Lo nuestro
by AleRabanito
Summary: Scorpius esta harto de que él y Rose se odien, más cuando el esta perdidamente enamorado de ella. Así que se propone consquitarla cueste lo que cueste, mediante ayuda de su mejor amiga, los conflictos de su hermano y las diferencias de su familia. (Nuevo titulo y Descrición)
1. Chapter 1

**Los personajes perteneces a J. K. Rowling, algunos provienen de mi perversa y trastornada mente.**

**Seré sincera desde ahorita, la historia la base en tres parejas principales, James&Alice Rose&Scorpius Lily&Klay **

**Espero a disfruten y me dejen sus Reviuws, con comentarios, sujerencias, quejas, o solo para mentarmela un poco.(que poca fe me tengo) Pero en fin todo esto tiene el unico fin de Entretener.**

* * *

**Lo nuestro es más que solo un Primer Amor**

**Capitulo 1**: Porque no hay nada mas terrorífico que el Amor

Dicen que la vida se basa en vivirla sin arrepentimientos, a siempre seguir adelante

Dicen que la vida jamás nos pondrá obstáculos que no podamos superar

Dicen que todo sucede por algo aunque nosotros no podamos comprender la razón

Dicen que todo llega en el momento correcto

Dicen que solo hay un verdadero amor

Dicen que el amor no mata...literalmente

Dicen que no hay nada que duela mas que un corazón roto,

Pero lo que nunca te dicen es como olvidar…

¿Cómo olvidas a alguien quien fue mas que tu Primer Amor?

Era un espectacular día para abordar el Expreso Hogwarts e iniciar un nuevo año.

Había muchos alumnos de esperando abordar en el anden 9 ¾ de King Cross, y como siempre se veían esas miradas tristes, emocionadas, felices por los reencuentros de viejos amigos, otras simplemente perdidas buscando a alguien.

Una de ellas era Alice Scamander quien se despedía de sus Padres Luna Lovegood y Rolf Scamander. Cargaba sus cosas en el carrito y de vez en cuando mirada de reojo y a sus padres que hablaban(amenazaban) y se despedían de sus Gemelos hermanos, Lorcan y Lyssander, y sonrio al darse cuenta de la maravillosa familia que tenia. A pesar de tener dos dolores de cabeza rondando siempre cerca de ella. Si en cierta manera los gemelos eran incontrolables, siempre metiéndose en lios, los cuales siempre ella terminaba arreglando.

A diferencia de ellos, Alice contaba con el cabello negro, en cambio sus hermanos eran rubios, lo único que los distinguía a los tres como hermanos eran los hermosos ojos azules que habían heredado de Luna.

Los gemelos iniciaban su último año, mientras Alice se embarcaba a 6º .

Después de una breve y tan acostumbrada despedida los tres subieron al tren. Cuando Alice pasaba por la ventanilla de uno de los vagones su madre la llamo.

-Espero que le des nuestros saludos al Profesor Longbottom.-Alice asintió y siguió caminando para encontrar algún compartimiento vació o a Rose.

El Profesor Neville Longbotton era soltero y daba clases de herbó logia, sus padres lo frecuentaban poco, pero Alice siempre le mandaba saludos de parte de ellos. Por lo ella sabia, Luna y Neville habían sido amigos cuando estudiaban de Hogwarts, y que habían participado en la guerra. Sin olvidar que una vez Luna y Neville hicieron una expedición al Amazonas, en busca de nuevas especies, después de eso se hicieron famosos gracias a sus descubrimientos, dándole así el puesto de Profesor al Sr. Longbotton en Hogwarts.

Siguió caminando y perdió de vista a sus padres quien seguramente esperarían hasta que el tren se pusiera en marcha para irse. Intentaba caminar entre tanta multitud de estudiantes y padres que también buscaban un lugar en el tren, pero pudo escuchar la voz de unos de sus hermanos.

-Alice-era la voz de Lysander quien iba mas adelante que ella-te veo luego iré a buscar a Molly, seguramente esta mas adelante-Lyssander el mas desastroso de los dos, siempre de arriba abajo, y quien generalmente se le ocurrían nuevos planes para molestar o en rollarse con chicas, pero después de salir con Molly la hija mayor de Percy Weasley, con la cual tenia una relación hace ya varios meses. Alie y Mollly casi nunca hablaban no era muy usual tener una conversación con la novia de su hermano con la cual pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo besando. Nunca le fue agradable ver sus arrebatos pasionales, que eran muy acostumbrados en ellos, por eso siempre se alejaba de ellos cuando estaban juntos y tenían esas miradas sospechosas que era como una advertencia para todo aquel que estuviera cerca. Pero al menos habían desaparecido todos esos problemas de chicas histéricas tras el. En realidad solo habían reducido en considerable cantidad. Era cierto que Alice estaba hasta la coronilla de arreglar sus problemas intentando dialogar con las chicas y hacerlas entender que maldiciéndolo no serviría de nada. Lamentablemente ciertas veces ella también salía perjudicada y terminaba en la enfermería con el.

-Yo por desgracia voy contigo-le hablo Lorcan con una mirada de "Iugh" Lorcan realmente odiaba mirar como la lengua de su hermano gemelo se introducía en la boca de Molly y era bastante explicito en que odiaba mirar eso. Lorcan era mas tranquilo, en cuention de que siempre estaba sentado o en un solo lugar, pero al meterse en problemas, pero en era mucho mas terrible que Lyssander, era de dar miedo, por alguna extraña razón siempre terminaba involucrándose con chicas con novio, quienes después se preparaban para darle la golpiza de su vida, y en cuestión de problemas nunca eran por una broma pesada siempre terminaban siendo por sus comentario imprudentes e hirientes que de alguna manera terminaba haciendo explotar a la gente a tal grado de quererlo matar, y como siempre Alice tenia que interferir mas perjudicarse no era algo de salvarse siempre terminaba haciendo favores o ayudando en los deberes para que su hermano siguiera con vida o no durara semanas en la enfermería -¿Estarás bien sola?-los dos giraron a ver a Alice preocupados.

-Chicos ya no soy una niña de 11 años aventurándose a su primer año en Hogwarts, y a decir verdad estoy mas segura sin ustedes que con ustedes, así que pueden irse tranquilos les aseguro que no me perderé, ni nadie intentara matarme, maldecirme o cosas que suelen pasarme por culpa de ustedes-dijo en su tono habitual mientras los gemelos la miraban con una gran sonrisa-Chicos traten de no liarse en algún problema, yo se que pueden comportarse una horas-los dos suspiraron y asintieron. Ella supo que era una incrédula al creer que no harían nada, pero no queria preocuparse solo quería ver de nuevo a sus amigos y a su novio.

Alice siguió caminando cuando vio a dos chicos batallando con uno de los compartimientos, tenían problemas con sus baúles. Se les quedo mirando un poco y se dio cuenta que eran nuevos y seguramente iban al mismo grado que ella.

Entro al compartimiento ya que la puerta estaba abierta, y se acerco a ellos con todo confianza la cual era muy usual en ella y sin pedirles permiso o avisar de su llegada quito uno de los seguro que ellos no habían notado, el seguro estaba impidiéndoles guardar el baúl. Volvieron a empujarlo y rápidamente quedaron bien guardados.

-Muchas gracias-dijo un rubio con el cabello un poco largo, con ojos azules preciosos, era un poco mas alto que ella, y muy guapo, y se notaba que tenia un tono un poco Francés.

-No hay de que, esas cosas siempre son un problema-los dos la miraron atentos-Son nuevos ¿verdad? Nunca antes los había visto-los dos asintieron.

-Jack Bendet-Saludo el otro chico estrechando la mano un poco nervioso-Un gusto, el es mi amigo Louis-quien contesto la presentación alzando su mano en forma de saludo.

Jack era apuesto, en realidad era bastante apuesto, tenia el cabello castaño oscuro alborotado pero bien peinado, alto, fornido, y unos ojos tan impresionantes como los de su amigo, en este caso los de el eran verdes y su asentó era mucho mas marcado.

-Alice Scamander-respondió el saludo dándole la mano-bueno chicos fue un gusto conocerlos pero debo seguir buscando un compartimiento, el tren no tarda en salir y quedar lleno, espero tenga un buen día y les guste el colegio-les dijo con una sonrisa mientras los dos la miraban maravillados.

-Podrías quedarte aquí-hablo rápidamente Jack-seria un placer que nos acompañaras.

Alice trago saliva un poco apenada a la situación y por los dos pares de ojos hermosos que la miraban.

-Me encantaría de verdad, pero busco a alguien, será en otra ocasión. Mucha suerte.

Salió del compartimiento y siguió su camino buscando a su pelirroja amiga.

Cualquier chica hubiera aceptado de inmediato la invitación de dos chicos tan lindos, mas Alice no era cualquier chica que se dejaba seducir solo por por un par de ojos bonitos. Además ella esperaba con ansias ver a solo un par de ojos, los cuales extrañaba tanto.

Jack miro como Alice se alejaba y estaba preparado para la mirada de burla de Louis, al a ver sido rechazado y de cómo se expuso ante una total desconocida ofreciéndole un lugar en su compartimiento.

-¿Nos encantaría que nos acompañaras?-se rió Louis irónico mientras se tiraba al alsiento sin cuidado - Tu no eres así-Jack bufo mientras se sentaba-Realmente te intereso la chica, si no ni siquiera te hubieras tomado la molestia en pedirle que se quedara, en realidad ni le hubieras mencionado tu apellido-seguía con su tono burlesco.-ni hubieras marcado el acento tanto.

-No te negare, por que se que sería inútil esconderte algo tarde o temprano terminarías descubriéndolo. Pero debo admitir que nunca había visto una chica tan linda-Louis encarno la ceja dudoso ante la confesión de su amigo.-Sonara tonto quizás pero tenia algo, algo que llamo completamente mi atención.

-Y ese algo se hizo mas intenso al rechazar tu invitación-Jack asintió- debo confesarte que nunca había visto a una chica te rachara una invitación, y que la tomara con tan poco interés.

-Créeme que yo tampoco…yo tampoco-dijo riéndose.

Jack no era el típico chico lindo amable, de las típicas películas románticas muggles, el era diferente era un poco mas real: egocéntrico, presumido, pedante, el sabia bastante bien que era lindo, y sabia que al venir a Hogwarts las chicas morirán por el, pero ese día el como Louis habían presenciado como por primera vez una chica había rechazado una invitación sin importarle o sentir un gramo de arrepentimiento, y eso provocaba que en el interior de Jack naciera una terrible obsesión.

En ese momento entraron dos chicas al compartimiento. Una era Rubia, los mismo ojos que Louis y bastante linda para su propio bien, La otra era una castaña quien era bastante linda mas su mirada intimidaba a cualquiera a pesar de usar anteojos.

-Se tardaron mucho, ¿Dónde estaban, Dominique?-pregunto Louis

La chica rubia lo miro suspirando y le contesto.

-Es un tren demasiado grande, no esperabas que tardara 5 minutos ir y venir-le contesto un poco molesta y se sentó junto a el.

-Sin mencionar los incómodos e imprudentes ojos que no paraba de acosarte mientras caminabas con esa coqueta sonrisa-hablo la chica de lentes-veo que este colegio no estará exento de tu encantos-finalizó con una gran sonrisa.

-Emily, realmente me alagas con tus comentarios-le dijo en un tono formal, el cual no era usual en ella, pero Emily detecto inmediatamente que su mejor amiga iba a hacer uno de sus famosos comentarios que terminarían sonrojándola-pero esos ojos imprudentes no solo se posaban en mi de esa manera tan incómoda, o acaso no te habrás dado cuenta de todos los chicos que te miraban-definitivamente no se equivoco inmediatamente sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo.

-Si no conociera lo difícil que eres para impresionar, podría jurarte que sería un hermano muy celoso-le confeso Jack a Emily.

-Y hablando de personas, ¿Quién era la chica que salió de su compartimiento?-Pregunto Dominique.

-Alguien a quien seguro querrás conocer-le contesto su hermano riéndose y tirándole miradas a Jack quien fruncia en ceño enojado ante su inoportuno comentario- se llama Alice Scamander, Jack la invito a quedarse-Dominique abrió los ojos impresionada ante el comportamiento de su amigo-pero ella rechazo la invitación-Emily lo miro dudosa-Y ahora el pequeño Jacky esta mas que obsesionado en conquistarla.

-Alice Scamander, no sé porque pero su nombre me suena bastante-confeso Dominique.

* * *

Fuera de el tren todavía había familias despidiéndose. Una de ellas era la Familia Potter.

-James, por favor cuida a tus hermanos- le decía Ginny mientras acomodaba su cabello negro y rebelde como el de Harry.

-Ok, ok, pero déjame ya-le decía quitándole las manos de su cabello-ambos sabemos que hagas los que hagas mi cabello se rebelara, y volverá a parecer que en mi vida he usado un peine, cosa que no me molesta-decía quejándose y tratando de enmendarlo o al menos hacerlo un poco presentable-ahora mama, debo subir al tren.

-James-el la miro atento-nada de bromas Por Favor, estas en tu sexto año, y eres Prefecto, aun no se como, pero compórtate.-James le asentía con una sonrisa.-no quiero mas cartas de la Directora Mcgonagall.

-En eso tu madre tiene razón-se acerco Harry y abrazo a Ginny por la cintura sin quitarle la vista a James-Ahora que eres Prefecto debes dar un buen ejemplo-James bufo.

-Dudo mucho que pueda comportarse, conociéndolo a el y a Frank lo primero que harán será una grata bienvenida a los de primero-dijo Lily mientras hacia esfuerzo en mover su baúl.

-Y mi hermanita siempre echándome porras-James giro con agilidad para mirarla fijamente a esos ojos verdes. Ella lo miraba con una inocente sonrisa y acomodándose el cabello rojizo tras la oreja.

-Yo solo te muestro un poco de amor hermanito, además madurar no te aria nada mal.-Le sonrió de par en par-Quizás así pueda entender como Alice sale contigo ¿Que opinas tu Albus?

-Por mi puede hacer todo lo que desees, siempre y cuando yo no sea el blanco de sus bromas-contesto cruzado de brazos y alejándose lo mas posible de James.-Y con sentido a Alice, la razón por la que salga contigo me es indiferente mas no dejare que arruines las cosas con ella.

La familia Potter ya estaba más que encariñada con Alice, después de que los visitaba en vacaciones, cuando eran solo unos niños, se habían entusiasmado mucho después de enterarse que James y ella tenían una relación, la cual empezó en vacaciones de Navidad en 4º año, y ya estaban acostumbrados a que Alice pasara mucho tiempo en casa de los Potter en vacaciones o fuera mencionada en las cartas de James. Sin mencionar que Lily la admiraba, Alice siempre familiarizo con ella desde muy pequeña, le prestaba sus mejores libros y siempre que necesitaba ayuda o un consejo acudía a Alice, Albus por su parte no era tan apegado mas estaba encariñado con ella, quien siempre le ayudaba con James. Era su cómplice en mucho sentidos y mas cuando se trata de su hermano.

Escucharon la ultima llamada del tren.

-Chicos, lamentable es hora de subir-Anuncio triste su Padre. Los chicos comenzaron a acercarse para despedirse de sus padres-Ya saben, quiero al menos una carta semanal de cada uno de ustedes, y sin discutirme.

Se abrazaron, y empezaron a subir al tren mirando a sus padres por la ventanilla. Mientras el tren comenzaba a andar y ellos se perdían en la distancia.

-Bueno iré a buscar a Frank-anuncio James mientras señalaba al fondo del vagón,-necesito hablar urgentemente con el. Y también tengo que ver el asunto de Prefectos.

Frank era el mejor amigo de James desde que empezaron Howarts. Era su secuaz y su mano derecha haciendo bromas, o la cuartada perfecta para escapar de vez en cuando con Alice.

-Bueno chicos los veo luego tengo mucho que hacer-Albus se despidió dirigiéndose al otro lado.-Y James no es necesario que nos mientas para buscar a Alice-James se rió al comentario.

Albus les guiño el ojo a sus hermanos y se fue, James se despidió con la mano y vio como su hermano cruzaba la puerta del vagón. Después se dirigió hacia Lily quien miraba a todos lados dando la impresión de que buscaba a alguien con desesperación. Se coloco tras ella y le susurro muy brevemente.

-Espero que lo que busques no sea un hombre, porque realmente me vas a conocer enojado-le advirtió travieso. Era cierto James era demasiado celoso , lo había heredado de su abuelo Potter, y era imposible contenerse respecto a Lily, con Alice era mas tolerante ya que sabía perfectamente que ella solo tenía ojos para el, y se lo había demostrado muchas veces rechazando a todo aquel que se acercara con otros fines que una amistad o ayuda en deberes. Pero su hermana siendo hija de El famoso Harry Potter, el héroe del siglo, y siendo tan linda. Era un peligro dejarla sola.

-No hermanito aun estas exento en cuestión a hombres, a quien busco es a Alice-El nombre de ella lo altero un poco.

James extrañaba demasiado a Alice hace casi dos semanas que no se veían, y solo se comunicaban por teléfono (increíble pero cierto) Rose les había facilitado las cosas comprándoles de regalo de navidad un teléfono a cada quien. Por que estaba harta de ir a visitar a sus primos y que James pasara media día mirando la ventana, traducción: esperando una lechuza con la carta de Alice, y si eso no fuera poco pasaba el otro medio día escribiendo un testamento. Las cartas de James y Alice era bastante largas, en efecto James y Alice no manejaban bien la distacia y gracias a la poca paciencia de Rose no tuvo mas remedio que buscar una solución urgente...Si se le podía decir así ya que ahora pasaba medio día pegado al teléfono. Pero era ya una ventaja

-¿Alice? ...Bueno, seguramente esta con Rose-dijo moviendo la cabeza un poco desesperado.

-Crees que no lo considere, pero ¿Dónde esta Rose?... o si claro, seguramente esta con Alice-Lily decía sarcásticamente mientras lo fulminaba con la mirada

Caminaron mientras seguían peleando y claro Lily siempre terminaba por exponer a su hermano dándole a entender el poco cerebro que tenia, mas James solo le dedicaba un sonrisa ignorando todos sus comentarios ofensivos.

-De verdad Lily no tengo ni la mas misma idea de donde podría estar, Yo también la estoy buscando pero no la veo por ningún lado-decía observando a todos lados.

-Frank de mi parte te puedes ir mucho a la mierda con tus estúpidos comentarios sobre como debería jugar Quidditch.-Rose gritaba.

James y Lily sonrieron ampliamente. Al de escuchar a su prima quien tan solo se encontraba a dos compartimientos mas.

Se acercaron y contemplaron la escena, donde Rose estaba parada maldiciendo los comentarios de Frank quien también contestaba de una manera un tanto grosera, pero lo inquietante de la escena era que en medio de esa gran discusión se encontraba Alice leyendo un libro tranquilamente quien parecía no escuchar ninguno de los gritos que emitían Rose y Frank.

-Por que siempre tienes que ser tan necia, engreída y tan irritante, Rose deja de ser tan perfecta acepta de una vez que no eres buena en algo y déjanos vivir en paz a todos-Le grito Frank casi quedando afónico.

Frank era muy testarudo y mas cuando se trataba de Rose, siempre lograba poner su cabello castaño de puntas, y casi lograr que sus ojos cafés se salieran de orbita. Mientras Rose…bueno ella pasaba gritándole groseras a medio mundo así que era prácticamente normal.

-Púdrete, hijo de Pu...

-Rose no maldigas-Se escucho Alice con una ligera pero imponente voz, pero sin quitar la vista del libro-es grotesco y desagradable, y mas cuando es tan temprano-Rose respiro profundo-Y Frank que no te guste la manera en como Rose juega, es solo tu opinión mas no algo que deba cambiar para complacerte ya que eres solo un amigo exponiendo su punto de vista, y Rose no te tomes lo comentario tan personales, y mas cuando te hacen perder la compostura.

Alice era la única que lograba calmar a su amiga, Rose y ella era mejores amigas desde que tenían memoria. Rose siempre fue competitiva, entusiasta, positiva, y bueno su comportamiento no era mi amigable mas con la gente que realmente odiaba o solo le eran indiferentes. Alice por su parte vivía un como en una parsimoniosa melodía, y todo era ligero a lado de ella, los problemas siempre los arreglaba sin alterarse, era amigable con todo.

Alice siguió leyendo su libro mientras James la miraba con atención y más que nada admiración, mientas Rose y Frank se miraban con desprecio, siempre terminaba discutiendo por algo, y nunca nada era personal simplemente parecía que les agradaba gritarse e insultarse ante cualquier oportunidad. No eran grandes amigos, pero se querían de alguna manera. Quizás no muy profunda, pero se querían.

-Veo que empiezan el viaje tan amistosamente-Lily hablo entrando al compartimiento.

Alice alejo sus ojos azules como el cielo del libro y se encontró con los de James que aun seguía mirándola atentamente recargado en la puerta del compartimiento. Ella sonrió contagiándose de la pequeña sonrisa de el. Cerró el libro rápidamente y lo dejo a un lado. Se paro rápidamente para abrazar a James quien ya la esperaba con los brazos abiertos.

-Te extrañe mucho a pesar de haber solo sido un par de días-le dijo Alice a oído

-Yo También te extrañe-La abrazo mas fuerte con una sonrisa en los labios.

Se separaron despacio mas James no dejo de abrazar su cintura, y se acerco para besarla dulcemente. Y como novela romántica muggle ante un recuentro tan esperado sintieron como si el mundo hubiera desaparecido en un segundo y solo existieran ellos dos y olvidándose de las tres personas mas de compartimiento quien soltaban pequeñas risas ante el beso el cual fue un poco inesperado. Ya que ellos no eran tan afectivos...en frente de la gente.

Los besos de Alice y James siempre había sido dulces, lentos, pausados, cosa de lo que Rose siempre se burlaba de James, llamándolo lento. Pero el la ignoraba totalmente ya que disfrutaba mucho besar así a Alice. Además nunca estuvieron a favor de besos intensos en publico. Y era algo de agradecerles por no contaminar visualmente el ambiente como la mayoría de las parejas lo hacía últimamente.

Alice se separo a unos pequeños y escasos centímetros, al sentir tres pares de ojos clavado en ellos y haciendo incomodo su reencuentro.

-A veces la gente necesita un poco de privacidad-Alice les comento mientras los miraba por el rabillo del ojo. Todos captaron el mensaje y desviaron la mirada a otro lado. Mientras ella y James se reían.

Alice se dirigió a sentarse mientras James le daba un beso en la mejilla tomándola de la mano.

Todos se sentaron y comenzaron a hablas de las vacaciones, y de todo aquello que habían echo en su tiempo que no estuvieron en Hogwarts.

La platica se disperso un poco, las chicas hablaban de sus cosas como James y Frank planeaba sus próximas bromas.

**

* * *

**

Al otro lado del Tren se encontraban Albus hablando con una chica la cual no recuerdo su nombre con tantas con las que había salido ya era difícil distinguirlas a todas.

Hugo estaba esperando fuera del compartimiento sin que Albus, ni la chica se dieran cuenta. Estaba cruzado de brazos y escuchando la conversación en silencio, esperando que terminara, puso atención y se dio cuenta de que no faltaba mucho para que Albus le dijera adiós. Albus era fácil de predecir, sin dejar de lado que siempre era l a misma táctica la que usaba con cada una de las chicas que caían desesperadas y enamorados en sus brazos, lamentablemente solo ocurría una vez, Ya que Albus Severus Potter no le pertenecía a ninguna chica, era un alma libre y seguiría siendo así siempre.

Hugo no se equivoco 5 minutos después la chica se retiro con esa sonrisa boba, caminando como si flotara en el aire, pero lo ignoro totalmente. Entro al compartimiento y quedo en la entrada recargado en la puerta mirándolo con una sonrisa un tanto difícil de descifrar.

Albus se le quedo mirando unos segundos en silencio.

-¿Nunca se te a ocurrido tener una relación seria con alguien?-rompio el hielo Hugo mientras se pasaba una mano por su cabello rojo y cruzaba los brazos y los pies.

-¿Por qué la pregunta?

-No lo se, es solo que ¿No te cansas de este juego?-Albus ladeo la cabeza confuso-Ya sabes las miradas, el coqueteo, hablamos, terminamos besándonos, unas cuantas caricias, al día siguiente ni te reconozco.

-¿Me estas sugiriendo que cambie de táctica?-se rió Albus pero a Hugo no le dio gracia, a contrario siguió con esas mirada fría.

-Nunca has querido una relación seria como la que tienen James y Alice, Teddy y Victoria, Molly y Lysander-el rostro de Albus se tenso-a lo que me refiero es que siempre te veo rodeado de chicas, pero ¿alguna de ellas la has tomado en serio? Y no te juzgo es solo que ¿No te cansas?

Albus bajo la mirada deslizando una sonrisa sin ganas sabiendo perfectamente de donde venían los comentarios de Hugo.

-Te afecta ¿verdad?-Albus lo miro serio y un poco triste, Hugo bajo la mirada resoplando, había dado justo en el blanco-Nunca me he acercado a ella por lo mismo, además que es la amiga de Lily, siempre he tomado distancia con ella por lo mismo.

-Ella esta enamorada de ti Albus-levanto la mirada afectado por la conversación.

-Pero tu estas enamorado de ella y no pienso hacerte eso-Albus se paro y se acerco a el.

Era cierto Annie Hapton, era la única chica que podía mirar Hugo Weasley, quien estaba profundamente enamorado de ellas desde el año pasado. Y al intentar invitarla al baile de Navidad, escucho por desgracia como ella le contaba a sus amigas que moría de ilusión por que Albus la invitara, ya que era su único amor.

-¿Tu sientes algo por ella? La verdad no tienes que mentirme en esto-Albus negó seguro.

Albus se entero de todo cuando su primo se rehusó a ir, mientras el no sabia a quien invitar de entre tantas chicas que se morían por el, atacándolo con insultos, lo que extraño a Albus, hasta que logro que le dijera la verdad. Desde ese momento Albus se juro asimismo que jamás se acercaría a Annie

-Nunca la he visto como algo mas, y no he intentado nada por que se lo que tu sientes, es cierto, con las chicas con las que estoy generalmente es solo para pasar el rato, pero no voy a tocarla sabiendo que te lastima, y si yo llegase asentir algo por ella cosa que dudo que suceda, te lo haría sabe-Hugo suspiro y giro despacio para irse-¿No piensas quedarte?

-¿No piensas tener otra cita?-Albus se rió y lo negó.

* * *

Regresando a al otro lado de tren donde Frank y Rose platicaban de Quidditch y de cómo Gryffyndor ganaría este año la copa, y claro peleándose de vez en cuando por sus diferente opiniones y sobre las jugadas que deberían efectuarse, por otro lado James y Alice platicaban un tanto cariñosos, dándose besos fugases y tratando de ser lo mas discreto posible pero costaba serlo en un compartimiento de menos de dos metros cuadrados y cuando no se habían visto casi dos semanas. Empezaban a necesitar un poco de privacidad.

Lily empezó a sentirse incomoda con la situación y salió del vagón, yendo a buscar a Hugo y a Anni a quienes no había saludado.

Caminaba rápido ya empezaba a oscurecer, iba bastante distraída pensando en sus cosas cuando accidentalmente choco con alguien. El la sujeto delicada pero inmediatamente para que no cayera.

-Lo siento no te vi-se disculpaba Lily con la mirada baja, cuando decidió mirarlo se dio cuenta quien era-Klay-se paralizo al decir su nombre, y las manos de Klay quien la sostenían empezaron a quemar su piel, pero no un ardor doloroso, era gratificante a tal forma de darle miedo.

Klay Malfoy, el hijo menor de Draco Malfoy y Astoria Greengrass. Era muy alto, rubio, ojos verdes. Era muy parecido a Draco pero había algo muy diferente en el, algo que nunca se espero en la familia Malfoy. Klay pertenecía a Gryffindor, y era muy tranquilo, nunca intentaba sobresalir, era solitario, un misterio total, el cual una parte muy grande Lily ansiaba descifrar.

-No te preocupes, fui yo el distraído-la miro con una pequeña sonrisa y mirándola a los ojos. En los cuales Lily miro tristeza y decepción.

Se quedaron en silencio unos instantes cuando Klay se movió del camino soltándola y permitiéndole el a duros pasos avanzo con el corazón agitado y aun nerviosa por el encuentro.

-Gracias-pudo pronunciar mientras el se despedía con una sonrisa.

Siguió avanzando perdiéndose en los siguientes vagones, pero hasta que fue imposible verla Klay quito su mirada de ella y siguió su camino.

El miraba a Lily desde siempre, estaba enamorado, más que eso encantado, pero el sabía perfectamente que una relación con ella era imposible, y su decisión era tomada mucho más que por lo de sus familias, había otros motivos que abracaban su mente y le impedían acercarse a ella de la manera en que tanto deseaba, y podía darse cuenta perfectamente como Lily también intentaba acercársele, pero siempre marcaba una barrera, la cual era demasiado grande hasta para ella.

* * *

Rose resoplo al ver como tardaba Lily, y al ver como Frank leía el profeta en sus secciones aburridas como el ministerio y sus problemas rutinarios. Y de ver como Alice y James empezaban a ser empalagosos para su vista.

-Bueno quizás deba salir a ver si veo a Lily cerca-Rose le dijo cuando ya estaba en la entrada, cuando salió lo primero que vio fue...-Scorpius Malfoy, pensé que tendría la desagradable fortuna de verte hasta la cena, ahora veo que era demasiado pedirle a la vida-le decía con su peor tono

Scorpius Malfoy era tan parecido a su padre, en el porte, la mirada, el cabello, los ojos y su risa. Pero a diferencia Scorpius y su impresionable físico que derretía a la mayoría de la chicas, tenia una rivalidad impresionante con Rose desde su primer año.

-Así que pensabas en mi-Rose resoplo al comentario-lamento haberte estropeado tus deseos, pero prometo que haré lo posible por que me veas en la cena, y así pueda remendar mi pequeño error-se acerco y se rió

-Púdrete-Rose se alejo, mientras el le dedicaba esa sonrisa burlesca-Ahora si quitas tu asquerosa presencia de mi vista y me permites pasar, que cualquier cosa es mas importante que pasar desperdiciando mi tiempo contigo.

-Tu siempre tan educada-dijo sarcástico- pero antes de privarte el honor de mi presencia...¿Has visto a mi hermano?.

-Ojala, ya que ver a tu hermano es mucho mas agradable, que verte a ti.

Se miraban con odio, desprecio e ironía, como cuando las placas de la tierra chocaban y creaban un terremoto, así era la relación entre ellos, rodeada de cinismo, sarcasmo, odio, y una guerra que no solo le basaba en estudios si no también en Quidditch.

-Scor-interrumpió Demeti Zabini su mejor amigo-me dijeron que se fue para el otro lado, seguramente ya esta otra vez en el compartimiento con Taylor...Vamos.

-Si -giro a mirar a Demeti, comenzaron a caminar cuando volvió a girar y mirar a Rose-Te veo en la cena. Weasley.

Rose quedo perpleja odiaba que Malfoy siempre tuviera la ultima palabra, era como si de eso dependiera su vida

* * *

**Ok ese fue el primer capitulo, me tome mas en describirlos a todos y sus relaciones sociales, antes de empezar lo que viene siendo el trama, donde se encuntran se enamoran y empieza verdadero el drama.**

**Espero que haya sido de su agrado, que les haya gustado los conflictos sentimentales de cada uno, y que se hayan enamorado de algun personaje o el simple hecho de qu quieran leer el segundo capitulo.**

**Nos vemos a siguiente! **

**Atte:_AleRabanito_**


	2. Chapter 2

**Declaimer:** Nopo no soyRowling solo me robe algunos de sus personajes

* * *

* * *

**Capitulo 2:**¿Tan mal besa?

Scorpius Malfoy disfrutaba como nunca la cena, ya había hablado la Directora Mcgonagall dando su discurso de bienvenida, deseándole lo mejor a las casas y cosas usuales que se hacen en el primer banquete, y también el sombrero seleccionador, quien como siempre les deleitaba con una canción. Pero en ese momento lo único a que le prestaba atención era a la mirada de cólera que trasfundía Rose Weasley desde su asiento, y en ese momento lo odiaba mas que nunca.

-Si sigues así harás un hoyo en la mesa-le hablo Alice mientras miraba como Rose encajaba cada vez más el tenedor en la mesa, y de cómo su mirada ilustraba como deseaba matar a Scorpius-

-Es que no lo soporto, ese maldito bastardo-Alice suspiro-Como quisiera matarlo, estrangularlo con mis propias manos, a ver si así sigue haciendo su maldita y asquerosa sonrisa-decía mientras apretaba rudamente los dientes.

Alice giro para mirar a Scorpius quien recargaba su cara en una de sus mano parecía modelo de aquellas revistas muggles, con su magnífico porte y tenia esa mirada y esa sonrisa la cual lo único que le trasmitía era como gozaba el odio de Rose. De inmediato noto la mirada pasiva y amigable de Alice y le sonrió amistosamente como si fuera un saludo, giro y volvió a mirar a Rose.

-Realmente no se porque lo odias tanto, a mi me resulta amigable-Rose la fulmino con la mirada-ya, no tienes que mirarme de esa manera, además siempre he creído que su "guerra" es una verdadera pérdida de tiempo-James y Frank empezaron a prestar atención a su plática-se me hace un buen chico.

-Lo dices porque es malnacido nunca ha intentado colarse bajo tu falda-Alice bajo la cabeza decepcionada al poco tacto de su amiga y más cuando su novio estaba a lado de ella, quien fruncía el seño enojado-pero te aseguro que lo odiaras cuando de ti solo tome una noche-Alice volvió a suspirar recargándose en una de sus manos y ahora el que trasmitía odio era James.

-Okay, en primera: Scorpius Malfoy nunca intentara "Colarse bajo mi falda"-dijo totalmente relajada Rose la miro enojada-somos amigos, y aunque no desees creerlo es un caballero, y respeta que yo tenga una relación formal. Segunda: Se cuela bajo las faldas de otras chicas, no tanto porque él lo busque, porque realmente son ellas la que lo desean desesperadamente, y no es que lo este defendiendo, pero eso me lleva a la tercera: No se porque te molesta que tenga relaciones con otras chicas.

James se relajo totalmente y Fank seguía comiendo entretenido en la plática.

-Realmente no sé cómo tienes tanta facilidad para hablar de sus noche lujuriosas como si jugar con todas ellas no fuera un crimen, es despreciable, es solo una maquina produce esper...

-¡Rose! entendí desde el principio-la interrumpió Alice moviendo la cabeza un tanto impresionada-no justifico sus acciones, solo que no comprendo tu odio frenético y esa ansiedad incontenible de verlo destruido y de rodillas suplicando perdón-Rose volvió a comer mientras escuchaba a Alice y miraba la sonrisa de oreja a oreja de James, por la manera en que le demostraban que su odio era injustificado, pero es ahí donde la mente maestra de Rose Weasley empezó a trabajar dándose cuenta que contra Alice jamás podría, siempre lo supo, pero le quitaría esa maldita sonrisa bonita a su primo-simplemente no comprendo tu hambre de venganza y tu sed de sangre…de su sangre.

-Quizás nunca comprendas mis motivos ni mis razones, es justificable y no espero lo contrario-Alice le sorprendió tanta amabilidad y el tan buen vocabulario-Y conforme a sus relaciones, realmente no me molesta…me molesta el hecho de que use el baño de mujeres como motel-James empezó a reírse y a tomar mas de su jugo de calabaza-Oh Jimbo hablando de baños, sigues tomando duchas frías-James escupió inmediatamente el jugo, mientras Alice volteaba al otro lado ocultando su pequeña risa.

-¡Rose!-le grito James

-Eso es por burlarte de mi, perro-lo señalo con el dedo-además mira Alice se está riendo-James miro impresionado-Al menos ella le encuentra la gracia a tu desgracia-James fulmino con la mirada a Rose

-¡Rose! Por favor-le pidió Alice, su novio la miro serio y fulminándola con la mirada, le dio un beso su mejilla para que quitara esa cara y lo rojo intenso a causa del enojo y la pena

-No es por nada amigo, pero algo que definitivamente no puedes olvidar es de cómo Rose siempre terminara con la última palabra-le comento Frank

-Gracias por el apoyo moral-le recrimino James- Por cierto, Alice, me acompañarías, quiero presentarte a unas personas-Alice lo miro interesada-¿Vamos?

-Me encantaría ir, pero creo que antes debemos llevar a los chicos de primero a sus dormitorios-James bufo-sin mencionarle lo que deben y no deben hacer, las cuales tu seguramente ya quebrantaste la mitad y otras cosas-James sonreía de oreja a oreja.

Se pararon e inmediatamente notaron la mirada de interés de Rose, que prácticamente los acosaba.

-Tengo todo el verano intentando comprender como te escogieron para "prefecto"-enfatizo la última palabra-No es envidia querido Jimbo pero me es demasiado incoherente, tu el Famoso Potter, el merodeador, el bromista, ¿Prefecto? Por Dios hasta yo tengo mejor reputación que tu-lo miraba anonadada.

-Yo puedo responder tu pregunta-miro interesada a Alice-Jimmy tiene un talento impresionante para sociabilizar, tiene carisma, además hará las rondas conmigo, así que es imposible que yo pase algo por alto, es como una buena combinación, sin mencionar que es la menara perfecta para que deje de hacer tanto destrozo además tu ya los hubieras amenazado, insultado y puesto ridículos apodos que los perseguirán por todos sus años en Hogwarts.

-¡Hey! Tampoco soy tan mala-se defendió cruzando los brazos-bueno si un poco-Todos rieron.

James y Alice partieron junto a los de primero y Rose y Frank quedaron solos.

-Te dire algo Weasley-Rose mi miro extrañada por la forma de llamarle. Lo miro y tenia la mirada en el horizonte como que visualizando y pensando algo muy profundo-Sigue tomando las duchas-asintió levemente, y claro Rose exploto en risas ocultando su cara en el cuello de Frank para amortiguar un poco la risa, El la acompañaba también riendo-por cierto que no tenias una batalla de mirada asesinas con Malfoy-Rose miro a Mafoy que la miraba detalladamente pero ya no había ni sonrisa ni nada, solo la miraba-Realmente interesante-pronuncio Frank.

-¿Por qué?

-Si te lo dijera perdería lo interesante, así que vamos pequeña Zanahoria-lo pronuncio como verso de película de acción-una manada de primero espera que reluzcas tus habilidades para ingeniar apodos traumáticos-se paro veloz.

-No soy tan mala… ¡Espera! Dijiste "pequeña zanahoria"¿ a qué mierda viene eso?.

-Lo leí en un libro infantil, "El conejo y la pequeña zanahoria" –Dijo alegre a pesar de que Rose casi lo asesinaba con la mirada.

-Vuelve a llamarme así y te juro que te extirpare un riñón-dijo con su sutil y categórico tono amenazante.

-Tu siempre tan adorable-increíblemente no era sarcasmo, ni siquiera una broma, eso desubico totalmente a Rose, quedando desorientada un momento mientras se preguntaba si es que acaso había perdido el don de asustar a la gente mediante amenazas.

Frank aprovecho que estaba perdida en pensamientos y la tomo del brazo mientras la arrastraba a su sala común.

* * *

La noche paso algo rápida, James y Alice llevaron a los de primero explicando las normas del colegio, dándoles la contraseña he indicado los dormitorios. Alice no pudo evitar reír cuando miraba las caritas de las niñas cuando James hablaba estaban asombradas y cuando embazaba esa lindísima sonrisa, la misma que a ella había enamorado hace tanto tiempo, suspiraban. Le pareció tierno como James comenzaría a ser el amor platónico de aquellas niñas que lo miraban como la octava maravilla, y a decir verdad para Alice si era la octava maravilla, después de haber pasado toda su vida junto a él, había descubierto el simbolismo que era en su vidaCursi tal vez pensó, pero más que eso, era algo que no le daba miedo decir por qué verdaderamente el joven Potter siempre y créanme siempre era quien lograba que Alice fuera eso…Alice.

James miro la hora un poco estresado y en un breve susurro le dijo

-Creo que te los presentare mañana a estas horas seguramente están ya en sus dormitorios-Alice asintió y lo beso suavemente-te veré mañana-pronuncio a penas se separaron.

James espero a que Alice desapareciera de aquellas escaleras para poder retirar a su dormitorio.

Subió rápido y ahogando un suspiro, llegando a su habitación encontró dentro a Lily y Rose hablando.

-¿A que se debe la despedida tan rápida entre mi hermano y tu?-pregunto Lily con una sonrisa traviesa.

-Lily ahí que aceptarlo que nuestro querido Jimbo es demasiado lento-Alice rodo los ojos sentándose en su cama junto a Lily.

-Era tarde, además mañana comienzan las clases y la junta de prefectos. Recordando que estuvimos juntos todo el viaje-dijo tranquila y sin molestándose en contestarle a Rose.

-¿De verdad mi hermano es lento?, digo es que tiene una pinta de yo me doy el lote con todas, y no digo que te sea infiel es solo que tiene esa mirada de…ya saben-Alice suspiro.

-¿Nunca se han puesto a pensar lo difícil que es hablar de James naturalmente cuando con las quien hablo son su prima y su hermana?-Rose se rio bufando-No sé si James sea lento ni siquiera se en que concepto aplica ese término, lo único que se es que me gusta mi relación tenga el ritmo que tenga. Eso es lo importante ¿no?-Lily asintió.

-Si lo vemos de ese lado solo puedo llegar a …James no besa bien-finalizo Rose

-¿James no besa bien?-pregunto Lily angustiada

-Buenas noches chicas-término Alice pensando, mientras se paraba y se dirigía al baño.

-Oh vamos Alice, será mi hermano y todo pero somos amigas principalmente, tienes saliendo casi dos años con Él, creo que la pena ya debió haber pasado hace mucho-puntualizo con un buen argumento.

-Esta bien-dijo recargándose en el marco del baño. Tomo aire y soltó-James besa bien, increíblemente bien -Lily soltaba pequeñas risitas-ahora necesito dormir.

Entro al baño para ponerse pijama, lavarse los dientes y conciliar el sueño. Dejando en cuestiones a Rose.

* * *

Scorpius Malfoy le había costado conciliar el sueño después de mirar a Rose y Frank acercarse de esa manera ¿Desde cuándo eran tan íntimos? ¿Qué no se caían mal? ¿y si eso había cambiado? Estaba cansado de darle vueltas al mismo asunto, cuánto tiempo más iba a estar detrás de Rose, porque demonios no le entraba en la cabeza que ella jamás se fijaría el, que un amor así era imposible, pero lo prohibido de esos labios y ese cuerpo le atraía mas.

Giro por encima vez tratando de encontrar una posición mejor en su cama una en donde Rose Weasley no faltara en ella. Estaba harto de ansiarla con tanto ímpetu, al principio parecía un simple juego, una simple obsesión de adolescente tonto, pero después comprendió, que desde que la pelirroja lo despreciaba a pesar de que el postrara su mejor sonrisa, o que no suspirara al mirarla tan fijamente a los ojos . Pero lo que mas le impresionaba era la manera en que deseaba echársele encima cuando ella se enojaba. ¿Qué demonios le había pasado? ¿Desde cuando las conquistas eran para darle celos? ¿Desde cuando darse el lote con alguien era para sacarla de su mente? ¿Qué había pasado con aquel Scorpius Malfoy? Se levanto de la cama enfurecido, y se dirigió al baño a mojarse el rostro y a darse cuenta de una vez que Rose Weasley jamás tendría sentimientos afectivos asía el…solo por ser un Malfoy.

No era el único que pasaba mala noche Klay Malfoy estaba en la sala común sentado en el piso mirando la chimenea un tanto enojado, perdida su mirada en el fuego, pensando solamente en ella, Lily Potter, después de dos meses sin verla estaba mas que seguro que sus sentimientos no renacerían al verla, pero fue todo lo contrario, revivieron con mas animo que antes y no solo eso, si no demostrando que lo único que sintió en aquello dos meses eran deseos de verla. Suspiro insatisfecho, cada vez le era mas insoportable estar cerca de ella, las emociones crecías, le era inevitable mirarla, le era insoportable luchar contra las ansias de ir ahí frente a ella besarla y que no importara el mundo pero no podía ser, no podía no importarle, porque la única que saldría herida de esa relación seria únicamente ella. Y ese maldito amor cegador que lo consumía por dentro había cegado todas aquellas necesidades egoístas solo para suplantarlas por las de ellas.

Le sorprendió escuchar pasos detrás suyo, giraría pero realmente no le importaba, no era el mas social de Gryffindor al contrario, era solitario, trataba de no apegarse a nada ni nadie.

-Es muy tarde para que estés aquí-la voz de Hogo Weasley le sobresalto esperaba a cualquiera menos el-¿Te molesta si te acompaño?-negó sin decir nada.

Hugo se sentó en el sillón más próximo a la chimenea, el tampoco había pasado una buena primera noche, pensaba demasiado en Gabriel, torturándose a si mismo, lastimándose mentalmente, reprochándose cosas sin sentido…Lo tenia superado el hecho que jamás lo vería como miraba a Albus, pero eso solo era una razón para reprocharse día a noche.

-En una semana serán las pruebas de Quidditch ¿La harás?-pregunto intentando romper el hielo.

-No-finalizo sin siquiera pensarlo.

Hugo se levanto del sillón y se sentó junto a el.

-Se supone que por tradición familiar deberíamos odiarnos, pero no le voy mucho a eso, y bueno viendo que estas aquí creo que tu tampoco-Klay rio y lo miro amigablemente.

-No soy el convencional Malfoy, y eso no es nada bueno-volvió a mirar el fuego-y respecto a las pruebas no quiero darle mas razones a mi padre para despreciarme-rio sin ganas-y no me mal interpretes me gusta estar en Gryffindor, no hubiera encajado mucho en Slytherin-suspiro-Bueno Hugo, creo que será mejor irme a dormir-se levanto y se dirigió a las escaleras por las que hace un momento Hugo había bajado-y respecto a odiarnos, no comparto mucho ese ideal, y si se trata de romper las tradiciones… creo que podemos empezar siendo amigos-siguió su camino.

Hugo quedo solo mirando ahora el profundamente la fogata.

* * *

Se habían levantado temprano para ayudar a levantar a toda la torre, trabajo que molesto bastante a James por quitarle 30 minutos valiosos de sueño. Al bajar se encontró con Alice, en la sala común aun estaba vacía.

Alice se acerco a el, y comenzó a arreglarle la corbata. En parte James era una catástrofe, y ahí estaba ella arreglando su ropa. Miro su cabello mas despeinado que de costumbre, ni siquiera se tomo la molestia de también arreglarlo sabia que sería más que caso perdido. Termino de arreglar su ropa y se encontró con su ojos marrones mirándola tan fijamente, observando cada pequeño movimiento, se sintió estremecer aun después de tanto tiempo el seguía causando las mismas sensaciones, pero cada vez se volvían mas intensas.

James decidió que era momento de acortar la distancia y apoderarse de los labios de Alice de una vez por todas. Comenzó discreto, lento y dulce, pero con el tiempo comenzó hacerse profundo, el día anterior habían estado tan acompañados, que su reencuentro se había bastando en tan pequeños besos y en miradas intensas.

James poso sus manos sobre la cintura de Alice acercándola lo más posible de el, las manos de Alice no se quedaron quitas se dirigieron directo al cabello negro de James.

La situación comenzaba a calentarse demasiado y los dos lo sabían pero la distancia había acumulado tanta pasión, que pasaba desapercibida por la mayoría de las personas.

Alice se separo de los labios de él, en busca de aire…malditas necesidades biológicas. James quiso volver a cortar la distancia, pero Alice lo paro.

-Dos prefectos dando esta clase de arrebato a primera hora de la mañana el primer día…dudo que se vea muy bien-James rio, liberando un poco de su abrazo-¿Vamos a desayunar?-el asintió.

Lily bajo deprisa a la sala común, un era temprano pero prefería estar a tiempo en la sala común, iba demasiado distraída que choco accidentalmente con Hugo.

-Creo que se me esta haciendo costumbre chocar con la gente-se disculpo con Hugo

-No, esta vez fui yo, anoche no dormí muy bien-se tallo los ojos bruscamente, acompañándolo con un bostezo-después de entretenerme con Klay

-¿Klay?-lo interrumpió muy interesada.

-Si bueno lo note un poco triste-recordó-pero ya sabes cómo es el, callado, serio…

-Todo un misterio-termino con la mirada perdida.

-¿Qué esperabas? Es un Malfoy en Gryffindor, debe haber mucho misterio por detrás…¿Por ejemplo ¿Qué hizo que el sombrero lo colocara aquí? Piénsalo-termino Hugo.

-Creo que al final no es asunto nuestro-Hugo alzo los hombros-¿Te parece si mejor nos vamos a desayunar?-el asintió pasando un brazo por sus hombros.

-¡James!-alguien grito, Alice y el giraron para mirar quien era. Era Fred su primo, capitán del equipo de Gryffindor- Hola Alice, ¿Te molesta si te lo robo dos minutos?

-Para nada Fred, me adelanto.

Siguió su camino hacia el Gran Comedor cundo miro a un trió que iba en la misma dirección, inmediatamente reconoció a Jack.

-Te busque anoche-anuncio Jack al estar cerca de ella-¿No te estarías escondiendo?

Alice sonrió buscando la manera de decir "No te ilusiones tengo novio y realmente no me interesas"

-Tenía cosas que hacer-respondió cortes-por cierto bueno días-saludo a Louis y Dominique-¿Necesitabas algo?

-Verte, después de la elección quería saber en que casa estabas, esperaba que me tocara en la tuya pero termine siendo Revenclaw y solo encontré a tus hermanos-su voz se torno sensual incomodando enteramente a Alice-¿tu no querías verme?

-Mira Jack yo…

-¿Louis, Dominique?-la voz de James sonó por detrás de ella interrumpiendo totalmente su sermón de "Aléjate"-No sabía que se conocían.

Se acerco enteramente a Alice tomándola de la cintura con una mano percatando toda la atención de Jack ante ese gesto.

-En realidad no-contesto Louis-tuvimos ayer un problema con el equipaje y ella amablemente se ofreció a ayudar.-le sonrió como en forma de agradecimiento.

-Entonces aprovecho la ocasión- respondió feliz James-ellos son Louis y Dominique mis primos.

-¿Primos?-Alice se desconcertó de inmediato, haciendo que todos la miraran-Digo bueno ustedes son rubios, me acostumbre a que la mayoría de los Weasley fueran pelirrojos.

-Son hermanos de Victorie-le explico-y bueno ella es Alice mi novia.-a mirada de Jack se convirtió en un poema.

-Entonces era de ahí-hablo Dominique-sabia que tu nombre me era bastante familiar, Dominique te menciono en sus cartas de su última visita.

-¿Novia?-Jack regreso de su trance, pero no debía mostrar debilidad al contrario, debía verse seguro y confiado en que aunque ella tuviese novio no iba ser un obstáculo para conquistarla, pero aun no era momento de enfrentar a James-Así que por el no aceptaste nuestra invitación-Alice asintió avergonzada-Tienes suerte Jimmy-le guiño descaradamente el ojo a Alice.

* * *

Gabriell Johnson una chica Huffelpuff caminaba por los pasillos junto a Elizabeth Krum su mejor amiga.

-Estoy segura que este año lograre ser la novia de Albus Potter-le aseguro con una gran sonrisa.

-Gaby, no te ilusiones demasiado, por lo que me has contado atrapar a Albus es como querer tapar el sol con un dedo-Gabriel bufo-no sé por qué te gusta tanto, es mujeriego, ególatra, y nunca ha tenido una relación seria-analizo igual como lo hacía su padre.

Elizabeth Krum acababa de ser trasladada a Hogwartz después de que su padre tuviera que trasladarse a Londres por cuestiones de trabajo, tomaron también en cuenta que ella cambiara de escuela, lo cual no fue mucho problema, después de todo Krum había dejado muy buena impresión después del "Torneo de los tres magos" y Mcgonagall le tenía una clase de aprecio.

Sin mencionar que a Eli le hacía emoción poder ir a la misma escuela que Gabriel, habían sido amigas, desde muy pequeñas se separaron cuando fueron a colegios diferentes pero mantuvieron la comunicación mediante a cartas.

-Si lo se, pero creo que alguien puede ayudarme-Grabriel alzo la cejas esperando respuesta-Hugo Weasley, su primo.

-Hugo Weasley el hijo e Hermione Granjer y Ron Weasley-Gabriel asintió-había escuchado hablar de el, mi padre mantiene comunicación con su madre, cuando asintieron al "Torneo de los Tres Magos" ellos tuvieron una clase de amorío, si se le pude llamar así, todo termino en una amistad ya que ella siempre estuvo enamorada de Ron su esposo-concluyo la historia-¿Por qué crees que te ayude?

-Está enamorado de mí, y está muy claro que me quiere ver feliz, así que

-¿Lo usaras?-pregunto Eli impactada

-De esa manera suena muy mal, tómalo como pedirle un favor-se justifico dejando impresionada a Eli-Oh vamos Eli no pongas esa cara, yo nunca podría mirarlo a él de diferente manera, es lindo y todo pero no se compara a Albus. –Eli suspiro sorprendida de la actitud de su mejor amiga.

* * *

Rose se dirigía rápidamente a Transformaciones, iba tarde, pero tenia que haberse quedado con Fred hablando sobre Quidditch y sobre las pruebas, le había molestado mucho su actitud y mas su mensaje idiota de "no por que hayas estado el año pasado eso asegura tu puesto" Venga idiota como si hubiera una cazadora como ella.

Llego y aun el profesor no había entrado, entro veloz por el aula sentándose junto Alice quien ya la esperaba. Llego aventando la mochila sin cuidado y mirando enfurecida al frente.

-Así que Fred ya te dio la noticia-la voz de James la saco de sus diabólicos pensamientos, giro para mirarlo.

-También les dijo la misma estupidez- asintió-¿En que estaban pensando al ponerlo como capitán?

Los tres estaban de acuerdo cuando Alice giro para apoyar el lado contrario.

-No es que esté en su contra, pero Fred tiene razón-los tres la miraron fulminándola-necesita darles oportunidad a otros chicos, uno nunca sabe lo que puede encontrar, y básicamente son las reglas.

En ese momento llego el profesor interrumpiendo totalmente su conversación.

-chicos hoy trabajaremos en equipos, Scamander con Potter, Greme (Frank) con Zabinni (Taylor), Weasley con Malfoy, Zabinni (Demetri) con Rifman

Rose asoto la cara en la mesa y después pronuncio

-Merlin se olvido de mi-Alice sonrio.

-No puede ser tan malo, quien sabe y rompen el hielo de una vez.

-Ojala una Banshi se coma tu lengua-le deseo-el hielo entre el y yo nunca se romperá, ¿Me escuchaste Alice Scamander? JAMAS!-le declaro apuntándola con el dedo.

-Si, claro-le dio el avionazo, mientras le así seña de que se fuera para que James se sentara a su lado.

-Rosie-La llamo Frank cosa que Rose giro para asesinarlo-te extrañare-le guiño el ojo y puso su carita de perrito.

Rose sin palabras se retiro de ahí junto a Malfoy quien la esperaba serio. ¿Y si entre ellos había algo? Eso retumbo en su mente, estremeciéndolo, poniéndolo rabioso…¿Desde cuándo era celoso?

* * *

**Nota: Tarde...si lo se! pero bueno regrese, haciendo esto mas interesante, mucho mas interesante.**

**Ahora espero que me ponga reviuws por que de verdad mas que por el hecho de popularidad es el hehco de ¿Te esta gustando? o cosas asi , vamos es un fanfic mutuo.**

**Siguiente capitulo:Scorpius y su primera escena de Celos. Gabriel le pide un favor a Hugo poniendolo entre la espad ay la pared. Las travesuras de los gemelos Scammander...y aver qu emas se me ocurre**

**Dejenme revius con lo que les gustaria que escribiese...de verdad ayuda!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Declaimer:**Si soy J. K. Rowling...Ah me los pille (yo y mis malas bromas)

**Nota:** _Primera:_ Pido una disculpa por la ortogafia en nombres en el Capi pasado, salia de vacaciones y queria subirlo antes y pue no permitio la checada.

_Segunda:_ ERRORASOOOO! en el primer capitulo escribi Anni Haptom en el segundo Grabeil Jonhson, asi que pido disculpas ya corregi aquello pero nos quedamos con Grabriel

_Tercera:_ Quiero agradecerles a los primeros Reviuws que fueron una dosis de inspiracion para escribir esto... _Myflihts, alastor82, Maane deLaasa_

* * *

_**Capitulo 3**:¿Puedes entregarte solo a ella?_

Rose se acerco al asiento junto Scorpius ignorándolo descaradamente, a pesar de que la mirada de El fuera de asombro y una sombra de dolor, ella ni siquiera se molesto en notarlo. Se sentó junto a el y saco el pergamino para comenzar a escribir el maldito reporte, sin si quiera preguntar su opinión, molestándolo aun mas.

-No me habías contado que tu y Greme tenían algo-le hablo sarcástico, burlesco, pero para Rose fue el mismo tono que respaldaba cada uno de sus usuales comentarios.

-No tengo por qué darte explicaciones de mi vida-le dijo cortante y si para de escribir en el pergamino.

-Ignoraba por completo que te interesaras en tipos como el, no esta mal para ser un Gryffindor… pero pobretón y de padre enteramente Muggles, no creí que te conformaras con tan poco.

-¡Note voy a permitir que hablas así de el!-le amenazo mirándolo a ver con odio y desprecio ante esas palabras que interpreto como un insulto mas que como el grito de celos- Con las personas que quiero no te metas Malfoy, ahora mejor encárgate de terminar tu parte, y no me hagas perder mas el tiempo.

Rose regreso al pergamino, Scorpius quedo congelado, repasando las palabras una por una. Qe significaba todo aquello, o defendió, pocas veces lo había mirado cn ese odio, pero ¿Por qué ahora dolía mas? Alzo la mirada y encontró la de Alice quien le negaba desilucionada regreso a su trabajo, al igual que Scorpius.

El día estaba oscureciendo, ya había pasado una semana de inicio de clases y Hugo se dirigía a la cama temprano, después de un paseo en los jardines y de que Albus le hubiese dejado por una Reven.

Debía descansar mañana empezaban las pruebas de Quidditch y Fred era demasiado exigente así que debía descansar perfectamente. Pero no solo eso lo preocupaba había estado huyendo de Gabriel toda esa semana, había llegado a la conclusión de que quizás esquivándola se olvidaría mas efectivamente de ella pero parecía que ella lo perseguía, la encontraba en todos lados, por suerte podía zafarse y evitar cruzarse con ella.

* * *

Caminaba por los pasillos cuando algo llamo su atención, había una chica.

Elizabeth estaba pegada a la pared suspiro cansada, solo tenia una semana en Hogwarts y ya estaba perdida. "Maravilloso" pensó continuando con su mirada en los exteriores.

Hugo camino bastante cerca de ella, y comenzó a mirarla, era una linda chica, y seguramente nueva.

Paso junto a ella y se le hizo grosero no saludar.

-Hola-camino siguiendo su camino.

Eli lo miro, no había percatado su presencia, pero cuando lo miro no supo que decir, era un pelirrojo bastante guapo, y sus ojos marrones sobresalían mágicamente.

-Hola-contesto mas su subcociente que ella misma-Ehm disculpa-regreso enteramente, Hugo la miro-perdona es que soy nueva y bueno…me he perdido-le informo con toques tímidos-y quería saber si podrías…ayudarme a regresar a mi casa.

-Claro-le sonrió-sigues todo este pasillo, después das vuelta a la derecha y mas adelante esta el comedor-le asía señas con las manos.

-Muchas gracias, por cierto…Elizabeth Krum-se presento estrechando la mano.

Hugo la tomo inmediatamente sabiendo perfectamente quien era.

-¿Eres hija de Victor Krum?-ella asintió-mira que coincidencia, soy Hugo Weasley, seguramente habrás oído de mi.

-Claro, claro-hubo un silencio-bueno será mejor que me vaya-ella indicio el pasillo.

-¿Te molesta si te acompaño hasta el comedor?-ella negó.

Caminaron hasta el comedor hablando un poco de sus padres.

Eli pensaba bastante en como su amiga no podía fijarse en el, era alto, sus ojos eran grandes y tenían una miraba amable, cariñosa, su voz dulce, y su sonrisa era contagiosa e increíblemente linda y el simplemente era espectacularmente guapo y sobre todo agradable.

-Gracias Hugo-comenzó a despedirse con una sonrisa

-¡ELI!-un grito se hoyo acompañado de unos pasos presurosos. Gabriel venia corriendo asía ella- Lo siento es que vi a Albus- golpe bajo para Hugo-con una estúpida Reven y…-se percato de una melena roja, alzo la vista-Hugo… hola, justo también a ti te estaba buscando.

-Gab, mejor se lo pides otro día-Intento protegerlo

-Mejor ahora, aprovechando la oportunidad-la contrario-Necesitaba saber si ¿Podrías hacerme un favor?-pregunto coquetamente.

-¿Qué es?-pregunto curioso

-Que me ayudaras a conquistar a Albus.

Hugo había jugado Quidditch desde que podía sostener una escoba, había recibido toda clase de golpes pero ninguna podía comparece a esto.

-No tienes que hacerlo ¿Si no quieres?-le hablo Eli sosteniéndolo del brazo, tratando de aligerar la situación, ya que los ojos de Hugo solo trasmitían dolor e impresión…¿Era acaso que no era suficiente lastimarlo de esa manera rechazándolo si no ahora debería flagelarse así mismo?

-Yo-bajo la mirada buscando aliento-veré que puedo hacer-giro y se fue, sin despedirse ni nada.

Gabriel sonrió feliz de oreja a oreja mientras Eli miraba como la figura de Hugo de desvanecía.

* * *

Alice y Lily se encontraban en las gradas del estadio, mirando las pruebas de Gryffindor, hablaban un poco y la atención se refería enteramente a un muchacho que se encontraba un par de gradas abajo con un libro, al cual le prestaba poca atención.

-¿Entonces?-Alice rompió el hielo que se había creado cuando Lily se le quedo mirando fijamente como si se preguntase mil cosas.

-No soy de las personas que se rinden, pero ¡Demonios! Es tan difícil acercarse a El, es como si el no quisiera que nadie se le acercara, y ya no se que hacer se me acaban las ideas.

Lily tomo aire profundamente y se cubrió la cara con las manos.

-Es un Malfoy-Lily rodo los ojos esa frase la había oído 500 veces- y me refiero a que como de Scorpius o de el se puede esperar lo que sea.

-Pero el no es así, si esta en Gryffindor es por algo ¿no?-pregunto preocupada.

-No digo que sea malo, pero esa familia se especializa en guardar secretos, hay que darle tiempo

-Me preocupa que sea yo-Alice la miro interrogante-si le resulto desagradable o algo así-bufo enojada aunque era mas desesperación-¿En que estaba pensando cuando me enamore de el?-Alice rio-Es lindo y todo pero por que tiene que ser tan misterioso.

-No lo se-le contesto mirándola con una sonrisa amigable.

-¡CUIDADO!-la voz de Fred las hizo voltear, encontrando a una bludger dirigida a ellas.

Se lanzaron lo mas rápido que su cuerpo les permitió, pero el impacto destruyo una gran parte de grada lanzando pedazos de madera.

James subió inmediatamente a la escoba para ir a asegurarse que estaba bien.

Dos brazos levantándola hicieron que Lily reaccionara, se sostuvo con dificultada y apretando los ojos con fuerza le dolía la cabeza.

James llego inmediatamente junto a Alice quien estaba sentada en el suelo con una mano en la frente, el golpe había pasado muy cerca ella y le retumbaban los oídos.

Liy con cuidado abrió los ojos y encontró a su hermano ayudando a Alice, entonces giro para ver quien la sostenía con tanto cuidado que solo imaginaba que podía ser James quien pudiera tratara de esa manera tan delicada, pero no era su hermano, encontró ahí a Klay sosteniéndola preocupado.

-¿Esta bien?-su voz y su aliento hicieron que se mareara mas, haciéndola tabalear un poco, en consecuencia Klay la acerco mas a el.

-Si gracias-pudo contestar a pesar de su cercanía.

Klay se maravillaba de su aroma de su calidez, se sentía tranquilo sabiendo que estaba bien, cuando noto una herida en su frente que comenzaba a sangrar. Retiro con sumo cuidado y delicadeza su cabello para mirar mejor la herida, provocando en ella mas nervios.

-Creo que Pomfrey va necesitar verte-le dijo casi en un susurro.

Eso llamo automáticamente la atención de James quien paraba a Alice con cuidado y sosteniéndola fuertemente contra el-

-La llevare-anuncio James mientras soltaba a Alice, quien se mareo instantáneamente y casi pierde el equilibrio-y a ti también.

-No-sonó mas una orden que un favor-solo necesito descansar-creo que a Klay no le molestara llevar a Lily a la enfermería-tomo de los brazos a James y se dejo recargar en su hombro dándole a entender "quédate conmigo".

-Pero..

-No me molesta-interrumpió Klay a James-¿Vamos?

Lily miro a Alice sorprendida, ella solo le sonreía, más que nadie sabía que ella necesitaba un momento a solas, y que mejor que cuando estaba convaleciente.

Caminaban a la enfermería, el la sostenía fuertemente para que no tuviese que esforzarse mucho, de alguna manera le agradaba sentirla tan frágil en sus brazos, nunca lo había hecho y vaya que le gustaba la sensación de su cuerpo pegado al de El. Sus manos aferrándose a sus brazos. Escucharla respirar tan cerca, se sentía un idiota privándose de todo esto, de todas estas sensaciones que lo inundaban.

-De verdad no tenias que molestarte-Lily se disculpaba interminablemente.

-si sigues así creeré que no querías que te acompañara-Lily se tenso en los brazos de Klay, parándose un momento a nos metros de la puerta-¿No querías que te acompañara-la miro profundamente, sabia que ella quería su presencia, pero en ese momento rogaba que ella le respondiera que no, que lo rechazara, que le pidiera que se vaya que odiaba su presencia.

-No digas eso, simplemente no quiero molestarte…pero tu compañía siempre es buena-Lily inmediatamente se arrepintió de aquellas ultimas palabras, el golpe le hacia perder la prudencia.

A pesar de que no era lo que el esperaba oír le alivio saberlo, saber que a ella le gustaba su presencia, y sin querer una gran parte de el se alegro.

Llegaron a la enfermería y Pomfrey le indico donde sentarla. La llevo con cuidado y al estar cerca de la cama la alzo con cuidado para que ella no hiciera esfuerzo de ningún tipo, ¡Demonios como le gustaba cuidarla!. Lily ya no sabia que hacer, pensar, su mente estaba congelada lo único que la manejaba eran la sensaciones que provocaba Klay, todo aquello eran tan intenso, y lo aprovechaba al máximo sabia que aquello no se repetiría, estaba cayendo en la resignación de que el jamás se figaría en ella de esa manera.

Pomfrey comenzó a revisarla, Klay miraba la escena un poco alejado, y a Lily se le hacía tan difícil no dejar escapar miradas que se encontrasen con sus ojos.

-Por suerte es solo un rasguño-informo-iré por una pasión, Señor Malfoy podría ayudarme a sostenerle el pañuelo-

-Si, Claro-El se acerco sin dudar y tomo con cuidado aquel pañuelo sobre la frente de Lily, el cual ella también tomaba sin fuerza. Sus manos estaba demasiado pegadas, en si la mano de el estaba cubriendo la de ella.

Estaban frente a frente, trataba de mirar a todos lado para no encontrarse con la mirada de ella, pero todo era en vano ya que los ojos de Lily eran como un imán para los de Klay, cuando sus ojos se encontraron. Lily volvió a marearse, sus ojos verdes la estremecían y solo podía llamarles "Tortura". Klay por su parte estaba lidiando una lucha interna, la cual estaba perdiendo, porque la necesidad de acercarse, de besarla, de acariciar dulcemente su mejilla, su sentido común comenzaba a desaparecer rápidamente, causando que se acercara a ella.

Lily noto lo que hacia, ¿es acaso que la quería matar? Su corazón bombeaba rápidamente sentía que estaba apunto de explotar, su cuerpo temblaba y su mente estaba en blanco.

La mente de Klay gritaba, rogaba ¡Detente!, ¡Para, no lo hagas! Pero eran unos tenues susurros.

La distancia de acortaba, Lily sintió la cálida respiración de Klay maravillándola y provocando y corto suspiro, Enloqueciéndolo, pero su mente no se rendía.

¡Demonios quitate! ¡Te lo suplico quítate! ¿Detente de una maldita vez! Pero como detenerse cuando era algo que no solo deseaba si no necesitaba más de lo que llego a pensar. Ella cerraba los ojos y eso aumentaba las ansias de besarla.

¡CARAJO te lo suplico no la lastimes! Ese pensamiento lo hizo detenerse a centímetro de la boca de Lily, quito el rostro de golpe. Sorprendiéndola y también lastimándola.

El ambiente tomo un silencio bastante incomodo, benditamente solucionado por la Señora Pomfrey quien entro con la poción en mano.

-Debo retirarme-sin mas explicaciones se fue.

Reclamándose a si mismo haber perdido la cabeza y lo idiota que era al haberse dejado llevar por sus emociones las cuales solo la lastimaron de la manera mas baja que pudo hacerlo, rechazándola tan ruinmente.

Respiro con dificultad y se recargo en la pared, llevándose las manos a la cara reprochandose aquella estupidez.

* * *

-Segura que no quieres que te lleve con Pomfrey -volvió a preguntar James mientras tomaba sus manos cariñosamente.

Eran pocas las veces en que Alice lo miraba preocupado, Por Merlin era James Sirius Potter con genes de merodeador estaba en su sangre no preocuparse y pasarla bien, pero ahora eso no importaba, menos lo que tuviese en la sangre.

-Estoy bien de verdad-James se acerco a besar su mejilla-no tienes que preocuparte.

-¡James deja de hacerte el papa y trae tu trasero al campo!-le grito Fred, revolviéndose el cabello negro, James se puso rojo del coraje.

-Anda ve-la miro inseguro-En serio me siento bien.

James se levanto y tomo su escoba.

-Si te vuelves a marear me avisas-ella asintió. Mientras el se elevaba.

Llego junto a Rose quien aparte de estar cerca de Fred miraba la escena desde lejos.

-¿Cómo esta Alice?-le pregunto apenas el lego a su lado.

-Bien-suspiro-el golpe solo la aturdió, quien me preocupa es Lily.

-¡Chicos podemos concentrarnos!-Grito Fred-Si no les interesa pueden irse.

-¿A ti que carajos te pasa?-le grito Rose en el mismo tono que antes el le había hablado-es solo una prueba histérico-James se rio al último comentario.- consíguete una novia.

James levanto a mirada asustado, Fred solo lo miro con desprecio, se e quedaron mirando un pequeño momento.

-¡Concéntrense!-fue lo único que dijo antes de irse.

El entrenamiento siguió, y James evitaba a toda costa mirar a Fred, ¿Vergüenza? ¿Pena? Todo era que en realidad no sabia ni siquiera que tipo de mirada darle. Ojala Rose nunca hubiera dicho aquello, pero como pararla si ni siquiera sabia las consecuencias

Las pruebas terminaron pronto.

-¡A las duchas!

Todos entraron menos Rose y James, quien fueron a ver como estaba Alice, después de todo Rose no había podido hablar con ella.

-¿Cómo te sientes?-llego Rose sentándose a su lado.

-Oh vamos, solo fue una bludger-James la miro enojado-queriéndome asesinar-Rose rio-pero estoy bien-regreso la mirada a James.

Fred salió endemoniadamente enojado y bañado de lodo, con una toalla amarrada a la cintura.

-¿Qué demonios?-dijo James bajando asía el, y observando el estado en que estaba-Scammanders.

James conocía perfectamente las bromas de aquellos dos, en especial por su sana competencia sana en bromas.

-Cuñadito me sorprendes-hablo Lyssander.

Todos miraron atrás de las gradas y ahí estaban los dos volando en escoba.

-Freddy, tus gritos se escuchan hasta el castillo, así que pensamos que con tanto grito seguramente te arrugarías muy rápido, así que por que no un baño de lodo-Fred estaba furico del coraje.

-Oh vamos no pongas esa cara-se burlo Lyssander-si no el lodo no tendrá efecto.-La mayoría de todos los presentes se rieron por lo bajo-Oh mira la hora que es-miro su muñeca-Se me hace tarde para salir con tu prima-sabia perfectamente que Fred jamás acepto sa relación y menos por que ellos jugaban Quidditch en Revenclaw.

Se fueron dirigidos asía el castillo.

-¡Demonios!-se metió a los vestidores.

-Creo que me he enamorado de esos dos-comento Rose robándole una sonrisa a Alice.

* * *

-Albus-pregunto Hugo terminando de cambiarse, solo quedaban ellos dos en los vestidores.

-¿Qué pasa?-le pregunto mientras se ponía la camisa.

-¿Recuerdas lo que te dije en el tren?-Albus nego-lo de tener una relación seria.

-Ah, eso…pues-suspiro-no me interesa-contesto cortante.

-Absolutamente nada, no es por nada pero no puedes pasar toda la vida de mujer en mujer-se recargo en el locker- Albus ya se que soy un pesado, pero.

-Seré claro Hugo, no me interesa por no hay nadie que haga que me interese-Hugo sonrió ante eso-no soy como tu, el romántico sufrido-Hugo seguía riéndose-aunque respóndeme algo ¿Por qué te gusta Gabriel?-eso lo sorprendió-ya se que es linda y tiene un súper cuerpo pero de ahí en mas que ahí, perdona que sea tan directo pero, mira al idiota de James esta embobado con Alice, y tiene razón, pero no solo se fija en su físico ahí hay mucho mas que eso. Pero ¿Qué hay en Gabriel que te tenga en ese estado de mártir?.

Hugo se quedo pensando, era cierto ¿que había en Gabriel para que el estuviese llorando por los rincones?, ¿Qué hacia que para volverlo loco? ¿De verdad estaba enamorado? Recargo la espalda en el Locker pensando en todo aquello, Albus parecía ser solo un mujeriego persigue faldas, y a pesar de que no hubiese tenido una relación seria con alguien tenia un punto demasiado fuerte argumento que ahora estaba rompiéndole la cabeza.

* * *

Una semana había pasado después de las pruebas lo resultados estarían pronto, James y Rose habían quedado calificados de inmediato y estaban ayudando a decidir a los demás jugadores. Así que Alice decidió que era momento de pasar una tarde tranquila en la biblioteca. Y ahí estaba frente a un están lleno de libros. Leía cuidadosamente cada titulo.

-Tienen algo ¿Verdad?-pregunto una voz-sacandola un poco de su meditación de "Que libro consumira mi tiempo".

Scorpius estaba sentado en una de las mesas de trabajo se via un poco desesperado.

-Siempre han tenido algo-le contesto con la voz mas tranquila que tenia.

-Sabes a lo que me refiero-Alice suspiro casada y lo miro.

-¿De verdad te interesa?-eso impacto a Scorpius-Esto no es un juego, si tuviesen algo ¿De verdad te importaría?.

-Sabes que si, sabes que realmente estoy enamorado de ella-le contesto bastante molesto.

-Entonces ¿Por qué te acuestas con cada chica que se te atraviesa? Lo único que estas provocando es que ella te repudie mas de lo que ya lo hace, Scorpius es una Weasley está en su naturaleza odiarte ¿por que te empeñas en que lo haga más?-Scorpius se llevo las manos a la cara.-No se cual es tu táctica de enamoramiento, pero lo que estás haciendo es repulsivo, y ya no se cómo mas defenderte. Y después de todo esto llegas y le haces una escenita tonta con Frank. No están juntos, y no me molestaría que lo estuviesen-eso le dolió demasiado a Scor.

-Alice, no me gusta estar así, no me gusta amarla de esta manera, y estoy cansado de este juego.

-Yo también-le contesto cortante-eres mi amigo, pero Rose es mi mejor amiga y como mi familia y no voy a arriesgarme en que se enamore de ti-Scropius alzo la mirada asustado, se levanto de la silla y se acerco a ella-te lo pondré fácil, te ayudo a conquistar a Rose, si dejas de acostarte con cuanta chica se te acerca-el nego pensando-o pues seguir metiéndote con quien quieras, pero de mi no esperes ninguna clase de ayuda. Porque no quiero que ella se enamore y sufra con alguien que no puede entregarse solo a ella.-con eso termino y salió de la biblioteca.

* * *

-Lo diré por última vez Jack no quiero problemas con James-Le advirtió Louis.

-Al que le gusta es a mi, dudo mucho que tengas problemas tu con el, además de verdad me gusta-Louis negó cansado-no es una chica que encuentres todos lo dias-intento jsutificarce.

-No se por que te obsesionas tanto, llevan saliendo casi dos años, y por lo que se de verdad se quieren-Jack negó-Es mi primo, Teddy es como su hermano y sale con mi hermana, no quiero que arruines ni ese noviazgo ni mi relación con ellos. Estoy hablando en serio

-Lui, lo siento pero esta vez no, yo tambien hablo muy en serio al decirte que me gusta-Louis se llevo las manos a la cabeza enojado. Se metió a la cama dándole la espalda.

Jack se quedo pensado, no iba rendirse esa chica seria para el fuera como fuera, mas que una obsesión era un reto, quitarle la novia al famoso James Sirius Potter. Y sabia como hacerlo.

* * *

**Terminamos, se puso intenso, queria que el capi se muestren mas y mas personajes, para unirlos mas al tama.**

**Siguiente Capitulo: La desicion de Scorpius, Momentos entre Lily y Hugo, Un encuentro que nos traera muchas pero muchas sorpresas, Alice y Jackhbaln intensamente.**

**Vamos siendo sinceros, el fanfic lo quiero hacer directo, a lo que vamos por que odiamos la temporada de relleno, asi que intentare que cada capitulo y momento tenga algo fuerte y entretenido.**

**NO ES MENTIRA! Los Reviuws dan inspiracion...asi que comentenle, si les gusta, qu eno les gusta, que ponemos que qitamos y asi, pero de mientras escribanme que tal quedo el capitulo. ES IMPORTANTE PARA MI!**

Atte: _Ale V._ / AleRabanito


	4. Chapter 4

**Declaimer: No soy Rowling pero soy una verguenza! perdón por los errores del Fanfic pasado!**

**Nota: Re-Aclaro Anni Hamptom es Grabriel Jonhson pero nos quedamos con Grabriel!**

**Gracias por los Reviuws juro que son mi inspiración, ahora ehm me base mas o menos en los que me pusieron así que le escribí esto especialmente. disfrutenlo!**

* * *

_**Capitulo 4:¿Tuvieron algo?**_

Lily bajo las escaleras hecha un zombie, hombros caídos, cabeza abajo, y caminando con las ganas de un muerto. Hugo noto su espectral entrada y se dirigió a ella. Al encontrarse Lily recargo su cabeza en su pecho, El la conocía perfectamente y en ese momento lo que ella mas necesitaba era un abrazo de oso.

-¿Y?-pregunto esperando las razones para no haber dormido toda la noche.

-¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta? A pesar de que seamos primos y que nos una mas que un lazo de sangre, una gran amistad de una vida entera-el expreso un "si" con un "ujum"-¿Te parezco atractiva?-Hugo soltó una carcajada-fue una carcajada de "Ahí Lily tu y tus preguntas" o un "¿Acaso no te habías dado cuenta que no?-Hugo la separo energéticamente de el.

-No soy un primo celoso por que sea divertido, ¿De dónde sacas que no lo eres?-Lily suspiro dejando caer la cabeza para atrás con brusquedad.

-No quiero hablar de ello-le corto el rollo.

-Hay algún chico ¿verdad?-lo miro con miedo-¡Lily! Soy tu primo no los sicópatas de tus hermanos-bajo al mirada buscando las palabras para decir "Oh mira que ayer Klay me iba besar y al ultimo momento se arrepintió".

-Hay alguien-se puso colorada-pero no me da ni la hora.

-Klay-no fue pregunta se lo reafirmo, casi causándole un infarto-¡Por Merlin Lily! Traes un letrero con intermitentes que dice "Me gustas"-se llevo las manos a la cara sintiéndose desfallecer.

Volvió a apoyar la cabeza en su pecho.

-Soy miserable-Hugo volvió a reírse-mas de lo que pensaba…

-No es tan malo-quiso ayudar, ella se separo bruscamente.

-¿No es tan malo? –casi lo mata-No solo me ignora y me rechaza-lo ultimo le dolio mas-si no que aparte soy de lo mas obvia, ahora dime donde está el "No es tan".

-Quería aligerar las cosas, y aquí entre nos a mi tampoco me va muy bien que digamos-se metió las manos a los bolsillos, nublando su mirada con dolor-El otro día, Gabriel me pidió un favor-Lily cruzo los brazos, odiaba a esa tipa-me pidió-sabia que esa mirada decía continua y dame una razón para no asesinarla con mis propias manos-que si-Lily comenzó a desesperarse-que si le ayudaba a conquistar a Albus-le soltó de golpe, cerrando los ojos como si fuese a recibir un golpe.

Lily paso del rosita, al rosa, al rojo, al fuego, al la voy a torturar, al que se prepare que voy por ella.

-La mato-sentencio dirigiéndose asía el retrato.

Hugo la tomo por la cintura, con fuerza mientras ella asía el intento de librarse de sus brazos. Cando bajo Klay quedándose en las escaleras mirando la escena.

-Te lo conté para que lo sepas no para que andes de prófuga asesinado a las personas-Ella seguía intentando librarse.

-¿Me pides que no la mate? ¿Es acaso que te volviste tonto? Vaya que el amor verdaderamente te idiotiza, ¡Esa maldita solo te está usando! ¿y tu pretendes que no la mate? Me decepciona tu sentido común-Hugo noto la presencia de Klay, así que la atrajo a el de un tirón tomándola por los hombros y susurrándole al oído.

-Eso no es sexy-ese comentario saco de si a Lily.

El se separo cuando la miro inmóvil y le hizo señas con los ojos para que mirara a Klay quien seguía mirándolos.

Cuando lo miro regreso inmediatamente la mirada a Hugo quien sonreía victorioso.

-Me avisas si necesitas mi cartel intermitente para prestárselo y a ver si así le ayudas un poco-lo dijo con toda intención.

-Pagaras por eso-la desafío travieso.

-Inténtalo-Salió corriendo asía el comedor, Hugo ya iba de tras de ella.

* * *

-¿Sabes que le pasa a Frank?-pregunto Rose mirando a James que seguía comiendo.

-Depende-contesto llevándose un pedazo de filete a la boca.

-Es que anda…cariñoso…conmigo-James alzo la ceja masticando-y es raro.-Rose hacia movimientos extraños con sus manos sin mencionar sus caras que eran mas extrañas aun.

-Seguramente anda hormonal-Rose se rio.

-Hablo en serio James, venia asía aquí y me grito que no podía vivir sin mi-ahora el que se rio fue James ahogándose un poco con la comida-ves es ridículo, en realidad es patético, absurdo, y tiene así desde que inicio de curso ¿Me puedes explicar que carajos le pasa?.

-Seguro es pasajero, no debe ser nada serio-trato de aligerar las cosas-quizás solo te está molestando.

Rose recargo su rostro entre sus manos bufando, ¿Qué carajos le pasaba a Frank? ¿Por qué ya no e gritaba ni insultaba? Debía aceptar que extrañaba pelear con el, tenia su punto de diversión, ahora el era cariñoso, y era abominablemente lindo.

Fred llego a la mesa, incomodando un poco el asunto.

-Hola-saludo un poco incomodo-Decidi alargar el entrenamiento, será media hora antes.-anuncio

-¿Media hora antes?-dijo sorprendido James, esa media hora tenia planes cuyo nombre era "Alice"-¿De verdad es necesario?

-Es entrenamiento James, claro que es necesario, ahora si puede avísenle a Hugo y a Albus yo ya le avise a Figg, .-Les comento tallando sus ojos cafés.

-¿En esa media hora no ibas a salir con Alice?-pregunto Rose. El asintió tragando con dificultad.

-Los espero en el campo no lleguen tarde, en especial tu James-se levanto rápidamente y se fue sin siquiera un adiós de cortesía.

James choco su rostro contra sus manos, desesperado.

-¿Soy yo o Fred esa mas paranoico que nunca?-Rose miraba como desaparecía.

-Es un idiota eso es lo que pasa-también se levanto.

Rose noto la manera de insultarlo, Jame son era de aquellos que se pasaban la vida insultando a sus familiares con tanta tranquilidad, no era como Rose, y eso la hizo extrañarse ¿por que sentía que se estaba perdiendo de algo? Y la única que podía resolverlo era Alice, bufo ante eso, sacarle información valiosa a Alice era como querer sacar monedas de una alcancía, trabajoso y con mucha paciencia.

Noto que James se iba.

-¿A dónde vas?-pregunto

-A cancelar mi cita con Alice, nos vemos al rato.

* * *

Alice se preparaba para su salida corta pero había que aprovechar todas la veces en que El y ella podía estar juntos pero especialmente solos, era bastante difícil cuando James era uno de los chicos mas populares, y ella bueno gracias a su noviazgo había adquirido fama, el punto es que los momento solos eran demasiado escasos.

Caminaba asía los jardines cuando una silueta la hizo pararse en seco, y haciéndola girar en 180 grados con una agilidad de admirarse, pero ese parecía no ser su día.

-Alice-descubierta.

-Hola Jack-giro para saludarlo fingiendo gusto a verlo.

Jack era guapo en realidad impresionantemente guapo, se atrevía a decir que mas que James, pero odiaba esa prepotencia, de "soy guapo y tu debes morir por mi" además que no podía haber nadie más en su vida, realmente estaba enamorada de James, no era un romance adolescente, después de tantos años era más que obvio que no. Y a Jack eso parecía valerle un comino.

-¿Cómo has estado?-pregunto con su deslumbrante sonrisa.

-Muy bien ¿tu como has estado?-solo cortesía.

-Pensando en ti-Alice suspiro cansado, avanzando asía el jardín.

-Jack ya sé a dónde vas con todo esto y de verdad te pido que pares, deja de jugar este tonto juego-lo miro-por que el que va terminar ganando es solamente James-sentencio.

-¿Por qué no me das la oportunidad de demostrarte que alguien mas puede hacerte feliz?-se acerco a ella serio.

-Ese es el problema Jack, no quiero a nadie mas-miro coraje en sus ojos-Lo siento Jack.

-No, el que lo siente soy yo, por que no me voy a dar por vencido tan fácil-Alice negó-esto no va quedar así princesa-tomo su barbilla acercándola a el, pero ella alejo el rostro.

-No gastes tu tiempo, por favor-Alice ya había cambiado a un tono mas serio y retador, lo cual Jack noto mas atractivo y mas la manera en que habría desafiante sus ojos azules.

-Acepta que al menos te atraigo un poco-sonrió elegante

Alice estaba ya perdiendo los estribos y de verdad iba a contestarle no de la manera mas esperada en ella, pero los brazos de James lo impidieron. Ya que llego y la abrazo por atrás dándole un beso bastante sonoro en la mejilla.

-Hola amor-le dijo al oído-Hola Jack-dijo mas por compromiso que por gusto lo que Jack noto bastante bien.

-Bueno creo que mejor los dejo solos-noto en la mirada de Alice "Aléjate"

Dio la media vuelta y se fue bastante enojado, ahora conquistarla era más que un reto, era una obligación.

Alice giro para encontrarse con James quien no la soltó y le sonreía un poco triste.

-Fred…adelanto el entrenamiento, y…-ella asintió-perdón no esperaba esto-ella acaricio su mejilla.-No se qué le pasa, no puedo creer que después de tanto tiempo siga enojado.

-Compréndelo-Alice había recuperado su tono dulce y tranquilo.

-¿Comprenderlo? Alice son pocas las veces que podemos estar solos-junto su frente con la de ella-y sale con esto-negó enojado.

-Ya encontraremos otro momento-lo miro a los ojos.

El comenzó acercarse, despacio beso sus labios, dulcemente tomo su rostro entre sus manos, y se separo con lentitud, a los pocos centímetros ella le confesó.

-Te amo-dijo tan suave, el enfrentamiento con Jack la había hecho sentir un poco vulnerable mediante a sus sentimientos. Y no es que tuviera dudas. Pero habi algo que le incomodaba bastante.

James la miro a los ojos intranquilo, sabía que algo no andaba bien, lamento el poco tiempo que tenia.

-Yo también Ali- volvió a acercarse para darle el último beso.-te veo en la noche-ella asintió, se separo despacio y lo vio marchar.

* * *

Frank Greme recostado sobre la hierba, descansaba un poco, James y Rose practicaban, Alice seguramente en la biblioteca y ¿Chicas? Le sonaba cansado el tema, no estaba acostumbrado a ser una galán, su mejor amigo se había atado a Alice desde 4 año, así que compañero de casería no tenia, además que la pasaba bien solo, las mujeres le eran bastante complicadas, quizás alguien como Alice estaría bien…la verdad no era demasiado tipo James para el. El necesitaba algo diferente…¿pero que era diferente para el? He ahí donde siempre terminaba su reflexión de "que chica seria para mi" así que prefería que, no sé, le cayera del cielo, o algo así. Y deseo cumplido.

Alguien callo estrepitosamente sobre el, despertándolo rotundamente.

-Auch-escucho.

-Y eso que has caído sobre mi-le contesto un poco molesto.

-Lo siento-se disculpo era un chica, así que se digno a abrir los ojos bien y reconocer quien era-pero claro cuando te iras a imaginar que hay alguien acostado casi a medio camino-le renegó levantándose.

La miro y se maravillo de aquella belleza, rubia, ojos impresionantemente azules, inmediatamente le vino la imagen de Victorie la prima de James a la cabeza. Entonces comprendió todo.

-No estoy en medio del camino…bueno solo un poco…lo siento-se levanto para salir del medio del camino.-Por cierto, Frank Greme.

-No me interesa tu nombre-le interrumpió cortante y siguiendo su camino.

-Y a mi no me interesa presentarme-ella giro cuestiónate-esperaba que le mandaras saludos a tu hermana de mi parte, mandarle una carta, no me lo perdonaría Teddy. Convivir con los Potter y Weasley nunca es bueno, los genes de celos brotan estrepitosamente-ella se rio ante lo ultimo

-¿Cómo conoces a mi hermana?-

-Soy el mejor amigo de uno de tus primos, obviamente conozco a tu hermana-le dijo un poco grosero-ahora creo que será mejor irme-comenzó a irse.-Si tienes la gentileza de mandarle mis saludos lo agradecería, si no ya encontrare la manera-comenzó a caminar hacia el castillo.

-Me pides un favor y ni siquiera sabes mi nombre-lo ataco, El paro y giro solo un poco para decirle.

-No necesito que me lo digas Dominique-siguió su camino.

Vaya que era un chico raro pensó Dominique…y guapo, se arrepintió tanto de pensar lo ultimo.

* * *

Alice tenia un horario preciso para asistir a la biblioteca y no porque fuera obsesiva al orden o por su compromiso a su rutina, era por la simple razón de que ese horario no solo significaba traer un libro nuevo si no que también era el horario en que se encontraba con Scorpius, si James se enterase de eso volvería arder Troya, los Potter (excepto Lily) y los Weasley seguían aferrados a las costumbres llamadas "Odiemos a los Malfoy" y bueno aunque odiaba ocultarle cosas a James esta era necesaria además no es que estuvieran teniendo una aventura, era ayudarle a Scorpius a dejar aquellas aventuras por llegar a tener una relación seria con Rose, pero bueno eso era a lo que iba averiguar.

Llego bastante temprano, las practicas habían comenzado antes y no vio motivos para vagar sin razón, así que fue directo a la biblioteca y quien sabe y lograba aprovechar ese tiempo para conseguir un buen libro antes de entrar en un dialogo difícil con Scorpius, el cual le fascinaba entrar en cuestiones bastante complicadas.

Pero para quizá su mala suerte El ya estaba sentado en la misma mesa, ella lo ignoro, sabia que el estaba perdido en aquellos pensamientos, así que ¿Para que interrumpirlo?.

Comenzó a buscar un libro le apetecía un libro de Literatura Romántica Muggle así que se dirigió a ese estante, miro todos aquellos libros y encontró el típico, Romeo y Julieta y no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada irónica ante el libro.

LA risa fue lo que rajo de regreso a Scorpius, y era momento de ser sinceros y sin rodeos.

-¿Eres feliz con una sola persona?-eso a Alice la desubico enteramente-Y me refiero a que nunca te cansas de lo mismo, porque son los mismo labios, los mismo ojos, la misma piel. ¿Es acaso que nunca deseas cambiarlo?

Alice comprendió inmediatamente a donde iban las preguntas de Scorpius y comprendió que aun no estaba seguro de su decisión. Y tenía toda la razón, porque conquistar a Rose Weasley era una de las cosas más difíciles, y aumentemos la dificultad al poner a su némesis a intentarlo.

-La pregunta correcta es Cuando eres feliz con una persona ¿necesitas a alguien mas?-Alice se acerco a la mesa y se sentó enfrente de el-eso como una piezas de un rompecabezas cuando encontró su lugar correcto ¿Acaso necesita estar en otro lado?-la mirada de Scorpius era un poema-Es verdad que son los mismo labio, ojo, piel, voz y todo…pero eso es lo que lo hace maravilloso, como una persona puede provocar tan bellas sensaciones una y otra y otra vez-bajo la mirada-pero no te mentiré Scorpius, no solo se trata de besos, abrazos, miradas, sexo-le costo lo ultimo-se trata de conocerla y entenderla como nadie mas.

-¿Y si no es la correcta?-pregunto confuso

-Eso nunca se sabe, pero creo que si el sentimiento es sincero vale la pena.

-¿Alguna vez tu…con James?-le pregunto dudándolo un poco.

Ella lo nego sin miedo.

-Como te lo dije no solo se basa en sexo Scorpius, la otra persona no es solo una maquina de placer personal, es…-busco las palabras correctas-como cuando estas triste, e intentas esconderlo del mundo, pero a esa persona no puedes llega a conocerte tan bien que sabe en el momento que lo que necesitas no son palabras si no un abrazo , alguien que te sostenga de todo aquello-suspiro-lo que intento decirte es que se comparten mas cosas, que solo demostraciones físicas.

-Me gusta mi vida tal y como es, no me gusta estar apegado a las personas…y una relación seria es abominable para mi-Alice soltó los hombros-¿Pero por que lo deseo tanto?

-Scorpius una relación seria, no es abominable-encarno los ojos dudando de sus palabras-Ok soy mujer, el aspecto cambia bastante, pero creo que no llegaremos a nada preguntándome cosas así.

-Se que esto se lo debería preguntar a El, pero evidentemente no puedo, pero ¿Cómo pueden tener una relación sin sexo?-Alice alzo las cejar impactad a la pregunta-¿El nunca te ha presionado o algo así?

- Mi relación con James es tranquila, siempre hemos sido mejores amigos, nadie me conoce como el, como yo a el, El me complementa de una manera especial y en muchos sentidos. Y sobre tener relaciones-soltó el aire un poco nerviosa-lo hemos hablado, y el respeta bastante mi decisión de esperar a que yo me sienta lista-el cruzo los brazos pensándolo-El a sido bastante sincero conmigo, y claro que me ha preguntado al respecto como yo a El, y aunque te suene increíble, por el momento estamos bastante bien sin el, creo que no es un tema que se toma a la ligera cuando se realiza con la persona que amas.-el alzo las cejas cuestionándose.-¿Tratarías a Rose de la misma manera que a una conquista de una noche?-Alice amplio su sonrisa al notar el grito de no, en los ojos de Scopius-Es diferente, como en el grado que esperarías a que ella de sintiera lista porque simplemente no soportarías que ella se arrepintiera de haber estado contigo-esa frase se la había dicho James claro que en primera persona y refiriéndose a ella-¿No has sentido alguna vez que cuando estas sentado o acostado ella falta?-el abrió los ojos de golpe-¿Oh la necesidad de simplemente tocarla, aunque sea solo con un dedo?-tiro la cabeza para atrás.

-Una parte de mi no quiere amarla, peor a otra desea tanto estar con ella intentarlo.

-¿Pero cual es mayor? ¿Cual es la que no te dejaría vivir si no lo hicieras? Amar no es fácil, lo parece pero no lo es, amar es sacrificar, y en tu lugar lo es mucho mas .-Scorpius se paso la mano por el cabello-Habrá muchas pruebas que enfrentar y la pregunta es ¿Estarías dispuesto a afrentarlas por ella? Es ir en contra de tu y su familia.

Se quedaron un momento en silencio. Scorpius pensaba todo aquello detenidamente, era algo nuevo demasiado nuevo, nunca había amado, pero en si ¿Que es amar realmente? ¿De verdad estaría dispuesto a enfrentarse a todos por ella? ¿ella era tan importante para el?.

-¿Cómo sabes cuando una persona es importante para ti? O ¿Cómo sabes que estas realmente enamorado de alguien?-Esa pregunta estaba esperando Alice.

-Porque esa persona se vuelve única, cuando sabes aceptar y amar sus defectos. Cuando tu corazón se agita de una manera descontrolada, tus ojos no paran de mirarla, su voz te es hermosa, no lo se son demasiadas cosas, cosas que vas descubriendo poco a poco.-el nego desesperado-¿De verdad le tienes tanto miedo a amar?

¿Y si era eso lo que lo frenaba, y si era miedo el que le impedía ver que realmente estaba enamorado de aquella pelirroja? Ahora todo empezaba a aclararse, era miedo a darse cuenta que ella no podía amarlo, que aunque lo intentase ella lo rechazaría por ser quien es, todo es tiempo fue miedo, solamente miedo a sufrir una vez mas. Pero y si Rose convertía en eso que acababa de decirle Alice, en el apoyo que necesitaba, la fuerza que lo ayudase a enfrentar todo aquello. Pero todo se basaba en una decisión, una decisión difícil.

-Te dejare que lo pienses-Alice se levanto dirigiéndose a la salida.

-¿Hoy no llevaras un libro?-le pregunto

-No, por hoy ya he tenido suficiente drama.

* * *

En los dormitorios de Huffelpoff Gabriel daba miles de vueltas a la habitación revolviendo su cabello lacio, mientras Eli la seguía con sus grandes y verdes ojos.

-¿Te crees que Hugo ya haya hablado con Albus?-Le sorprendió a Eli lo mucho que esa pregunta le molesto.

-No desesperes, además mira a quien se lo fuiste a pedir, ¿No era algo mas razonable pedírselo a otra persona?-Gabriel la miro fijamente-¿Por qué le preguntaste a Hugo?-no contesto-Sabes que el esta enamorado de ti, y no solo te conformas con rechazarlo si no aparte debe ayudarte a conquistar a otro que justamente es su primo, ¿se te hace justo?

-Se que me pase, pero el mejor amigo de Albus es Hugo, y cuando te digo que mejores amigos es mejores amigos, se cuentan absolutamente todo-se acerco su cama.

-Si se cuentan absolutamente todo, entonces obviamente Albus sabe que Hugo te quiere-Eli realmente estaba preocupada, y eso la tenía tan sorprendida, ni siquiera lo conocía bien ¿Por qué se preocupaba tanto por él?

-¿Ahora entiendes por que se lo pedí?-Eli abrió los ojos impresionada, ¿Cómo es que no lo había visto-si Hugo me "ayudaba" era darle el mensaje a Albus que su primo le daba de alguna manera permiso.

Eli se llevo las manos a su castaño y rizado cabello, era el plan perfecto, era diabólico pero era perfecto. De esa manera ya no habría nada que impidiera una relación entre ellos, ya que el mismo Hugo le pediría que anduviera con ella y así ella y Albus estarían juntos.

* * *

La tarde había caído rápidamente, y ahora la mayoría de los estudiantes estaban en su respectiva torre, pero había un suceso importante en Gryffindor.

Lily estaba sentada en el mismo sillón individual con Hugo quien la tenia atrapada molestándola haciéndole cosquillas mientras Albus sentado en el piso se reía con ellos.

Hugo no dejaba de hacerle cosquillas.

-Te lo suplico Hugo para-decía entre risas y con lágrimas en los ojos.

-No lo se...te suena letrero intermitente-volvió a hacerle cosquillas.

-Oh por favor de que te quejas, si soy yo quien lo traigo colgando-el la soltó un poco.

-¿Letrero intermitente?-pregunto.

Lily y Hugo se miraron asustados y después se rieron la situación no meritaba cosas serias,y esos dos toda la tarde habían estado riéndose como locos, despues de todos los malos sucesos les urgia pasarla bien.

-Nada importante-dijo Lily bastante despreocupada-es solo el nombre de mi mayor desgracia-se rio sin ganas-y hugo me lo pidio prestado-se volvio a reir pero ahora con ganas.

-¿Yo?-preunto imprecionado-Para que lo quiero, despues de todo no funciona muy bien-Lily le solto un manotazo.

Alice y James no desaprovechaban la ocasión, estaban sentados en un sillón mas grande donde Alice estaba recargada sobre James, mientras él la abrazaba por atrás y susurrándole cosas al oído.

Rose y Fred estaban en un par de mesas jugando ajedrez, pero había algo inusual, Fred no se concentraba absolutamente nada en el ajedrez, Rose ya le había comido varias piezas con movimientos absurdos que el cometía, así que comenzó a prestar atención sobre por que el no estaba jugando, y mas cuando era un obsesivo competidor.

Noto que sus ojos se desviaban incontrolablemente a James y a Alice, quienes estaban demasiados románticos. Las cosas habían cambiado desde verano, sabía que James y Fred no eran los mejores amigos, lo único que los unía era el Quidditch, pero después de vacaciones de verano, Fred estaba histérico, enojado con él.

Empezó a prestar mas atención a los movimientos de James y Alice, donde ella se incorporo un poco para besar a James, fue ahí donde Fred exploto levantándose y yéndose a sus dormitorios. Y ahí donde comprendió el asunto, no era James en si el núcleo del problema era Alice, se para inmediatamente y fue así ellos.

-¡Tu!-le grito interrumpiendo el beso-¡Arriba ahora!

Rose estaba bastante enojada, sus ojos lo decía todo, así que ni James ni Alice querían una escena donde les empezara a gritar y lo usual que ella acostumbraba a hacer en sus arranques.

Alice también aprovecho, si hija a haber una plática seria era momento de mencionar a Scorpius quien sabe y su amiga por alguna razón del cielo sentía alguna atracción hacia él.

En la habitación, Rose cerro la puerta y hasta puso n candado para que no se escuchara nada.

-¿Debo preocuparme?-pregunto mientras se sentaba en su cama un poco asustada.

-Eso no lo sé, pero tu tienes algo importante que contarme-se señalo confundida-¿Tuviste algo con Fred?

* * *

**Ahi que aceptar qu lo deje interesante, Se que dije que seria la desicion de Scopius pero quize darle mas emocion ademas de que se me ocurrio algo. Sobre Alice y Jack se puso seria la cosa, y espero aumentarla.**

**Recivi reviuws sobre James y Alice asi que les dedique un pequeño momentito.**

* * *

**NOTA! Estoy aprovechando que estoy de vacaciones para escribir, despues escribire un menos, asi que me tardare tantito en acualizar. **

**Chicos dejen reviuws por que juro que no me entero si les gusta si no es gusta, o que ondas! asi que dejenme reviuws, de lo que quieren leer, o lo que les gustaria. Tambien asi me entero que ya lo leeyeron y sigo escribiendo mas! **

**Atte:Ale V./AleRabanito**


	5. Chapter 5

**Declaimer:...si lo supuse**

**Nota: Me tarde lo se lose pero lo logre.**

* * *

_Capitulo 5:Flash Flash_

-¿Tuviste algo con Fred?-Alice se pudo pálida-¡¿Engañaste a James?-le grito asustada.

-¿Qué? ¡No!-se defendió-Rose creo que debo explicarte las cosas-su tono cambio a uno mas tranquilo-no engañe a James, mas bien engañe a Fred-a Rose casi se le salían los ojos de la impresión.

Flash Back

4º Grado, y el baile de navidad cerca, todos lo estudiantes sufrirán el pre-bailes ósea el conseguir pareja, de las cosas mas difíciles, para unos no lo era, por ejemplo quien ya tenía una relación, o la gente bonita. Pero hay que enfocarnos en nuestros personajes.

Fred Weasley, tomaba suficiente aire, estaba nervioso, le sudaban las manos, se sentía sofocado, pero realmente quería hacerlo, quería acercarse y pedirle que lo acompañara al baile, después de eso quien sabe y podría robarle un beso, pedirle que fueran algo mas. Demonios estaba enamorado de ella desde hace tanto.

Era tan difícil hablar con ella, y mas cuando James estaba siempre con ella, agradecía al cielo que solo hubiera una amistad entre esos, jamás habría algo más. Como si el tonto de James pudiera enamorarla, se la pasaba haciendo bromas estúpidas.

Si bueno nunca fue su amigo, después de que su padre se maravillaba tanto con el por las bromas, pero ¿Acaso el tenia la culpa por ser mas como su madre? Odiaba sentirse de la manera en que James lo hacia quedar. Por que a veces sentía que su padre veía en James a su difunto tío Fred. Pero demonios el no podía ser así, prefería otra cosas, y las bromas le eran tan inmaduras.

Volvio a concentrarse en Alice, era muy linda, su cabello negro, con algunos indiscretos roles que a veces se creaban, sus ojos azules, su sonrisa tranquila inspiradora, y sus labios, aun no comprendía que había en ellos que lo torturaban.

Camino a paso nervioso, cada paso era más difícil, pero logro acercarse a ella, lo suficiente.

-Ho-Hola Alice-ya había tartamudeando, las cosas no marchaban según el plan.

-Fred, hola-saludo con una sonrisa-¿Sucede algo?-Alice noto el estado de shock de Fred.

-Pues, este, yo-suspiro, no podía ser tan cobarde díselo, despacio y que no suene desesperado-¿Te gustaría ir al baile conmigo?-sonó tranquilo, y hasta dulce.

-Vaya, yo-demonios Fred no me hagas esto, pero tenía esa mirada aferrante a ella.-¿estás seguro? podrías invitar a cualquier chica, a una más linda por ejemplo-intentaba zafarse, no quería ir al baile, después de los rumores de que James había invitado a Taylor Zabinni al baile habían destrozados todos sus deseos de aparecerse en esa fiesta. Siempre habían ido Frank, Rose, James y ella juntos como amigos, sabía que no duraría por siempre pero, tenía la vaga y estúpida esperanza que James la viese de aquella manera.

-Para mí no hay nadie más linda, quiero ir solamente contigo-Alice no noto que Fred estaba muy cerca de ella-Y me gustaría que no solo fuéramos como una simpe cita-siguió acercándose más a reducir la distancia a lo más mínimo-me gustas, y mucho.

Alice no se dio cuenta hasta que sintió esa sensación de vacío, de frio, de nada. Parecía que su cuerpo estaba desconectado, ¿Por qué el beso de Fred no la hacía sentir nada? ¿Por qué demonios deseaba tanto que esas últimas palabras hubieran salido de James? Como le gustaría que los labios sobre los de ella fueran los de James y no los de Fred. Tan egoísta su corazón. No tenía derecho a hacerle esto, ella se separo de El lento, para que no notara el poco sentimiento compartido.

Fred se dio cuenta de las dudas de sus ojos, era obvio que todo la había mareado, su silencio era la respuesta al beso.

-No tienes que contestarme ahorita-tomo sus manos-dímelo en el baile-beso una de sus manos con dulzura, y retirándose lentamente.

James llego rápidamente a su habitación tirando todo, estaba furioso, enojado, se sentía tan idiota. ¿Por qué había tardado tanto? Era un idiota, un idiota, y ahí estaba la prueba su primo y su mejor amiga, la chica que amaba desde hace tanto. Besándose, que podía hacer contra eso. ¿Luchar? ¿Cómo? Es su primo, su familia. ¿Con que cara iba luchar por ella cuando ya estaba en brazos de otro y siendo su sangre?

Se sentó en el piso, se revolvió el cabello con violencia al igual que su rostro. Sus ojos se enrojecieron, un nudo en la garganta. De verdad dolía.

Vamos, como si ella fuese a verlo como algo mas, es infantil, inmaduro, prácticamente un niño…y Fred siempre tan correcto, listo, maduro, ¿Cómo iba a compararse? . Era de esperarse, no faltaba mucho para que todos se dieran cuenta, de lo linda que era Alice, de todo lo que tenia que dar.

Se golpeo la cabeza, debía dejar de torturarse.

Alguien golpeo la puerta. No se tomo la molestia de preguntar quién era.

-¿James?-Rose entro-¿Estás bien?-el asintió.

-Si, estoy-desvió la mirada sus ojos aun seguían rojos por la necesidad de llorar.

-¿Sucede algo?-pregunto sentándose enfrente de El.

-No es nada, solo pensaba un poco en…

-Alice-le interrumpió, y los ojos de James volvieron a nublarce

-Es solo que-renegó-A quien engaño, ella jamás se fijaría en mi-se levanto histérico-…no soy lo que ella quiere, ni siquiera me acerco un poco. ¡Carajo!-se estrello las manos en la cara-Eres su mejer amiga ¡Merlin! Tu deberías saber si le gusta alguien-le dijo esperando que le contestara lo de Fred.

-Cierto claro soy su mejor amiga-hizo una pausa para mirarlo exepticamente-pero de quien hablamos…Oh si de Alice-Lo siguiente lo pronuncio recalcándolo-James, Alice es tan reservada en cuestiones Yo-Amo-A …Tengo preguntándome eso no se que te gusta…mi vida entera-casi le gritaba-Entiendo que estés desesperado, pero realmente no puedo ayudarte, a Alice hay que tenerle paciencia, cuando haya alguien me lo dirá.

James tomo esa ultima parte como un recado, no debería decirle que la vio besándose con Fred, ella sola se lo diría.

El día del baile.

Alice regresaba al baño por enésima vez, realmente estaba linda esa noche, el maquillaje, el vestido con diferentes tonalidades de azul y destellos negros, corto, realmente estaba deslumbrante, y su cabello rizado, pero lo que mas sorprendida era como el vestido resaltaba los ojos azules a un tono más profundo y cristalino.

Rose no estaba tampoco nada mal, su vestido rojo con negro también hacia que su cabello destellara.

-¿Quieres que te espere?-pregunto Rose al mirar a Alice volverse a mirar al espejo.

-No, no baja, en un momento los alcanzo.-no quería bajar, no podría mirar a James con ella, y peor aun alguien estaba esperanzo una respuesta suya.

Rose desapareció por la puerta dejando en dudas a Alice, no sabía que hacer las cosas estaban demasiado difícil. Como chica atravesando su adolescencia y aparte enfrentándose a su primer amor, y el rechazo al primo de su primer amor.

Tomo aire era momento de enfrentarse a la verdad…Estaba decidida a rechazar a Fred, no podía quererlo ni siquiera intentarlo era increíble lo tan decidida que estaba a ser sincera con sus sentimientos. En eso era igual a su madre a siempre ser sincera con uno mismo y con los demás, pero bendito el cielo que aprendió la modestia de su padre.

Bajo las escales y encontró ahí a Fred recargado en un sillón, la sala común ya estaba sola, se dio cuenta que había tardado demasiado, cosa que se le había hecho eterna a Fred y a que esperaba una ansiada respuesta que juraba que seria un si.

Se junto con el quien quedo deslumbrado con lo linda que se veía esa noche, Alice ya era bella pero esa noche estaba Hermosa, a pesar d ser solo una chica de casi 15 años.

Fred no tenia palabras para describir lo linda que se veía, Alice noto es de inmediato, así que solo sonrió y dirigió a Fred asía el retrato, los dos estaba demasiado nervioso, ella por que terminaría con el, y el por qué pensaba que ella aceptaría estar con el.

Fred estaba tomando aire, antes de entrar le preguntaría de nuevo si quería ser su novia para entrar oficialmente al baile como pareja.

Caminaron unos cuantos pasos casi llegando al Gran salón cuando Frank venia ciertamente bastante enojado, se acerco a Alice y la tomo de la mano.

-Tu vienes conmigo-Fred iba a reprochar cuando el continuo hablando-Eres la única que puede ayudarme-ella asintió con gusto realmente quería escapar de ahí.

Caminaron deprisa asía la sala común y fue ahí cuando ella pregunto.

-¿Qué pasa?

-James esta de emo ahí arriba ¿Podrías subir y parar todo esto?-los ojos de Frank eran suplicantes.

-¿Emo? –Pregunto extrañada-¿Qué ha pasado?

-Creo que eso seria mejor que lo hablaras con el?-Frank estaba mas que enterado que James estaba enamoradísimo de Alice, y rezaba a toda clase de Dioses que ella sintiera lo mismo que el.

Lamentablemente en ese tiempo Alice carecía de expresión de…sentimientos, pensamientos, era bastante cerrada en lo que pensaba, hacia o sentía. Otra cosa que James le había enseñado después de los primero meses difíciles que enfrentaron James acordó con Alice para hablar acerca de lo que ella sentía y pensaba que no le diese miedo a decirlo…pero claro eso es otra historia.

Alice subió las escaleras dirigiéndose al cuarto de James que prácticamente encontró rápido. Lo encontró sentado en su cama con las manos tapando su cara.

-¿Desde cuándo le haces al drama existencial?-pregunto intentando romper el hielo entre los dos.

-¿Qué haces aquí? deberías estar en el baile-le respondió un poco grosero, y no era para mas ya que su cita era nada mas y nada menos que Fred-te-odio-con-el-alma- Weasley.

La miro y quedo estático, le sorprendió como se veía, ¿Acaso puede ser mas linda?

-Por cierto hoy te ves bellísima…siempre, pero hoy-no pudo continuar, su mente lo traicionaba como pensamientos "Se arreglo precisamente para el"

-Gracias-se sentó junto a el-¿Por qué no fuiste al baile?-se embarco al tema de una vez.

-No tenia pareja-se rio irónico

-Eso no es problema para el Gran James Potter-ella le sonrió-El buscador estrella, el bromista infalible.-el bufo-Cualquier chica quisiera estar contigo y me atrevo a decir que también ella.

-La verdad es que la chica que me gusta la invito otro-Alice se sorprendió, James había aceptado que le gustaba alguien. El se paro desesperado.

-Alice tu misma lo has dicho, soy infantil-ella negó insertica-inmaduro ¿Cómo podría ella figarce en mi?-se paro histérico y pasándose sus manos por el cabello.

-No digas eso no te menosprecies-Alice también se paro y se acerco un poco a el.

-simplemente me canse Alice, quizás sea atractivo par amuchas chicas pero no para ella, de nada me sirve-Alice de verdad noto dolor en James, estaba enamorado-me canse de ignorar que soy un niño… Y ella jamás me vera de esa manera.

James se acerco a Alice mediante a su discurso doloroso cosa que Alice noto al sentir todos sus sentidos alertas.

-Pero todo me lo busque por ser de esta manera-Alice pudo saborear la respiración de James la distancia se estaba acortando, su cabeza empezaba a caer en algo nuevo e insólito, perdía el control-

Alice lo interrumpió eliminando la distancia entre ellos, juntando sus labios con los de el. Sintió una gama de emociones que se liberaban en su cuerpo muy ligeramente ya que inmediatamente se dio cuenta de su impulsiva y necesitada acción. Se separo impresionada, no era chica impulsiva pero todo había sido tan extraño.

James quedo atónito, pero más que eso embrujado, nunca imagino que besar a Alice fuera tan asombroso, tan grafico, tan llego de emociones diferentes. Pero había sido tan escaso, había sido un simple roce, que su cuerpo reacciono solo y volvió a acercarse a Alice, tomo su rostro entre sus manos. Ella correspondió el beso, no podía negarse a eso que ella tanto deseaba.

Les sorprendió la cantidad de emociones que desprendían los labios de James, su corazón palpitaba tan fuerte y sentía como se complementaba de alguna manera.

El beso no duro mucho pero lo suficiente para reafirmarles que entre ellos había muchísimo más que una amistad. James se separo de sus labios sorprendido y un tanto asustado, su mente lo había vuelto a traicionar al generar el pensamiento "Con razón Fred no pudo resistirse a besarla ¿Fred? ¡Fred!". Esperaba un golpe o un insulto pero Alice estaba también confundida, no sabía que pensar ¿Por qué James la había besado? Y aparentemente temió una respuesta como impulso o compromiso, o peor aun "Un beso de Amigos" debía salir de ahí.

-Debo regresar al baile-pronuncio con dificultad. El la soltó con dificultad.

Con eso James pensó que también pensaba en Fred y que había correspondido su beso por mero compromiso pero ella simplemente seguía pensando en el. Ella estaba enamorada de él.

Alice bajo tocándose los labios con mucho interés ese beso había causado tanto. Pero en especial era la confirmación de que estaba enamorado de James. No podía engañar a Fred.

Se acerco a El, que la esperaba impaciente.

-Fred lo siento tanto-se disculpo

-No te preocupes, aun podemos bailar, una cuantas canciones, además mi único interés era venir contigo y que aceptaras…

-Fred-lo interrumpió-Eres increíble y te aprecio y por eso mismo no te voy a engañar, estoy enamorada de otra persona-Fred la miraba con dolor y sor prendimiento y aguantando el aire-No te mereces esto y…

-Déjame intentarlo se que puedo enamorarte y de verdad Alice yo…

-Para Fred no te hagas esto lo paro sosteniéndolo del pecho-No puedo crear sentimientos y no quiero ilusionarte, es mejor que todo quede como amigos, más que eso no te puedo ofrecerte.

-Entonces no lo quiero-Fred estaba dolido y su actitud era normal.

-Lo entiendo y no te juzgo por ello, lo siento mucho Fred.-La disculpa era sincera

-Ya no importa-se fue bastante enojado dejando a Alice sola.

End Flash Back

-¿Entonces así fue?-se quedaron mirando-¿Te das cuenta que aumentaste su enemistad?

-¿Qué querías que hiciera?-se quito el cabello de la cara-Digo no amaba a Fred, y ya había un beso entre James y yo…creo que es muy simple el calculo…Además yo no quería engañar a Fred y quería esta con James.

-Lo entiendo, es solo que ahora la actitud de Fred.-intentaba explicar.

-Eso-suspiro-Fred no fue esas vacaciones a la Madriguera, y después de tu insistente invitación a que asistiese unos días contigo, pensé que si iba, podríamos arreglar las cosas dejar en claro nuestra amistad y que ese beso no había sido nada, pero, en el intento de dejar las cosas claras, menciono mi relación con el, aclare que no sentía nada por él, después salió mi impulsivo atrevimiento y terminamos declarando los sentimientos de cada uno-Rose aun miraba interrogante-lo quería Rose, demasiado…mis casi dos años de relación lo respaldan.

-Lo se, y me encanta la pareja que hacen…aunque James sea demasiado lento-Alice giro lo ojos-lo es ¡Demonios! Alice en este mundo todos tenemos necesidades y bueno

-¡Podemos regresar al tema anterior!-pidió desconcertada.

-¿Por qué nunca me contaste de esto?-pregunto recordando que las cosas aun no quedaban claras.

-Cuando James y yo decidimos tener una relación me pidió que no dijéramos nada acerca del beso con Fred ni de que era mi cita esa noche, cuando se entero se enojo, James le explico que estaba enamorado de mi y yo de él, que él lo descubrió cuando me escucho hablando contigo y no perdió la oportunidad lo hizo enojar claro, las cosas se tensaron mas, al principio James y yo éramos demasiado discretos por lo mismo, después se hizo una costumbre.

-Entonces no tiendo la actitud de Fred-seguía pensando en el momento de hace solo unos minutos.

-Nos escucho hablando a mí y a James…sobre el beso de el baile… y cayó en la idea de que lo engañamos y que nos burlamos de el.-Rose negó era demasiado infantil de parte de Fred después de dos años-y ahora vive haciéndole la vida de cuadritos a James por ende a mi también.

-Fue una noche difícil-suspiro cansado y agotada-no solo para ti, si no para mi también, al no ir al baile y dejarme con el imbécil insensible de Frank no trajo nada bueno.

Flash Back

Rose bajo es noche un poco preocupada las actitudes de Alice y James, la habían desconcertado. Se encontró con Frank quien la esperaba en la entrada del gran comedor.

-Woo-espeto Frank al verla-Ese vestido trasmite perfectamente tu salvajismo.

-Idiota-lo golpeo en un brazo-¿es tu forma de decir que estoy linda?

-Es mi forma de decirte que estas increíble-le dijo muy cerca de oído con una sonrisa.

-Aun no me acostumbro a tus elogios- también sonreía.

-Tampoco lo hagas-le ofreció su brazo para entrar al fin al gran salón.

Entraron en el gran salón hermosamente decorado, ese año estaba mucho mejor que otros.

¿Qué paso con Alice?-recordó el drama de James parándose justo en la entrada.

-Dijo que nos alcanzaba en un momento-contesto sin mirarlo estaba entretenida mirando todo el salón.

-Iré por algo de beber ¿Gustas algo?-le pregunto.

-No sabía que el traje incluía modales se burlo.

-Lo tomare como un "No quiero nada aléjate energúmeno"-giro y se fue por algo de beber, en realidad iba averiguar qué pasaba con Alice y por que tardaba, la necesitaba para que acabara con la depre de James.

Dejando enteramente sola con la palabra en la boca y con sed. Se quedo mirando el transcurso de Frank y noto que solo haba sido un mal pretexto. Suspiro y quedo en la entrada esperando a ver a qué hora se dignaba en bajar Alice.

Scorpius Malfoy conocía perfectamente a Rose siempre habían tenido aquella placentera rivalidad. Prácticamente solo eran enemigos, Rose Weasley era su enemigo. Pero esa noche su concepto cambio a un punto de romperle todo tipo de esquema como adolescente hormonal.

Esa noche Scorpius había invitado a una chica de Hufflepuff, bueno si eso hubiera sido una invitación.

Scorpius hablaba con sus cita y alguna de sus amigas. Cuando la vio ahí parada con ese vestido corto, y rojo. ¿Por qué demonios no le había quitado la mirada de encima? ¿Por qué creía que esa noche estaba increíblemente hermosa?

Se dirigió asía ella sin siquiera avisarles.

Llego por detrás y le susurro.

-¿Te dejaron plantada Weasley?-se dio cuenta que su tono de voz no había alcanzado a un insulto si no había sido sensual.

-Oh lárgate Malfoy es una bella noche, ya eh tenido que pasar muchas molestias para aguantarte-le dijo desganada.

-¿Quién es el miserable?-pregunto riéndose entre dientes.

Ella giro encarándolo, Malfoy quedo sorprendido ¿Desde cuándo usaba maquilla? Y ¡Maldición! Qué bien le quedaba, pero hubo algo más que le llamo la atención cosas que lo hicieron sentir incomodo. ¿Desde cuándo era una chica? Era una pregunta estúpida, pero desde cuando era una chica ante sus ojos. Porque esa noche Rose Weasley ya no era su enemigo… Era una chica linda quien lo odiaba.

-¿Miserable? Yo no usaría ese adjetivo-Locan Scammander apareció detrás de ellos-yo más bien dicho el afortunado-paso su brazo por los hombros de Rose-Ahora rubiecito nos dejarías.

Lorcan se llevo a rose lejos de Malfoy, quien se quedo pensando y comprendió que esa noche no había sido el único que la considero una chica…una linda chica.

End Flash Back

* * *

Se que nunca contesto reviuws pero hoy es el dia en que lo hare:

**Alastor82**: Gracias...ehm sobre Frank y Rose...puedo decirte que lo averiguaras muy muy pronto

**Maane deLaasa**: A mi tampoco me cae bien Jack hahhah, sobre Fred necesitaba una enemistad familiar por que...bueno eso lo sabras mas adelante eheheh Gracias por lo reviuws.

**lizzie rodriguez**: Gracias...Tambien odio a Gabriel, sobre lo de Hugo y Lizz bueno eso es bastante obvio pero creo que lo emocionante de esa pareja sera ser pareja...

**Princess Yaclodak**:Me alegra que te guste su amistad...Gracias por el reviuw

* * *

**Les comento que fue de los mas dificiles de escribir...a partir de ahora todo es Rose y Scorpiues, pero a diferencia de las tipicos Fanfics de que casi gira todo alrededor de Rose con sus primos aqui lo hare al revez! ahora sera mas Scorpius.**

**Proximo Capitulo: Una carta...que cambiara todo.**

**Gracias a los Reviuws.**

**Espero que me digan que opinan sobre el capi de hoy...**


	6. Chapter 6

**Declaimer: Rutiinariamente dire que no no y no sere Rowling**

**Nota:yo se que me tarde pero puff asi es la escuela, te garra y cuando te agarra no te suelta...**

* * *

_Capitulo 6: La Carta_

La miro a los ojos embelesado se sentía perdido, pero no le molestaba la sensación, su piel era suave que provocaba estremecimiento en sus manos que la tocaban con delicadez, su aroma provocaba temblores en su cuerpo, su sonrisa estaba convulsionando su razón, pero todo eso era tan mínimo, insignificante comparado con lo que sus labios estaban provocando, desde el primer momento en que sus labios se acercaron peligrosamente todo empezó a dar vueltas, sensación de mareos, pero agradaba de cierta manera. Aunque la presión que sentía en la boca del estomago, entorpecían sus movimientos.

La nariz de él rozo la de ella, un gesto demasiado dulce para un Malfoy pero a eso lo impulsaba, a convertirse en aquel estúpido adolescente romántico. Pero todos esos gestos provocaban emociones intensas placenteras, satisfactorias, felicidad.

Las manos de ella se deslizaron por las mejillas sonrojadas de Scorpius, atrayéndolo a ella, para finalizar toda aquella espera que asesinaba.

-Despierta Scorpius-dijo a tan solo un rose de sus labios

Se levanto de aquella fina cama, tallo sus ojos violentamente después de soltar un suspiro de cansancio, las noches se habían convertido en una tortura, porque era al momento en que tocaba la almohada cuando una cierta pelirroja ataca a su mente sin piedad, antes pensaba que era normal soñar con ella, sus sueños se calentaban bastante pero, soñar con Rose Weasley de esa manera era extraño, comprendía, entendía, que fueran sueños movidos, pero hacerse el romántico, tocarla tan suavemente, contemplarla de cerca, hundirse en sus ojos, desear sus labios para rozarlos tan suavemente.

Las cosas se le estaba saliendo de control, no sabia que pensar que hacer, pero como luchar por algo perdido e imposible.

Revolvió su cabello era momento de levantarse ya. Era sábado sus compañeros ya habían bajado. Se metió bajo el agua fría de la regadera necesitaba enfriarse la cabeza necesitaba pensar con claridad.

Bajo las escaleras y encontró ahí a los mellizos Zabbini. Taylor y Blaise eran como primos aunque su amistad fuera un poco fría.

Se sentó en uno de los esponjados y elegantes sillones negros, con la mirada seria.

-Dem, hoy ahí entrenamiento, te quiero temprano-le dijo secamente provocando risa en Demetri-Estoy harto de que llegues tarde por andarte tirando un Huffle.

-Oh vamos Scor, mi madre me quiere comprometer saliendo de Hogwarts tengo que aprovechar mis años mozos-ese comentario hizo bufar a Taylor.-tu también deberías, te he notado muy solo.

-No me llames Scor, ahora aprovecha tus años mozos fuera del horario de entrenamiento-se levanto para dirigirse a pasear no deseaba estar ahí, necesitaba aire fresco, ese comentario causo incomodidad.

-No se que haces fijándote en la Huffle, son tan ingenuas-le reprocho

-Por eso me encantan, creen lo que les dices eso lo hace mas excitante-se rio de si mismo-y no tienes derecho a criticarme, menos cuando tu preciosa te fijaste en el leoncito mayor-ella bufo-ten cuidado Taylor no creo que quieras problemas menos con el sangre fría de Scor.

* * *

Esa mañana Alice había despertado demasiado temprano, había quedado con el profesor Longbotton para ayudarlo con una clasificación de plantas.

Al llegar a los invernaderos los noto serio, concentrado un gesto extraño pero destacarte en el, a tal grado que podríamos llamarlo familiaridad.

-Buenos días profesor-saludo introduciéndose en la sala.

-Alice, llegas antes de tiempo-le sonrió carismatico, los años habían borrado toda huella de "niño bobo" había convirtiéndose en un hombre mayor, elegante y hasta guapo, pero una duda siempre vagaba ¿Por qué nunca se caso? –Debo agradecerte a que te hayas prestado a esto y mas en un sábado.

-No me es una molestia, creo que tome demasiadas costumbre extrañas de mi madre, una de ellas su afición a levantarme temprano-el sonrió-además me encanta hacer esto.

-Siempre tuviste aptitudes en mi clase, mas nunca creí que te interesara- contesto sincero.

-No es algo en lo que me quisiera dedicar, pero aun así me agrada, aun pienso que quizás medimaga seria una gran opción-contesto acomodando unas cuantas plantas-la mayoría quisiera ser Auror pero la violencia no es parte de mi.

-¿Criaturas Mágicas?-menciono la carrera de su madre.

-Mi madre lleva años en eso, creo que me ha borrado toda incógnita que pudiese sentir asía el tema-sonrió recordando las miles historias sobre tantas criaturas-creo que sobre criaturas mágicas he tenido suficiente, quiero algo nuevo y diferente.

-Me recuerdas mucho a tu madre-lo miro extrañada-siempre yendo al otro lado de todo, creo que eso la hacía especial, en si ella ya era especial.

* * *

-¿Hugo?-pregunto Albus quien miraba el techo.

-¿Mmm?-contesto Hugo aun dormido.

-¿Qué es lo que le viste a Gabriel?-los ojos de hugo se abrieron de golpe espantando todo el sueño que tenia.

-¿Qué?-se levanto un poco de la cama-¿Acaso…

-No seas ridículo-se rio Albus-es solo que pensaba en… -pensaba como explicarse correctamente-en cómo alguien logra enamorarse o que causa eso-siguio mirando el techo.

-Para serte sincero, aun no lo se, es solo que hay algo en ella que me atrapa-contesto pensando muy bien-quizás ese amor es solo una mala parada o no.-sonrió de mala gana.

Gabriel se estaba convirtiendo en torbellino en su cabeza. ¿Amor? Ya ni siquiera pensaba con claridad, le costaba perderse en sus ojos, porque lo único que le trasmitían era temor. Las cosas estaban cambiando estrepitosamente.

-Sera mejor levantarnos antes de que Lily se cuele a la habitación, no quiero causarle dolores de cabeza a Alice-dijo Albus levantándose de la cama-Aunque joder a James no estaría de más.-Hugo se rio.

Albus comenzaba a dirigirse a bañar cuando una lechuza comenzó a tocar la ventana, se acerco a tomarla y llevaba dos cartas con ella, una para El y otra para Hugo.

-¿Dos cartas?-Le entrego su carta y al momento de abrirlas el silencio se proclamo.

* * *

Frank corría por los pasillos de Hogwartz buscando desesperado a Rose, desde que había leído la carta había salido de ahí corriendo. Cuando topo con Alice en una vuelta, por suerte la sujeto fuertemente para evitar que cayese violentamente.

-¿Dónde está el fuego?-pregunto esperando la respuesta para tal desesperación.

-Buscaba a Rose, algo malo paso-la cara de Alice su torno en preocupación-pero yo me encargo de ella, creo que tu deberías encargarte de James, no esta muy bien.

-¿Do-Donde esta?-pregunto preocupada.

-En la sala común-ahora fue Alice quien salía disparada por los pasillos de Hogwartz buscando mas que respuestas.

Frank siguió buscando a Rose, por suerte la búsqueda no duro mucho cuando la encontró parada en una de las ventanas con la mirada perdida.

* * *

Alice llego veloz a la sala común y encontró a James, recargado en una de las braceras de un sillón con la mirada baja y un papel arrugado en su mano. Camino hacia el despacio, no quería perturbarlo mas.

Su mano se deslizo por encima de la de el, intentando calmar la furia de ella, los nudillos los tenia blanco de la fuerza con la que apretaba el papel. Comenzo a suavizarla para envolverce en la de Alice.

Lo escucho sollozar al contacto y se dio cuenta que era mas grave de lo que llego a esperar. Deposito un beso en la coronilla de cabeza, provocando que elevase la vista. No encontró lagrimas pero sus ojos rojos y una mirada de dolor.

Alice junto su frente con la de el, esperando que el estuviera listo para contarle lo que paso, no iba a presionarlo con preguntas tontas, el lo hablaría si lo necesitara, si no ella respetaría su silencio y lo apoyaría.

-Era una carta de mi madre-dijo después de un suspiro cansado, Alice lo miro a los ojos-Mi abuelo esta muy grave-trago con dificultad. Ella no le diría "Todo estará bien o se recuperar pronto" no quería darle falsas esperanzas.

-No te abrumes-le dijo suave-tu abuelo es fuerte.

-Lo se es solo que no se si pudiera soportar perderlo-bajo la mirada intentando detener el llanto.

Alice tomo su rostro entre sus manos con tal delicadeza que era casi imperceptible pero para James fue una onda de calor y consuelo. Se miraron unos segundo cuando ella comenzó a hablar.

-Cuando mi abuelo murió, no fue fácil, pero algo que me enseñado que a veces es mejor que el dolor termine y seguir adelante-cerro los ojos doloroso-no sufras antes de tiempo, no es bueno.

-Tengo miedo-no le intimido decirlo, a decir verdad sabía que no habría nadie a quien le pudiera confesar todo esto tan fácil.

Junto su rostro en el de Alice, sus ojos estaban cerrados del dolor.

-Y es normal, pero hasta que las cosas no estén hechas no te lastimes como suposiciones, deja que el tiempo decida y no lo eches de menos cuando aun no se va-asintió despacio, mientras hundía su cabeza en el hombro de Alice y sus brazos la rodeaban con posesividad. Ella lo abrazaba cariñosamente, y acariciando su cabello.

* * *

Frank se acerco y sin pedir permiso jalo su brazo y la hizo abrazarlo, ella se resistió al principio pero todo era tan angustiante que se dejo llevar por el consuelo de un amigo pror que realmente lo necesitaba urgentemente.

-Salvaje, no sé muy bien como se hace esto de abrazarte y decirte que todo estará bien-le dijo sincero-pero lo que si se es que no me gusta verte así, te prefiero lanzándome cosas, llamándome imbécil-ella rio-pero no estoy acostumbrado a verte como una chica.

-Idiota.

-Vamos mejorando-sonrio satisfecho.

-No soy así, pero duele, tengo miedo Frank-el asintió-es mi abuelo, lo necesito tanto.

-Hey vamos anímate aun no muere y tu ya le estas llevando flores-se alejo para mirarla-esto no significa que vaya a pasar algo tonta, la gente se enferma siempre unas veces mas que otras, pero tu abuelo va poder con esto.

-Quizás, ahora lo que necesito es pensar-el asintió sonriente.

-Me iré, pero prométeme que no cometerás una locura-ella se rio-digo dicen que las mujeres tristes son peligrosas yo solo guardo distancia.

-Esas son las despechadas-lo corrigió recuperando su tono.

-Así que estas despechada-lo golpeo-ves que fácil me es sacarte una sonrisa, te veré después-le revolvió el cabello.

Se marcho asía los jardines donde parecía ser su día de suerte se encontraba a todo el mundo en el momento correcto. Encontró ahí a una rubiecita que no solo lo sacaba de sus casillas.

-Por lo que veo aun no te has enterado-le comento al ver su semblante tan normal.

-¿De que mi abuelo se esta muriendo?-dijo tranquilamente que en frio un poco a Frank

-¿Tan poco te importa?-dijo sorprendido

-¿Si así fuera a ti que? Soy libre de sentir y pensar lo que quiera-le dijo casi gritándole

-¿Por qué estas tan a la defensiva? Nadie planea atacarte-lo miro susceptiblemente-venia a ver si no necesitabas un poco de compañía, aunque no lo parezca aprecio mucho a tu abuelo y me duele también todo esto pero no podría comparar mi dolor con el de tu familia.

-¿Familia?-se rio tristemente-Eres el mejor amigo de mi primo, pasas siempre al menos unas semanas con el cada vacaciones, y yo ni siquiera te conocía, ni a su novia de hace dos años, ¿Qué clase de familiar soy? Viví tanto tiempo fuera que ni siquiera reconozco a las personas, y estoy aquí parada buscando en mi dolor, buscando que me arda el pecho, que las lagrimas fluyan pero no pasa-dijo adolorida-mi abuelo podría morir y lo único que siento es lastima, lastima de lo poco que pase con el, porque míralos a todos, horrorizados con la simple idea de que pudiese pasar, ¿Era acaso tan maravilloso? No lo se y ni siquiera se si logre a saberlo-Fran se acerco lo suficiente como para que ella sintiese su respiración.

-Patético-fue lo único que pudo pronunciar-mucha gente daría lo que sea para no sentir ese dolor, tu lo ansias desesperadamente-sonrió burlón, lastimando mas a Dominique. Tomo su barbilla y la alzo para que ella lo mirara a los ojos-No creí que fueras tan sincera, pero sobre todo no me imagine que tuvieras sentimientos tan bellos-eso desencajo la mirada de Dominique-no sientas lastima, ni dolor, porque nada de eso te va a ayudar-ella bajo la mirada-no soy bueno en los consejos preciosa, pero lo que si puedo decirte es que aun tienes tiempo de descubrir si realmente el es una gran persona-ella sonrió pequeñamente-y para ahorrarte un poco de trabajo lo es, y te quiere demasiado-sonrió ampliamente-ahora debo irme-soltó su barbilla.

Y comenzó a marcharse.

Dominique sabia que ese chico era mas que una caja de sorpresas, y algo en ella quería descubrirlas todas.

* * *

-¿Te das cuenta que somos un par de miserable?-comento Lily aun en los brazos fuertes de Hugo.

-Lo se, ya ni siquiera consuelo puedo encontrar en ti-antes de que dijera algo Lily le comento-y tu solo deseas que yo sea un rubiecito solitario.

-Cierra la boca-se separo de el-me resignare a solo mirarle de lejos, a tener un amor clandestino e imposible y ahogarme en mis desilusiones rotas-dijo suspirando.

-Deja de leer esas tonterías-le dijo Hugo espantado. Luego bufo intranquilo-¿Crees que el abuelo se reponga?-e pregunto buscando una clase de consuelo.

-No lo se y no quiero pensar en ello.-se quito el cabello de la cara. Alzo la vista y encontró a Klay entrando en la sala común-Es verdad que nunca son suficientes problemas-Hugo giro para observar a Klay.

-No deberías sufrir por el-comento.

-No debería haberme enamorado de el, es un Malfoy- recalco lo ultimo con sarcasmo- de verdad me gustaría cambiar mis sentimientos, pero ¿Por qué el? ¿O qué hay de malo en mi?

Hugo se acerco y beso su frente, y la volvió a tomar en brazos.

-Quisiera contestarte, pero son las mismas preguntas que me hago yo-la miro a los ojos-creo que de alguna manera todo pasa por algo.

-Iré a mi habitación no estoy de humor para nada-se comenzó a ir. Pero alguien la paro.-James.

-Enana ven aquí-la abrazo posesivamente, mientras sintió algunas lágrimas cayendo de sus ojos mojando su hombro. Lily lloraba, era algo que solo James podía lograr, que Lily se sintiera frágil y pudiera desmoronarse, pero segura de que nada pasaría.-Todo estará bien-acaricio su cabello.

-¿Dónde esta Alice?-pregunto en sollozos que disminuían.

-¿Para que la quieres?

-Pensé que estaría consolándote-el se rio.

-Ya lo hizo lo suficiente, ahora lo importante eres tu ¿Estas bien?-tomo su rostro en sus manos.

-Eres un estúpido imbécil-le contesto enojada, sacando le una risa a James.

-Parece que más que bien-le beso la frente. Volviéndola a abrazar.

* * *

El entrenamiento había sido pesado y mas cuando su cabeza solo podía producir las escenas, los sentimientos, sensaciones de aquel sueño.

Se cambio y baño antes que todo estaba demasiado de mal humor quería salir de ahí, golpear todo, pero algo lo detuvo de golpe, la pelirroja que lo condenaba cada noche, estaba frente a el, distraída, mirando despistadamente, se acerco temeroso, solo para mirarla mejor.

Noto que había algo en sus manos una carta seguramente, siguió caminando, algo lo estaba moviendo intensamente a ella, y no quería luchar contra eso simplemente quería dejarse llevar, tenia los sentimientos tan a flor de piel que se estaba desmoronando todo lo que el creía ser, pero quería descubrir quien era y sabia que esa era la unía manera de descubrirlo, y no era un riesgo el que corría al contrario era satisfacción.

Rose noto su presencia y limpio sus ojos, había estado llorando, pero tenía tanto miedo de perderlo, se sentía impotente, encerrada, no podía correr e ir a verlo, tenía que quedarse encerrada en ese lugar esperando cartas de su salud.

-¿Que quieres Mlafoy?-Nunca se había dado cuenta lo bien que sonaba su apellido cuando Rose lo decía.

Quiso mantenerse fuerte pero no podía, se sentía tan mal que una lagrima se escapo de sus ojos notando lo vulnerable que estaba. Y sabía que eso Scorpius iba a aprovechar.

¿Lagrimas? Algo duro golpe en su interior, ¿Qué demonios pasaba? ¿Por qué lloraba? Pero eso paso a ser un segundo plano cuando un deseo intenso se apodero de si mismo, quería el limpiar sus lagrimas, eliminar cada huella de dolor, que ella encontrara un consuelo en el. ¿Desde cuándo tenia sentimientos tan puros? ¿Desde cuándo daría todo para borrar todo el dolor de ella? Era estaba frente a el, estaba claro ahora.

Estaba enamorado, y no quería luchar contra ese sentimiento.

* * *

**Alzo la mano y borro la lagrima de su rostro, hipnotizado por la calidez y suavidad de su piel. Rose quedo perpleja, Malfoy estaba limpiando su rostro, y no mostraba burla, lastima, ni arrogancia. Era dulce sincero, cuidadoso, sus ojos era una niebla de tranquilidad, y su mano había desencadenado sentimientos confusos en ella.**

**¿Qué estaba pasando entre ellos dos?**

**Asi concluimos el Capitulo, puff se que diran ¿Donde estabas? y yo contestare en mi casa xD ok ya ya serios por favor, ehm pues la verda dno escribia por que mi inspiracion era una basoia, no pida ecribir nada, era tan trsite pero logre recuperarme y he regresadooo**

**Siguiente Capitulo: Al retrato de Dumbledore se le ocurrio una increible idea, que ponra Hogwrts de cabeza!**

**Atte: Ale V/AleRabanito**

**Gracias por los Reviuws de todos!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Declaimer**:Ok solo por comprmiso les dire que me llamo Ale y creo que eso no concuerda con el autor asi que asunto arreglado no soy ni sere Rowling

**Nota**:Ojala y no me abandonen sus Reviues as que por fama es por saber si lo estoy haciendo bien

* * *

_Capitulo 7: Planeando Halloween_

-¿Estás seguro Dumbledore de que quieres hacer esto?-pregunto Mcgonagall desde su asiento y mirando fijamente al retrato de Dumbledore.

-Pienso que será una gran manera de que los alumnos se diviertan-una excusa que Mcgonagall no iba a y su mirada lo dijo todo-A usted no puedo mentirle Minerva, pero deja todo en mis manos-ella asintió-A veces los chicos necesitan un enpujonsito para darse cuenta de las cosas.

-Lo que me preocupa es el caos que ocasionara esto-Dumbledore se rio-muchos no lo tomaran muy bien y lo sabe.

-Eso lo hará mas interesante-ella suspiro, a veces a ese viejo no se le podía renegar.

* * *

-Alice necesitamos hablar-Rose entro a su habitación.

-¿Tu abuelo?-ella negó con la cabezas-¿Entonces?-separo el libro que tenía en sus manos dejándolo a un lado de su cama.

-Malfoy-Alice alzo las cejar impresionada, pensando hora que había hecho este muchacho, noto la mirada angustiosa de Rose y supo que no fue nada de sus desfechadas aventuras.-Paso algo-tartamudeo-Pude haberlo esperado de cualquier chico peor de el.

-¿Qué paso? Que no entiendo nada-Rose se sentó en su cama enfrente de Alice.

Podía decirle como los ojos de el su voz, su mirada, su caricia, habían despertado dudas, dudas que ni ella misma se animaba a pensar.

-Sabes que olvídalo fue solo, un impulso-se levanto de golpe saliendo de la habitación.

Alice suspiro largamente, parece que tendría una larga platica con Scorpius. Esos dos era un dolor de cabeza. Y debía prepararse porque esa misma noche tenia guardia con James.

Después de media hora salió de la habitación asía la biblioteca debía dejar el libro que al fin había acabado.

Camino tranquilamente por los pasillos de la escuela cuando una melena rubia capto su atención, y pensó, podría preguntarle todo, pero eso ejercería presión así que ignoraría su presencia para lograr que el mismo le gritara que estaba enamorado y que no quería pelear mas contra eso. Porque era evidente que el estaba hasta las orejas por Rose, y que haciéndola enojar era su forma de llamar su atención de creer que la odiaba cuando se moría de amor.

La adolescencia era complicada pensó, agradecía después de todo que las cosas con James fueran demasiado fácil, se eran sinceros, no había secretos, excepto estas visitas a escondidas, que mas que nada la mayoría eran de casualidad.

Paso en frente de El, si ningún reparo en su mirada, sabía que l si el deseaba hablar no haría.

-¿Ya lo sabes verdad?-pregunto con la cabeza baja.

-Si lo dices por la manera en que Rose entro a la habitación hecha un lio y cuando iba comenzar a contármelo todo salió corriendo asustada…entonces la respuesta es no-Scor se rio.

-No esperaba una respuesta mejor-siguió con su sonrisa extendida de oreja a oreja.

-¿Mo lo dirás o tendré que esperar hasta que Rose este en la completa desesperación para que me lo grite histérica?.

-De igual manera si te lo digo o no ella hará prácticamente los mismo-mostro un punto muy bueno pero Alice tenía uno mejor.

-Pero la diferencia será que sabré que decirle-el asintió-no quiero pensar de mas, pero por tu expresión de cansancio y rendición comprendo que al fin te diste cuenta que luchar contra eso no ayuda si no lo empeora-alzo la vista para encontrarse con el perfil de ella que entraba a la biblioteca.

Notaron como usualmente pasaba la Señora Pince dormida sobre su escritorio, eso les daba a libertad de seguir conversando.

-En peor en todo sentido, me siento perdido, pero sobre todo impotente, no se cómo acercarme a ella sin que me vea con el usual rival-menciono-ayer fue un impulso acércame a ella, y mostrarme como un apoyo pero lo vi en sus ojos…era lo que menos se esperaba de mi.

-Desde el lado positivo al menos mostraste una mejor imagen y no el típico desgraciado que quiere herirla, y creo que es un paso-alzo las cejas sorprendido-Scorpius, ella no esta pasando por un buen momento, su abuelo es demasiado importante, así que si vas a hacer esto y después hacerla sufrir, evítate el trabajo ella ya esta sufriendo-el negó.

-Te lo dire así como salga, lo mio es sincero, tuve que tocar fondo para darme cuenta que lo es, la quiero de verdad, ya no puedo seguir ocultándolo, me canse de pretender ser su enemigo cuando lo que quiero es que ella me mire diferente, con amor para ser preciso, que no tenga que ocultarme para contemplarla-rasco su cabeza-quiero ser sincero con lo que siento.

-¿A pesar de todo lo que se venga?-pregunto Alice con una sonrisa

-Que se caiga el mundo, que no voy a renunciar a lo que siento-correspondió la sonrisa.

* * *

-Haber histerias ¿Podrías parar de dar vueltas me mareas?-Frank le recrimino a Rose-¿Se puede saber que es lo que te pasa? Te dejo hablando sola un momento y que pasa regresas siendo una histeria. Me comenzare a preocupar por tu dialogo interior.

-No jodas Fran, que no estoy de humor-Frank cerro su libro de pociones y la miro detalladamente.

-¿Malfoy?-Rose se congelo al oír su nombre-Solo el rubiecito idiota te pone de esa manera, a decir verdad lo envidio-ella lo miro sorprendida-si yo lograse ponerte de esa manera seria un poco más feliz.

-No lo menciones que de Él es lo último que quiero oír, es un insensible-se sentó en un sillón, mientras Frank agradecía interiormente.-siempre es un desgraciado impertinente, y ahora llega y se hace el tierno comprensivo…Imbécil-termino clavando su rostro en sus manos y exasperando.

Frank sonrió victorioso las cosas iban más rápido de lo esperado, y era momento de continuar con lo planeado.

* * *

Era de noche 11:57 para ser exactos, James no dejaba de mirar el reloj desesperado.

-Créeme que no importa cuántas veces lo mires no irá más rápido-le hablo Alice tomando su mano.

-Lo sé-estrecho mas fuerte su mano-pero estuve averiguando y resulta ser que dentro de tres minutos Filch y su gata se irán a dormir, y yo tendré tiempo para hacer esto-jalo de su brazo para tomarla firmemente de la cintura. Se acerco despacio una vez más, para besar de nuevo esos labios que lo llamaban a gritos y no quería esperar más, los toco suavemente perdiendo toda aquella razón y cordura que mantuvo toda la noche para no hacer eso.

Alice pasó su manos por el cuello de su camisa para acercarlo a ella, deleitándose con la suavidad de sus labios.

-Vaya y la Directora pensaba que conmigo ibas a romper menos reglas-se rio.

-Si Minny me subestima demasiado-la volvió a besar-nunca imagino que también te corrompería a ti-Alice rio-pero creo que es parte de mi encanto.

-Definitivamente-ahora fue ella quien rompió la distancia. –Aunque deberíamos aprovechar ya que en la mañana debo ir con Mcgonagall.

-¿Por qué?-la beso rápido.

-Debo entregarle el reporte de la semana pasada del incidente de los de segundo-Ahí recordó lo que había pasado, a algunos de los estudiantes de segundo de les ocurrió montarse un pelito en media sala común.-Así que Señor Potter ¿donde nos quedamos?

Se acerco lo suficiente reduciendo absolutamente toda distancia.

-Justo aquí-dijo antes de volverla a besar.

James con delicadeza la dirigió a la oscuridad de un muro y la acorralo contra la pared, a pesar de ser una situación ameritando un beso más apasionado, los dos se mantenían en ritmo suave, dulce, no necesitaban caer en arrebatos desesperados, sobraba con estar cerca.

James busco la lengua de Alice arrebatándole un suspiro en la acción, la necesidad de respirar se hacía más presente. Se separo para mirarla a los ojos, estremecerse en sus ojos de cielo que brillaban mas bajo la noche, deseando sus labios rojos por la entrega a el, Suspiro feliz, extrañaba tenerla así, solos, sin nadie que los estuviera interrumpiendo.

Volvió a acercarse para volverse en un beso fundido de amor, olvidándose de que si los encontraban se meterían en mas de un problema pero que importaba, valía toda la pena del mundo estar así, y si iban a castigarlos que empezaran de una vez.

* * *

-Bueno días,-hablo la Directora Mcgonagall-Para el baile de Halloween que se efectuara en una semana, el Profesor Albus Dumbuldore me pidió la tarea de que las parejas que se harán para el baile serán hechas al alzar-las voces se hicieron presentes en un nivel perturbante-¡Silencio! La decisión no esta hecha a votación, a medio día estará las listas. Y lo siguiente es, que a menos de causas mayores se podrá no asistir de lo contrario puedo asegurarles que tendrán mucho problemas.

-Fantástico aparte de tener que vestirme ridículamente ahora debo ir con alguien-se quejo Rose.

-¿De que te quejas tu? Al contrario de mi Alice va tener con otro idiota-Sonó bastante molesto.

-¡Ah! Los genes Weasley-suspiro Frank-¡Hey! Ese idiota podría ser yo-Alice no se percataba de la discusión, cosa que Fran noto inmediatamente-Y Alice ¿No te da celos que James salga con otra?.

-¿Eh?...Oh ehm…si creo-dijo vagamente.

-¿Pasa algo?-pregunto Rose-Por que mira que mi primito a pesar de ser lento atrae a cualquiera-tiraba leña al fuego pero Alice no percato de eso.

-Si es verdad-les dijo dándoles el avionazo-debo irme los veo luego.

Se levanto de la mesa y se fue rápidamente di darle tiempo a ninguno de los tres para preguntar o replicar. Dejando a Rose frustrada.

-De erdad estoy perdiendo el toque-se agarro la cabeza preocupada-¿Le hiciste algo idiota?-pregunto Rose apuntándole con el dedo, el negó-¿Qué demonios le pasara a Alice?

-No lo se, anoche estábamos bastante bien-hizo énfasis en el bastante bien.

-¿Bastante bien? –Rose comprendió bastante-¿Anoche que demonios…

-Creo que yo también me voy-salió de ahí antes que lo interrogara.

Ninguno de los tres pudo hablar con nadie hasta el medio día, las cosas habían empeorado después de todo. Alice no dejaba de pensar en lo de esa mañana, justo cuando había ido a dejar las cosas de McGonagall tuvo que ver esa maldita lista donde su nombre estaba junto a otro, estaba claro después de esa mañana y de escuchar los anuncios era evidente lo que le esperaba.

Cuando un brazo sujetado a su mano la saco de todos sus pensamientos.

-Mi amor ¿Qué pasa?-se encontró con James, ella no supo que contestar, hasta que el la giro por completo capturando su rostro entre sus manos-¿Qué te molesta?-su voz era tan dulce que a Alice le costo aun mas trabajo hablar.

-James es solo que…

-Hola amor-una voz conocida y desquiciante los interrumpió-¿Lista para el baile?

-¿Perdon?-James se desconcertó inmediatamente y mas por el mi amor-¿Qué demonios te pasa Jack? –soltó delicadamente a Alice a pesar de que comenzaba a portarse brusco.

A james de se le borro su linda sonrisa al escuchar tal declaración y se acerco amenazante a Jack , Alice tomo fuertemente el brazo de James intentando que no cometiera una locura. Lo conocía ese tipo de cosas lo sacaba de sus casillas, teniendo sangre de merodeador que podía esperarse, era la viva imagen de su abuelo, Mcgonagall se lo decía siempre que lo sorprendía en una de sus travesuras.

-Ya lo has oído Jamsi Alice es mi pareja de baile, y vamos a aprovecharlo muy bien-miro a Alice seductoramente.-y quien sabe y tenemos algo mas que un baile-seguia mirándola.

-¿Qué dijiste?-le espeto con furia.

-Oh vamos Jimmy, es una chica linda no esperabas quedarte con ella o ¿si?-Jack también se acerco sin miedo-Por que lamento decepcionarte, pero no va ser así.

En ese momento por suerte llego corriendo Louis.

-Jack, para-Louis lo tomo del hombro.

-¡No!, que sepa la verdad de una vez…me gusta tu chica y va a hacer mía-también se le acerco a James sin ninguna clase de miedo.

Y los genes Weasley se activaron mas rápida que inmediatamente por que James le soltó un golpe sin recordar que era un perfecto y dar el ejemplo no era precisamente andarse pelando por los pasillos. Pero la rabia se había apoderado de el. Alice para él era más que su mejor amiga, que su primer amor, era de las personas más importantes para él. Y ese golpe no decía "aléjate de lo mío" si no que estaba defendiéndola, Alice no era un objeto ni un reto e iba respetarla, no por que fuese su novia si no porque la amaba.

Por suerte Louis no fue el único que llego si no también Frank y Rose quien junto con Alice sujetaron a James antes de que siguiera repartiendo puñetazos.

-James ¡Por favor!-le pidió Alice

-¡Ni creas que va ir contigo imbécil!-le grito enojado, y forcejando para soltarse y romperle la cara de una buena vez.

Louis sujetaba a Jack que seguía con una sonrisa.

-¿Tanto miedo te da?-le respondió-Tanto miedo te da darte cuenta que no eres suficiente.

James forcejeo con más fuerza.

-¡Carajo Louis llévatelo de aquí!-le grito Rose enojada.-Y James demonios tranquilízate.

Louis se llevo a Jack de ahí con bastante esfuerzo. James quedo parado pero tenía la respiración acelerada por la rabia, ¿Quién demonios se creía ese idiota?.

* * *

Hugo y Albus se dirigían a revisar las listas.

-¿Emocionado?-le pregunto Albus, Hugo no comprendió a que venía la pregunta-¿Esperas que te toque con Gabriel?.

-Al contrario ruego que sea otra quizás de esa manera pueda sacármela de la cabeza.-Quedo divagando en las ultimas semanas.

-¿Alguien en especial?-pregunto mirando la sonrisa de ilusión en su primo.

-Si-sonrió mas ampliamente-Elizabeth Krum-Albus se sorprendió.

-¿Espera no es ella la mejor amiga de Gabriel y con la te has estado echando miraditas?-le pregunto dándole un golpeo amistoso

De inmediato aparecieron las dos susodichas mirando las listas. Noto principalmente a Elizabeth y después noto a Gabriel. ¿Acaso seria ella la que sacaría el maldito amor de Gabriel? Sonrió al pensar que podría enamorarse de ella, porque era ella la clase de chica con la que quería estar, así no tendría que preguntarse cada noche por que estaba enamorado de ella. La respuesta era bastante sencilla.

Elizabeth se acerco a ellos, después Gabriel.

-¿Y cuál es el veredicto?-pregunto Albus con su usual mirada encarnada, sus manos sobre los bolsillos.

-Hugo-Gabriel lo llamo-iremos juntos al baile-Hugo se sorprendió demasiado-Eli va con Albus-Lo primero lo sorprendió demasiado pero lo segundo lo asusto, el realidad lo paralizo, si Eli iba con el era mas que obvio que al final se daría cuenta que el que verdaderamente no valía la pena, y que Albus era mucho mejor que el.

-Ok nos vemos haya-salió de ahí dejándolos hablando solos, que importaba lo que pensaran, igual sabia como acabaría.

* * *

-¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!-seguramente el grito se escucho en todo el castillo-Me están jodiendo-Rose no paraba de mirar las listas intentando que cambiara el resultado.

-No Zany ahí dice perfectamente-se acerco a las listas-Rose Marie Weasley con Scorpius Hyperon Malfoy-Rose se desplomo Frank lo ignoro buscando su nombre. -Franko Greme con Joselyn Sander. Una Raven, es amiga de Alice, la he tratado poco pero no esta mal. Ahora busquemos al histérico de Jim-seguia leyendo cuando sus ojos se abrieron de impacto cuando leyó-James Sirius Potter con Taylor Zabinni.

-¡¿Qué?-Ahora la noticia de su cita con Scor había sido sustituida por una bomba-Alice con Jack y James con Taylor ¿Acaso Dumbledore quiere separarlos?.

-No se pero no creo que ni la paciencia olímpica de Alice soporte el hecho que la acosadora numero uno de James sea su pareja-se rasco la cabeza.

-Necesitamos controlar la situación, y no solo eso debo sobrevivir a la noche con Scorpius Malfoy.-recordo adolorida

-Me preocupa mas esto, Scorpius será una amenaza pero James enojado, el fantoche de Jack y nuestra pequeña Alice de por medio eso si será peligroso.-se revolvió el cabello

-¿Se te ocurre algo?-pregunto desconsolada, el asintió con una gran sonrisa.

* * *

Klay miraba la pizarra junto a Scorpius quien estaba recargado en la pared desinteresado en quien podría ser su pareja.

-Hermanito no te fue nada mal-se burlo Klay.

-Créeme que me da igual con quien vaya, esto es una porquería y de igual manera terminare aburriéndome-Cerro los ojos resoplando.

-¿Aburrirte? Con Rose Weasley-Scorpius abrió los ojos de golpe acercándose a las listas comprobando sus palabras.

-Debe ser una broma-Klay nego-A ti te toco…

-¡Demonios!-Klay ahora era el atónito-Lily Luna Potter.-dio tres pasos hacia atrás encontrándose con la pared.

-¿Sobreviviras?-pregunto Scorpius al notar la desesperación en su rostro.

-¿Sin robarle un beso? Lo dudo mucho-Suspiro-No lo comprendo esto debería ser lo peor pero me alegra tanto el hecho de que vaya conmigo y no con otro idiota, pero esta mal-se rasco la cabeza con fuerza.

-Supongo que sigues con la mania de huir.

-Tu hablándome de huir de sentimientos, lo siento Scor pero esta vez no tienes voto, yo si tengo una buena justificación ¿Pero cual es la tuya? ¿Miedo al compromiso, al ser de una chica? No se por que lo arruinas de esta manera si tu fácilmente puedes luchar por ella-bajo la mirada-si yo estuviera en tu lugar.

-Si estuvieras en mi lugar comprenderías que no es tan fácil como parece el hecho de decidirse, si me animo o no ella me odia, y cuando mi padre se entere de lo que siento me odiara también prácticamente el mundo me odiara.

-No creo que Rose te odie simplemente creo que su atracción sexual es reprimida a gritos-Scor se rio-si no sintiera atracción por ti no te gritaría tan entregadamente.

-Tú la tienes más fácil Lily se muere por ti-Klay negó.

-Lo mío es aun mas difícil, ella muere por mi pero yo estoy hasta las pestañas por ella, y tengo que estar lejos, es más fácil luchar cuando alguien no le interesas, que cuando eres tu el imbécil que esta rechazando lo que mas desea-Scor lo miro atentamente-quisiera que las cosas fueran diferentes .

-Yo también-confeso llendose de ahí.

-Scor, sobre el baile no lo arruines, y si es por papa que te sirva de consuelo que yo me enamore de una Potter-el sonrió.

* * *

-¿Demetri Zabinni?-Leyó Dominique muy pegada a la pizarra-¿Emily lo conoces?

-Chico de 6º, Slytherin cabello negro, mirada misteriosa, un sex-symbol en Hogwarts , mejor amigo de Scorpius Malfoy quien saldrá con Rose.-lo dijo rápido y sin tambalear.

-¿Acaso el te gus…

-No te atrevas a terminar -la interrumpió-Escuche a una chica histérica hablar de el y de cómo saldría contigo-le contesto sin mirarla.

-¿Con quien saldrás tu?

-Con un Reven que no conozco, nada importante.

* * *

Los 4 estaban en la sala común callados. James seguía enojadísimo mientras Alice lo miraba intentando calmar su enojo que sabía que unos minutos mas sedería. Rose miraba el techo y hacia berriche buscado la razón de por que ella tenía que salir con la monstruosidad de Scopius Malfoy, Frank pensaba en la situación, seria difícil maniobrar si James estaría medio baile intentado asesinar a Jack.

Alice al fin pudo captar la mirada de James que al encajarse en sus ojos no pudo resistirse a suavizar su exprecion. Alice no tenía la culpa ella no había elegido así. Ella se acerco a el más tomando firmemente sus manos, se levanto un poco y lentamente lo beso.

-No tienes que preocuparte James, entre el y yo jamás habrá algo y se lo repetido hasta el cansancio-intento tranquilizarlo darle confianza en ella.

-¿Lo sabías?-pregunto y Alice si dio cuenta el gravísimo error que acaba de cometer-Sabias que el te quería y no me lo dijiste-se levanto del sillón.

-No tenia caso-se levanto-quería evitar que te pusieras así, acababas de ser prefecto y sabia de impulso te pelearías.-le dijo tranquila-la primera vez que me lo insinuó lo rechace y le deje en claro que a la única persona que amaba era a ti y que eso no iba ni quería cambiar.-su voz había aumentado como la de James

-¡Pero debiste decírmelo!-le dijo con el tono de voz mas alto que en si se noto cuando percutió en Alice.

-James cálmate-intervino Frank-no es para ponerse así y menos para gritarle a Alice-James se llevo las manos a la cabeza revolviéndose el cabello, dándose cuenta del error que había cometido, noto la mirada triste de Alice .

Se acerco a Alice y la abrazo buscando de alguna manera consuelo, tranquilidad.

-Lo siento, no quise gritarte-se separo-pero, debiste decírmelo, no puedo pelear si no sé que tengo que hacerlo-junto su frente con la ella.

-Esa es la cuestión, no había porque pelear, tengo más que en claro mis sentimientos y Jack no significa nada para mi, te amo James y no dudo de ello-James de impulso ante sus palabras la beso sin importarle que Rose y Frank estuvieran presentes.

-Esto es abominablemente tierno-dijo Rose observando a su primo y su mejor amiga en pleno arrebato.-Hasta es envidiable.

-Oh vamos Zany, no se que le envidias pronto estarás así con el rubiecito insolente-se burlo.

-¡Tenias que arruinarme el día!-se quejo cruzándose de brazos.

-Espera, ¿Tu pareja es Scorpius?-pregunto Alice apenas separándose de James.

-Por maldición del insolente destino-agonizo-¿Qué te he hecho yo Merlín para que me maldigas de esta manera?-pregunto al techo con tono suplicante.

-Ahora el problema es buscar un disfraz-comento Frank levantándose para irse a dormir.

Que en una semana seria el baile y había demasiadas cosas que planear.

* * *

**Yeah he terminado, estoy escribiendo mas rapidin por que quiero acabar el Fanfic este año.**

**Siguiente Capitulo: El baile, ese si se va poner buenísimo! Este capitulo era el Pre para enterarlos de las parajas y de todo el caos que se armara…le doy adelanto:**

**-Jack no va a desaprovechar la oportunidad**

**-Una velada de confesiones entre Rose y Scorpius**

**-Gabriel y su nuevo descubrimiento**

**-Klay y su batalla contra su autocontrol**

**-Albus y Elizabeth**

**-Demetri, Dominique y Frank**

**-James y su fan numero uno**

**Espero sus comentarios o los que les gustaría ver!**

**Atte:Ale V./AleRabanito  
**


	8. Chapter 8

**Declaimer:** Nunca sere Rowling pero almenos Alice y el sexy de Frank y Kaly son mios!

**Nota**:El capi mas largo, y elq eu mas disfrute

* * *

_Capitulo 8: Halloween_

Dumbuldore sabía que era casi inconsciente haber hecho aquello, pero necesitaba estabilizar las cosas así que a todos los alumnos les rento un disfraz, cosa que a mas de uno se sorprendió con lo que tendría que usar.

-¡Taylor Zabinni!-grito Alice-¿Y hasta ahora me lo dices?-le grito a Rose.

-Sabia que te podrías así-se llevo las manos a la cara escondiendo la vergüenza, eran pocas veces las que Alice se exaltaba pero para ser sincera Taylor encabezaba esa lista, con sus mil intentos de conquista de James.

-¿Cómo querías que me pusiera?-le pregunto tratando de calmarse- Esa tipa tiene años buscándolo, ¡Años!, y ahora tendrá una noche entera con mi novio y quien sabe que hara-nego con la cabeza.

-Sabes que James jamás haría algo-intento calmarla.

-De James no tengo ninguna duda, pero de ella, es capaz de ponerle posión de amor en la bebida, y luego…-No pudo terminar.

Se sentó desparramada en uno de lo sillones de la sala común.

-¿Qué seria la quinta vez que lo intenta?-pregunto Rose riéndose sentándose en frente de ella-Tendremos cuidado no quiero que le pase lo mismo que le paso a Frank, recitándole poemas de amor, que bueno que el tío Harry sabia como solucionarlo-Alice suspiro.

-Tu no te preocupes por eso, mejor asegúrate de sobrevivir a la cita con Scorpius-Rose bufo-Sinceramente creo que la pasaras bien-se levanto un poco-de igual manera aun tengo poción guardada para cuando lo volviera a intentar-Rose se rio-Ahora paso un dilema monumental.

-¿Cuál?-pregunto absorbida entre pensamientos traicioneros con la cita de Scorpius.

-Cuando veas mi disfraz me entenderás. –se condujo a vestirse. Rose no tardo mucho en seguirla ella también tendría que vestirse con su gran disfraz.

* * *

-¿No entiendo por que tardan tanto?-hablo Frank acomodándose la corbata blanca, su disfraz representaba a un gánster, traje negro con ralas finas blancas, mocasines y un sombrero blanco.

-Se escuchara horrible, pero quisiera que no bajara-lo celos lo estaban ya inquietando. Se sacudió incomodo, el traje de bombero le quedaba algo grande, aunque en realidad así era.

-Oh Vamos no puede ser tan malo-en ese instante Alice iba bajando junto a Rose, a Frank le impresiono que a Jame no se le desencajara la mandíbula, por que tenia la boca abierta desconsideradamente.

-James cierra la boca me haces sentir más incomoda de lo que ya estoy-hablo Alice roja de la vergüenza.

No era para mas a Alice le había tocado un traje de gatubela, un disfraz hecho de cuero y justamente pegado al cuerpo. Alice aun se preguntaba cómo había logrado ponerse eso, y mas aun bajar…Oh claro Rose la amenazo con su varita para que lo hiciera.

Rose traía un traje de pirata, un pantalón negro tubo, botas de la época, y un escote bastante sexy, con unos roles en su cabello rojo que resaltaba con el escote blanco.

-Pero, pero-James no sabia que decir seguía viéndola de pies a cabeza, al final sabia que nada de esto era su culpa, pero había que reconocer que se miraba demasiado sexy, a pesar de que siempre usaba jeans y pesqueros, esta vez ella resaltaba las curvas que James conocía perfectamente, pero ahora toda la bola de buitres en especial Jack se darían cuenta de ello-Te ves muy linda- se destenso un poco, pero solo un poco.

-Bombero, me alegro bastante-James y Frank alzaron la ceja confusos-por lo que se los bomberos usan demasiada ropa abajo, eso evitara que ella ande metiendo mano donde no-Rose rio por lo bajo.

Alice se dirigió a la salida pero James la alcanzo abrazándola por la espalda, y susurrándole al oído-espero que la ropa no sea un obstáculo para ti-Alice no pudo evitar sonreír, lástima que la magia acabo cuando vio a Jack vestido de pirata, en realidad la camisa holgada la traía abierta mostrando todo el pecho, sus pantalones un poco flojos y sus botas.

-Imbécil-no pudo evitar susurrar por lo bajo, pero Alice puso escucharlo perfectamente.

Llegaron hasta el, y molesto más aun el hecho de que miraba a Alice descaradamente de arriba hacia abajo, Ella sentía que la desnudaba con la mirada y valla que la incomodaba demasiado.

-Wooo, te ves increíble-sonrió lujurioso, perdiéndole fuego a James.-Parece que no soy el único pirata-se dirigió a Rose

-Muérete-le corto el rollo sin mirarlo.

-¡Mas te vale no propasarte!-le apunto con el dedo-¡Que esta vez no respondo!-Jack no sintió la amenaza estaba demasiado entretenido mirando a Alice, cosa que ella noto inmediatamente.

-¡Vamos!-ella asintió, El le tendió la mano, pero ella no la tomo, al contrario se giro para capturar la boca de James con la suya, y no fue de sus usuales besos tranquilos ni suaves, fue bastante explicito notar que entre ellos había pasión y más de la que ellos creían, se separo y noto la mirada asombrada de James. Le sonrió, era lo único que podía hacer Alice para darle confianza a James y darle en el orgullo a Jack.

-Cuídate -le dijo James, ella se separo para irse con Jack a quien no le tomo la mano.

James quedo con una mirada en bobada, y sonriente.

-Lo sabia-Frank y James miraron a Rose-tu eres el lento-james rodo los ojos-tremendo beso que te planto, estoy tan orgullosa de ella-sonrió feliz, cuando alguien le saco la sonrisa de golpe. Scropius se acercaba vestido elegante, un traje de vampiro, pero sin capa, su camisa con holanes enfrente manchada de sangre (falsa…creo) pantalones de vestir y peinado bastante bien.

Rose se torturo al pensar que estaba sexy, si no hubiera llegado seguramente estaría negando hasta que se le dislocara el cuello o azotando la cabeza con algún muro.

-Hola Rose-saludo gentil, sin ninguna chipa de ironía, cosa que hizo temblar sus piernas-Lindo disfraz-seguía sonriendo sincero.

-Gracias, igual el tuyo-se sintió idiota algún comentario un poco mas creativo no quedaría nada mal.

-¿Nos vamos?-pregunto ofreciendo su brazo.

¿Caballero? La mente de Rose estaba sufriendo una sobrecarga era verdad era mucho mas fácil lidiar con el Scorpius grosero, irritante, prepotente, irónico, al menos ese no la hacia sentir nerviosa. Tomo su brazo un poco desconfiada, esperaba en cualquier momento un comentario hiriente, pero no, seguía encontrando esa sonrisa sincera en los labios de Scorpius, ¿Por qué pensaba que era linda? ¿Por qué no despegaba sus ojos de el? Era un idiota eso era pensó, porque era tan endemoniadamente bipolar.

Scorpius no tenía ningún plan de ir al baile, quería aprovechar esa noche para hablar para conocerse y no insultarse, sabía que no sería fácil pero si de el no salía ningún tipo de comentario sarcástico Rose no aplicaba su escudo anti-Scorpius y comenzaba el pleito usual. Lo comprobó hace unos momentos, era cuestión de tratarla como a una chica, tratarla con su lado amable que ella desprendía sin piedad de el, le era tan fácil ser gentil o caballero.

Usualmente lo era con sus conquistas de una noche, pero era falso, fingía todo, ahora era diferente, disfrutaba de la mano aferrada a su brazo, antes le molestaba tanto esa posición, la creía molesta, incomoday ahora parecía una bendición.

Frank se quedo mirando la escena y de cómo se alejaban, no había que mentir se veian increíbles juntos, pero ahora debía encargarse de su cita de que nadie fuera al lugar donde ellos irían.

-Rose-la llamo con su voz armónica-Se muy bien que no deseas ir al baile, y menos conmigo-que le pasaba a Rose porque su voz la atrapaba-y te propongo que no vayamos.

-Si no vamos tendríamos problemas-hablo Rose queriéndose hacer la responsable, a quien le mentía no quería separarse aun, cosa que le asustaba.

-En si el hechizo está programado para asegurarse que estemos la noche juntos y no necesariamente en el gran salón, así que no te pido que regreses, si no que me acompañes-¿Confiar o no confiar? Sabía que no debí confiar pero eses malditos ojos hipnotizadores y sus malditas y asquerosas dudas la arrinconaron a aceptar la propuesta.

* * *

El Zorro y un guerrero Romano terminaban de arreglarse, y ya bajando a la sala común para ir por sus respectivas parejas.

-Es tu noche con Gabriel-hablo el Zorro quien en realidad era Albus-aunque parece que te encerraran en Azkaban-Hugo no rio ni mostro una pisca de humor-Oh Vamos Hugo pasaste casi un año detrás de ella para que ahora de tu oportunidad sea lo peor que te paso.

-Lo intentare- mintió.

Enseguida bajo Klay vestido como príncipe, un traje azul, cuello abierto, pantalones un poco ajustado blancos.

Albus ni Hugo iban a controlar los genes Weasley y se acercaron a darle un par de advertencias de muerte…las usuales.

-Si creen que voy a propasarme con Lily, están equivocados-los dos se quedaron mirándolo interrogantes-es una linda chica pero-trago saliva-entre ella y yo solo hay una pequeña amistad, y no va a cambiar-las palabras alegraron a Albus sonriéndole y dándole unas palmaditas y caminando a la salida, en cambio para Hugo eran malas noticias.

-Solo cuidala, no te pido mas-le pidió Hugo también alejándose, no quería ver a Lily, y menos después de lo que holló, Lily se moría de amor por él, y sabia que era sincero, si fuera un capricho ya lo hubiera olvidado pero no Klay era una espina encajada en el corazón de Lily y día a día se encajaba mas y mas sin poderlo evitar.

Salieron en busca de sus respectivas parejas quien ya los esperaban cerca del Gran comedor. Les sorprendió a los dos el traje que llevaba Gabriel, era una traje de batman versión femenina, en lugar de pantalón usaba una falda bastante corta, pero alguien llamo la atención de Hugo alejándose de la mini falda de Gabriel, era Elizabeth quien vestía un traje de reina egipcia se veía bastante linda.

-Esta bellísima-no pudo contener las palabras y después de decirlas se sonrojaron lo dos.

-Gracias, tu también te ves muy bien.- respondió.

Gabriel se fijo en Hugo y noto cosas que no había notado antes por ejemplo sus brazos, estaba mas fornido que antes y el traje lo resaltaba de una manera estrepitosa, y los adornos rojos resaltaban su cabello, en ese momento se dio cuenta que Albus no era el único con grandes atributos.

Entraron al Gran comedor juntos.

* * *

Kaly seguía esperando a Lily, ¿Qué había sido esa estupidez de "Tenemos una pequeña amistad y no va cambiar" Idiota se repetía, si ellos supieran que si por si el fuera ya se la hviera comido a besos, por que no dejaría espacio entre ellos en ningún momento. Entonces ahí si tendría razones mas que suficientes de partirle la cara, y no le daría miedo con tal de estar con ella la paliza parecía maravillosa.

Sin darse cuento alguien bajaba de las escaleras, Lily noto a Klay distraído en sus propios pensamientos, ni siquiera la esperaba, suspiro, se sentía verdaderamente triste, creía que esta noche ella era una carga y no la bendición que era.

Miro su traje de príncipe azul, guapísimo, le quedaba a la perfección, esa noche el era solo para ella….y quería que así siempre fuera, pero solo quedaban en vagos deseos.

Klay noto los pasos de alguien y al mirar tubo que contralar cada célula de su cuerpo para que no se notara la impresión, porque ella se miraba más que linda en ese traje de caperucita roja, se miraba su inocencia, pero a la vez era una aire de lo atractiva que era, malditas hormonas se maldijo a si mismo por no poder controlarse, por tener esas malditas ansiedades de acercarse y besarla sabia que ella no se quitaría al contrario lo correspondería con el mismo amor, se arrepintió de pensar eso no estaba ayudando nada a su auto control.

-Hola-saludo Lily, no sabia que mas decir, el no respondió nada.

Si todo se estaba confirmando el no quería nada con ella ni siquiera había notado su disfraz, se dirigió a la salido dejando en silencio a Klay que la miraba angustiado. Se acerco a ella, quien ya casi llegaba al Gran comedor.

-No puedo permitir que entre sola-la alcanzo ofreciéndole su brazo-por cierto te vez muy linda-esas palabras arrancaron una sonrisa del rostro de Lily-Entraron sin hacer esperar a nadie más.

* * *

Otra pareja se acercaba, era Demetri Zabinni quien usaba un traje de vaquero, y Domique quien era un porrista con un traje rojo.

Frank se acercaba también con su pareja y los noto junto no quiso decir nada, pero al final el clan Weasley iba ponerse como fieras al enterarse con quien estaba asistiendo su pequeña prima.

Por otro lado Scorpius llevaba a Rose a un lugar especial, llevaban como 5 minutos caminando y ella no había soltado su brazo, eso tenía un poco rígido a Scor, sentía una corriente eléctrica proveniente de su mano que descontrolaba cada parte de su cuerpo. Rose también noto esto.

-¿Adonde me llevas?-le pregunto curiosa soltando su brazo.

Al hacerlo esperaba sentir una clase de alivio peor no solo encontró que le faltaba algo y esa era Rose, a pesar de que la tenía a un lado necesitaba su contacto su piel.

-Hace días encontré un mapa tirado en el salón, algo sobre una sala, pocos sabes de ella, pero esta justo aquí.

LE señalo un muro.

-¿Es enserio?-pregunto casi burlándose

-Tenme un poco de fe Rose-el saco la varita y apunto a la pared la cual empezó a abrirse. Rose quedo pasmada.-Dicen que esta sala es lectora de tus deseos, y bueno eso es lo que yo deseo.

El ambiente se mostro tranquilo, la mente pervertida de Rose esperaba una cama pero no fue así, al contrario, había una manta en el piso con varios cojines y una cesta.

-Quiero hablar Rose, no pelear, hablar-Scorpius le hablo sincero a lo cual ella respondió asintiendo.

* * *

Jack no había soltado en ningún momento a Alice, a quien ya rogaba a toda clase de dioses que acabara la noche, ya no soportaba tener que estar con Jack, era pesado, sus conversaciones tediosas, pero como la miraba eso era lo que mas le molestaba su mirada recorriendo su cuerpo sin ninguna clase de censura. Pero no era lo único que la ponía gélida, no había algo mas, y eso era el vestido de Taylor, la chica había ido disfrazada de gatito, a lo cual su taraje parecía mas pijama de…. Ahorro el pensamiento, su estampado de leopardo sus botas altas y esa orejitas, la estaban reventando, y de cómo se acercaba a James, por suerte el no había tomado nada de o que ella le diese, no correría riesgos, ninguna clase de riesgos. El también pasaba toda la velada mirado a Alice, quien a veces compartían mirada fugaces.

Pero no eran los únicos sufriendo, estaba Hugo que estaba incomodo mas que nada, Gabriel se comportaba extraña con el, como si de verdad le interesara, pero el no paraba de mirar a Elizabeth, pensaba qe su cabello era tan perfecto, de verdad esa chica le estaba moviendo el piso.

Lily y Kly no hablaban, ella no sabia que decir, no sabia que pensar, el estaba serio completamente. Si tan solo supiera que se estaba mordiendo la lengua para no tomarla y besarla. Pero la situación era incomoda y decepcionante.

Demetri bailaba con Dominique. Se estaban llevando demasiado bien, egocéntricos lo eran, pero Demitri pensaba en sexo y ella en sacarse a Frank de la cabeza, no podía andar con el, era un chico interesante pero el no era lo que ella quería lo que ella esperaba, en cabio Demetri encajaba en todo aspecto, pero no era lo suficiente como para hacerla despejar la mente. Y por un minuto pensó ¿Esto le dará celos?

Frank no era un chico celoso, había tenido sus aventuras nunca amores, y no esperaba tenerlos en Hogwarts, siempre creyó que se casaría con una chica muggle, a decir verdad el no soportaba las tonterías de sangre, y sin mencionar que no era económicamente fuerte, había conseguido una beca, la cual le costaba demasiado, pero con Alice y Rose era imposible que le fuese mal, siempre le ayudaban en cualquier cosa.

Cuando vio a Dominique le recordó a su hermana quien había sido como su amor platónico pero para el Dominique era aun mas bonita, era mas real y ajustable a el, pero cuando la conoció cuando intimaron en palabras comprendió, que el no era para ella, ella no andaría con el por pobre, muggle y muchas cosas más, por eso cuando la vio con Demetri era algo que esperaba ver, no sintió celos ni envidia.

* * *

-¿Qué es esto?-pregunto mirando todo, y sentada el los cojines.

-Es una cena-contesto Scorpius con una sonrisa divertida.

-Me refiero mas a la acción, ¿Por qué me traes aquí?-Scorpius formulaba la respuesta cuando ella llego a una equivocada conclusión-¿Te avergüenza que te vean conmigo?-el abrió los ojos impresionado, era lo que precisamente no quería que ella sintiera de el.

-No, eso es al revés es a ti la que le da vergüenza que la vean conmigo, y por otro lado si no fuera así podemos presentarnos al baile en el momento que quieras-Rose bajo la mirada-y esto es…quiero que arreglemos las cosas, sinceramente estoy cansado de pelear, quiero que nos conozcamos, que nos demos la oportunidad de juzgarnos más allá de una competencia académica o creatividad de insultos-suspiro-Quiero contarte de mi, como quiero escuchar de ti.-la miro con la cejas levantadas, Rose trago con dificultad.

-¿Qué planeas Malfoy?-ahí estaba su mentado apellido.

-Eso mismo que no alejemos de apellidos, que dejes de ser una Weasley y yo un Malfoy, que nos veamos como personas y no como enemigos de una enemistad ajena, los problemas, las diferencias siempre han sido de nuestros padres, no de nosotros…¿Por qué odiarnos entonces?-Rose estaba confundida Scorpius estaba tomando una actitud nueva con ella, y le gustaba.

-Tu padre lastimo mucho a mi madre, y eso es lo que mi papa jamás soporto, esa es la principal razón, y lo comprendo-contesto suave y lento.

-Es cierto, lo acepto y mi papa lo sabe y si piensas que debe pagar por ello, te juro que ya lo ha hecho y mas de lo que debería, es mi padre y lo quiero pero como persona se que ya fue suficiente-Rose lo miraba atentamente-Ser marcado como mortifago y que la gente odie su apellido que también es el mío, duele Rose, y puedo asegurarte que es duele mas que los insultos de un adolescente inmaduro, y no quiero comparar el dolor, por que se que a tu madre la torturaron frente a el y no hizo nada, pero yo no hice nada, absolutamente nada, solo llevo el apellido que tu familia odia, y se que nos hemos tratado mal, de muchas maneras, y estoy cansado de pelear una guerra que no es nuestra, no te pido que seamos amigo por que se que te estaría pidiendo demasiado, pero quiero que dejemos de pelear, solo eso-sin darse cuenta el se había acercado más a ella.

Rose desvió la mirada pensando en sus palabras y en los nervios que había causado su acercamiento.

* * *

El baile ya iba a dar por terminado, y ahí estaba Hugo bailando con Gabriel, en su traje de caballero romano, se sentía emocionalmente incomodo, por una parte Gabriel removía demasiado pero Elizabeth creaba tanto, así que su vista estaba compartida en dos chicas.

Gabriel había estado observando a Hugo toda la noche, y por que le parecía tan atractivo, su cabello era demasiado rojo, sus ojos castaños profundos, pero esos labios le estaban carcomiendo…Albus era guapo, quizá no mas que James pero el tenia novia y estaba mas arriba que en la categoría imposible, pero Hugo siempre el arrimado y ahora tenia una luz mas fuerte que la de Albus.

En pleno caos emocional, su mirada inercita voltea a ver a Elizabeth y una torrente de dolor se apodera de el, Albus tiene su boca en su oído susurrando palabras, provocando pequeñas risitas nerviosas en ella, sus mejillas comienzan a teñirse de rojo y nota como se pierde en su mirada, como muerde su labio inferior, sus brazos alrededor de su cuello, las manos de el aferradas a su cintura, el miedo y la maldita decepción de apoderan de el.

Gabriel nota su distracción y sin medir sus acciones paso una mano por la nuca de Hugo jalándola asía ella, y besándolo como había estado deseando toda la noche.

Hugo quedo petrificado, la mujer que persiguió por mas de un año que lo rechazo incasablemente, ahora lo besa plasmando en ese beso una pasión contagiosa, puede parar todo aquello, pero comienza a notar como los labios de Gabriel sanan lentamente las heridas que Elizabeth comenzaba a crear. Continua el beso queriéndose perder en toda aquella euforia, en toda dicha de haberlo logrado.

Posa sus manos en su cintura y la acerca mas, creyendo que así sanaran mas rápido que así todo el dolor se ira, la besa mas apasionado necesita deshacerse de la imagen que acababa de ver, le duele y comprende que el beso con Gabriel solo ha provocado euforia en su organismo, pero nunca las sensaciones que creyó sentir, es solo un beso un simple beso. Un alivio lo rodea, ya no hay mas amor por ella.

Se separa impresionado, con la respiración un poco agitada, mira a Gabriel que esta asombrada, lo mira apasionada, siente un deja vu soñó tanto esa mirada que provocara el pero ya no haz gozo ni felicidad, su conciencia le exige mirar hacia Albus y Elizabeth, lo hace y siente el golpe de su conciencia, los dos están conmocionados antes aquello, siente acercarse a Gabriel, pero para su movimiento cortes y disimuladamente.

-Iré por algo de tomar-le avisa y sale de ahí casi huyendo.

* * *

-¿Amigos?-pronuncio Rose acelerando el corazón de Scorpius-¿No crees que es tarde para ello?-el negó- Después de tantos insultos, después de tanto odio ¿Cómo podríamos ser amigos?

-Creo que lo principal es dejar de odiarnos, de insultarnos-suspiro-Yo te prometo que dejare de usar el baño de Gryffindor como motel-Rose se rio-y dejar de insultar a todas las personas que quieres-parecían simples palabras pero Scorpius estaba dispuesto a cumplirlo, no quería lastimarla mas, y sobre el baño, en sus palabras ocultaba que no estaría con ninguna chica.

-No prometas que no cumpliras Scor-un golpe de emociones dio en su corazón, Rose lo había llamado por su nombre, sonaba tan bello en ella.

Rose se dio cuenta de que lo había llamado por su nombre y no solo eso si no que había abreviado su nombre a Scor. Se maldijo mil veces.

-Dame tiempo y te lo voy a demostrar…pero si tu prometes, decirme Scorpius y no Malfoy-Rose abrió la boca impresionada-y si prometes que intentaremos hablarnos sin insultarnos-Rose quiso comenzar a negar peo el la paro-es un inicio, no pido que nos volvamos íntimos, solo quiero parar esto que absurdo…por favor-Rose no pudo evitar asentir los ojos grises de Scor eran hipnotizantés y acompañándolos con esa voz que te poseía era aun mas.

* * *

Demetri bailaba muy cerca de Dominique, había que haceptar que la mirada de el era penetrante y se apoderaba de la atención de Dominique.

Demetri no se parecía en si mucho a su padre, había heredado sus ojos oscuros, pero su cabello era castaño y su color de piel era claro era bastante atractivo, culpa del Quidditch.

-Para ser Weasley no estas nada mal-ella bufo ante su comentario ofensivo, pero de cierta manera atractiva y provocativa.

-Si mis primos no hay tenido muy buena fama en Slytherin-dijo con tan poco interés.-Tampoco me interesa impresionarlos-Demetri coloco sus manos en su cintura y la atrajo con posesión, incomodándola-No soy como las chicas con las que sales, no soy tan fácil, asi que quitame las manos de encima.

-Eso lo podemos debatir-se acerco a su boca ella forcejeo un poco, pero había que admitir que el era demasiado fuerte, sus manos bajaron peligrosamente.-Vas a ver que te va a gustar- Pero alguien detuvo todo aquello separándolas.

-Woo, Demetri que clase de modales son esos-Frank había detenido todo-mira que forcejear a una dama, no esta muy bien visto, a no ser que en tu familia se practique la violación.

-Retráctate-lo amenazo.

Frank negó con la cabeza y con una sonrisa. Demetri le soltó un golpe pero Frank tomo su brazo haciéndolo girar, doblo su muñeca provocándole dolor, inmovilizo su otra mano que intentaba llegar a su barita.

-Ahora Zabinni te vas a disculpar con la señorita, a no ser claro que quieras que te rompa la muñeca, pero no te preocupes le evitare el trabajo a Pomfrey arreglándotela yo mismo-la doblo un poco mas, provocando un alarido de dolor.

-Lo siento-pronuncio con la mandíbula tensa.

Frank lo soltó empujándolo lejos de ella.

-Ahora si se te vuelve a ocurrir propasarte no voy a ser tan considerado ¿Me escuchaste?-lo amenazo tranquilo, pero en sus ojos había un chispa de peligro.

-Esto no se va quedar así Greme-Demtri salió de ahí enojado.

-¿Estas bien?-le pregunto a Dominique quien seguía en silencio

-Si gracias, ¿Dónde aprendiste a hacer eso?-pregunto impresionada, el no había usado barita para protegerla si no los mismos puños.

-Soy Muggle, y en donde vivo las cosas se arreglan así, no con palitos mágicos-se acerco a ella.

-Como lo dices suena a que no es la primera vez que lo haces-el negó-¿Por qué me ayudaste?

-Eres la prima de mi mejor amigo, tu abuelos siempre me han recibido con los brazos abiertos, y tu padre ayudo al mío a conseguir trabajo, era lo menos que podía hacer-acaricio su mejilla solo un instante.

-¿Entonces lo hiciste por ellos y no por mi?-pregunto desafiando su mirada.

-No te ofendas princesa pero aun no me das argumentos suficientes como para hacer algo así por ti-le guiño el ojo y regreso con su pareja.

* * *

El último baile era siempre una balada lenta para cerrar perfectamente la noche. No era exageración que Alice estaba desesperada por terminar el baile y James aparte de estar toda la noche controlando las manos de Taylor pasaba por el periodo de celos mas largo.

LA canción comenzaba a sonar y Jack acerco el cuerpo de Alice a el hasta que no había ninguna clase de distancia.

-No se porque te resistes tanto-dijo mirándola.

-Por la simple razón de que no quiero absolutamente nada contigo-contesto cortante.

En estos momentos era cuando Alice sacaba su lado mas Scammander, aunque su padre era un poco mas directo, había algo en ella que amortiguaba las palabras hirientes quizás eso era lo Lovegood de ella.

-Aceptare que James tiene lo suyo y media escuela muere por el, pero por favor no puedes amarrarte a el si no has intentado con alguien mas-seguía susurrándole, y ella evitaba a toda costa su mirada.

-¿Alguien más? Tu supongo ¿no?-el rio divertido-Jack lo diré por última vez, amo James, no quiero nada contigo y cuando este baile termine no tendré ningún tipo de relación contigo ¿Te quedo claro?-puso sus manos cuidadosamente en su pecho para alejarse de sus labios.

-Si no vas a querer nada conmigo después de esto, entonces voy a aprovechar mi última noche-soltó su cintura y llevo sus manos a su rostro para jalarla y besarla. Alice no predijo el movimiento ahora forcejeaba por soltarse, pero Alice no era la chica más fuerte y a Jack lo que le sobraba era fuerza.

James miro lo que hacia se desprendió de Taylor y se acerco a matar a Jack y si era literal, pero alguien se le adelanto, separando a Alice y repartiendo un golpe en su mandíbula, alguien lo cacho por atrás reteniéndolo.

-Grave error Jacky-Hablo Lyssander quien era el que le había partido la cara.

James quedo asombrado estaba tan colerizado que no había notado cuando los hermanos Scammander llegaron. Freno su paso también ayudado por Albus y Frank que habían visto la escena. Alice miro a James que también venia a tomar cartas en el asunto así que también ayudo a pararlo.

-¿Qué demonios?-pronuncio, sintiendo como la sangre fluía de su labio.

-Una de las cosas que jamás se te debe ocurrir hacer es propasarte con Alice-le comento Lorcan quien lo sujetaba.

-Tienes suerte de ser amigo de Molly-Lorcan lo soltó.

Molly novia de Lyssander había generado una gran amistad con Louis, por lo general Molly viajaba mucho a verlos por el trabajo de Percy, ahí había conocido a Jack.

-Si tu no le vas a partir la cara lo voy a hacer yo-James intento librarse de su mejor amigo y su hermano.

-James no vale la pena-Alice intento tranquilizarlo, pero el ni siquiera lo tomo en cuenta.

-Cierra la boca James-hablo Lyss-paraserte sincero me gustas mas Jack para mi hermana que este-señalo a James.

James jamás había sido aceptado por los hermanos, pero ese contario lo había encabronado mas de lo que ya estaba.

-James por favor-Ahora fue Molly quien entro para tranquilizar las cosas.-no volverá a pasar.

-Habla por ti Molly, por que ya le advertí que no voy a descansar hasta que ella este conmigo-le grito.-Tenga que hacer lo que tenga que hacer.

Lyssander giro y volvió a estampar su puño contra su cara, Molly suprimió un grito de asombro.

-Es mi hermana idiota-le advirtió-se te vuelve a ocurrir hacer algo como esto, y no vamos a responder, no hagas que me arrepienta de esto.-Jack se quedo callado ante la amenaza.-Frank, Albus saquen a James de aquí-Hugo se unió a ayudarlos. Lyssander se acerco a Alice-¿Cómo estas?-Alice suspiro.

-¿Cómo quieres que este?-le dijo enfadada.

-Es James, no se por que te preocupas tanto-se acerco a ella pero lo empujo.

-No se cansan ¿verdad? Desde que Jack llego James y yo tenemos problemas, pero esto, sabes que lo quiero porque te aferras a que lo deje y peor aun compararlo.-le grito frustrada.

-Se que tu jamás te fijaras en Jack, por eso lo hice-le contesto.

-Ojala te importara un poco-se giro y para ir a hablar con James.

-Alice-intento pararla.

* * *

Lily estaba un poco retirada mirando todo, se llevo las manos a la cara preocupada.

-Seguro Alice y el arreglan las cosas-la voz de Klay se escucho.

-¿Pensaba que eras mudo?-en cierto modo Klay no había dicho nada en toda la noche.-Lo siento no la quiero agarrar contigo creo que es mejor que me vaya.

-Lily yo, lo siento-se disculpo.

-No entiendo porque te disculpas-lo desconcertó-Klay, sé que no querías venir conmigo, no te disculpes por ello.

El tomo su mano evitando que se fuera.

-No quería darte esa impresión, no me sentía bien.-se arrepintió de esas palabras

Lily era inocente mas no tonta, deshizo el contacto y se retiro a buscar a su hermano.

En la sala común de Gryffindor estaban todos intentando calmar a James quien estaba sentado en una de lo sillones y tiraba fuego de los ojos. En ese momento llego Alice, para hablar con el.

Todos notaron su presencia y se dirigieron a sus habitaciones, el rpoblema era de ellos y de nadie mas.

-James-lo llamo-Lo que paso.

-Lo que paso, paso-se levanto del sillón en el que estaba sentado-sera mejor irme a dormir.-Camino hacia las escaleras, sin mirar a Alice.

Alice se acerco para entre ponerse

-Tenemos que hablar-sonó mas como una suplica.-Por favor James

El esquivo sus manos quien intentaban tomar las suyas.

-No quiero hablar contigo-son frio

Siguio caminando para irse a domir

* * *

Scorpius y Rose estaba frente a la sala común de Gryffindor, el sabia perfectamente la ubicación gracias a su hermano.

-Sera raro no intentar sacarte los ojos con mi garfio-hablo rose, sacándole una sonrisa.

-Espero que a pesar de no haber ido al baile la hayas pasado bien-sonó dulce como lo había sido toda la noche.

-Deja de hacer eso Mal…Scorpius-De cierta manera había estado atormentado a Rose toda la noche con su voz-no tienes que portarte así conmigo.

-¿Por qué?-sonó extrañado

-No me voy a acostar contigo-La verdad Rose se había planteado la idea de que el se portaba así para llevársela a la cama y tenía que sacarlo.

Scorpius casi se atraganta con su propia saliva.

-No me portaba así para que te acostaras conmigo-se rio-ha decir verdad si quiero llevarme alguien a la cama no me porto así.

-Menos mal-volvió a reír-buenas noches Scorpius.

-Buenas noches Rose-se acerco, fue mas impulso que consiente, por suerte logro reaccionar y dirigir sus labios a su mejilla, Rose ya había sufrido demasiadas sorpresas para una mas y de esa calidad.

Se separo lento, Rose había quedado quieta, había sido tan mágico que le costó reaccionar, giro sin decir nada para pasar por el retrato.

* * *

**Con eso termina, me tarde por que bueno queria hacerlo intenso.**

**Ahora lo pedire con el corzon en la mano.**

**Es de los capis que mas me costaron trabajo, y quiero saber que les parece, si notaron le di vuelta a todas las parejas y quiero saber que les parecio, sujerencias o decirme que no les gusta o cosas de ese tipo. Quiero saber si lo estoy haciendo bien, si no para empezar a corregir. Que les parecen las parejas, o los sucesos.**

**Siguiente capitulo: Evidentemente Causa=Efecto Todas las consecuencias del baile...**

**Espero Reviuws! **

**Atte:Ale V/AleRabanito**


	9. Chapter 9

**Declaimer**: Puff….me cae que ni leen esto…pero los personajes jamás serán mios…y bla bla bla

**Nota:** El capi anterior lo deje muy extraño…y bueno este es el complemento, Yo se que son muchos dramas...y eso a mi encanta!...ME aburro contando solo una historia...

* * *

_Capitulo 9: Consecuencias_

3:00 am, Rose daba vueltas en la cama, una y otra vez, buscaba la mejor posición para no pensar en las palabras de Scorpius y peor aun ese beso tan pero tan cerca de sus labios, giro quedando boca arriba y soltando un quejido.

-¿Tu tampoco puedes dormir?-sonó la voz de Alice en la penumbra.

Rose se levanto un poco y prendió la lámpara que estaba cerca. Se le quedo mirando interrogante, Alice miraba el techo sin ninguna expresión en su rostro.

-No-froto sus ojos, tratando de pensar cuando llego a la conclusión mas razonable-¿James?

Alice se río sin ninguna gana.

-¿Acaso hay alguien más que me quite el sueño?-suspiro rendida.-Y tu, me imagino que Malfoy

-Si-bostezo-pero cuéntame tu primero, ¿Que fue lo que hizo Jack para que James se enojara?

-Me beso-se levanto y quedo recargada en su hombro-y Lyssander le recordó explícitamente a James lo mucho que odia que este conmigo y que mejor manera que diciéndoles lo mucho que preferiría que yo anduviera con Jack que con el-dejo caer su cuerpo otra vez sobre su espalda-ya te imaginaras como se puso.

-¿En qué quedo lo de Jack?

-Termino en que lo quería lejos, y dos puñetazos en su cara-Rose alzo las cejas-ninguno de James, los dos fueron de Lyssander. Pero ya no quiero hablar del tema, ¿Qué paso con Scorpius?-ahora la que dejo caer el cuerpo fue Rose.

-Resulta ser que ahora el idiota hipócrita de Malfoy, se convirtió en el dulce, amoroso, caballeroso Scorpius-se llevo las manos a la cara.

-Y te encanto-ella asintió apenada-Te dije que no era tan malo era cuestión de tratarlo.

-Eso no es lo que me preocupa,-Alice estaba preparada para un "no me quiero enamorar"-que sea todo esto mal plan maléfico-monologo con la mano empuñada, Alice bufo-es que era demasiado bueno para ser verdad, no quiero caer.

-No creo que sea una trampa, como lo haces llamar tu, creo que simplemente ya era hora de madurar, todo eso era algo tonto.-se encogió de hombros.

-Puede ser, pero es que todo es tan extraño, mira que me prometió no tener sus aventuras en el baño de Gryffindor-Alice soltó una carcajada, Scorpius se había tomado demasiado en serio eso de no tener relaciones con otras chicas-Si lo se es absurdo.

-No lo es, pienso que noto que eso te molesta, y queriendo pacificar esto fue una buena propuesta, ahí que admitir que sabe negociar-limpio una de sus lagrimas que habían caído por la risa.-Ahora intentemos dormir, mañana arreglare el problema con James y tu disfrutaras a tu nuevo amiguito-rio con lo último.

Rose se acostó bien apagando la lámpara, suspirando, era cierto le encantaba el nuevo Scorpius era tan diferente, pero había miedo en ella, no quería que fuera mentira, o simplemente un engaño, preferiría tomar distancia un tiempo, sin darse cuenta los ojos le fueron venciendo.

Scorpius tampoco podía pegar un ojo, la sonrisa invadía su rostro, las emociones eran demasiado placenteras, desde haberla hecho reír hasta el beso, si fue solo un beso en la mejilla, simple, pero le había hecho sentir tan bien, aun sentía el calor de su mano en su brazo, sus ojos mirándolo intensamente. Imagino cuando la relación pudiera avanzar, cuando fuera ella quien le regalara un beso, cuando pudiera tomar su mano, tocar su piel sin ninguna consecuencia, solo expresar todo ese sentimiento guardado.

Otro Gryffin también velaba era Klay, quien la rabia se apoderaba de él, se levanto de la cama de nada le serbia seguir ahí, sabía que no pegaría un ojo en toda lo noche, y menos con la imagen de Lily yéndose de su lado triste, decepcionada, con una idea equivocada.

¡Demonios! El no quería lastimarla pero ya lo hacía y de una manera incontrolable, pero solo debía soportar un poco más, ella se decepcionaría y se fijaría en otro, era solo un romance pasajero, solo era eso, se repetía una y otra vez, a pesar de que esas palabras lo estuvieran clavando, la quería demasiado pero no podía, no debía.

Se miro al espejo del baño y noto lagrimas cayendo, eso no era bueno, tenía tiempo que no lloraba, y no quería hacerlo pero lo necesitaba, necesitaba descargar todo lo que tenia adentro.

Lily, bajo a la sala común estaba cansada de su cama, estaba harta de que su almohada le recordara a cada momento lo indiferente que le era Klay, pero es que si tan solo fuera un amor pasajero, ella podría olvidarlo, pero no ese amor tenia que persistir, y no podía olvidarse de el.

En eso bajo Hugo también hecho un lio, la miro y agradeció que estuviera ahí, necesitaba que alguien lo consolara, pero mas que eso lo aconsejara, se acostó en el sillón donde Lily estaba, recostándose de su regazo para que le acariciara el cabello, Lily lo conocía demasiado sabia que cuando Hugo necesitaba algo así era por que necesitaba pensar.

-Se porque estas aquí-le hablo Lli-te vi besándote con Gabriel-Hugo suspiro.

-No sé qué hacer…Gabriel es solo un triste recuerdo y es lo que menos me preocupa, el problema es que Elizabeth nos vio, y tu sabes que la quiero-se levanto para mirarla a los ojos-pero creo que ella se esta enamorando de Albus…como todas-miro hacia otro lado.

-Te contare un secreto Hugo, la mayoría de las chicas que se enamoran de mi hermano es por el hecho de que es hijo de el famoso Harry Potter-El sonrió-aunque no se porque yo no tengo ese ligue con los chicos.

-Yo te contare un secreto-se acerco a su oído-no tienes ligue porque tienes a una manada de primos horrorosamente celosos que no permiten que se te acerquen esa bola de perros hambrientos-le dio un manotazo-pero estado pensando-Lily alzo la vista-creo que deberíamos alejarnos un poco, quizás conociendo a alguien más puedas olvidarte de Klay-los ojos de Lily se humedecieron.-Quiero ser sincero, porque te adoro tonta, pero se que lo que te diré solo te lastimara mas, pero creo que es mejor de sentenciar esto y buscar algo mas-acaricio su mejilla mirándola o mas dulce que pudiese-¿No te preguntaste por que tuviste una noche tranquila sin primos sobre ti?-Ella quedo pensando-Albus hablo con el y…Klay dejo bastante claro que no quiere algo mas que solo una amistad-las lagrimas comenzaron a fluir, Hugo se acerco y la arrullo en sus brazos. Sabia que su abrazo no sanaría cada herida, pero al menos la mantendría.

Esa mañana Alice se levanto demasiado temprano, no había dormido nada bien, sabia que James podía terminar su relación, era impulsivo y mas cuando este tipo de problemas se presentaban, había dudas, quizás le pediría tiempo era lo más seguro, quizás estaba harto de todo esto, de igual manera podía evitarse todo esto, había demasiadas chicas bonitas siguiéndolo día y noche. Se enjuago la cara debería de dejar de pensar esas cosas.

Pero esto no era la primera vez, los gemelos le había hecho la vida de cuadritos, bromas, amenazas golpes, aun se preguntaba como seguía con ella. Luego la relación con Fred, y ahora Jack el no tenia por que estar aguantando esto. Se cambio rápido era tiempo de hablar con el, si esto iba terminar que acabara ya, no soportaba la angustia.

Subió a la habitación de los chicos, tenia permiso, era prefecta, y ahí estaba la habitación de James, entro despacio, y noto a Frank tallándose los ojos y mirándola con media sonrisa.

Se levanto y se acerco a ella. La abrazo y le susurro al oído.

-Te quiere, pero todos tenemos un límite-eso fue como una patada al corazón de Alice-no quiero lastimarte, pero prefiero que vengas preparada- paso por un lado para darle privacidad.

Frank tenia un sentido de ayuda bastante raro, sus palabras no eran para asustarla eran para prevenirla, James era demasiado impulsivo y seguramente anoche había discutido con Frank.

Se sentó en la cama de James quien aun dormía, suspiro, siempre le había gustado verlo dormir, tomo fuerzas y susurro su nombre muy cerca de su oído. El abrió los ojos de inmediato notando a alguien a su lado, cuando se encontró con los ojos de Alice.

-Buen día-saludo ella con la voz un poco cortada.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-su voz aun sonaba fría

-Venia a hablar contigo, se que es muy temprano, pero prefiero aclarar todo de una vez a tener los típicos silencios incómodos.-tan Lovegood. James se acomodo para quedar sentado, ella se levanto y se recargo en la puerta.-Es muy sencillo a lo que vine, anoche pasaron demasiadas cosas, solo quiero saber que piensas y que quieres.

-Alice, es solo que uno se cansa-suspiro buscando las palabras correctas-anoche no quiera hablar, porque no quería gritarte o decir algo que no sentía, estaba tan enojado que sabía que no me mediría, y estuve pensando y quizás deberíamos tomarnos un tiempo-Alice retuvo el aliento-Te amo pero

-Pero todos tenemos un límite-interrumpió con las palabras de Frank-Sera mejor que me vaya-James quedo helado ¿Qué estaba haciendo? La estaba dejando ir así de fácil?, así sin más. Froto su rostro bruscamente mientras Alice salía de la habitación.

-Espera-tomo una bocanada de aire.

-No hay rencores ni mal entendidos-sentencio Alice-Adiós James.

No lloraría, no las lagrimas no saldrían, solo necesitaba dejar de pensar era solo eso, no hablar del tema.

-Hola Zany-le hablo Frank al ver pasar a Rose frente a el.

-¿Por qué tienes esa mirada? ¿A quien vas a asesinar?-lo señalo al ver su seño tan fruncido.-¿Malfoy?

-James-ahora si la cosa se hizo demasiada extraña-Te sugiero que hable con el

Ni siquiera pregunto por que sabia que el le contestaría con preguntas retóricas

-¿Qué terminaste con ella?-le grito Rose-¿Acaso eres idiota?-le seguía reclamando. En pleno pasillo

-Rose te pido que no te metas-no quería escuchar reclamos estaba demasiado afectado, a el también le dolía la decisión pero era lo mejor, al menos eso creía, porque ya se sentía vacio sin ella.

-Claro que me meto Imbécil, es mi mejor amiga, ¡te ama y tú idiota terminas con ella!-James bajo la mirada-¿Qué esperas ganar con esto?-bajo la voz-Acaso tu ya no

-No te atrevas a decirlo-claro que la amaba y demasiado-y no termine con ella, le pedí un tiempo.

-¡Es lo mismo idiota!, ¿Qué esperas ganar con esto? ¿Distanciarlos mas de lo que ya están?...¿Darle el maldito gusto a Jack?

-Ya me quedo lo suficientemente claro que soy un idiota-hablo triste-Pero estoy cansado...cansado de todo esto, de que Alice se tenga que enfrentar siempre a medio mundo por mi...lo de anoche no es la primera vez, quiero que ella también piense si quiere estar conmigo.

-No la encuentro por ningún lado-apareció Frank

-¡Demonios!.

Alice se encontraba leyendo frente al lago.

-Me he enterado de lo que paso-La interrumpió Scorpius a sus espaldas.

-Hable con el en su habitación por lo mismo...pero veo que fue inútil-dijo sin despegar la vista del libro.

-Digamos que Rose tiene una gran capacidad pulmonar.

-No había previsto eso...supongo que lo impulsivo es familiar-se sentó junto a ella.

-¿Piensas que James te dejo por impulso?-quito la vista del libro pero no contesto-Alice no puedes huir del tema.

-No quiero hablar del tema porque no quiero llorar-Scor suspiro-Me entere lo de Rose.

-No cambies de tema-no pudo evitar sonreír-Estoy enamorado de ella... anoche tuvimos un avance increíble y hoy no quiero hablar de ello...por que tengo que ser un amigo para ti...por que se que me necesitas.

-¿Quién eres y que hiciste con Scorpius?-ahora el rió. –Gracias, pero estoy bien, no digo que no me afecte...pero digamos que James es un poco predecible, y desde anoche me hice a la idea de todo esto, solo quería salir y escapar un poco.

-¿Qué harás?-pregunto

-Vivir...¿y tu?-sonó como si le hubiese preguntado algo obvio

-Buscar la manera de que Rose no me robe el sueño-suspiro dejando caer la cabeza.

-Si te sirve de consuelo, tu también se lo quitas a ella-cerro el libro y se levanto-bueno creo que ya desaparecí lo suficiente, regresare antes de que Rose mate a James.

-¿Segura que podrás?

-Si no...se donde encontrarte-el sonrió.

Llegando a la sala común encontró a Rose mordiéndose la uñas desesperada, Frank asesinando a James con la mirada y James...evito mirarlo.

-¿Dónde Demonios estabas?-pregunto Rose levantándose, todos la miraron.

-Leía cerca del lago...y hablaba con alguien-sonrió con lo ultimo.-ahora si no les molesta iré a las cocinas, no he comido nada-giro para irse. James de acerco.

-¿Alice?-la detuvo la voz que no quería oír-¿Con quien hablabas?-trato de disimular su tono celoso.

Ella lentamente.

-Si vas a dejarme evítame las escenas de celos-salió por el retrato. Dejando a los tres con la boca abierta.

* * *

**Si es el mas corto, he tenido problemas para escribir el Fanfic...Hay muchas cosas que debo hacer y ya me había tardado en actualizar espero le haya gustado.**

**Rompí la relación por que es necesario para que Alice comience a juntar a Rose y Scorpius...y otras cosillas**


	10. Chapter 10

**Declaimer**: solo soy dueña de los nombre de los personajes que no conozcan

**Nota:** Gracias todos los reviuw, JURO SOLEMNEMENTE QUE SON MI INSPIRACIÓN...gracias por sus comentario y sugerencias ADORO LAS LETANÍAS O TESTAMENTOS que se echan son los que mas me inspiran a escribir esto.

* * *

_Capitulo 10: Consecuencias II_

En los dormitorios de Gryffindor.

-¿Qué demonios estabas pensando?-le grito Albus a Hugo-Como se te ocurre corresponderle el beso a Gabriel...¿Estas loco?...¿Acaso no te diste cuenta?.

-¿De que?-le grito furioso parándose de la cama-¿Qué ese era para darte celos?...¿De que no me puede gustar una chica por que ellas tienen que enamorarse de ti?... ¿De que soy solo tu maldita sombra?-le gritaba acalorado, con la furia inyectada en sus pupilas,

Albus había quedado paralizado, Hugo jamás le había gritado de esa manera, ni siquiera lo había visto así, se sintió fatal, nunca quiso hacerlo sentir así.

Hugo callo rendido en la cama, mirando en suelo. Albus se acerco a el.

-No-contesto tranquilo-se que nuestra amistad siempre ha sido complicada y mas cuando se trata de chicas...Hugo no eres mi sombra...y anoche.

-Y anoche te vi coqueteando con ella, y ella te correspondía, mire como le susurrabas cosas al oído, como se sonrojaba...

-Si de eso soy culpable...pero no de coquetearle-Hugo lo miro-Estábamos hablando de ti...y lo que le susurre al oído fue que...yo sabia que ella gustaba de ti, que conmigo no fingiera, que sabia perfectamente que esa noche con quien quería estar era contigo y no conmigo-Hugo quedo congelado pensando en todo aquello-luego lo del beso...que para nada fue para darme celos, mira que Gabriel estaba fascinada contigo, pero Elizabeth-suspiro derrotado-estaba bastante decepcionada.-Hugo enterró su rostro en sus manos.

* * *

Los días habían comenzado a avanzar y medio Hogwarts estaba mas que enterado que James había dejado a Alice, y que ahora uno de los chicos mas guapos y famosos estaba al fin soltero después de casi dos años, toda esa bomba no ayudaba a ninguno de los dos, en parte James porque ahora tenia todas la chicas tirandole indirectas y ciertos comentario sobre "al fin te dijiste cuenta de que Alice no era lo suficiente para ti" eso lo sacaba de quicio, porque era el que se sentía que no daba en ancho con ella, y que todo lo hacia con una causa, en cambio Ella estaba hasta la coronilla de tener que escuchar comentarios sobre las mil maneras de conquistar al James. Suficiente era tener todas las clases con el para ahora tener que soportar oír de en cada lugar.

Estaba sentada muy a gusto en el gran comedor con un gran libro recargado sobre aquella extensa mesa, estaba totalmente perdida en su lectura y no sintió cuando una figura se acerco a máxima velocidad a pedirle explicaciones.

-¿Es verdad?-Lyssander se encontraba de pie junto a ella-¿Es verdad que ese idiota te dejo?-se sentó junto a ella.

-¿No es acaso lo que querías?-le respondió sin siquiera despegar la mirada del libro.

-Alice...sabes que..Argh, no lo quería así, yo solo quería-no sabia que responderle, era cierto estaba estrepitosamente feliz pero a la vez se sentía tan mal.

-No hagas como que te importa...James me dejo porque se canso de todo, y no lo culpo ni lo juzgo me sorprende que haya pasado tanto tiempo conmigo después de todo lo que tuvo que soportar con ustedes-su voz sonaba extremadamente tranquila, y eso a Lyssander no le gusto sabia que cuando Alice tomaba ese tono de voz es porque la estaba pasando realmente mal, y era su forma de huir de todo.-pero ahora esta en la libre decisión de estar con otra

-¿Y tu?-pregunto angustiado.

Fue ahí cuando Alice giro para mirarlo.

-¿Acaso eso alguna vez importo?-Lyssander abrió los ojos sorprendido-Después de todo lo que tu y Lorcan hicieron me quedo mas que claro que el hecho de que yo amara a James y de que fuera feliz, no importaba...-sonrió sin ganas.-

-Nunca fue así-trato de enmendarlo

-Y si te preocupa Jack, realmente esa relación no tendría futuro.-regreso su mirada al libro

-¿Por qué no?-ahora estaba en la duda de sus propias palabras, ¿realmente el prefería Jack que a James

-¿Cómo podría estar con Jack si amo a otro?...No es tan sencillo pretender que no compartiste dos años de tu vida con alguien, ni siquiera es fácil acostumbrarte a verlo de diferente manera, o tener un tipo de contacto con otro cuando-paro en ese momento, sin darse cuenta las palabras salían cada vez con mas dificultad, cada vez su corazón se suprimía mas, y la garganta comenzaba a arder-si no te molesta quede de verme con alguien.

Lyssander noto perfectamente como fue el cambio de voz, de cómo su rostro enrojeció dolorosamente, y de cómo sus ojos se humedecieron. Se retiro angustiado pero mas que nada se sentía culpable por la situación.

Era cierto Alice había quedado de verse con alguien, y no tardo en llegar.

-¿De verdad no te molesta que nos vean juntos?...No quiero que después tengas que lidiar con tonterías como de que buscas consuelo-hablo Scorpius sentándose enfrente de ella.-esta semana eh escuchado cada cosa.

-A mi lo que la gente diga no me importa...aunque en estos momentos mi ruptura es el tema mas comentado...y en tal caso no seria a ti a quien le debería dar vergüenza-Scorpius se rió-mira que a horita mi status social esta por el piso con eso de que fue James quien me dejo-lo dijo con tanto cinismo que parecía que no le doliera todo aquello.

Pero Scopius mejor que nadie sabia que esto a Alice la estaba matando, sabia mejor que nadie lo mucho que lo amaba, lo mucho que había significado.

-No tienes que fingir conmigo-Alice bajo la mirada-se que esto te esta afectando... no puedes seguir pretendiendo que no te duele.

-¿Y llorar por los rincones?-lo interrumpió-Realmente estoy cansada, de que la gente hable de James, oír a las chicas hablando de cómo conquistarlo, de cómo las miro, de mil cosas, y sabes me duele demasiado, de que digan que no fui lo suficiente para el, y quieres que le agregue que me vean llorando o sufriendo-Scorpius bajo la mirada-además no te cite para que hablemos de mi, te cite para hablar de Rose-Scor suspiro-necesitas saber algunas cosas-alzo la ceja sorprendido-así que saca con que anotar-Scorpius obedeció riéndose.

-Me siento como el niño tímido sobornado a la amiga por información-seguía riéndose.

-Y lo eres, y vele el lado bueno que no te estoy cobrando-soltó una carcajada.

-¿Por qué me ayudas?-pregunto serenándose.

-Antes no lo hacia porque no lo aceptabas y ahora, bueno confió con que harás las cosas bien, pero no te emociones guerito te ayudare en lo básico lo demás corre por tu cuenta-el asintió-...Y se que la quieres, que la quieres de verdad, te has partido la cabeza durante un año negándolo, huyendo, y ahora que al fin de diste cuenta de que nada va a cambiar lo que sientes debo darte una mano, principalmente por que cometerás la misma tontería de todos...Rose odia las rosas-recalco odiar.

-Eso no es algo patético...digo así se llama.

-Por eso mismo, es demasiado predecible, y como sabes con Rose se puede esperar lo que sea, ahora mi pequeña aun no entra en la fase "no me quiero enamorar" y con eso te digo que vayas lento Scorpius, tienes que conquistarla lentamente, no puedes soltarle las cosas de una-suspiro estaba mas que enterado de eso-ella esta confundida pero confundida con tu actitud, piensa que es un clase de malévolo plan-Scorpius hizo una mueca-y si lo es te juro que jamás volverás a caminar igual...y bien sabes a lo que me refiero-el asintió un poco preocupado, Alice no caminaba por los pasillo amenazando gente- a y por ultimo mañana sale del entrenamiento a las 7 si chocas accidentalmente con ella por los jardines diría que se vería un encuentro casual, y mas casual si te dijera que le gusta caminar cerca del lago, pero claro eso no lo oíste de mi-se levanto de la silla guiñándole el ojo.

Salió del Gran Salón dirigiéndose a su sala, continuaría su lectura en su cama, relajándose un poco, las cosas no estaban marchando muy bien y cada vez costaba mas fingir o ocultar el dolor, suspiraba cada cinco minutos. Suficiente había tenido hoy con Lyssander luego Scorpius y maldijo a merlín por que Jack se acercaba.

-Me enterado de que James y tu..-le hablo con una armonía casi envidiable en su voz

-Si, ahora tengo cosas que hacer-le corto el rollo groseramente.

-Alice-sujeto su muñeca-se que estas molesta, pero el que te dejo fue el, yo luche y el a la primera de cambio se acobardo y te dejo-Alice miraba el suelo tratando de esquivar las palabra de Jack que tenían tanta razón-¿Eso era lo que querías para ti?, no quiero ponerme de ejemplo pero hay gente que si lucharía por ti, que si valoraría lo que eres y no te dejaría ir así de fácil, por que mírame Alice-ella lo miro a los ojos, el la miraba lo mas dulce posible-Yo te bese y a la fuerza, el lo vio todo, sabia que tu no querías y aun así con quien se enojo fue contigo y la que lo pago fuiste tu.-estaba asombrada por su sinceridad-se que no tengo ni una pizca de tu confianza ni cariño, pero quiero lo mejor para ti.

-¿Y lo mejor para mi eres tu?-se sentí a la defensiva

-Te reto a descubrirlo-se acerco confiado y beso dulcemente su frente-no cierres tu corazón por una persona que no desea luchar por el-se fue de ahí, dejando a Alice sorprendía, anonadada, y todo aquel sinónimo que pudiese describir que Alice no tenia palabras.

Jack era elegante, egocéntrico, prepotente pero jamás dulce...inmediatamente borro todo aquello y se dirigió a su sala común, en ese momento lo que en menos iba pensar era en hombres.

* * *

-¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?-pregunto Elizabeth a Gabriel quien leía una revista-¿Te gusta Hugo?-venia haciéndose esa pregunta desde el baile.

Gabriel dejo la revista de lado y giro a mirarla.

-Podría decirse que si, y si me hubiera enterado antes de la manera en que besa, desde el año pasado hubiera estado con el-se mordió el labio recordado-ahora que el se muere por mi, no me será tan difícil hacer que se me declare-volvió a tomar la revista.

Elizabeth cerro los ojos e involuntariamente la imagen de ellos besándose regreso, era imposible no pensar en otra cosa.

-¿Esto es para darle celos a Albus?-Gabriel volvió a dejar la revista

-Creo que fue mi primer pensamiento al besarlo, pero cuando me correspondió-golpe bajo para Elizabeth-Albus desapareció de mi cabeza, me tarde mucho en darme cuenta lo lindo que es Hugo, pero el siempre babeo por mi así que no veo el problema.-finalizo para continuar con su lectura.

Elizabeth suspiro en algo Gabriel tenia razón, Hugo siempre la vio a ella, y ilusionarse con el era una total perdida de tiempo.

* * *

El entrenamiento fue una tortura, a Rose le quemaba los brazos cosa que pocas veces pasaba cuando jugaba Quidditch pero esta vez James los había agotado hasta el limite y solo pasaba cuando estaba de muy mal humor.

-Si tanto te enoja no estar con Alice ¿Por qué demonios no regresas con ella?-James la fulmino con la mirada, pero en fulminar gente con la mirada Rose era experta-Si quieres sufrir, sufre, pero no te desquites con nosotros.-James no dijo nada y salió del vestuario.

-Se que estas enojada por Alice, pero esto no es nuestro asunto- Frank sostenía su barbilla- Iré con el.

Lo encontró en las gradas mirando el campo sin ninguna expresión. Se sentó junto a el y permanecieron unos minutos en silencio.

-Vine a hacerte la misma pregunta que Rose-el no contesto-James si tanto te duele ¿Por qué te haces esto?- James lo miro dolido-tu mejor que nadie sabes que Alice es mas que tu primer amor.

-Debíamos separarnos un tiempo, tenemos mucho que pensar, y si se que me pedirás que hable con ella, hoy tenemos guardia, y no se como voy a soportar tanto tiempo con ella sin que me falle la cordura y la bese, se que hacer esto quizás sea una estupidez pero si no lo hacia ella y yo jamás podríamos estar bien, fue impulsivo en todo sentido, pero es mejor que todo caiga donde deber caer de una vez...porque sino en el futuro las cosas terminarían muy mal.

-Se muy bien porque lo hiciste, pero debiste decirle a Alice-el bajo la mirada y negó.

-Necesitaba que se diera cuenta de lo que nos estaba agobiando, y de la posibilidad de estar con Jack-Frank se paralizo-Estúpido ¿no? Nunca me sentí lo suficiente y quiero saber si Alice también me miraba así.

-Espero no te arrepientas de esto-Frank le dio unas palmaditas.

-Demasiado tarde-James se quito el cabello del rostro y continuo mirando el campo.

* * *

Rose salió de los vestidores y si dirigió sola al castillo, venia pensando en cualquier cosa cuando choco con alguien "accidentalmente".

-Oh, lo siento...¿Tu?-bufo desconcertándolo.

-Vaya, si tanto te molesta verme, me iré-la cosas aun no se derretían completamente entre ellos.

-Detente a ahí ¡Malfoy!-le ordeno cuando el rubio ya se alejaba.

-Scorpius si no es mucho pedir-pido amable.

-¡Deja de hacer eso!

-¿Hacer que?, solo trato de ser amable, yo se que piensas que no tengo modales, y bueno en cierta manera me fallan a veces, pero hoy lo hice bastante bien-Rose rió antes eso.

La hizo reír, abrió los ojos grande, no era irónica ni maldad, era una risa sincera.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-pregunto aun con huellas de una sonrisa.

-Tenia ganas de pasear-Rose se le quedo mirando dudando lo que decía-La sala común era un horror, mi cuarto se convirtió en motel, solo quería salir a tomar aire-la sala común estaba bastante bien, pero lo de su habitación si era cierto.

-Ahora ya no tienes donde dormir-se rió un poco.

-Sonara feo, pero hasta en eso tenemos reglas, y Demetri tiene hasta las 10, si no quiere que termine sacándolo sin importarme en las condiciones en que este...el o ella-Rose rió otra vez.

-Ósea que llevas muchas chicas a tu habitación.-le encaro divertida.

-Llevaba, ya no-dijo sincero.

-¿A que se debe el voto de castidad?-seguía con esa sonrisa.

-Quizás haya alguien, alguien que me impulse a hacer esto-la miro fijamente a los ojos.

-Me dirás que una chica a logrado alejarte de todas aquellas aventuras nocturnas, debo plantarle un altar.-se burlo pero sanamente.

Podría decirle ahí mismo que era ella pero recordó "tienes que conquistarla lentamente, no puedes soltarle las cosas de una"

-Creo que yo también...a logrado eso y mas, pero bueno eso es otro asunto.-saco el tema para que pensara que era algo mas casual y privado.

Se desvió a la orilla del lago y encontró lirios.

-¿Lirios?-se agacho para tomar uno.

-Son lindos-afirmo Rose acercándose.

-¿Te gustan los lirios?-pregunto inocente.

-Son mi flor preferida-Scorpius alzo las cejas Alice había calculado todo bastante bien.-¿Esperabas que las Rosas lo fueran?

-No, eres demasiado impredecible para eso-suspiro cansado-pero para ser sincero no esperaba lirios.-hubo un silencio bastante incomodo creo que Demetri ya habrá desocupado mi habitación-le entrego el lirio a Rose-Buena noches Rosie-se acerco a besar su mejilla.

Rose quedo paralizada de nuevo, ¿Le había llamado Rosie?, ¿Por qué había sonado condenadamente lindo en el? Suspiro vencida, era obvio que contra Scorpius jamás podría, y eso le agradaba.

Regreso al castillo y encontró a Alice leyendo muy a gusto en su cama como siempre lamentablemente mas seguido estos últimos días..

-No me quiero enamorar-se tiro sobre la cama, enterrando su rostro en un almohada.

-Definitivamente Scorpius es bueno-dijo continuando su lectura.

-Juro que no me enamorare de el-hablo sobre la almohada.

-Repítelo hasta que te lo creas-Rose bufo levantado la cabeza-No le veo lo malo, es guapo, amable...cuando quiere, es familia sangre limpia-Alice rió ante su comentario-lo que quiero decir es que Scorpius tiene cara de mujeriego, y ciertamente lo fue, pero creo que producto de la edad y de las hormonas se aloco un poco con relación a chicas, ahora lo noto diferente, sincero en lo que siente, supongo que una chica a de estar de por medio.

-Algo así me comento, pero cambio rápidamente de tema-Alice sonrió, había que aceptar que Scorpius era increíblemente bueno, cerro el libro asustando a Rose.

-Tengo guardia con James, buenas noches.

-Lo olvidaba...ya paso una semana-le recordó, aunque para Alice había sido un siglo-no hemos hablado mucho del tema, se que necesitas tiempo, pero tarde o temprano tendrás que hablar-Alice la miro seria-y porque necesitas descargarlo...seré la prima de James pero antes que eso soy tu amiga no lo olvides.

Salió de la habitación pensando en las palabras de Rose, eran tan ciertas necesitaba descargar todo, desde lo mucho que le dolía y lo extrañaba hasta la platica que había tenido con Jack.

Encontró a James esperándola bajo las escaleras iba ser una muy pero muy larga noche.

Rose quedo en su cama pensando sobre todo, Scorpius había cambiado tanto, de un día para otro era amable, lindo, considerado, la confundía demasiado, siempre lo odio y no era algo secreto, pero últimamente ese deseo de gritarle se estaba transformando en algo que le asustaba. Cuando la llamo Rosie no le grito salvajemente que no lo volviera a hacer, porque interiormente algo le pedía que nunca dejara de repetirlo, si era una trampa estaba cayendo bastante fácil, y quizás esa era la respuesta caer, para saber de una maldita vez si era un juego.

Giro sobre la cama para mirar el techo, ahora se supone que caería...¿Pero en que debería caer? Scorpius menciono una chica, usualmente cuando un chico saca ese tipo de temas tira la indirecta que eres tu, pero el no lo hizo al contrario quito el tema como si quisiera que ella no se enterase.

Quizás era eso, quizás el cambiaba para demostrarle a ella lo buena persona que podía ser, para que ella notase que no era un chico egocéntrico y desgraciado si no que mirase su lado amable y que mejor que empezar con ella. Era la mejor prueba.

No había trampas ella era solo una prueba para conquistar a otras. Se estremeció al sentir un pequeña oleada de dolor, se estaba enamorando de Scorpius y no veía el camino de regreso.

* * *

La noche milagrosamente estaba avanzando, habían estado en silencio, multaron a algunos alumnos que encontraron vagando por ahí, por suerte hubo mucho trabajo impidiendo largos silencios incómodos.

Pero toda su estabilidad de derrumbo cuando encontraron unos chicos de 5º año en pleno arrebato pasional, no sabían que era mas incomodo, interrumpir o saber que así podrían estar ellos. Alice inmediatamente saco todo eso de su cabeza no ayudaba para nada pensar en eso. En cambio James estaba mas susceptible de el dependía que sucediera algo, y hace tiempo que su cordura estaba fallando, tenia una semana sin besarla y verla a diario en cada clase, le ardían las manos por no haber tocado su piel, extrañaba perderse en sus ojos, que ella jugara con su cabello, que suspirara sobre su boca, que le acomodara la corbata cada mañana, sacudió la cabeza debía deshacerse de todo, pero no podía la contrario el deseo se incrementaba.

Alice aclaro su garganta con el propósito de separarlos, por suerte dio resultado, los dos quedaron estáticos en especial ella que se le subía el color.

-Si se van ahorita y no lo repiten no les bajare puntos-los dos salieron disparados de ahí.

-¿Por qué los dejaste ir?-pregunto James tranquilo.

-No me sentía lo suficientemente bien para bajarles puntos-comento sin mirarle.

-Por que nosotros también lo hicimos...

-No quiero hablar del tema-lo interrumpió.-no me siento muy cómoda hablando de ello

-¿Porqué no?-elevaba la voz- Por que hace solo una semana tu y yo

-Fuiste tu quien me dejaste-lo volvió a interrumpir, lastimándolo con el comentario-no se a que vienen tus comentarios, a restregarme el hecho de que alguien me beso por la fuerza y a la primera de cambio me dejaste porque te dio miedo luchar por mi-Alice quiso salir de ahí pero James lo impidió.

-No fue por eso-estaba sorprendido, pero sobre todo dolido.

-Si no fue por cobardía, fue por que tu ya no me

-No te atrevas Alice-la interrumpió con la voz ronca y peligrosa-no te atrevas a decir que no te quiero, porque sabes muy bien que te amo-Alice negó.-sabes que para mi eres lo mas importante-no habían notado la proximidad de sus rostros.

-Antes era maravilloso escuchar eso, ahora solo me lastima mas-se le humedecieron los ojos-no entiendo el fin de decirme "te amo"-la distancia era peligrosa

-Porque lo siento Alice-su voz dejo de ser ronca para convertirse en un susurro dulce-porque en eso no puedo mentirte-comprendieron la proximidad de sus labios.

-No lo hagas-pidió en una suplica, pero inconscientemente ella también se acerco.

-¿Hacer que?...¿Esto?-termino con la distancia y la beso, la beso como quería hacerlo hace una semana, con pasión y sin medirse por el lugar en donde estaban y ella le correspondía de la misma manera.

Se separo de el intentando entrar en razón, recuperar la cordura, la sensatez en sus actos.

-James no-pero ella misma volvió a cortar la distancia, lo necesitaba tanto, en una gravedad peligrosa, habían sido dos años, dos años a acostumbrarse a tenerse de esta manera.

James capturo su cintura entre sus manos y la atrajo lo mas posible a el, ella sujetaba fuertemente el cuello de su camisa. El beso no era para nada delicado, rayaba perfecto en la pasión acumulada.

Tuvieron que separarse por las malditas necesidades fisiológicas, al separarse Alice entro en razón de todo lo que había pasado y aventó a James para deshacer de su amarre, para después salir deprisa de ahí.

James quedo congelado mirando como se alejaba, había necesitado tanto ese beso que sabia que debía apresurar sus planes porque la necesidad de estar con Alice incrementaba a una velocidad alarmante.

* * *

**Así que... eso fue todo para este capitulo, espero les haya gustado en todo sentido. Espero sus comentario acerca del beso, de la platica de Albus, le el acercamiento mortal de Rose y Scorpius**

**Next...pues planeo acercamientos mas directo con Hugo y Elizabeth y Rose y Scorpius y la platica entre Rose y Alice**

**Cualquier sugerencia que quisieran hacer para mi seria fantástica**

**Gracias a todos lo que me reviuvean juro que los aprecio infinitamente.**

_Ale V. /AleRabanito_


	11. Chapter 11

_Capitulo 11: Repítelo que la noche cae lento_

Cerro la puerta con brusquedad e inhalando aire descontrolada como si sus pulmones no recibieran oxigeno, sus ojos brillaron a causa de las lagrimas que se asomaban apretó las manos con fuerza dando el ultimo respiro estruendoso. ¿Por qué? Su mente se preguntaba una y otra vez.

Decidió calmarse, y respirar con tranquilidad, Rose la miraba pero no faltaban las preguntas era mas que obvio que algo había pasado dejándola en ese estado.

-No puedo permitir que siga haciéndote daño-rompió en silencio.

-Entonces arráncamelo del corazón porque no veo otra manera-Alice negó con la cabeza aun en la puerta recargada.

-¿Qué paso?-pregunto Rose sentándose bien, en su cama.

-Nos besamos-le contesto sin mirarla-y si antes me era difícil ahora no tengo ni la mas mínima idea de cómo lo voy a mirar después de eso...y no solo por el beso-bajo la mirada-no lo entiendo, me dijo algo que no se si sentirme feliz y aliviada o partirme la cabeza.

-Te dijo que te amaba-Alice la miro confusa-fue la misma frase que usaste la primera vez que lo hizo, claro que esa vez el romperte la cabeza era de emoción-Alice sonrió recordando.-Es un cabezotas y es genético-se tapo el rostro con las manos.

-¿Scorpius?-pregunto por inercia

-Lo eh entendido todo, esta mas claro el agua, es evidente por que Scorpius se porta amablemente conmigo.-Alice se acercaba a su cama, realmente asustada.

-Lo sabes-Pregunto blanca de la impresión

-Claro que lo se, le gusta una chica y yo soy su medio de conquista, claro como medio Hogwarts sabe que nos odiamos era obvio que si el arreglaba nuestros problemas ella lo vería diferente y yo soy su maldita salida fácil-hablaba demasiado rápido y Alice no carburaba completamente.

-¡Espera! Me quede en le gusta una chica.-asia señas para que se clamara.

-¡Alice! Es evidente que Scorpius se porta amable conmigo por que una chica le gusta, y si arregla las cosas conmigo ella lo vera diferente, amable, dulce, sincero, guapo-Alice levanto la ceja sorprendida ¿Acaso Rose Weasley estaba elogiando a Scorpius Malfoy?-siendo un caballero...y la chica es...-Aleice la miro estrepitosamente espantada-¡Eres tu!

-¡Espera! ¿Qué? ¡Nooooo!-esto iba ser mas difícil de lo que pensaba-Rose de verdad duérmete ya...Deliras.

-Claro que no, como no lo vi Scorpius babea por ti-Alice negaba suavemente mientras desteñida su cama-No oses negármelo, ese maldito esta atrás de ti...

-¡Rose! Scorpius Malfoy no esta enamorado de mi, no lo esta hoy ni mañana ni nunca-Rose no creía ni medio monosílabo-si quizás si haya una chica pero no soy yo.

Se acostó indispuesta a seguir contestando o alegando con ella, había que ser demasiado bobos para no darse cuenta que la chica era ella, que mas podría pasarle.

Rose estaba intentando dormir, odiaba eso, desde que el idiota de Malfoy había cambiado su actitud sufría de insomnio, maldito bastardo pensó...cerro los ojos hasta conseguir dormirse.

* * *

El desayuno ya estaba listo y Alice había despertado tarde, cosa casi inimaginable, así que apresuro su paso y descubriendo a ya casi todo Hogwarts desayunando, paso por la puerta, no tenia mucha hambre de verdad, su noche había sido maravillosamente arruinada con un espléndido beso, y ahora debía sentarse en la misma mesa y frente a James. Pero alguien venia en plan de rescate.

-Buenos días-saludo Scorpius en sus espaldas.-Traes una mirada de "mátame que soy miserable"-le indico haciendo círculos en su misma cara.

-Espantos anoche, de verdad-Alice tenia el semblante debil.

-Lo se, aunque después de tremendo beso uno por lo general esta feliz-Alice alzo la mirada-Si, los vi, pero por lo que veo fue un simple arrebato y no una reconciliación-ella asintió.-Mira que son tontos.

-y no somos los únicos...Rose me encaro anoche, ella cree que la chica que quieres es a mi-Scorpius sonrió-Estúpido lo se.-el negó al contrario parecía muy feliz por ello.-No me usaras como método de celos ¿verdad?-El se acerco con el rostro ladeado y esa sonrisa que decía "peligro"

-Aunque tu las tienes mas de ganar-tomo su cintura cuidadosamente, ella solo lazo las cejas sorprendida-Ya sabes jodes a tus hermanos por estúpidos y Jack por insolenta-usaba ese tono sensual apretándola contra el-pero matas de celos a James demostrándole que si no se apura te pierde-Alice bajo la mirada-y yo solo me la juego haber si Rose me mira-Alice sonrió ante eso

-¿Vas a besarme?-ahora Alice tomo el tono seductor.

Todas la mesas miraban con mucha atención la escena, en especial los ya mencionados.

-Claro que no, eso seria incesto-Alice se le escapo otra sonrisa-hay muchas maneras de crear eso-se acerco a su oído-como susurrarte cosas al oído como si te propusiera algo bastante indecente-se separo para mirarla a los ojos- y después sacarte de aquí de la mano dejando volar su imaginación.

-Es un poco malvado ¿No crees?-el se separo y tomo su barbilla y se acerco descaradamente.

-Te han hecho cosas peores-Tomo su mano y la comenzó a jalar hacia la salido-Espero que no mueras de hambre.

James y Rose quedaron congelados con la escena, El estaba rojo del coraje en cambio ella estaba espantada por la sensación que sentía, eran celos, estaba realmente perdida, estaba enamoradonse de Scorpius.

-Vaya que Scorpius no pierde oportunidad-se hoyo Frank-Era cuestión de tiempo para que se fijara en Alice.-lo dijo con toda intención para calentar a James y provocar mas la sensaciones en Rose.

James se levanto dispuesto a seguirlos y a romperle la cara a Scorpius, Rose lo noto y también salió de tras de el.

-Esos dos lo hacen mucho mas fácil-rió Frank y sin prisa siguió comiendo, les Maria un poco de tiempo antes de intervenir.

-Esto esta verdaderamente mal-Seguí Alice riéndose

-Debes divertirte mas seguido-le aconsejo.

-Si y mas cuando medio colegio piensa que iré contigo a buscar consuelo...¿A que baños?-Scorpius se rió de eso muchísimo.

-Planeaba llevarte a la biblioteca a que me aconsejaras un buen libro, últimamente sufro de insomnio y estoy cansado de mirar el techo-comentaba un poco mas serio-solo quería ayudarte un poco.-pararon para mirarse con complicidad.-no me gusta verte sufrir, te tengo mucho cariño, se que no soy para nada afectivo pero-se acerco a ella tomando su barbilla-después de años uno llega a apreciar a las personas, y yo...Yo te quiero Alice-lo ultimo lo escucho James quien se acercaba realmente amenazante.

Alice se dio cuenta de ello, jalo la camisa de Scorpius para ponerse frente, para que no lo golpeara o algo así, lo cual tubo efecto por que James paro en seco. Y mirarla confuso pero sobre todo con miedo, dolor que ella lo noto inmediatamente y calo estrepitosamente en ella.

-Puedo con esto Alice-la retiro con mucho cuidado-¿Vas a golpearme? ¿Así vas a arreglar esto?-en ese momento llego Rose-No se que demonios piensas James, para venir a plantarte a aquí, hecho un demonio de celos...por que te recuerdo que fuiste tu.-Scorpius sonaba enojado y la cosa se malinterpretaba.

-Si fui yo-lo interrumpió-pero no lo hice por falta de amor, que te claro eso Malfoy, y no vengo a hacerle una escena de celos-los dos se sorprendieron- vine a advertirte que no se te ocurra hacerle daño.

-¿Mas del que ya le hiciste? Créeme que no podría-el semblante de James era peligroso, pero se torno triste y doloroso.

-Ya lo se, por eso mismo vine-se giro con la cabeza baja y comenzó a caminar de regreso. Había sido un impulso pero ardía demasiado para ponerse a pensar un minuto. Ahora las cosas estaban claras.

Rose seguía mirándolos y Alice sabia que era momento de salir de ahí en busca de James, paso de lado junto a Rose para después comenzar a correr detrás de el que caminaba bastante veloz, perdiéndose ante la vista de Scorpius y Rose.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres Malfoy?-pregunto hecha un furia. Pero el no cambio su semblante tranquilo.-Ahora entiendo por que tus acercamientos conmigo-el levanto la cejas, debía pensar detenidamente sabia que lo atacaría con Alice pero el debía ser mas inteligente.-Era para acercarte a Alice ¿no es así?

-No-contesto frió-no te necesito a ti para acercarme a Alice-Rose quedo congelada por la sinceridad.-y si tomas mi amabilidad como parte de un plan, esta bien.

-¿Qué?-Rose estaba verdaderamente confundida.

-Te conozco hace casi 6 años, de sobra se que jamás veras algo bueno en mi y segunda tampoco haré que cambies de opinión, entonces para que el desperdicio de saliva.

El giro y comenzo a irce

-No te entiendo-dijo casi en un susurro.

-Tampoco quiero que lo hagas, me gustaría que pudieras confiar ciegamente en mi, pero no lo harás, ya me quedo claro que me tienes estancado como un maldito bastardo, quizás lo fui, pero lo que viste era un favor-Rose se quedo pensando.-Alice es una linda chica, en realidad es bellísima, pero-trago con dificultad-no me fijaría en ella, además ella ya tiene dueño por así decirlo.

-Provocaste esto adrede-el asintió-Tu no eres...

-No Rose, tu no ves así-se acerco mucho a ella-pero por que tu no veas no quiere decir que no sea una buena persona, también siento, también quiero-fijo su vista en sus ojos-no te miento en que me gustaría cambiar tu concepto de mi, pero tampoco voy a morir intentándolo-en eso mentía.

* * *

Alice logro alcanzar a James tomándolo del brazo, ahora la impulsiva era ella, lo sentía en cada fibra de su cuerpo.

El giro esperando ver a Rose y su sermón estúpido, pero su rostro cambio al ver a Alice sujetando su brazo, una gama de emociones le recorrió el cuerpo estremeciéndolo lo cual ella noto inmediatamente.

-James-sonó casi como una suplica-no lo hagas mas difícil-pidió con la voz a punto de quebrarse.

-Nunca lo hice así-dijo sincero-nunca complique las cosas, soy un impulsivo y la mayoría del tiempo un idiota, pero esta vez no.

-No te entiendo-ella lo soltó bajando la mirada-dices amarme, pero luego me dejas y...

-Nunca te deje-se oyó como un reclamo-te pedí un tiempo, pero no por que durara, jamás dude-la miraba intensamente a los ojos-pero necesitábamos tiempo, no para pensar en lo que sentíamos, si no para darnos cuenta de lo mal que estaba nuestra relación-ella retiro su cabello de su rostro pensando-tus hermanos se metían incontrolablemente, Rose no paraba de criticar nuestros ritmos, y Jack...quería saber si tu también pensabas que no era lo suficiente.

-No entiendo yo...-en parte no entendía, a donde iba todo esto.

-Alice-el suavizo el gesto acercándose a ella-nunca te deje, pero todo mundo vino a meterse y sacar conclusiones, de que no eras suficiente para mi cosa totalmente estúpida, después Jack con que no quería pelear por ti, mi amor-tomo su rostro en sus manos-hubiera echo hasta lo imposible por no perderte, y anoche buscaba eso, buscaba saber si tu aun sentías lo mismo, pero estaba tan confundido-Alice le vencían las ganas de llorar-tu posición me asusto, tu indeferencia,-junto su frente con la suya.

-Tenia que hacerlo, si me mantenía cerca no lo soportaría-rodeo las muñecas de el-tus celos y luego tus decisiones, me confundían.

-Nunca planee hacerte una escena de celos...la misma noche que todo empezó te pregunte no por celos, si no por Lyssander-ella se separo a ver sus ojos.-sabia que si hacia esto y el se enteraba, comprendería, que esto no es un juego, que lo que siento por ti es real, como lo tuyo por mi.-Limpio una lagrima que corría por el rostro de ella.-pero todos tuvieron que meterce y todo se complico.

-Te das cuenta que eres un estúpido-le espeto con furia-que he pasado una semana horrible-golpeo su pecho y las lagrimas comenzaban a caer-que tenia miedo de que perderte, y-el no necesito ir mas para abrazarla fuertemente, al principio ella se retuvo pero después se dejo abrazar hundiendo su rostro en su pecho.

-Nunca quise hacerte daño-le susurro al oído-solo intentaba que después todo esto no fuera mas grande que nosotros-beso su frente.

* * *

Rose miraba a Scorpius intentando sacarse esa sensación del pecho.

-Solo aléjate de Alice-pidió.

-¿Desde cuando recibo ordenes tuyas?-pregunto aun mas cerca de ella, debía ser frió aunque quisiera tomarla y besarla pero aun no era tiempo, debía seguir implantándose en ella-si quieres créeme adelante si no, no voy a rogar por que lo hagas-empezó a separarse.

-Cuesta hacerlo, después de todo y

-No quiero hacerte daño, solo quiero estar bien contigo, no te pido amor, ni cariño, solo paz, confianza, amabilidad-tomo su mano cuidadosamente temía que lo quitara, pero no lo hizo.-No soy tan malo-ella alzo la mirada para perderse en los suyos-solo dame la oportunidad de demostrartelo-beso su mano petrificando a Rose, para después salir de ahí.

Quedo anonadada y con la mano vibrando en calor, era definitivo estaba cayendo en los brazos de su peor enemigo.

* * *

Las ansias lo estaban matando, y algo interiormente le estaba consumiendo, había pasado una semana, y Lily ni siquiera lo había mirado, pasaba por su lado y era invisible para ella, y lo odiaba, estaba desesperado. Se quedo mirándola, cuando ella voltio y se encontró con su mirada, la retuvo un poco, pero no se sonrojo como solía hacerlos, sonrió débilmente para volver la vista a Albus.

-Estoy harto-la voz de Hugo sobresalto a Lily tirando un poco el jugo-voy a arreglar las cosas, le diré lo que siento y ya...suena patético-estrello la cabeza en la mesa.-ella no se fijara en mi menos por besar a su mejor amiga.

Lily sonrió mas ampliamente.

-Solo arregla las cosas y evita que la perra de Gabriel este cerca-lo ultimo lo dijo con tremendo odio-la asesinaría por...

-No te molestes-hablo Hugo-se mejor que nadie lo que es...

-Pero desgraciadamente es mejor amiga de Eli, así que prepárate que ella no se fijara en ti si Gabriel ya lo hizo-Hugo se levanto de una asustado-así funciona esto, así que ve con cuidado, guíala despacio a la traición, hazle ver que es Gabriel la equivocada-Hugo se levanto del asiento depositando un beso en la coronilla de Lily. Un plan se le había ocurrido.

-Eres la mejor e idiota el que no se de cuenta-lo dijo en voz alta haciendo que Lily se atragantara con el jugo y Klay se sintiera peor.

Hugo salía deprisa cuando choco involuntariamente con su hermana.

-¡Hugo! ¿Qué demonios?-pregunto exaltada.

-Te explico luego que ahora voy a ...-la oración quedo ahogada cuando se quedo mirando algo y no pudo evitar sonreír ampliamente.

-¿Qué es lo...-también quedo ahogada, descubriendo a James y Alice besarse sin ninguna clase de remordimiento pasado, parecía mas un reconciliación.-¿Crees que debería?

-No-corto sin pensar-creo que hay que dejar que lo arreglen solos.

Rose regreso al comedor contándole a todos lo que paso y de cómo habían cachado a Alice y James hace unos momentos.

-Te extrañe tanto-dijo después de separarse un poco, el cual no duro mucho por que volvió a apoderarse de los labios de ella.

-James...aquí no-ella lo separo sin ganas-dos prefectos besándose en medio pasillo, no es elmejor ejemplo-el suspiro.-¿Entonces?-le pregunto tomando un poco de distancia.

-Entonces hablare con Lyssander y le dejare claro de una vez por todas, que no voy a permitir que se siga metiendo entre nosotros-ella se acerco y deposito un beso en sus labios.-y de paso le partiré la cara Jack por entrometido-Alice negó-esta bien no lo golpeare pero también le dejare en claro que no te va a alejar de mi, por que prácticamente es imposible.

-¿A si?-pregunto confusa por tanta confianza.

-Caro que si, solo yo se como hablarte, como tocarte-se iba acercando demasiado-pero sobre todo se como besarte-se apodero una vez mas de sus labios dejándola sin aliento.

Si era definitivo, Jack la tenia demasiado difícil, y mas cuando James era el único que podía desaparecer la cordura de Alice en medio de un pasillo

* * *

**Bien eso fue todo, les dedique tiempo a ellos, dos por había visto que los quería de regreso, además de que Rose ya comienza a enamorarse.**

**Espero les haya gustado disculpen la tardanza y espero sus REVIUWS, la escena de Alice y James fue difícil, la verdad no sabia como lo arreglarían, pero espero no haberlos defraudado.**

**Ale V. AleRabanito  
**


	12. Chapter 12

**Declaimer:** Oficialmente no tuve vida un mes, pero sigo siendo yo y no Rowling

* * *

_Capitulo 12:Y fue algo así._

Corría bastante deprisa por los corredores de Hogwarts pero en ningún lado se encontraba con ella, estaba apunto de darse por vencido, todo indicaba que estaba en su sala común, cuando vio una figura paseando por los jardines y no podía ser mas ni menos que ella, se acerco deprisa..

—Lizz-ella giro interrogante nunca nadie la había llamado así.

—Hugo-contesto—¿qué sucede?—tardo en contestar aun no recuperaba el aliento cosa extraña cuando hacia mucho mas que eso en Qudditch, pero ahora era un manojo de nervios.

—Quería hablar contigo sobre...

—El beso entre tu y Gabriel-se paralizo—Oh vamos se que estas bastante confundido, de un día para otro la chica que perseguiste por año se enamora deliberadamente de ti y tu desapareces de su vista con los sentimientos contrariados-Hugo estaba sin palabras-vamos Hugo somos amigos—"amigos"—no tienes que darme explicaciones deberías dárselas a Gabriel, pedirle tiempo para pensar.

—¡Espera! no entiendo—el venia a decirle "me gustas y el beso solo fue un arranque que me demostró que es a ti a quien quiero"—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Que solo somos amigos no hace falta darme explicaciones, ahora debo irme Gabriel seguramente estará un poco histérica—camino un poco para pararse cerca de el—un consejo, habla con ella pronto Hugo dile lo que sientes y estén juntos de una vez.

—Pero no es lo que...

—Hugo-lo volvió a interrumpir—Estoy mas que segura que con quien debes estar es con Gabriel, no hay nadie mas.

Hugo quedo inmóvil con la mirada perdida y la boca abierta, era su imaginación o Elizabeth le había dicho, en realidad se lo había pedido que el anduviera con su amiga. Y no paraba de decir que eran amigos. Regreso a la sala común absorto y triste era evidente que ella no sentía nada por el.

* * *

—¿Podrían parar de hacer eso?—pidió Rose en una suplica-tienen toda la semana así.

James y Alice habían perdido la censura a sus demostraciones afectivas en publico, y después de esa horrorosa semana habían estado demasiado cariñosos.

—Déjalos en paz—dijo Lily entre risas-prefiero verlos besándose cada vez que volteo a que parezcan zombis.—cerro un poco su libro.

—Lo se, pero comienzan a ser un poco empalagosos para la vista-apartaba la vista de ellos asqueada.

-Se llama envidia—Rose la fulmino—Oh vamos Rose que somos grandes...Ahí que admitir que lo de ellos en envidiable-en eso Klay que se encontraba en una mesa levanto la mirada para mirar a Lily y escuchar con mas atención lo que decía—cualquiera desearía tener un amor así, sincero, dulce pero sobre todo correspondido—palabras hirientes para Klay— así que lo disfruten por los que no podemos—sus palabras fueron grandes pero no quito la sonrisa traviesa.—y hablando de amores correspondidos—en eso llegaba Hugo como zombi—ves a lo que me refiero—lo señalo mientras el subía a su dormitorio.

—Dime que no fue otra vez la estúpida de Gabriel—dijo Rose mirándolo.

—No esa mirada es por Elizabeth—Rose se acostó mas en el sillón.—Ahí que ver que los Weasley somos lentos para el amor...Y papa no se quedaba atrás—presto atención de nuevo a su libro.

—Es extraño, digo papa paso toda la adolescencia de Hugo diciéndole que si le gustaba una chica se lo dijera, que no fuera tímido y se acercara.—Lily se rió notoriamente.

—Ahí que decir que nuestra familia es todo un caso, y con respecto a amoríos, el único que la saco bien es James.

—¿Y tu?—a Lily le desapareció la sonrisa

—Yo...yo creo que nací con todos los genes de mama, enamorarme de alguien que ni siquiera me ve—se levanto para irse a su habitación, pero sin percatarse toda su trayectoria fue perseguida por un par de ojos.

—"Y yo igual que mama me enamore de la persona que mas me hizo sufrir"—pensó Rose.

Frank bajo por las escaleras en ese momento.

—Consíganse una habitación-les pidió a James y Alice en forma de burla mientas salía de la sala común.

—Y que no sea la mía-pidió Rose.—Aunque pensándolo bien...

—¡No!-contestaron los dos al mismo tiempo, sabiendo que el comentario iba perfectamente a algo relacionado con sus ritmos.

Rose desvió la mirada bufando.

—Bueno me voy tengo algo que hacer-aviso James retirándose.

—Te noto bastante susceptible, ¿Te sientes bien?—le pregunto Alice acercándose mas a Rose.

—¿Es que acaso no escuchaste la platica con Lily?—Alice se rió pasando su cabello detrás de la oreja.

—Para serte sincera James me despega demasiado del suelo, así que no tengo ni la mas mínima idea de que hablaron—confeso un poco avergonzada.—pero supongo que todo gira alrededor de Scorpius

—¿Por qué? Dime por que el, o mejor dicho ¿por qué todo gira alrededor de el? Es tan agotador.

Se revolvió el cabello dejando caer la cabeza hacia atrás.

—Pienso yo que estabas enamorada de el hace mucho—Rose levanto la cabeza asustada—solo que no lo notabas creyendo que todo era una rivalidad, cosa estúpida porque desde entonces sientes celos de que estuviera con otras, que no te tomara la debida atención, y ahora que el Señor se digno a ser amable notas que todos esos sentimientos que antes justificabas con odio son meramente un enamoramiento.

—¿Te he dicho acaso que una Banshee se coma tu legua?.

—Hace un par de meses—contesto habitualmente.

—¡Argh! Odio mi vida, odio tu maldita razón y lo odio a el por ser un maldito insufrible bastardo, desgraciado...y endemoniadamente guapo, y su encantadora sonrisa, y la manera en que me mira—Alice miraba atenta de cómo su arranque de odio se convirtió en una confesión desesperada.

—Y se pondrá peor—le aviso dándole palmaditas en el brazo y yéndose a su habitación.

* * *

Frank recorrió los pasillos en silencio se dirigía a la lechucearía a mandarle una carta a su madre, intentaba escribirle una carta por semana si le era posible y gustosamente esperaba noticias de cómo avanzaba su recuperación que era casi completa. No la había pasado nada bien los últimos años con esa enfermedad, por suerte y mas que nada caridad pudieron salvarle la vida.

Subía las escaleras de la torre, ya se notaba la nieve que comenzaba a marcar paso, pero que importo eso cuando comenzó a escuchar voces demasiado familiares.

—No deberías estarle haciendo proposiciones tan indecorosas a una señorita en un lugar demasiado publico—La voz era de Dominique.

—Nadie aparece a estas horas por aquí, además mis "proposiciones indecorosas" como las haces llamar tu, son solo muestra de lo que en verdad deseo—ronroneo y de inmediato localizo la voz de Demetri Zabinni

Después de todo el escándalo de Halloween quedaba mas que en claro que Dominique era igual que las otras chicas, superficial, egocéntrica, sin importarle que ese mismo idiota intento propasarse con ella, al final lo único que le importaba era la popularidad. Estúpido al pensar que podía ser diferente, y mas fijar su atención en ella.

Tenia la opción de quedarse en la puerta o la otra ignorarlos y dejar la carta...¡Por Merlín! Era Franko Greme conocido por ser un tipo duro y frió, por tener la sangre muggle y no solo saber mover la varita sino que también era un peligro como los puños. Las chicas adoraban esa pose de chico malo, pero con ese toque de ser un caballero y sobre todo ser el mejor amigo de James Potter. Y odiaban que las únicas chicas donde se desprendía de su papel para convertirse en un tierno amigo, era con Rose y Alice.

Respiro profundo y dejo de pensar para adentrarse, seguían platicando pero como Domini que noto su presencia, palideció de inmediato parando con lo que hablaba en un tono bastante sensual.

¿Qué es lo que le pasaba con ese chico? Por que sentía la maldita necesidad de destacar frente a el, de hacerse notar.

Frank ni siquiera los miro y sigue su camino directo hacia su lechuza la cual se emociono al verle, el respondió el halago acariciando su cabeza con suavidad. Le entrego la carta.

—Dasela a Mama—le pidió—Y regresa cuando ella responda—la lechuza acato las ordenes y partió.

—Así que le mandas cartitas a tu mami Greme—se burlo Zabinni pero Frank ni se inmuto—Personas como ella deberían morir por procrear hijos sangre sucia.

No supo en que momento, pero ya estaba sangrando de la nariz y contra la pared, volvió a sentir otro golpe azotar contra su cara, Frank lo estaba golpeando con toda la ira que cargaba, sosteniéndolo firmemente del cuello de la camisa. Volvió a golpearlo como mas fuerza, para luego pegarlo contra la pared y amenazarlo.

Dominique quedo perpleja con los ojos abiertos de par en par por la agresión tan repentina de Frank.

—Nunca vuelvas hablar así de mi madre—su voz sonaba ronca y estremecedora—o te juro que te vas a arrepentir y que lo que acabo de hacer no se comparara con lo que te haré—Zabinni no respondió—¡¿Me escuchaste?—le grito azotándolo duramente contra el muro.

—Si, si—dijo temblorosamente.

Lo soltó y su respiración estaba agitada, estaba sorprendido de su impulsivo acto, no acostumbraba golpear gente de esa manera tan brutal, pero el comentario lo había encolerizado a un punto escalofriante. Miro a Dominique parecía asustada, bajo la mirada un poco avergonzado.

Dio media vuelta y se retiro, Dominique se quedo mirando su figura, no había tenido miedo, había una sensación diferente, cualquier mago hubiera atacado con su varita pero el ni siquiera la había considerado, presentía que había sido mas impulsivo que consiente. Nunca lo había visto de esa manera y de alguna forma le pareció endemoniadamente sensual ese concepto de el. Agito la cabeza definitivamente el se le estaba metiendo demasiado a la cabeza.

* * *

Klay quedo mirando el frió suelo, ¿Qué demonios le estaba haciendo a Lily? Se revolvió el cabello violentamente, desde que ella dejo de buscarlo su obsesión por ella aumento, la seguía, intentaba estar siempre con ella. Por Merlín, esa era lo que el quería que ella lo evitara, que no lo mirara, que idealizara que el no existía.

Pero era tan difícil antes estaba ese consuelo esa mirada descubierta, su rubor en sus mejillas, su sonrisa nerviosa...y ahora nada. Definitivamente nunca se entendería, así que salió de ahí. No estaba pensando coherentemente.

Se refugio cerca de un árbol. Y no supo cuando tiempo paso mirando a la nada cuando Scorpius llego a sentarse con el.

—¿Lily?-pregunto directamente.

—¿Rose?—pregunto en el mismo tono. Scor rió

—No hoy no, parece ser que se esta tomando un descanso de mi—comento aun con una sonrisa—de igual manera no me la esta dejando absolutamente nada fácil.

—El amor nunca es fácil—reclamo triste, golpeando ligeramente el césped.

—Tu la tienes muy fácil, pero la complicas con excusas tontas—le reclamo Scorpius sin perder la naturalidad de su voz.

—¡Sabes que no es fácil!, no puedo hacerle eso...no puedo lastimarla de esa manera—negaba profundamente dolido—no quiero que sufra por mi culpa.

Scorpius suspiro ampliamente mirando a su hermano menor que pasaba su mano por ese cabello rubio prueba de lo desconcertado que estaba.

—El problema Klayton es que... ya lo haces, Lily ya sufre por ti y mucho—noto la desesperación en sus ojos.

—No quiero hundirla en esto, y quizás solo sea un enamoramiento pasajero, no tardara mucho en olvidarse de mi—dijo con resignación.

—Pero no estas pensando en ti.-reprocho

—Pero yo ya me resigne, y la quiero Scorpius de verdad que la quiero y por eso mismo me alejo—suspiro para perderse en resignaciones.

—¿Qué pasa si no es un enamoramiento pasajero?—se atrevió a preguntar.

—Tiene que serlo...si no estaré mas que perdido—trago con dificultad—Y suponiendo que no lo fuera, terminara por serlo, si su familia no me aceptaría por ser un Malfoy menos lo haría por...

—¿Qué hicimos mal?—se pregunto Scorpius—¿Qué hicimos para tener que lidiar con esto?

—Yo solo quiero verla feliz...y que pueda lidiar y agradecer que alguien mas pueda hacerlo—se froto el rostro con coraje-esto es tan cursi, papa me hubiera golpeado de haberme escuchado.

—No creo que sea cursi...pienso que es lo que esperas, pero no lo que quieres—Klay comenzó a levantarse no quería hablar mas de Lily—y si es por ser Malfoy...recuerda que es solo un nombre...solo un nombre.—recalco—Por otro lado, piensa mejor lo de Lily, todo tiene solución incluso eso.

Klay se retiro sin contestar.

—Ojala tu también te dieras cuenta que es solo un nombre—menciono pensando en Rose.

—Tienes que darle tiempo—Esa voz lo sorprendió demasiado haciéndolo pararse de golpe.

—Greme ¿Qué...-Tartamudeaba —¿Cómo?

—No eres la persona mas discreta del mundo—Comento en un tono neutro, pero Scorpius aun en shock—Sabes que en este lugar soy la persona que mas conoce a tu hermano y a ti, ni siquiera el estúpido de Demetri te conoce tanto y por lo mismo te sugiero que si vas a seguir en esto de enamorar a Rose, no se te cruce la idea de aprovecharte de ella por que mejor que nadie sabes que no te voy a maldecir—No perdió en ningún momento su habitual tono.

—Como olvidar tu manera de resolver asuntos, ahora déjame decirte algo yo a ti...Demetri no es de lo que olvida—Frank se rió por lo absurdo que era eso—Y sus formas de vengarse soy tan tradicionales como los de un Mortifago—La sonrisa de Frank se borro—No va a empezar por ti.

Scorpius dejo el lugar sintiéndose mucho mas tranquilo, de alguna manera sabia que Frank sabia lo que sentía pero no sabia que papel jugaba, y le agradaba saber que no estaba en contra.

* * *

James caminaba por los pasillos directo a la entrada del castillo, el equipo de Revenclaw no tardaría en entrar, y con ellos los gemelos, sabia que había sido mala idea venir solo peor era mejor para lo que venia, pero para su mala suerte apareció con ellos Jack.

—Jimbo no te esperábamos—hablo Lorcan amable y sonriendo.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres?—Lyssander dejo la amabilidad de lado.

—Es bastante obvio—Lyssander se rió—te lo voy a dejar muy claro, no te metas entre Alice y yo, esta vez no voy a ser tan considerado.

Se miraban con despectivo odio.

—Sabes muy bien que no te quiero cerca de ella, así que

—¿Por qué te es tan difícil verlo? ¿Qué es lo que te impide ver que de verdad amo a tu hermana? O peor aun ¿Por qué no te das cuenta que ella me ama a mi? No entiendo este juego de hacerla infeliz, porque a mi no me importa en lo absoluto que es lo que tu quieras, pero desafortunadamente a Alice si, y me canso de verla sufrir por ti—Lyss no contesto—Ella te a apoyado en todo porque no puedas apoyarla en esto.

—Es evidente porque—interrumpió Jack.

—Mejor que cierres la boca antes de que te la parta a golpes—lo amenazo James.

—Es mas que obvio que estas en desventaja—le advirtió Lyssander.

James dio un paso hacia atrás esperando que el primer golpe o algo así, por que no saldría de ahí hasta darles a entender que no iba permitir que ninguno de los dos se siga interponiendo.

—No estaría tan seguro—Frank llego justo a tiempo—Así que hacemos esto civilizadamente o vemos quien sale peor parado de esta—rió entre dientes.

—No vengo a pelear—intervino James de nuevo—solo para dejarles claro que no voy a seguir permitiendo que ninguno se siga metiendo, no voy a seguir permitiendo que sigan lastimando a Alice con la idea equivocada de que es lo mejor.

—Deja de creer que tu eres lo mejor—reprocho Jack.

—No soy yo el que lo cree—Frank sonrió ante la respuesta tan acertada.

Comenzó a retirarse cuando el brazo de Lorcan lo detuvo.

—No hagas que me arrepienta de apoyarte en esto—James no pudo evitar sonreír ante eso.

—No hay segundas oportunidades—contesto Lyssander

—Dado que fuera el caso, la que deberá decidir eso sera ella no ustedes...buenas noches.

* * *

**Tarde un Milenio, pero a confesarles la desafortunada verdad es que no he tenido vida en un mes y en esta escapadita de punte pude escribir esto.**

**Espero no tardar demasiado para el siguiente.**

**Donde ya encenderemos un poco a Rose y Scorpius ya que al fin la señorita se digno a ver que estaba enamorada, también las cosas con Hugo y Elizabeth... y sobre Lily y Klay.**

**Sus reviuws son el sueldo de este humielde trabajo**

**Ale V. / AleRabanito  
**


	13. Chapter 13

Soy una desconsidera, lo se, y les pido mil disculpas por el retraso tan espantoso… pero les juro que tiempo e inspiración me faltaban, por suerte una tarde me ataco la inspiración y lo pude escribir.

Gracias por esperar.

Y a todos los Reviuws, intentare contestar todos por PM por que les juro que ese pequeño comentario que me dejan o las hermosas letanías, son lo que mantienen esta historia viva

* * *

_Capitulo 13: Preparativos_

Diciembre se había aproximado veloz dejando los campos de Hogwarts cubiertos por la nieve sin mencionar el notable frio que comenzaba a desatarse.

Pero todos esos malestares climáticos habían dejado de importar cuando la Directora McGonagall anuncio el baile de Navidad dando la maravillosa noticia que las parejas esta vez serian libres de escogerse y sin obligación de asistir.

Ahora el problema se desataba en la pregunta: ¿con quién ir? Pregunta que aterraba a Rose terriblemente y todo por ese estúpido remordimiento de saber quién demonios era esa chica por la que Scorpius se comportaba como un autentico caballero.

Y ahí estaba sobre las mesas de estudio de la sala común con la cabeza escondida entre sus bazos

— Te odio — hablo en reproche, que trajo de regreso a Alice que leía un nuevo libro — y a tu horrorosa razón

— Así que estas pensando en Scorpius — continuo leyendo.

— ¡Deja de hacer eso! —Le grito desesperada — ¿no te es suficiente que mi propia mente me torture, para hacerlo tu también? — renegó con la voz adolorida — Pero lo peor de todo no es lo que yo este sintiendo, es el hecho de que su maldita amabilidad es solo para conquistar a una chica que lo tiene en su estúpida castidad.

Alice levanto la vista divertida

— ¿Castidad? — Rio entretenida — Ustedes dos son todo un caso, y tomando el tema del baile ¿Aun no tienes pareja?— Rose negó —Entonces tienes dos opciones: la primera ser una chica amable con instintos menos asesinos, para que la gente se acerque sin ningún temor de perder su vida en el intento o preguntárselo a Frank.

—Ese maldito no irá conmigo solo por joder mi paciencia con Scorpius.

— ¿Frank lo sabe?— Alice pregunto contrariada —Entonces eso quiere decir que...

Alice se levanto del asiento sin darle explicaciones a Rose y prácticamente dejándola con la palabra en la boca.

Se apresuro a llegar a los dormitorios donde agradecía plenamente que James tuviera practicas y que Frank haya decidido quedarce a dormir.

Entro sin avisar encontrando en paños menores a Frank, de instinto se giro tapándose los ojos.

—Lo siento, debí haber tocado antes — seguía volteando, mientras el reía.

—Por favor, como si no hubieras visto a James así.

—Eso es totalmente diferente...

—Solo por que comparten babas — seguía riéndose.

—Tu lo haces ver grotesco, y no me refería a nuestros ciertos beneficios de pareja, me refería a que eres su mejor amigo y si me encontrase aquí contigo hablando tranquilamente, mientras tú te paseas por el cuarto en solo calzoncillos, el pretexto de "A ti te había visto antes así" no funcionara para nada así que por el bien de los dos ponte algo encima.

—Esta bien — intento dejar de reírse, mientras sacaba su ropa —Así que dime, porque irrumpiste en mi habitación con tanto esmero.

—Dejemos los sarcasmos para después — hablo tranquilamente pero Frank noto que era algo serio.—¿puedes explicarme cómo es que sabes lo de Scorpius?

—Yo también tengo derechos a tener secretos, como el tuyo de verlo a escondidas en la biblioteca —Alice se removió incomoda y dispuesta a aclarar que entre ellos no había nada —Tranquila se que no hay nada entre ustedes —intervino antes —se perfectamente que el esta enamorado de Rose, y no, no le he comentado nada a James, lo asesinaría antes de que terminara la oración, debemos mantener esto fuera de su alcance.

—Creo que de eso puedo encargarme, me preocupan otras cosas... Rose, parece que en cualquier momento explotara por una constipación emocional por el baile.

— ¿Sugieres que vaya con ella?— pregunto pasando la mano por su cabello.

—Al contrario — la miro confuso — evita esa invitación a toda costa.

— ¿El rubio planea invitarla?

—No lo sé, pero conociéndolos terminaran yendo juntos —Alice se disponía a salir — Y Frank tu y yo tenemos una plática pendiente —el sonrió mientras la miraba partir

* * *

Por otros lados Hugo estaba boca abajo de uno de los sillones de la sala común balbuceando cosas.

—Créeme que asfixiándote con el sillón no resolverás las cosas — le recomendó Lily que leía un libro.

—Ni tampoco comiendo libros ¿Cuantos has leído últimamente?... ¿Mil?—Lily lo miro enojada —Hasta Alice se siente intimidada.

—Solo intento distraerme en cosas sanas, además es efectivo, me evita pensar en el, y quizás sea enfermizo y termine quemándome los ojos, pero no le encuentro otra solución, tu tienes el Quiddtch y no me niegues que has entrenado como loco.

—Elizabeth no siete nada por mí, huyo de Gabriel, estoy cansado de los consejos estúpidos de Albus con respecto al despecho, y tú te convertiste en un zombi leyente... Puedo razonar que las cosas no están bien.

—Es más que obvio que las cosas no están marchando bien, pero lo importante es ¿Iras al baile?—Hugo levanto la mirada.

—No tengo muchas ganas de ir con otra chica... Y humillarme con el no de Elizabeth, seria depresivo.

— ¿Por qué das por hecho de que dirá que no?—Pregunto Lily —podrían ir como amigos.

—O podría darme la oportunidad con Gabriel.

— ¡Ni siquiera se te ocurra Hugo!—lo reprimió asustada.

— ¿Tu con quien iras? —giro la cabeza para mirarla mejor.

—No planeaba ir —Le confesó huyendo de su mirada —Además nadie me ha invitado, supongo que es mejor quedarme a leer un poco.

—Podríamos ir juntos — sugirió.

—No, Hugo los dos sabemos que solo quieres ir con Elizabeth, y si no es así estarás toda la fiesta pendiente de con quién baila, que hace y sinceramente yo no quiero estar pendiente de Klay —protesto.

—Entonces definitivamente iré con Gabriel.

—No tiene por qué ser así, Podrías invitar a cualquier otra, ¿Por que necesariamente Gabriel?

— ¡Oh vamos! La perseguí durante un año y ahora que me mira pierdo el interés además Elizabeth dijo que debía decirle lo que siento eso hare —se levanto de golpe del sillón

—No estás pensando con la cabeza fría. —aconsejo mientras cerraba el libro disponiéndose a levantarse y evitar que cometiera una tontería.

En ese momento bajaba Albus muy tranquilo.

—Hola —saludo tranquilo cuando noto la seriedad —Noto exceso de tensión en el ambiente.

—Pretende invitar a Gabriel —Albus expreso un "Iugh"—Lo mismo pienso, y hablando del baile ¿con quien pretendes ir?

—No pensaba ir —lo dijo como lo mas normal del mundo.

— ¿Podrías invitar a Elizabeth?—Sugirió Hugo enojado.

—¿Sigues con eso?—seguía tranquilo y parecía que hasta el tema ya le aburría —No me gusta ni me gustara...SUPERALO.

Hugo volvió a sentarse en el sillón masajeándose la cabeza debía pensar bien que es lo que haría.

—¿Tu con quien iras? —pregunto Albus sin esconder esa mirada desafiante de a quien tengo que matar.

—No iré si es lo que te preocupa...

—¿Es acaso que nadie...

—Déjala en paz si no va es porque no tiene ganas de tenerte a ti y a James encima con estupideces —defendió Hugo aun con los ojos cerrados y masajeándose la cabeza

—¿Podrías ir con Klay?—a Hugo casi se le salen lps ojos de la impresión —ya sabes como amigos —los dos estaban en silencio y a Hugo le impresionaba la serenada de Lily —es de los poco chicos que me fio, sabiendo que no intentaría nada contigo —una sobra de dolor apareció en los ojos de Lily, Hugo iba intervenir para que Albus se callara de una buena vez, pero quedo estático al ver a Klay cerca y peor aun escuchando.

—Eso lo se mas que perfectamente —hubo una mirada fugas entre los dos —de igual manera prefiero ir con alguien mas.

Lily salió a paso confiado de la sala común distraída y notándose alterada. Estaba harta de que siempre apareciera cuando abalaran de el ¿Por qué tuvo que ser Gryffindor?...Tal vez todo hubiera sido mas fácil si él fuera Slytherin.

Scopius vagaba por Hogwarts había sido echado de la habitación por cuestiones un tanto incomodas, así que aprovecho para pasear y despejar su mente, estaba cansado de tantas invitaciones los pretextos se le acababan y aun tenia la incógnita si debería invitar a Rose, habían pasado tantas cosas, y extrañamente había pasado los últimas semanas esquivándolo o simplemente mantenía conversaciones muy cortas, pero lo cierto era que ya no pelaban Rose ya no explotaba de la misma manera.

No pudo evitar sonreír ante eso las cosas cambiaban y comprendía que ahora estuviera en la fase de escape. Suspiro aun más feliz había sido un año difícil sometiéndose a una larga espera y sabia que aun faltaba mucho mas.

Venia tan metido en sus pensamientos cuando accidentalmente choco con alguien.  
No planeaba disculparse hasta que reconoció esa cabellera roja.

—Lo siento Lily —Ella alzo la mirada curiosa — ¿Estás bien?

—Si, y lo siento extrañamente tengo la costumbre de chocar con toda tu familia. —Scopius sonrió ante eso ya se imaginaba a su hermano en medio de una crisis nerviosa al estar así de cerca.

—No te culpes Klay siempre ha sido el distraído de la Familia y también el más tonto —lily lo miro confusa, sabía que no había sido un insulto y trataba de entender mejor las intenciones ocultas de ellas —demasiado bueno para llevar el apellido Malfoy.

—Scorpius, es solo un nombre no determina quién eres —la observo sorprendido a un grado que se convirtió en admiración.

—Mi hermano es demasiado tonto al no fijarse en ti —Lily bajo la mirada —Pero no por eso cambia lo linda que seas, y no por que el tarugo de mi hermano no lo vea, no quiere decir que otras personas no.

—No tienes por que hacer esto.

—Lily es mi hermano, pero a veces uno tiene que hacer lo correcto y en este caso es mejor que lo olvides y sigas adelante.

Odiaba decir eso, temía que cuando se diese cuenta que podía haber algo ella ya no lo miraría igual o podría descubrir si lo de Lily era solo un enamoramiento pasajero o en realidad estaba enamorada de Klay y provocar los celos necesarios para hacer entrar en razón a Klay. Era una movida arriesgada.

—Lo dices como si Klay sintiese algo por mi —ella sonrió levemente —Me alegra saber que con él las ilusiones no existen.

Deseo no haber contenido ese grito de decirle toda la verdad todo lo que Klay sentía por ella, lamentablemente no era tarea de el decírselo.

* * *

Los días pasaron rápidos y el baile seguía acercándose.

Alice se encontraba en el comedor terminaba una redacción de Pociones, estaba demasiado concentrada cuando James sigilosamente se sentó a su lado.

—Espero que nadie te haya invitado al baile aun —Alice levanto la vista divertida por el tono de niño tímido que uso James —Aunque no me ilusionara mucho —hacia circulitos en la mesa.

—Como si existiese alguien en este castillo que no supiese que soy tu novia —Seguía divertida.

—Hay mucha gente que eso no le importa —Abandono su tono tímido.—como tus hermanos que se la viven creyendo que somos tan ingenuos de no darnos cuenta que nos espían.

—Quiero creer que es un acto protector por ser su hermana menor, pero lo noto mas como una protección de propiedad, no soportan la competencia —James sonrió —primero los apañas en las bromas y luego te metes con su pequeña hermana ¿no esperaban vértelas tan sencillas?

—Al contrario, sabía que los fastidiaría mucho cuando empezamos —Alice lo miro con atención —Pero lo que me molesta es que sigan creyendo que esto no es real, que sigan creyendo que quiero jugar contigo y de alguna extraña manera en este momento están peor. No lo entiendo.—bajo la mirada.

—Yo si —elevo la mirada incrédulo — Y entre más tiempo pase, mas neuróticos estarán.

—No te sigo —miro como Alice guardaba la redacción y lo miraba de frente

—James estamos creciendo, nuestra relación ya no se basa en lo mismo que cuando empezamos —James intentaba entender — en pocas palabras ellos temen que le arrebates la inocencia a su hermanita —sus ojos salieron de orbita.

—¡Espera! Ellos creen que tu y yo —Alice negó.

—Saben que no pero sospechan que pronto suceda — James no sabía si reírse o asustarse

—Prácticamente tus hermanos temen que tu y yo tengamos relaciones, ¿Y en eso en que le afecta a ellos?

—En la misma razón que te afecta que el futuro novio de Lily le proponga tener relaciones.

—¡Eso jamás va pasar! —su rostro cambio enteramente.

—Y sigues teniendo ahí la respuesta

—Pero es diferente —Alice negó con mucha precisión, James se desparramo en la silla pasmado —¿Como han sobrevivido tu hermanos?

—De la misma manera en que espero tu lo hagas con Lily... Excepto espiarlos por los pasillos llega ser un poco perturbador — se acerco un poco a el.

—Espero que la pubertad le tarde un poco mas —Alice rio.

—Esperas demasiado —beso delicadamente su mejilla.—Sobre lo de nosotros

—Sabes mi respuesta —Alice bajo la mirada —no quiero nada que no quieras darme—tomo su manos envolviéndolas en las suyas.

—Ya me has esperado casi dos años —no se atrevió a levantar la mirada

—Y puedo esperarte más.

* * *

Invitar a alguien era lo único que pensaba, había considerado invitar a Rose así suprimía esa necesidad de incitar a Dominique, lamentablemente esa chica le movía todo su esquema y odiaba eso ¿Por qué no podía ser igual que La relación empalagosa de James o la histérica de Rose? no, tenía que sentirse atraído por la prima de su mejor amigo, la hermana de su ex amor platónico, y la Weasley mas desligada.

Es cierto no tenia dinero, no era hijo de magos, ni siquiera tenía un futuro asegurado pero tampoco podía ser rechazado por Demtri Zabinni quien no dudo un segundo en aprovecharse de ella, ¿Tan insignificante le parecía? Se tallo las sienes, era preferible no ir. Aunque aun existía la estúpida posibilidad de preguntarle, cosa la cual necesitaba hacer antes de sufrir una convulsión espontanea.

Se paro decidido a ir a buscarla ya pasaba cerca de la estrada de Hufflepuff cuando la vio ahí tranquila y mirando algunos cuadros.

Se acerco un poco decidido, un tanto nervioso, no era la primera vez que invitaba a una chica pero había en ella algo que perturbaba constantemente sus sentidos.

—Hola —saludo un poco cabizbajo.

Dominic lo miro sorprendida.

—¿Que haces aquí? —su tono fue bastante grosero.

—No planeaba ser molesto —Frank comenzó a irse por el rechazo inminente.—solo tenía una pregunta...

—No me interesa ir al baile contigo, además ya tengo pareja.—una total y vil mentira.

—Me imagino que iras con Demtri, no voy a mentirte venia a invitarte para que no tuvieras que caer en la asquerosas manos de ese... Pero es más que claro que te interesa más tu imagen social que tu propio respeto, no creí que cayeras tan bajo —le espeto, Dominique volteo y estampo su mano en su mejilla, aseguraba que el la detendría pero ni siquiera la intento parar.

—Pudiste detenerme.

Frank suspiro mirándola a los ojos.

—Pudiste no hacerlo — comenzó a salir de ahí, dejándola desconcertada.

* * *

A solo una semana de el insufrible baile de Navidad Rose viajaba bastante moleta ya no lo soportaba mas iban a hablar y aclarar las cosas, dejar los estúpidos juegos de lado.

Sabía que estaría terminando los entrenamientos de Quidditch. Así que fue bastante simple encontrarlo, ahí con su típica playera blanca y con el cabello húmedo, regresando a su sala, estremeciéndose enteramente y resultándole más molesto.

Paro en seco al ver el cuerpo de Rose mirándolo y tan cerca de su sala, no era ni la tercera chica que hacía lo mismo, pero ni la primera vez se sintió tan nervioso.

—Rose —comenzó a hablar para preguntarle que hacia ahí pero ella lo interrumpió.

—Tu y yo vamos a hablar, estoy cansada de este juego, solo dime la verdad de una vez-le exigió molesta.

Scorpius quedo estático y sin poder articular palabras.

—Solo dime quien es la chica, y terminemos esto —pidió un tanto exaltada.

—Espera...que ¿chica?—estaba a punto de cometer la estupidez de decirle todo.

—Por la que haces todo esto, por la que te portas amable conmigo — lo acuso —seguramente toso es un plan para que vayan juntos al baile.

—No hay ninguna chica por la que me tenga que portar amable contigo — de alguna manera eso era verdad. —Así que deja ese tono.

—¿Tu pretendes que crea eso? Que de un día para otro tu quieras portarte amable, ser amigos y solo porque si? ¡No estoy dispuesta a jugar este estúpido juego Scorpius?

Los gritos comenzaban, hace tiempo no se retaban de esa manera olvidando pro completo como controlar lo que decían y simplemente pensar un poco antes de a hablar.

—Deja de acusarme de estupideces —le estresaba que no viese que ere todo por ella —¡No hay nadie y te lo voy a probar!.

—¿Cómo?— lo reto sin pensar lo suficiente en lo que pasaba, solo deseaba que todo terminara con un nombre y ya.

—¡Vamos ir tu y yo juntos al baile!, como pareja, y así te darás cuenta de que este cambio no es por otra chica.— se esforzaba en decir la verdad pero no perceptible.

—¡Hecho! —lo dijo sin pensar.

—Paso por ti a las 8 —quedo Scorpius con una sonrisa y un tono más tranquilo, desapareciendo de ahí.

—¡Oh Merlín! acabo de quedar con Scorpius para el baile — se llevo las manos a la cabeza asustada.

* * *

**Espero que la espera haya valido la pena…y si no les prometo que el siguiente capítulo los emocionare, no tardare mucho espero yo, ya que el siguiente capítulo ya lo tenía contemplado antes de iniciar a escribir.**

**Espero sus reviuws para mantener esta historia viva y orillar a mas gente a leerla GRACIAS a TODOS los que me leen juro que se aprecia.**

**Ale V. / AleRabanito  
**


	14. Chapter 14

**Nota:** Yo se que me tarde, pero creanme sera el capitulo mas largo o quizas comienze a hacerlos así de grandes...Pero prometo hacer a algunos mas feliz...Disfrutenlo.

* * *

_Capitulo 14: Baile de Navidad_

* * *

A 6 días del baile.

* * *

— ¿Scorpius? —Alice volvió a reírse sujetándose el estomago

— ¿Podrías dejar de reírte? —pidió Rose exhausta.

—Es que mira que los dos son tontos —recalco acostándose completamente en su cama.

—Juro que no sé como llegue a esto, estaba tan enojada que solo quería terminar de verle la cara, –expreso un tanto frustrada–que me dijera todo, pero es maldito siempre logra arrebatarme la razón y no sé en qué momento acepte.

—No sé porque la vida me grita que terminaran juntos —Rose la miro ofendida —y quítame esa cara que el rubiecito te mueve el piso, y tendrán una noche totalmente solos.—Rose iba a decirle algo bastante predecible —¡Y si ya sé que una banshee debería comerse mi lengua!–Rose bufo.

Se recostó sobre su cama y miro el techo, cuestionándose todos aquellos nuevos sentimientos que no había podido descifrar..

—No sé qué me pasa Alice —tomo un tono serio que Alice imito —me asusta esta sensación de emoción —Suspiro lento —no temo enamorarme, temo hacerlo de la persona incorrecta...y entre Scorpius y yo nunca ha habido nada concreto, todo era tan monótono, simple, rutinario y cuando creía conocerlo, me doy cuenta que no sé nada, es como si tratase con alguien totalmente diferente.

—¿Por qué te cuesta confiar?–Sabia un poco la respuesta, pero quería que Rose dispersara todas aquella dudosas teorías.

—No quiero que juegue conmigo, no quiero enamorarme y todo sea un juego–Alice debía admitir que lo parecía– una plan, no lo sé–suspiro de nuevo buscando las palabras que interpretaran precisamente lo que deseaba–me pide que confié ciegamente en el, pero es como si quisiera que me aventara abismo y en La caída me salieran alas.

—Somos magos —trato de aligerar el asunto, pero hasta ella supo que había sonado demasiado estúpido.

—Me entendiste —Rose la miro realmente feo y ante eso Alice no puedo resistir.

—Si, y entiendo muy bien —vaya que lo hacía —y el único consejo que te puedo dar es ... Conócelo, al nuevo Scorpius y después determina que es lo que quieres y sientes..

—Esa es la parte fácil —Alice no comprendió —¿Que haremos con James, Albus y Hugo?

A Alice casi se le salen los ojos de la impresión, ¿cómo había olvidado ese gran problema?.

* * *

A 5 días del baile

* * *

Elizabeth se encontraba saliendo junto a Gabriel que venía unos metros de tras cuando se detuvo al ver la figura de Hugo esperándolas.

Gabriel tropezó levemente con Elizabeth, pero se irguió de inmediato al ve a Hugo.

Ellas salieron un tanto despacio en especial Elizabeth que realmente no sabía que esperar, era más que claro que venía con Gabriel y lo correcto como amiga era darles espacio.

—Hola —lo saludo por cortesía y por la ansiedad de escuchar su voz.

El se embeleso al mirarla y en el punto de contestarle, la voz de Gabriel interrumpió.

—Hola Hugo, estaba a punto de buscarte —para ser sinceros Hugo no se había percatado de la presencia de Gabriel.

—Sera mejor que los deje solos —Elizabeth comenzó a salir de ahí, pero la mano de Hugo aprisiono su muñeca y lo dos tuvieron que disimular muy bien la satisfacción que había generado ese inocente contacto..

—Espera —suplico, y al momento de cruzar sus ojos con los de él, no pudo separarse.

—Elizabeth solo quiere darnos privacidad —Gabriel estaba demasiado segada para darse cuenta lo que en verdad pasaba —ya sabes el baile, tu y yo —tenía el típico tonito tímido de niña bobamente enamorada.

—Ese es el problema Gabriel, no hay tu y yo, lo del beso fue un error, no voy a mentirte en que lo desee por mucho tiempo, pero se volvió tan insignificante que no me di ni cuenta cuando olvide que lo deseaba.

—De verdad creo que deberían tener esta plica a solas —insistió, pero Hugo volvió a tomar su mano. Ahor amas suavemente y confundiese fácilmente como una caricia.

—Yo también creo que esta platica deberíamos tenerla solos —pidió Gabriel que estaba realmente enojada y su tono descubría como su ego estaba siendo más que dañado.

—No —sentencio Hugo —tu me pediste que dijera lo que sentía —miro a Elizabeth — y eso quiero hacer. —soltó delicadamente su mano y miro a Gabriel un poco apenado —se que te perseguí durante mucho tiempo, pero me dejaste más que en claro que era a Albus a quien realmente querías — ella bajo la mirada —me resigne y en el camino sin darme cuenta me enamore–la miro tan endemoniadamente dulce, que su mirada precisamente engaño la esperanza de Gabriel.

Ella levanto la mirada esperanzada, mientras Elizabeth miraba hacia otro lado.

—Necesitaba que lo escucharan las dos por que... No quiero que haya problemas entre ustedes.–comenzó a justificar sus acciones, donde presentía que no terminaría absolutamente nada bien.

—¿Por qué habríamos de tener problemas?— Elizabeth se le adelanto en la pregunta a Gabriel.

Hugo cruzo mirada unos segundo armándose de valor para decirlo, en su mente resultaba tan sencillo, y frente a ella le quemaba la garganta con la posibilidad de que las palabras no salieran.

—Porque fue de ti de quien me enamore —confeso sorprendiéndole la serenidad que sus palabras tomaron.

Noto los la sorpresa en sus ojos y el no puedo evitar que el miedo le invadiese.

—Entonces quesean felices —recordó que ahí estaba también Gabriel, giro a mirarla pero no pudo ni siquiera mirarla cuando su mano ya se había estampado en su rostro.

Ella salió furiosa del lugar dejándolos solos.

—No te pido una respuesta —hablo Hugo un tanto divertido mientras sobaba su mejilla —solo necesitaba decirlo.

—Gabriel no me lo perdonara — él se asusto, ella no mostraba ninguna reacción positiva.

—Lo siento, desde lo de el beso, hasta esto, pero no queria seguir dandole alas, ni mentirte, no quería complicarte las cosas con ella.—suspiro estresado —me pediste que le dijera la verdad, y yo solo...

—Pero no así —se escuchaba dolida y enojada. El bajo la cabeza preocupado—ahora no sé que voy a hacer... para contarle que siento lo mismo por ti.—levanto la mirada sorprendido —mira que aguantarla no será nada fácil —ella intentaba esconder la sonrisa

—Estas queriéndome decir —tartamudeaba con una sonrisa de bobo

—Que si no me invitas al baile estarás en grandes problemas.—lo amenazo tratando de que una sonrisa no se le escapara.

Hugo la miro confuso durante unos instantes, observando que ella mantenía esa sonrisa sincera y sin huella de estarle tomando el pelo. No pudo contener mas la emoción y se acerco a ella abrazándola y despegándola del piso.

La miro despacio y confeso.

—Considéralo hecho.

* * *

A 4 días del baile

* * *

—¿Cuánto tiempo nos queda?—pregunto Alice quien acariciaba el cabello de James.

Se encontraban bastante lejos del castillo y de los ojos chismosos.

—Unos diez minutos —dijo un tanto molesto y levantando la cabeza del regazo de Alice.—¿Iras a la madriguera en Navidad?—le pregunto cuando estuvo a su altura.

—Papa quiere ir a visitar a los abuelos — comento un tanto triste y mirando hacia el castillo —quizá no regrese hasta inicios de curso —James acaricio su barbilla guiándola a mirarlo.

—Te voy a extrañar —confeso adquiriendo un tono de voz más debajo de lo normal.

—Siempre puedes escribir —Alice no podía parar de mirarle los labios y ella inconscientemente entre abrió los suyos, acción que no paso desapercibida por James.

Comenzó a aniquilar la quemante y escasa distancia que los separaba.

—Eso fue tan tierno —exclamo un de los gemelos sobre uno de los arboles.

—Mátame — susurro James alejándose de Alice quien también parecía demasiado molesta por la interrupción, miro a Lorcan bajando y acercándose a ellos—será mejor que me vaya yendo —se levanto bastante enojado ayudando a Alice a hacer lo mismo.

—No se detengan por nosotros —pidió Lyssander que igual se acercaba.

Alice resoplo enojada.

—Te veo después de la práctica —se acerco sin importarle que estuvieran los gemelos.  
La beso bastante simple, pero usando el instinto de hermano sobre protector sabia que eso les dolería lo suficiente para vengarse por la interrupción.

Se separo decidió pero Alice sujeto el cuello de su camisa para retenerlo un poco más.

—Te espero en tu habitación —James sabía perfectamente que esas palabras no tenían un contenido tan literal, que solo como él, ella necesitaba desquitarse de alguna manera, pero pensándolo bien no pasaría nada si echaba a Frank un rato.

* * *

A 3 días del baile.

* * *

En las afueras de Hogwarts estaban como acostumbraban Klay y Scorpius tratando de compartir un poco, por el hecho de distinción de casas y las veces que no podían sentarse a comer juntos.

—Así que al final lo conseguiste —rio Klay divertido —lástima que no este ahí para verlo.

—Sigues con la idea de no ir.

—No voy a darle esperanzas a Lily y mucho menos la voy a lastimar invitando a alguien que no me interesa.—expreso con mucho convencimiento.

—El otro día me tope con ella, y me dijo algo que realmente me sorprendió—Klay lo miraba atento no por respeto, era más el deseo de saber de ella, tenia semanas ignorándolo y se comenzaba a volver loco—dijo "Es solo un nombre, no determina quién eres" —Scorpius lo miro ofendido.

—¡Se adónde vas y mi respuesta es no!—le grito con enojo inyectado en los ojos —Entiéndelo Scorpius, la quiero demasiado para orillarla a esto.

—Si no le importa tu nombre ¿Por que...

—Porque no sabe donde se mete–le interrumpió– Scorpius míralo desde yo lo veo, ¿Tu lo soportarías?— las ganas de replicar de Scorpius se esfumaron —me es ya difícil alejarme, evítate reclamarme.

—Solo quiero que seas feliz, que si esto...—suspiro sin poder decirlo —no quiero que te arrepientas de nada.

—Entonces sé que voy por buen camino.

* * *

A 2 dias del baile

* * *

—Me gusta, en realidad me encanta —se refirió al vestido que utilizaría en el baile.

—No oses cambiarme el tema Dominique. Te gusta y mas de lo que te gustaría.–la acuso dando perfectamente en el clavo.

—Dudo que él quiera algo conmigo después de lo grosera que he sido.–¿De que serbia seguir fingiendo demencia?

—¿Por qué? El no es un mal tipo al contrario, o es porque es... Económicamente.

—¡No! Nunca ha sido por eso, aunque parece que todos lo ven así —se quejo sentándose en la cama —es que somos tan diferentes en tantos sentidos, que no funcionaria.–intentaba justificar el miedo abrazador que sentía.

—No, no funcionara y menos lo hará si no lo intentas.

—No me sermonees —le pidió —de igual manera dudo que las cosas vayan para bien después de que lo abofetee.

Emily la miro detenidamente y comenzó a reír.

—Una acción muy pasional —Dominique no le dio gracia —solo cuida que de eso no pase a algo más dulce, y peor aun que se vuelva algo indispensable.

—No sucederá te lo aseguro —afirmo segura.

Emily encogió los hombros antes de agregar.

—Solo mantente cerca de tus primos, ese Demetri no es de fiar.—le advirtió preocupada.

* * *

A 1 día del baile

* * *

—Fue la primera chica —sonrió melancólico, paseándose por la sala.

Louis lo miro enderezándose en el sillón de su sala común.

—No te ofendas Jack, pero James la tiene más que enamorada, no iba a dudar de sus sentimientos con un par de miraditas y palabras bonitas —confeso Louis.

—No bromeaba cuando decía que me gustaba —seguía hablando con ese aire en suspiros.

—No me agrada cuando empleas esos tonos, nada bueno puedo esperar.–por desgracia no era la primera vez que los usaba.

—No hare nada si es lo que piensas, los gemelos me traen en la mira y más si intento acercármele... No he estado lejos por gusto, solo me voy con precaución.–confeso encogiendo los hombros.

—Ten mucho cuidado también con ese rubio ¿Cómo es que se llama?—pregunto intentando recordar

—¿Scorpius Malfoy? ¿Por que debería cuidarme de el?–Pregunto confuso sentándose junto a el.

—Los he visto mucho juntos por la biblioteca, quizás entre ellos haya algo.

Jack quedo perplejo ante eso.

—¿Por qué no me lo habías dicho?—pego un salto emocionado

—Por que esperaba que se te olvidara esa estúpida obsesión, pero no me agrada nada ese asunto, quizás tú puedas investigar un poco–sugirió bastante decidido.

—Va ser un baile interesante.

* * *

EL BAILE

* * *

La noche del baile, faltaban 15 a las 8:00 pero ya estaba Hugo afuera de la sala de Hufflepuff, pendiente de la puerta, y a menudo que oía ruidos se escondía tras un muro. Elizabeth aun no le había confesado a Gabriel lo que sentía por Hugo, deseaba hacerlo después del baile.

En si esperaba podérsele declarar formalmente en el baile, aunque sonaba un poco trillado por lo de Alice y James pero la ansiedad le ganaba, aun no la habia besado y quizás era la noche perfecta para hacerlo.

En unos días abordarían a casa y deseaba contarle a su papa lo de Elizabeth, seguro que mama se alegraría y quizás el se sentiría orgulloso.

Escucho murmullos saliendo de la sala de prisa se oculto era mejor asegurarse de que nada saliera mal hasta llegar al baile, y espero paciente a que se fueran rápido.

Pasaron unos escasos minutos cuando observo un figura bajo una gran capa que inmediatamente pudo identificar, se acerco con mucho cuidado por la espalda y susurro.

—¿Lizz?—pregunto sin darse cuenta del diminutivo que acababa de emplear.

Ella giro y no pudo evitar sonreír al verlo ahí, tan guapo, con el cabello ligeramente despeinado, y su corbata bien alineada.

—Eres el único que me llama así —Menciono un poco despacio arrebatando una boba sonrisa de el —Ahora debo encargarme de esto.—de su capa saco unos lindo zapatos.—creo que hubiera sospechado que saliera en zapatillas

Hugo los observo un momento, para después dirigir su mirada a al pasillo donde no había ningún lugar donde pudiese sentarse así que los tomo con cuidado y se agacho para ayudarle a ponérselos.

—No tienes por qué hacer eso —se había sonrojado terriblemente, la acción la había tomado por sorpresa.

—Y dejar que arruines tu vestido...para nada—le ayudo a deslizarlo por sus pies con mucho cuidado, como si temiese herirla bajo su contacto.

Se irguió y observo detenidamente la mirada de Elizabeth.

—Gracias —le beso la mejilla en forma de agradecimiento. Y ahora el era el sonrojado.

—¿Lista?—pregunto ofreciendo su mano, la cual ella tomo con curiosidad ante las nuevas descargas de emociones que el provocaba.

Asintió, dejando que la mano de Hugo envolviera por completo la suya.

* * *

—¿Estas loca? ¡No puedo hacer eso! —explico Alice quien seguía ayudando a Rose con su lindísimo vestido.

Parecía trillado volver a usar un vestido rojo, pero Alice se había encargado de encontrarle el vestido perfecto, y Rose no pudo evitar resistirse. Además de que el vestido marcaba una gran diferencia de cambios, de dejar atrás aquella imagen inocente de niña, y demostrar que estaba creciendo en un forma bastante positiva, aunque eso Scorpius lo tenía más que contemplado.

—Insinúatele si es necesario —le pidió con desesperación e histeria.

—¡Rose!—Alice se exalto —James quiere ir al baile, será imposible cambiar de idea y no me le insinuare cuando mis hermanos me espían las 24 horas del día —le explico, dirigiéndose al espejo del baño para darse los últimos retoques. Le dio un pequeño vistazo a su vestido negro, un poco mas pegado al cuerpo de lo que solía usar.

—¿Entonces qué hare? —oyó el grito de Rose y decidió salir antes de que tuviese una conbulsion espontanea—...ya sé, no iré —Alice giro violentamente extrañada, esa era la primera y mas lógica opción desde siempre —pero es que...

—Quieres ir —Rose la miro apenada —ya me las ingeniare con James, sobre Albus y Hugo —Alice negó.

—Con que mantengas al león alejado yo podre encargarme de los gatitos... —Alice sonrió aunque estaba más que segura que James seria su misión imposible de la noche y seguramente tendrían ciertos problemas, pero lo valía perfectamente.

—Me iré yendo, para que Scorpius pueda llegar sin ningún problema —se acerco a la puerta —Rose—la miro detalladamente—Diviértete —le deseo saliendo de la habitación.

Bajo por las escaleras sin imaginar que James ya la esperaba atento a la escalera, noto que en la sala común había pocas personas, aún era pronto para que comenzaran a bajar, pero su sonrisa se le escapo cuando miro a James y su mirada asombrada. Había sido un poco difícil escoger un vestido, deseaba sorprenderlo y le agradaba saber que lo estaba logrando.

Quiso fijarse en el elegante traje que le quedaba a la perfección pero los nervios del hecho que debía sacarlo de ahí le impedían disfrutar enteramente el momento.

—Es muy usual que te diga que te ves linda — James tomo su mano para ayudarle a bajar los últimos peldaños — pero hoy te ves preciosa —Y en un impulso de esos que solo Alice lograba causar, la acerco a él rodeándola posesivamente, Ella solo sonrió sonrojándose.

La miro a los ojos, que brillaban de una manera especial, y en un acto de reflejo sus ojos se posaron sobre sus labios, últimamente le sucedía muy a menudo, pero hoy era diferente se sentía realmente atraído por ellos a un grado de nublar su razón.

—Podríamos quedarnos aquí —sugiero sin darse cuenta de que lo había hecho en voz alta, y su voz ya comenzaba a bajar de tonos—lejos de tus hermanos—Alice asintió distraída y de cierta manera no le desagradaba la idea, últimamente también tenía una clase de atracción hacia James bastante dominante.

James sin seguirlo pensando comenzó destruyendo esa molesta distancia pero para su suerte Frank que había presenciado más de la mitad de la escena decidió bajar la escalera, vestía un traje negro al igual que su camisa, no llevaba corbata pero igual estaba elegante.

—Vamos tortolos —interrumpió regresando la compostura de James y el objetivo de Alice.—Les prestare la habitación si gustan, pero solo hasta el final del baile. —sonrió burlesco.

Los separaron un poco sonrojados..

—¿Te parece si nos vamos yendo?—sugirió Alice quien recuperaba color, James asintió ofreciéndole su brazo.

Salieron en silencio un poco avergonzados pero con esa sonrisa cómplice y feliz.

Sorpius salió del escondite al ver pasar a James y Alice alejándose hacia el gran salo, le agradecía completamente a Alice de avisarle que sacaría a James antes para que el tuviese la libertad de ir por Rose sin ninguna clase de inconveniente. Hugo iría por Lizz, y Albus no iria al igual que Lily, el único problema era Fred pero tenía mucho tiempo sin saber de el.

Se movió sigiloso a la puerta esperando que ella no tardase mucho, pero encontro una figura en la puerta que lo hizo erguirse de inmediato.

—No esperaras que ceda tan fácil — Frank pronuncio mirándolo retadoramente.

—No supuse que serias un obstáculo, cuando escuchas conversaciones privadas que no te incumben —como s fuera una clase de don, Scorpius siempre lograba terminar con la última palabra y ante eso Frank no pudo evitar reirce..

—No hagas que me arrepienta de confiar en ti.—le pidió.

—Primero necesito que ella confié en mi.

Su plan inicial era seguirlos por detrás pero a mirar la embelesada mirada de Scorpius al ver la figura de Rose acercarse, comprendió que en la escena estorbaba.

No es que nunca se viese linda, al contrario, parecía que ella disfrutaba torturarlo, o quizás solo era su tonta imaginación, pero ahora que la veía pasar por el umbral de la puerta, con ese vestido hermoso, que no solo la hacia ver mas hermosa que nunca, si no el hecho de que lo estaba usando en una cita con el.

Le dio un vuelco el estomago, cuando sintió su mirada posarse en el. Trago con dificultad cuando ella sonrió despacio y casi tímidamente.

Llego a su lado, y sintió un impulso de tomar su mano, y acercarla a el lo mas posible, pero eso le era imposible en este momento, y sentía que lo seria para siempre, le quemo el pensamiento y su cordura tambaleo.

—Te ves muy linda —expreso casi sin pensar, a decir verdad se le hacia estúpido empezar con un "Hola".

—Gracias —hubo un silencio incomodo donde Scorpius comenzó a reír bastante divertido.

—Miranos dos ex enemigos, saliendo a un baile para comprobarte que no hay alguna chica.—ella lo miro u tanto más alegre.

—Una vez dijiste que había una chica —el bajo la mirada —no te preocupa que ella piense que...

—Solo salgamos a divertimos Rose— pidio serio y ella se sintió penetrada por su mirada — olvidándonos de todo, solo seamos tu y yo— el estaba más emocionado, y de cierta manera le contagiaba esa emoción.

—Mira que con lo guapo que te ves muchas chicas te perseguirán hoy.—¿de donde había salido eso?

—Para mi hoy eres la única chica —siempre corrigió su mente.

Extendió su brazo y ella sin miedo lo tomo

* * *

Dominique y Demetri quienes venían juntos llegaron al baile, el vestía de seguro el traje más caro del baile, y ella simplemente decir que se veía hermosa era poco.

Parecía que sería una velada tranquila, sabía que Frank no había invitado a ninguna chica y de seguro no se aparecería, prácticamente no tendría que lidear con ningún problema, no sus ojos lo perseguirían,l lamentablemente estaba equivocada.

Lo miro entrar solo, parecía que no le afectaba ese hecho, al contrario se veía mucho mejor así, y de alguna manera le fue imposible evitar imaginarse entrando de su brazo. ¿Por qué tenia que verse tan bien? Su cabello aun estaba un poco húmedo haciendo que brillase con mayor intensidad, la mano en el bolsillo y su precisión al caminar, le hacían sentir nerviosa y un deseo inexplicable de ir hacia el y…¡Demions! Tenia que dejar de pensar.

Inconscientemente apretó el brazo de su acompañante quien a pesar de haber estado con el solo 5 minutos juntos, ya le pareció molesto y tedioso.

Frank se ubico de prisa en la mesa junto a Alice y James que tenían un plática demasiado cerca, que hasta le era grosero interrumpir por segunda vez. Paro un instante observándolos, y sintió envidia de James, se le miraba feliz, y ella era perfecta para él, y eso era lo que lo impresionaba, ella encajaba en sus brazos, lo entendía lo conocía, y bastaba solamente mirarse para saber lo que el sentía o decía..

Suspiro y miro al resto del salón encontrando esa figura que torturaba sus sentidos, y ahora le quemaba el alma al mirarla tan linda su vestido azul adornaba perfectamente su cabello, sobre todos sus ojos y su mente le traiciono al preguntarse ¿Si ella encajaría en sus brazos de esa manera? ¿Si ella encontraría respuestas en sus ojos? Si podría provocarle los mismo sentimientos que ella provocaba en el, pero entonces miro su mano apretando su brazo y supo que la respuesta era no.

Por suerte se cruzo con la vista contrariada de James así que mejor se acerco a tomar asiento y a contemplarla a lo lejos.

* * *

A tan solo unos metros de la entrada Rose apretó el brazo de Scorpius haciéndolo parar.

—¿Estas seguro de que quieres entrar?—sabia que entrando a ese lugar todo se volvería un caos

—Si lo dice por tus primos, no creo que sea problema. —estaba seguro que no serian gran problema, las ultimas semanas había estado observándolos y creando toda un clase de opciones por si llegase haber un inconveniente.

—¿Es que no conoces a James?—pregunto asustada.

—Alice sabrá calamar a la bestia — le contagio su sincera sonrisa. —De igual manera si no deseas entrar puedo entenderlo —no deseaba llegar a este punto, pero ella era más importante y si no se sentía cómoda junto a el, prácticamente tendría simplemente que resignarse.

—No es eso— dijo bajando la mirada —Es solo que todo sigue siendo demasiado extraño —el asintió permitiendo que ella soltase su brazo—todo esta cambiando muy rápido Scorpius, no sientes como que todo es demasiado irreal.

—La verdad es que siento que todo debió haber sido así desde un principio…pero fuimos tan tontos de jugar un guerra que no nos pertenecía, y nos degeneramos tanto en ella, que nos odiamos mutuamente, cuando solo odiábamos la situación. Y quiero arreglar eso Rose. —ella asintió.

Respiro profundo y se dirigió a la puerta pero la mano de Scorpius sujeto su muñeca causándole que la piernas tambalearan.

—No voy a permitir que entres sola — su mano la coloco sobre su brazo y le sonrió — si vamos a hacer esto lo haremos juntos. —sabia que esas palabras no solo contenían un significado literal al asunto, quería implicarle el hecho de que aunque era un pequeño detalle el estaría ahí, y que así seria siempre.

—¿Que demonios?—expreso James al mirar entrar a Rose y Scorpius.

Quiso pararse pero Alice lo evito tomando su brazo, la miro contrariado. Logro sentarlo y mirarlo a los ojos, donde detecto esa chispa, que no se apagaría fácilmente.

—Mas vale que no se te ocurra hacerle una escena a Rose, porque te aseguro que se te acaba el baile — lo amenazo. — James dejo de forcejear para mirarla atentamente y descubrir la sinceridad de sus palabras.

Regreso la mirada a ellos que a pesar de ser el centro de atención trataban de ignorar todo aquello.

—Están limando asperezas —le justifico Alice, pero James se hizo de oídos sordos.

—Pero es un Malfoy

—¡James! Por favor — pidió tomándole la mano —no quiero pelear por cosas que no nos incuben— pidió casi rogando.

James miro una vez más a Rose que seguía tomándole el brazo a el rubiecito. Alice noto que James no cedería así que solo quedo resignarse y salir de ahí, fue soltando su mano lentamente esperando que el reaccionara, pero no lo hizo.

Se levanto dispuesta a salir, sabia como seria el baile con James sobre ellos y no tenia ganas de soportar eso, dio tan solo un paso cuando sintió dos fuertes brazos capturándola por la cintura. James con cuidado la giro, para poder mirarla a los ojos.

—Esta me la vas a pagar muy cara —Alice rio al notar el sentido de sus palabras.

* * *

Albus no era la persona que decidía faltar a un baile porque si, pero ese día solo quería despejarse y sentirse solo y sin la necesidad de una chica, a pesar de estar en su cuarto año ya se estaba cansado considerablemente de todas aquellas chicas que solo lo perseguían por el prestigio que su apellido cargaba.

Deseaba simplemente tomarse un descanso de la hipocresía que lo estaba rodeando y que el supuestamente disfrutaba.

Salir a dar una vuelta por los jardines era una de las cosas mas estúpidas que jamás haría, pero el aire era freso y relajante, cosa que no se sentía muy a menudo, así que se abordo a los jardines donde la nieve cubría todo a su paso creando un escenario bastante placentero, pero noto que algo complementaba esa imagen, y era aquella chica recargada sobre un árbol.

No debería acercarse y menos con sus anteriores palabras, pero como un iman se acerco sin siquiera considerarlo.

* * *

La fiesta avanzaba y era buen momento para comenzar a bailar, peo no veía ninguna chica que realmente le gustara, y menos cuando disfrutaba la panorámica vista de…

—Espero no molestarte —alguien llamo a su espalda encontrándose a una linda chica en un vestido negro, cabello castaño lacio y unos ojos verdes que embelesaban —pero te he visto demasiado solo toda la fiesta y me preguntaba si te gustaría.

—No —sentencio casi sin mirarla —si alguien va a invitar a alguien a bailar aquí, soy yo¿Me haces es honor? —le tendió su mano que ella gustosamente acepto.

Lo que nadie esperaba es que la plática como esos coqueteos indiscretos, habían sido observados por Dominique, quien realmente no puedo evitar ese acaloramiento de celos.

—Nunca te había visto por aquí —menciono Frank, haciéndola girar.

—Solo vine a la fiesta — confeso regresando a sus amplios brazos —aunque no me molestaría regresar con tan buenos anfitriones —Frank sonrió liberándose de esa tención que le estaba carcomiendo las entrañas. No imagino que distraerse con otra chica le haría pasar el baile mucho más fácil y agradable.

* * *

Rose no sabia que hacer estaba en mida de todos, y no era que le desagradara, en realidad estaba tan acostumbrada a ser un foco de atención, por ser la hija de dos de los salvadores del mundo mágico. Así que como siempre tomo aire y se afianzo mas en el brazo de Scorpius.

Algo había cambiado, se sentía segura y eso no cuadraba en su plano de Scorpius y ella, aunque tampoco cuadraba el hecho de que se estuviese enamorando de el, pero últimamente nada cuadraba con nada, así que solo le quedaba disfrutar la noche y rogar a todos los dioses que su padre no se enterase nunca.

—Es temprano para bailar—comento Scorpius—Y tenemos dos problemáticas, si nos acercamos a la mesa de James seguramente me saltara encima y dos podríamos tomar una mesa para nosotros pero eso complicaría las cosas ya que de por si la gente esta murmurando.

—Te preocupa que murmuren sobre tus preferencias personales—Rose se sintió un poco incomoda por ello.

—Me preocupa que tu te sientas incomoda—la miro intensamente.

—Se necesita mucho mas para llegar conseguir eso—le sonrió inspirándole confianza.

* * *

Hugo entro al salón con una sonrisa que desapareció al ver el brazo de su hermana aferrado al de Scorpius, su mente se colapso por una milésima de segundo.

Maravilloso, la noche perfecta a ella se le ocurría hacerse uno de sus locos planes, y convertirlo a el, en un demonio de celos. Sacudió la cabeza al sentir la mirada de Elizabeth sobre el.

Ella sonrió al ver ese arrepentimiento en sus ojos, así que comenzó a jalarlo fuera de la entrada, desconcertándolo.

—Quizás esta noche, nuestro baile no sea ahí a dentro—Hugo negó arrepentido—lo entiendo Hugo, y sinceramente ahí demasiados Hufflepuff con la lengua suelta ahí a dentro, así que será mas conveniente no aparecernos.—paro al ya no estar cerca de ella-

—¿Es lo que realmente quieres?—pregunto un poco emocionado, digo tenían el castillo absolutamente solo, y no es que pensara mal, pero seria mas fácil abordar temas sin que la brigada Weasley les pusiera la mirada encima.

—Solo quiero estar contigo Hugo—aun se notaba la inocencia en su voz como en sus intenciones —no importa en que lugar sea—el sonrió acercándola y con ese impulso adolescente de robarle un beso; pero mirando el rubor de sus mejilla y el lugar, sabia que aun no era el momento, así que se conformo con besar su nariz.

* * *

Albus detallaba cada rasgo de la chica, a cada paso que daba, y pudo definir que la había visto varias veces, pero se preguntaba donde.

A pesar de ser cuidadoso en su acercamientos, la nieve bajo sus pies delataba que se acercaba, se maldijo por eso.

Emily escucho nieve crujir despertándola de su trance, giro y encontró nada mas y nada menos que al famoso mujeriego de Albus Potter, suspiro pensando que el lugar estaba propenso a llenarse de chicas, intentando tener una especie de escena romántica bajo un escenario tan preciso.

El al notar su mirada paro en seco sintiéndose un poco acosador.

—Albus Potter—menciono su nombre con cierta picardía.

Albus se sorprendió al escuchar su nombre y de alguna manera la chica perdió un poco de magia al sentirla otra acosadora hipócrita cazadora de su apellido.

—Lo siento, no conozco tu nombre—menciono serio y un poco borde, esperando la tipica avalancha de datos innecesarios.

—No esperaba que lo hicieras, no estoy en la lista de tus fans acosadoras—menciono también bastante borde, pero sin retirar la dulzura de su rostro.—Me llamo Emily, y me presento porque nos veremos bastante—el no entendio muy bien, pero esperaba que no fuera un ultimátum de acoso—soy la mejor amiga de Dominique, hermana del acosador de la novia de tu hermano.

—¿Eres la hermana de Jack?—ella asintió no muy gustosa por el parentesco.

Medito un poco y en ningún momento creyó que Jack tuviese una hermana, menos tan linda, y con el acento ingles tan perfeccionado.

—Y dime Potter ¿Qué haces aquí afuera, en lugar de estar gozando de cientos de chichas ahí arriba?—pregunto como si preguntara ¿qué hora era?

—Podría hacerte la misma pregunta, pero no tenia ganas de duplicar la rutina, ya sabes.

—No, no lo se, y no estoy arriba por que es bastante feo darle esperanzas a alguien que no te interesa,—se despego del arbol, y avanzo hacia la entrada.—ME retiro antes de que el lugar se plague de chicas.

—No te quise molestar—se disculpo Albus—no tienes por que irte, yo

—No me voy solo por ti—lo interrumpió—la verdad es que ya no siento los dedos de los pies.—le explico con una sonrisa.

* * *

Era una simple pijama la que atino Lily a ponerse, estaba ya harta de su mullida cama, así que bajo para instalarse en esos cómodos sillones en los cuales realmente disfrutaba sumergirse y leer en paz, aunque la mayoría de la veces estuviese llena, así que no podía perderse de esa maravillosa oportunidad de tener la sala sola para ella.

Bajo cuidadosa y se sentó abriendo su libro, el cual le fue difícil comenzar a leer, era la noche del baile y ella estaba precisamente sola sufriendo por amor. Cerro el libro para golpearse la cabeza con el. Tenia solo 14 años por que se estaba condenando tan facial a sufrir esta clase de estúpido amor no correspondido.

Pero había algo que le impedía olvidarse de el, ya lo había intentado todo, pero no funcionaba nada. ¿Qué era lo que el tenia para traerla de esa manera? Solo quería salir y sonreír, disfrutar de ella como de todo lo que la rodeaba, peor el tenia que aparecer y causar estragos que ella por mas que quisiera ignorar no podía.

Volvió a abrir el libro cuando sintió esas lagrimas escapar, pero no lloraría mas, ya no mas.

* * *

Frank no sabia cuanto llevaban bailando pero era realmente agradable y ella era un muy linda, y a pesar de solo conocerla por unos cuantos minutos se sentía bastante a gusto. Sobre todo por que ella le coqueteaba la mayoría del tiempo, y eso era lo que necesitaba, sentirse lo suficiente para alguien.

En una vuelta bastante agitada, ella termino acercándose demasiado peligrosamente a el, y el con facilidad podía besarla, tenia el camino libre y prácticamente ella lo deseaba, en el trance de hacerlo o no hacerlo una luz ilumino la pista aguzándolos solo a ellos, causando una separación menos peligrosa.

—Creo que es mi tercera llamada —le comento separándose de el.

—Siento haber sido tan grosero— ella no entendió—ni siquiera e preguntado tu nombre — la verdad no quería mas nombres para sus perdiciones.

—Si algo iba pasar entre nosotros es mejor que sigamos siendo extraños — el sonrió realmente le agradaba esa chica —pero es momento de que me vaya, fue agradable conocerte— sin importarle estar bajo la luz de un reflector, tomo el cuello de la camisa de Frank y lo beso.

Dominique se escandalizo no por la acción, si no por su misma reacción, no podía estarse enamorando de el, de el no.

—Debo subir al escenario —el asintió casi distraído, aun no recuperaba totalmente su sentido común.

Ella subió la escenario posicionándose en el gran piano blanco que decoraba perfectamente el salón. Como instinto su mirada regreso a Dominique quien lo miraba dolida pero a la vez decepcionada.

El solo dirigió un simple asentimiento para regresar a la mesa donde Alice y James lo miraban un poco sorprendidos.

—Borra esa tonta sonrisa de tu cara—le pidió a James.

—Iré por algo de tomar—dijo Alice quien comenzaba a levantarse y a deshacerse del agarre de James.

—¿Quieres que te acompañe?—James aun sujetaba su cintura.

Ella negó depositando un beso sobre sus labios.

—¿Que es lo que les pasa hoy?—pregunto Frank cuando Alice ya había desparecido entre la gente.

—¿A que te refieres?—pregunto James sin entender que realmente pasaba.

—¿No lo has notado?—el negó—entonces no importa—James bufo ante su inútil respuesta.

Pero era cierto estaban cambiando cosas entre ellos, quizás para ellos solo eran impulsos y deseos creciendo y realizándose, pero externamente se notaba la evolución de la relación a un grado mas pasional. Frank sonrió al imaginar lo feliz que estaría Rose por ello.

Alice llego a la barra y tomo un baso pero no pudo tomar de el cuando miro a la persona delante de ella, quiso ignorarlo pero se notaba a simple vista que el venia a hablar con ella.

—Espero me hayas extrañado—pidió casi en burla sabiendo la respuesta.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres?—pregunto sin mucha devoción.

—¿Querer? Muchas cosas, pero esta noche solo quiero una—Alice lo miro preocupada—pero quizás aun es demasiado pronto para ello.

—Sea lo que sea que traigas entre manos evita meterme en ellos—pidió gentil mientras se retiraba.

—No quiero parecer grosero, pero no puedo prometerte eso—Alice quiso asesinarlo con la mirada—pero esta vez prometo hacer las cosas bien—sonrió perturbando a Alice.

—Solo aléjate de mi—dijo saliendo de ahí.

Sonrió victorioso al ver lo preocupada que se iba Alice, peor sin darse cuenta la escena fue presenciada por otra persona.

* * *

Klay necesitaba salir de esas cuatro paredes que lo estaban volviendo loco, el maldito arrepentimiento lo estaba succionando cada pedazo de alma, se sujeto fuertemente la cabeza debía sacarse todas esas estupideces, de intentar hablar con Lily, no podía, no quería, debía ser fuerte solo un poco mas.

Pero fuerza era lo que en su vida siempre había necesitado, y en este momento que se sentía tan condenadamente débil de donde sacaría las malditas fuerzas que nunca tubo.

Bajo casi desesperado, parando de golpe al ver a Lily concentrada en otro libro, y sintió de nuevo es golpe en el pecho que lo dejo sin aire, y una gran gota de sudor bajo por su frente, debía regresar al cuarto y quedarse ahí, era lo mas sensato y conveniente.

Pero fue atrapado por la mirada de Lily que fue demasiado penetrante para su control.

—No fuiste al baile—la pregunta obviamente era retórica, pero el detecto que fue mas como una bofetada a su razón.

Claro que lo era, había preferido no ir a pasar una noche con ella, ¿Tan repulsiva le era? No pudo sentir rabia y a la vez tanto dolor. Cerro el libro con la intención de irse de ahí.

—No me sentía bien—aunque fuese verdad, el pretexto empezaba a hartar la razón de Lily.—No malinterpretes las cosas.—aclaro al notar como había tomado sus palabras.

—Podrías dejar de mentirme solo una vez—pidió casi con la voz rota.

—No es una mentira—lo dijo con su tono seco, odiaba herirla así, odiaba mirarla y darse cuenta que sufría bajo cada palabra suya.

—No soy tan tonta para no darme cuenta de que me rehuyes, de que te molesta mi presencia.—Klay negó—nunca quise molestarte de esa manera, y no lo seguiré haciendo si tanto me detestas.

Klay quería gritarle de igual manera, gritarle todo aquello que hacia tanto tiempo le quemaba el pecho. Miro como ella quería irse de ahí de impulso la retuvo, ella lo miro sorprendida, por aquella intensidad que sus ojos verdes trasmitían.

—Solo olvídate de mi—suplico desgarrándose el poco aliento que le quedaba.

* * *

La fiesta continuaba y aun no entendía muy bien la manera de estar ahí, Scor era un chico guapo, pero con tanto pasado, que le asustaba, le asustaba darse cuenta de que aquel chico ya no existiera, por que en si el nuevo Scorpius le aterraba, no sabia como actuar con el, gritarle ya no era una opción.

Lo miro una vez mas, y noto cambios, cambios que su odio injustificado lo le permitian ver, pero ese mismo, odio le enseño perfectamente quien era el, la manera tan secilla que le era herir, o ignorar los sentimientos de las personas para satisfacer lo suyos. Egoísta, grosero, egocéntrico, patan, quien le aseguraba que el ya no era esa clase de personas.

Podía comenzar a sentir aquellos sentimientos que deseo sentir siempre, pero detalladamente no podía jugar a la niña enamorada con alguien quien era solo una parte oscura de su pasado. Pero sus cambios le daban una pizca de esperanza, pero que dio ese cambio para que Scorpius la tratase bien, para que la tratase como una chica, o con dulzura.

Sacudió la cabeza olvidándose de todo aquello para volver a disfrutar de lo que era su mágica e única noche que pasaría junto a el de esa manera en que su odio no existía.

* * *

Dominique llevaba toda la fiesta sentada, y sinceramente estaba harta Demetri se había pasado hablando de estupideces de negocios con otro Sly, suspiro cansándose de estar en esa posición, y en el movimiento, aprecio una mano extendida.

Miro y no pudo evitar asustarse, Frank estaba parado frente a ella, con esa mirada impenetrable y ciertamente indescifrable.

Ella la tomo, y al hacerlo accidentalmente su rodilla golpeo la de Demetri que lo hizo voltearse y darse cuenta lo que sucedía.

—Largarte Greme—ordeno, pero Frank ni siquiera lo noto o al menos así lo hizo parecer.

—Será mejor que te lleve a tu Sala común—ella junto su cuerpo al suyo como una clase e protección.

Demetri se paro veloz, casi tirando la silla, y en unos de sus arranques de yo soy el amo y señor, quiso acercarse a Dominique paro Frank la retrocedió un poco refugiándola mas en sus brazos, y poniendo medio cuerpo entre ella y Demetri.

—Será mejor que te quedes aquí—la amenazo e intento jalarla, pero al encontrarse con la mirada de Frank inyectada en furia y con la advertencia de estallar en cualquier momento, lo reconsidero.

Sin decir nada la condujo a la salida sin despejarla de el, la llevo hasta su sala en silencio.

—Gracias—es lo único que pudo atinar a decir.

Pero Frank no contesto nada y se retiro sin siquiera volver a mirarla.

* * *

Escaparse de la fiesta había sido una gran idea, y a pesar de haber pasado la mayoría de la noche hablando, estaban mas que a gusto en la torre de astronomía.

La velada estaba a apunto de acabar y el ni siquiera se le había acercado a intentar algo, simplemente la había mirado a los ojos, jugado con sus manos, pero en ningún momento había intentado acercársele para algo mas que solo hablar.

Y quizás ya era el momento de intentarlo y que mejor oportunidad que le brindaba el viento al soltar uno de sus rizos, se acerco casi sin pensar y lo paso detrás de su oreja.

No era para nada un chico romántico, carecía del conocimiento explicito de el termino, pero estaba intentando guiarse por lo que sentía, aunque le era tan difícil entender todo aquello. Nunca antes había estado tan embelesado con alguien, o simplemente compartir un sentimiento primerizo.

Ella lo miro interrogante al notar que el no retiraba la mano, y casi por una conexión visual, predijo lo que se aproximaba, a lo cual no estaba para nada en contra.

El se acerco temblando, había besado chicas, por supuesto, peor ahora entendía las palabras de James cuando intentaba explicarle lo difícil que era besar a alguien a quien realmente apreciabas y mas aun de la persona que te estabas enamorando.

Fueron segundos los que le tomo en cruzar esa franja de contradicciones y nervios, y en la cumbre de besarla, el reloj no pudo encontrar mejor hora que anunciar la hora.

Se separaron sobresaltados, y ella no pudo evitar reír.

—Espero no seas supersticiosa al creer que todo pasa por algo—pidió con esperanzas.

—No, no lo soy, pero quizás aun no sea el momento—el se contrario—así me será mas fácil darle explicaciones a Gabriel.—el suspiro y asintió dándose cuenta que ella primero quería explicarle las cosas antes de que pasaran cosas entre ellos que no pudiesen cambiar, o peor aun arrepentir.

* * *

James seguía pensando en aquello que Frank le había dicho, quizás si entendía lo que sucedía, había algo dentro de el, que comenzaba a impulsar cambios, cambios que tal vez Alice igual sentía.

La música comenzó a cambiar, se volvió lenta y suave, y supo que era el mejor momento para bailar.

Alice no puso resistencia cuando el la guió a la pista, ni cuando rodeo posesivamente su cintura, y mucho menos cuando descanzo su frente con la suya.

Scorpius no pudo dejar de prestar atención, a aquellos gestos, miro a Rose que divagaba un poco y se sintió tan lejos a pesar de tenerla a un lado, ni siquiera podía tomar su mano. Regreso la vista a James y Alice y no pudo evitar imaginarse en esa escena junto a Rose.

Y fue ahí, donde su pecho se elevo, recordando prestamente quien era y donde se encontraba, las posibilidades de impulsar a Rose a que inconscientemente cediera a ir a otro baile eran totalmente nulas, así que con el mayor miedo pero con determinación, tomo la mano de Rose cortándole la respiración por una fracción de segundo; la jalo despacio dándole a entender que era lo que pasaba por su mente.

—Un baile sin bailar, precisamente no es lo que se acostumbra—ella negó sin quitar esa sonrisa que se había asomado de sus labios, al sentir la mano de Scor sobre la de ella.

Logro que se levantara pero, Rose se movía con poca precisión ya que noto perfectamente el ritmo lento de la música que solo podía indicar que era un baile lento y romántico.

Scor afianzo su mano con la suya y la traslado hasta la pisa sin dejar de mirarla queria recordar cada segundo, quizás no lograría repetirlo, y eso le gustaba, esa incertidumbre, esa necesidad de conservar cada instante junto a ella, apreciar cada recuerdo, cada detalle, sus miradas nerviosas y la manera tan especial en que pasaba su cabello detrás de su oreja.

La acerco lo suficiente a el, como para apreciar cada pequeño detalle de su rostro. Tomo sus dos manos y las coloco detrás de su cuello, para después trasladar sus manos hacia la cintura de ella. Y amo el gesto de cómo su cuerpo se tenso a su contacto. Le sucedía muy a menudo pero esta vez tenia demasiado significado.

James ni siquiera se dio cuenta de lo que sucedía a su alrededor estaba demasiado absorto con la mirada de Alice sobre la de el, hacia tan solo dos años de su improvisado y quizás bastante mal dado beso, y ahora podía presumir saberse conquistador y único dueño de ellos. Inconcientemente la acerco mas a el como si eso fuese posible.

—¿En que es lo que piensas?—no le sorprendió que Alice no pasara desapercibida su acción, pero no contesto se conformar con tratar de seguir el ritmo de la canción.

Ella sonrió al notar que no diría nada, y a decir verdad las palabras comenzaban a sobrar, como esta innecesaria distancia, y sin darse cuenta se volvió a sentir de la misma manera que hace tan solo unas horas, esa acaloramiento y falta de sensatez.

—Deberíamos ir a interrumpirlos—hablo Lyssander quien los miraba a unos cuantos metros.

—Esta vez no—hablo Lorcan con una sonrisa en labios.

Lyssander suspiro imaginando lo que pasaba por su mente.

—Si seguimos interrumpiéndolos tan seguido seremos nosotros quien los orillemos a que suceda algo entre ellos, además solo están bailando.

—Y ahora se besan—agrego Lyssander viéndolos.

Lorcan comenzó a reírse divertido, le dio unas palmadas a Lyssander.

—Creo que será mejor irme a dormir, buenas noches... y por cierto en lugar de ir a armarles una escena por que no sacas a bailar a Molly—Lorcan dejo el lugar mientras Lyssander le tomaba la palabra.

Por otro lado Scorpius trataba de mantenerse cuerdo y prudente, pero es que realmente se había enamorado de ella, se lo decía cada latido.

—Gracias—de pronto Rose hablo sacándolo de sus cursis pensamientos—Fue una noche agradable.

—Ese era el plan—contesto y sin querer su voz se había convertido en algo mas meloso, inquietando los sentido de Rose

—Deberíamos regresar—sugirió, al ya no soportar estar entre sus brazos, le estaban quemando la piel sin mencionar que su cercanía la descontrolaba. Pero ella no quería eso, no quería estar con el, quería alejarse y darse cuenta que solo era un engaño de su mente, que estaba confundida y que entre ella y Scorpius jamás existiría algo llamado amor.

—Me regalarías una canción mas—pidió, tratando de mantenerla solo un poco mas, antes de regresar a la realidad. Antes de quizás tenerla por ultima vez así.

—Es noche—menciono un poco seria.

El prácticamente entendió la indirecta y con esfuerzo destruyo su agarre, para darle la libertad de regresar a su sala.

—Que tengas una linda Navidad Scorpius—dijo, alejándose y dándose la vuelta para irse.

—Al menos dejarme acompañarte a tu sala—pidió un poco desconcertado por su cambio repentino de actitud.

—No te molestes, se llegar sola—fácil y sencillo para entender que ya no deseaba estar con el. Y sintió el frió golpe de la realidad. ¿Qué estaba pensado al creer que ella sentiría algo por el?

* * *

—¿Olvidarme de ti?—se deshizo de su agarre que le estaba carbonizando las entrañas.—Tan simple como eso—ironizo dolida.

Klay ya no soportaba esto, se llevo la mano al cabello retirándolo, estaba angustiado, el cuerpo le temblaba y el corazón...no tenia idea de cómo reaccionaria. Quería hacer tantas cosas y se sentía tan malditamente reprimido. Su cuerpo no soportaba mas todas aquellas sensaciones. Estaba tan enojado consigo mismo, con la visa con todos, con ella, estaba terriblemente enojado con ella, por sentir eso por el.

—Te aseguro que día y noche lucho por sacarte de mi mente, pero no puedo—confeso, ya no quería reprimirlo, de igual manera le resultado seria el mismo.

Klay apretó los ojos con fuerza, tratando de seguir suprimiendo sus sentimientos, sus impulsos, sus necesidades, su maldito deseo.

Lily se acerco, cosa que a el le acelero el corazón, y sin entenderlo sudaba por la situación.

—No puedo olvidarte—

Sin entender como su cuerpo reacciono de esa manera, elimino el paso que los separaba y en ese impulso tomo el rostro de Lily entre sus manos y la beso, la beso como tantas veces necesito hacerlo, sin prisa, sin miedo, sin táctica, solo rozar sus labios con los de ella y gritarle en ello lo mucho que la quería, lo mucho que odiaba estar lejos de ella.

Lily no opuso resistencia ni siquiera pudo continuar pensando, solo tomo por las muñeca a Klay, quien la sujetaba firme pero delicadamente, y se dejo llevar en ese inexperto pero sincero beso, continuando los glaciales y delicados movimientos que Klay le indicaba seguir. Y quería preguntarse tantas cosas las cuales no pudo realizar.

Trazo con su dedo anular líneas imaginarias sobre el rostro de Lily, deteniéndose en su barbilla, para evitar que se separase de el, para indicarle que es ahi donde el deseaba estar. porque no quería separase de ella nunca mas.

* * *

**Ahi el capitulo.**

**Juro que fue de los mas dificiles en escribir pero de los que mas goze**

**Espero me haya ganado un Reviuw de ustedes, no fue nada facil, y se que ese beso lo esperaban con ansias, ojala me llenen de sus comenatarios, letanias, tstamentos que yo adoro lo reviuws largos.**

**Se que no respondo reviuws pero juro que leo todo y trato de complemetar la historia con ellos.**

**GRACIAS**

**Ale V./AleRabanito**


	15. Chapter 15

Capitulo 15: Buscando respuestas

Era como la tercera vez que miraba al techo buscando alguna clase de respuestas, sobre lo que había ocurrido en el baile de Navidad. Parecía irreal el final de la velada, había cuidado cada palabra, hasta cada maldito tono de voz. Pero aun así Rose había huido como si su contacto quemara el suyo, como si su presencia hubiera terminado por ser insoportable.

Quizás estaba depositando fe en algo que jamás pasaría, tal vez la misma razón por la cual se había fijado en ella. Sacudió la cabeza retomando la razón. Claro que no se había fijado en ella por ser imposible, sabia que habían sido mas cosas que eso.

Llevaba mas de todo el día en su habitación lidiando con las paranoias que habían dejado un dolor de cabeza espantoso, sin mencionar el miedo que no lo había abandonado desde que Rose cruzo la puerta alejándose de el.

Tenia que ponerle de una vez por todas. Se levanto apresurado de la enorme cama, tomo un pedazo de papel y comenzó a escribirle a su seguro remedio. Alice.

_Explícame ¿Por qué?_

_S.H.M_

Le entrego la carta, y la lechuza arribo a los pocos segundo después, sabia que no necesitaba amplias palabras para que Alice lograse entender su carta, por alguna razón su relación giraba en torno a Rose, y seguramente ella también se habría percatado de apresurada salida.

Volvió a recostarse y el dolor de cabeza no se extinguía, al contrario lo taladraba mas a cada segundo, cerro los ojos por unos segundo esperando olvidar todo aquello, sin darse cuenta quedo dormido profundamente, hasta que el picoteo de una lechuza lo trajo de regreso.

Por la velocidad que empleo le sorprendió no haber caído de la cama, abrió la ventana y sin ninguna clase de delicadeza comenzó a leer la carta.

_Querido Scorpius:_

_Me sorprende que tu Scorpius-Rose-es-el-centro-de-mi-Universo-Malfoy no te hayas esperado tan espléndido final._

_Después de todos estos meses, no creí que fuera necesario explicarte que lo mejor que pudo haber pasado es que ella escapara...¿Y por que escapar? Por que es Rose, esa noche solo te demostró que sigue siendo ella._

_Solo piénsalo un poco._

_A.S._

Termino de leer la carta con una expresión perdida y suspirado mientras el dolor parecía extinguirse. ¿Cómo es que no se había percatado de ello? Rose aun no asimilaba todo lo que estaba pasando, y si el estaba intentando mecerse lentamente en su vida, debía ser paciente, mas de lo había sido.

Rose ya lo había aceptado dentro de su vida, pero faltaba mucho mas, necesitaba verlo diferente. Necesitaba verlo como un chico, y para ello debía primero conseguir su confianza, y esa era la parte mas difícil. Hacer ver a Rose que detrás de cada palabra, de cada acción, no había un plan siniestro, si no amor.

Tomo su cabello enfurecido y volvió a caer a la cama mirando el techo desconcertado. Creía haber tenido a Rose dentro de su puño, pero en realidad no se encontraban ni en el mismo pasillo.

* * *

Rose por su lado bebía chocolate caliente, en la sala de su casa, esperando inútilmente que los recuerdos de esa noche se borraran. Ya había intentado hacer hasta lo imposible por no pensar en los ojos grises, en el contacto de sus manos, en aquel tono de voz dulce y parsimonioso. La desesperación era tan grande que estuvo a punto de pedirle a su madre que le aplicara un obliviate. Por supuesto que detuvo aquello, ya que comenzarían las preguntas, y si su padre escuchaba Malfoy, parecía que ni las arañas lograban capturar de nuevo su atención.

Bebió de nuevo, y noto que todo estaba demasiado en silencio, Hugo parecía estar demasiado entretenido con aquel libro de Quidditch que Albus le había prestado, y mis padres ni siquiera estaban en casa. Prácticamente todo se unía para generar un complot para que siguiera pensado en el maldito bipolar de Scorpius, que de alguna manera había encontrado mas entretenido hablarle bonito, que gritarle todo el día.

¿Qué es lo que quería ese rubio? ¿Volverla loca? Vaya que lo estaba consiguiendo, pero sus ojos denotaban otro fin, el cual comenzaba a dudar si fuera un plan diabólico para destruirla. ¿Y si Scorpius había madurado? Y si ese fuera el caso, que lo habría causado.

Y ahí encontró la respuesta...un chica.

¿Por qué demonios siempre llegaba a la misma respuesta? Era imposible que hubiese una chica y saliera con ella, ¿Intento darle celos acaso? Pero en ningún momento noto que Scorpius buscara la mirada de alguien, sus ojos nunca se despegaron de ella...Entonces eso querría decir que...

La puerta se abrió estruendosamente haciéndolos saltar a cada uno en sus respectivos asientos.

—¡No quiero hablar mas de ello!—Hermione había entrado por la puesta bastante enojada, y por detrás la seguía Ronald.

—¡Primero me explicas que hacia ese pelón odioso en tu oficina!-Exclamo de igual animo.

—Se mudo aquí y necesita hacer algunos tramites-explico Hermione entrando a la cocina.

—Pero tu ni siquiera trabajas en esa área-contesto el pelirrojo igual de enojado—Es mas que evidente lo que quiere Hermione.

—Ron compréndelo, Víctor esta casado y tiene un hija de la misma edad de Hugo, ¿en donde caben tus paranoias?—Respondió regresando a la sala, donde Hugo y Rose miraban la pelea con atención.

—Entiendo que no me agrada, nunca me ha agradado, siempre fueron mas que obvias sus intenciones contigo—Respondió acercándose a ella.

—Así que todo se trata de celos—Hugo rió por lo bajo, mientras Rose seguía mirando, era mejor que seguirse torturando con Scorpius.—Entiende Ron, entre Víctor Krum y yo solo hay una amistad.

Ron soltó un suspiro derrotado, mientras Hugo despego los ojos del libro mirando perplejo la escena después de escuchar el apellido de Elizabeth.

—No sabia que papa y el Sr. Krum se llevaran tan mal—hablo Rose atrayendo mas la atención de Hugo.

—Su hija es bastante agradable—Hugo tanteo en terreno esperando lo peor.

—¡Ni siquiera se te ocurra acercarte a esa chica!—Ron amenazo a Hugo mientras el se quedaba sin palabras—Entre menos contacto tengas con ella mejor.

Y cuando Hugo iba a abordar el tema de que el y Elizabeth estaban comenzando a salir con un muy posible resultado en noviazgo, su padre comenzaba con las amenazas a lo tipo Malfoy.

—No veo que tenga de malo—volvió a jugar con la suerte.

—¡Hugo! No me hagas repetirlo—amenazo siguiendo a Hermione quien había subido por las escaleras.

Era definitivo estaba saliendo con otro peor enemigo del pasado de papa. Cerro el libro para después estrellarlo contra si.

—Por que presiento que tienes mas que ver con esa chica que solo una simple amistad—hablo Rose mirando a Hugo.

—¡Oh Cállate! No creo que quieras sacar a tema con quien pasaste el baile de Navidad—Tose enmudeció inmediatamente—Y de igual manera me debes una explicación y ni se te ocurra amenazarme con lo de Elizabeth, que ni el ex de mama compite con el apellido Malfoy.

Rose se hundió mas en el sillón sabiendo que estaba entre la espada y la pared, y en Navidad eso no seria la excepción.

* * *

Scorpius salió de su habitación de nada servia que siguiera encerrado, las cosas iban avanzando y debía permanecer lo mas tranquilo que se pudiese.

Avanzo por los largos pasillos de la mansión cuando escucho algo caer, sabia que provenía del cuarto de Klay, desde que había llegado, no se habían hablado, a decir verdad con trabajo había saludado a sus padres. Corrió de prisa, asustado, pero cuando llego el aire que llevaba ahogándolo del susto, salió liberado.

Miro a Klay quien se encontraba sobre su cama bastante molesto, entro despacio para evitar alterarlo, pero el supo de inmediato que Scorpius estaba en su habitación.

—Lo arruine todo—hablo dolido y bastante enojado.

Scorpius se acerco lentamente a el.

—Eche todo a perder—volvió a decir, hundiendo su rostro entre sus manos.

—No creo que haya sido así—Scor, poso su brazo sobre el hombro de su hermano, para tranquilizarlo.

—La bese—dijo casi inaudible, pero Scorpius logro escucharlo a la perfección—perdí el control y...—callo dándose cuenta que Scorpius lo miraba dolido y angustiado—No tengo cara para mirarla de nuevo.

—Explicarle quizás sea una opción—Klay negó frustrado—no quiero mal aconsejarte Klay, por que sabes perfectamente lo que opino de tu situación, pero en esto tienes dos opciones.—Scorpius se alejo de el acercándose a la puerta y recargándose sobre el marco—Puedes mentirle y decirle que fue un impulso estúpido y romperle el corazón, o decirle la verdad.—Scorpius se volteo para mirarlo un poco—y se perfectamente que decisión vas a tomar, pero antes de que lo hagas, recuerda que no hay vuelta atrás.

Salió de la habitación dejándolo solo, si antes estaba enojado, ahora estaba mas que eso, su hermano estaba tirando todo por miedo, por un estúpido miedo. Siguió caminando si darse cuenta a que habitación había ido a parar. Paro en seco y miro hacia la habitación con un poco de miedo.

Se acerco al marco de la puerta, y se asomo despacio, atento a lo que estaba dentro, después se alejo suspirando y dándose cuenta que quizás estaba juzgando mal a Klay, y lo mejor seria romperle el corazón a Lily, antes que su vida.

* * *

Por fin habían llegado a la Madriguera, pero Rose seguía estando en su mundo, la igual que Hugo.

Rose subió de prisa la escaleras encontrado a James en una de las habitaciones.

—Pensé que Alice vendría—dijo entrando a la habitación.

—No, su papa decidió llevárselo a ver a sus abuelos—respondió con un tono seco.

—Son solo unos días—contesto acostándose en la cama.—puedes sobrevivir a ella.

—La distancia no es lo que me tiene así, eres tu la que me tiene desconcertado ¿Qué hacías con Malfoy en el baile?

Rose guardo silencio unos momentos para después responder.

—Es lo que pasa cuando uno habla sin pensar—de cierta manera era la entera verdad—no es nada de lo que te estas imaginando, entre Scorpius y yo no hay nada, solo un pacto de paz.

—¿Scorpius? ¿Desde cuando le llamas por su nombre?—pregunto cruzándose de brazos.

—Venia con el paquete de tratarnos educadamente—respondió secamente.—cambiando de tema, ¿Y Frank?

—No vendrá, cuida que su mama no tenga una recaída—Rose asintió, mientras James le entregaba una carta a la lechuza.

Por otro lado Hugo subía las escaleras, buscando la habitación de Lily, al entrar encontró a Lily sentada sobre la cama, con la espalda recargada sobre la pared, y su rostro permanecía mirando fijamente la pared.

—Estuviste todo el camino de regreso callada, supuse que algo había pasado con...

—El —no lo dejo terminar—por alguna razón siempre el esta de por medio.—dijo fríamente.

—¿Qué sucedió?—pregunto sentándose junto a ella.

Ella lo miro unos segundo a los ojos, meditando si era lo mejor contarle.

—Me beso—respondió vacilante y regresando su mirada a la pared—después salió de ahí, como si hubiera cometido un gran error.—suspiro con lo ultimo.

—¿Sabes que tengo que partirle la cara?—dijo mirándola enojado, recordando lo que el mismo había dicho, "Lily es solo una amiga y no tengo planes de que eso cambie"

—Como si eso hiciera que me quisiera—hablo irónicamente—si te lo cuento, no es para eso, solo necesitaba decírselo a alguien...no se lo digas a nadie, mucho menos a Albus.—a el no le quedo mas que asentir.

* * *

Una lechuza golpeo la ventana.

—Apuesto que es el fastidioso de tu novio—hablo Lyssander que jugaba ajedrez con Lorcan.

Alice deposito la carta sobre el escritorio y los miro durante unos segundos.

—¿Qué es lo que pretenden?—les pregunto y los dos la miraron curiosos.

—Oh Alice ¿Nos crees capaz de tener un plan?—dijo Lyssander con fingido dolor.—¿Para que lo querriamos?

—Digo si su plan es extraordinariamente perfecto, acortando los momentos en que estamos juntos, no es acaso probable que después de tantos momentos interrumpidos y siendo yo perfecta, acuda a su habitación—Lorcan y Lyssander no paraban de mirar asustados a Alice—Por lo que se, James duerme sin camisa, y miren las maravillas que causa el Quidditch, de por si ya es demasiado guapo y con dos años de relación, quizás pierda fácilmente la razón y Frank siendo un gran amigo no entraría hasta que yo saliera, así que en resumidas cuentas..

—Habla claro de una buena vez—la interrumpió Lyssander

—Es fácil, dejen de interrumpirnos y de molestarlo...

—¿O te acostaras con el?—interrumpió Lorcan, con una mirada retadora.

—Igual va a pasar, así que no adelantemos las cosas ¿no?—salió del saloncito tomando la carta y dejándolos estupefactos.

Regreso a su habitación para leer tranquilamente la carta, cuando noto que no era de James.

_Querida Alice_

_Solo quería recordarte que seguimos teniendo una platica pendiente, la cual no podemos seguí aplazando..._

_Frank_

¿Que se supone que le diría? Estoy ayudando a Scorpius a enamorar a Rose, sonaba horrible con tremendo pasado, pero era lo que era, Tomo tinta y papel y escribió.

_El tren será un buen lugar para hablar._

_Alice_

Frank releyó la carta, ingenuamente esperaba que Alice intentara aclararlo un poco antes de lo acordado. De alguna manera tendría también que explicar como sabia lo de Scorpius sin rebelar cierta información, que debía seguir oculta lo mas posible.

Pero como explicarles que todo lo que sabia, lo había escuchado en un hospital...Muggle.

* * *

**Se que tarde milenios, pero me era imposible escribir, en realidad me sorprende que haya podido escribir este capitulo. Mi Ipod murio y estoy en recuperacion de todo.**

**Gracias a todos lo reviuws.**

**No he estado contestándolos por que mi tiempo es nulo, espeto comenzar a hacerlo.**

**Bueno espero lo hayan disfrutado.**

**Ale V.**


	16. Chapter 16

Tarde 3 meses, lo se, pero resulta ser que escribí un capitulo (**el siguiente**) y el problema es que descubrí que necesitaba primero este el cual me costó MUCHO creo que a sido el más difícil de todos, pero espero sea agradable, ameno, y los deje deseando mas.

* * *

_Capitulo 16: No sabíamos que éramos tan obvios_

Navidad Weasley, Rose llevaba horas escuchando las historias de sus tíos, era imposible no reírse con las bromas del Tío George, o impresionarse con las historias del Tío Charlie, pero había algo más que percataba enteramente su atención y ciertamente angustia. Victorie había venido desde Francia para pasar Navidad junto a ellos, aunque nadie creí ese absurdo pretexto cuando todos sabían que se encontraba ahí con la única esperanza de ver a Teddy, quien no había llegado aun. Había tenido que salir a una misión una noche anterior, casi terminaba su entrenamiento de Auror y esta clase de misiones eran clave para lograr convertirse en uno. Pero con muy pocas posibilidades de volver a tiempo para Navidad, y la mala notica era que Victorie debía tomar un traslador a primera hora.

La Cena había terminado y algunos aun permanecían en la mesa, especialmente ella y Vick, quienes seguían escuchando la historias, Albus, Hugo, Fred y Louis habían salido a lanzarse bolas de nieve a pesar de los gritos de la abuela Molly. Los demás permanecían en la sala charlando un poco.

Sabía que su prima aun seguía mirando constantemente la puerta aunque sus esperanzas ya casi eran nulas. No le sorprendía el afán de verlo, habían estado todo Hogwarts juntos, en el último año de Teddy no pudieron ocultar más el hecho de que estaban enamorados, y de cierta forma a nadie le sorprendió la noticia.

Perdida en sus pensamientos no se percato de que Victorie había salido, así que considero buena idea seguirla, un poco de compañía era lo que necesitaban las dos.

La encontró sentada sobre el viejo sofá, que el abuelo Arthur había colocado en la entrada del garaje, se sentó a su lado acompañándola con un suspiro largo y agotador.

— ¿Qué tal las clases en Francia? —se sintió estúpida al instante en que termino la pregunta.

—Aburrida, nada especial —sonrió por la tonta confesión de su prima.

—Nada es especial sin Teddy ¿no? —Vic río por lo bajo asintiendo —lo extrañas demasiado ¿verdad?

—A veces me arrepiento de haberme ido, de alejarme de él —suspiro como ella lo había hecho hace unos momentos —es difícil verlo poco.

—Para el también lo es, especialmente cuando le dan esos ataques de paranoia —rio recordando a Teddy cuando imaginaba a algún Francés coqueteándole — solo un año más y terminaras la escuela.

—Suena demasiado tiempo, realmente esperaba que viniera hoy, al menos verlo un momento, oír su voz, abrazarlo, no lo se.

—La noche aun no termina —animo Rose. —Todo podría cambiar en cualquier momento.

Victorie la miro un segundo, pero con detenimiento, había algo diferente en ella, pensaba que era por el tiempo por no verla, pero al mirar el jugueteo con sus manos, el insistente humedecimiento de labios, ese brillo tonto en los ojos, el fácil sonroja miento, era fácil distinguirlo, ella había estado así al inicio de todo, al inicio de su culpa.

—¿Por qué parece como si estuvieras haciendo algo que no debes? —Rose contuvo el aliento por unos segundo. —¿No será un chico? —pregunto divertida.

¿Tan obvia era? Estaba segura que había perdido el color y no precisamente por el frio.

—No estoy enamorada de él—se defendió saltando del sillón.

—Nadie hablo de amor—Victorie se acomodo en el sillón observando cómo Rose caía de nuevo en el, suspirando largamente. —Me recuerdas a mi cuando tenía tu edad, y precisamente cuando había descubierto que estaba perdidamente enamorada de Teddy.

—Es muy diferente, totalmente diferente—su prima negó— a Teddy ya lo querían, el ya te quería. —Seguía dando estúpidos pretextos e información innecesaria.

—Déjame ponerte lo más fácil: Nunca me había sentido tan culpable de algo, el era como un primo para todos, y yo lo miraba de una manera errónea, indebida—rio por su comentario, Rose apostaría a que estaba recordando aquellos días—Y tienes razón el ya me quería, pero temía que ese amor no fuese el mismo que el mío, y solo me viera como una prima mas.

—Pero no lo hacía, y suponiendo que fuera el caso, no siento nada por él, absolutamente nada—algo le decía que se estaba mintiendo y eso la hacía sudar frio.

—Y suponiendo que realmente sintieras algo, ¿Por qué sería tan difícil? —La reto.

—Porque nos odiamos, no podemos estar en una misma habitación sin gritarnos, o sin que pierda el control y quiera asesinarlo—conforme recordaba, comprendía que ahora ya no se gritaban, y su instinto asesino no había estado tan presente como habitualmente lo estaba.

—Así que se atraen—razono Vic.

—¡No! —Grito la aludida —Entre Scorpius y yo no hay nada más que… —se tapo la boca asustada por lo que había mencionado, y la sonrisa triunfadora de Victorie no ayudaba.

—¿Scorpius?¿Scorpius Malfoy? —Rose desvió la mirada a la casa—Ahora entiendo tu insistente culpa, si tío Ron se entera te deshereda—le menciono dándole un abrazo—Pero es un lindo chico.

—Es solo un rubio bipolar—Vic rio.

—Te gusta realmente ¿verdad? —Rose negó, pero aparentaba todo lo contrario—conocí a la Madre de Scorpius hace unos meses, en un hospital muggle, estaba entregando una donación para los niños, él la acompañaba, pensé que era un niño petulante, egocéntrico, pedante, pero después de esa tarde donde platicaba con uno de los niños, me hizo pensar que los Malfoy tenían más secretos de los que podía imaginar.

—Suena tan anti-Scorpius, pero a la vez tan propio de el—estrello sus manos sobre su rostro—es un estúpido, arrogante y una maldita buena persona cuando quiere. —gruño.

Recordó cada momento en que había demostrado ser una persona totalmente diferente a lo que ella creía, especialmente aquella frase resonaba en su mente "Tu no me miras así" ¿Por qué le costaba ver que quizás Scorpius no era tan malo?

—¿Cómo fue que te diste cuenta que estabas enamorada de Teddy? ¿En qué momento dejo de ser el primo protector para convertirse en el amor de tu vida? —lo dijo casi como un reproche a lo que Vic solo pudo tomarle gracia.

—Independientemente del cariño que solo estaba esperando madurar para mostrarme lo que en verdad sentía—se mordió el labio acercándose a Rose, como si de un secreto se tratara—Cuándo tuve un deseo incontrolable de besarlo. —a Rose casi se le desorbitan los ojos al escuchar aquella palabra que resonaba en su mente una y otra vez.

—¿Besarlo? —por que sonaba tan antinatural cuando ponía a Scorpius en la escena. —Entonces puedo considerarme curada—dijo con una sonrisa victoriosa.

—Dale tiempo —pidió Vic recargándose flojamente en el sillón—te perdiste al verlo como un chico, un beso es lo que sigue.

—No me sugestiones—reclamo recargándose igual. —eso no va a suceder.

—Pero si sucede—no la miro con gran agrado—yo voy a apoyarte, aunque él sea un Malfoy, si lo quieres y el a ti, no hay por qué sentirse culpable, al contrario, un amor correspondido es lo que menos se ve en estos días.

Rose noto que la tristeza que creía olvidaba volvía a asentarse sobre el brillo de sus ojos, Vic se había resignado a no verlo, y le dolía, Teddy era también alguien importante para ella, pero no tan esencial como para su prima.

—¡Victorie! —Rose juro haber alucinado la voz de Teddy, pero al mirar que Vic saltaba del sofá buscándolo supo que no eran solo alucinaciones suyas.

De inmediato una figura sobresalió entre la sombras, claramente se notaba que era el, pero también que cojeaba de un pie, ya que sus movimientos eran torpes y lentos. Pero eso no importo en lo absoluto ya que fue Victorie quien se encargo de eliminar toda la distancia y fundirse en un abrazo.

Envidia, sonaba incorrecto, pero ver la manera en que se susurraban, miraban, o hasta el mínimo detalle de no separarse, parecía correcto y anhelante, y en el momento en que el reencuentro se torno en un beso, se sintio incorrecto al pensar en un rubio arrogante.

* * *

Navidad Malfoy, trajes elegantes, bebidas finas, regalos costosos, modales irrefutables, gente asquerosamente hipócrita y mentiras tras mentiras. Cansaba el hecho de permanecer erguido durante una noche entera, hablando de cosas aburridas, irreverentes, pero el estomago se le volteaba cuando Demetri tenía la estúpida costumbre de burlarse de la gente. Sus presas evidentemente los Weasleys. Fue fácil cuando hablo de los mayores, el problema comenzó cuando comenzó con James por ende también Alice y Frank, pero su ira fue incontrolable cuando su presa fue Rose, su Rose.

Podía mantener su expresión neutra, el escándalo fue explotar las copas de los que estaban cerca, por suerte su madre lo salvo con un pretexto perfecto, que pareció insuficiente ya que fue Lily la siguiente, y la paciencia de Klay no era tan extensa como la suya, no cuando de ella se trataba, y termino por explotar la vajilla entera.

Había sido una noche difícil, últimamente todas las eran, esa especialmente cuando Rose acosaba sus sueños, y en el instante de poder besarla ella huía como en el baile de Navidad. Estaba ya cansado de esa escena, especialmente por ser la favorita de sus sueños.

Al fin se levanto de la inmensa cama, y se dirigió a la cocina donde se encontraba su madre sentada tomando té.

—¿Vienes a terminar con la poca vajilla que quedo? —pegunto mas que molesta, confusa.

—No era mi intención ofrecer el espectáculo de anoche, y sé que Klay tampoco lo tenía planeado—se disculpo sentándose en la mesilla junto a ella.

—¿Qué fue lo que te hizo enojar? —no le sorprendía que supiera su emoción, no era la primera vez que rompía algo por un descontrol de carácter.

—Comentarios inoportunos—no planeaba dar mucha información.

—Tanto que no pudiste controlar tu genio—el suspiro hundiéndose en la silla. —No encuentro nada que pudiera sacarte de tus cávales de esa manera, ni siquiera el Quidditch logra ponerte así. —lo miro subjetivamente y prácticamente exigiendo una respuesta.

—A veces me asusta lo parecido que soy a papa—su madre dejo la taza, sabiendo el significado de aquella comparación—y en este tema soy su viva imagen—se burlo levantándose de la silla dejando a su madre complacida con la respuesta.

—Scorpius—regreso dos pasos—Tu padre va a matarte cuando se entere de quien se trata—Su mirada se deformo y seguramente perdió el poco color.

—¿Cómo…?—era imposible que lo supiera.

—Soy tu madre, y la miras de la misma manera en que tu padre me miraba a mi—el bajo la mirada apenado, y sudando frio—solo espero que ella te quiera tanto como tú a ella—alzo la mirada confundido y la sonrisa pequeña de su madre fue la respuesta a saber que no estaba solo en esa inmensa casa.

—No tengo esperanzas de ello—se recargo en el marco de la puerta—preferirá arrancarse el sentimiento antes que decepcionar a su familia.

—Dudo que los Weasley´s sigan viendo a tu padre de esa manera. —continua bebiendo de su taza conservando la tranquilidad.

—Permíteme corregir, preferirá arrancarse el corazón antes que defraudar a su padre, el nunca me aceptaría y no lo juzgo, de cierta manera yo haría lo mismo y sé que papa también—ella lo escuchaba con atención midiendo las palabras de Scorpius, y comprendiendo que el pensaba en ello más de lo que a ella le gustaría— si alguien te hubiera hecho a ti lo mismo que él le hizo a la madre de Rose, no podría verlo sin querer asesinarlo.

—Puedo asegurarte que tu padre aun no se perdona aquello, y me preocupa saber que la que nunca lo hará—confeso su madre. —Pero si ella en verdad te quiere un pasado que no es de ella no se interpondrá.

—Es su madre, y yo solo soy un chico a quien naturalmente tiene que odiar—suspiro derrotado pero de cierta forma resignada—aunque lo que realmente me tiene preocupado es la actitud de Klay, ese miedo estúpido que usa como pretexto.

A pesar de que Rose estuviera hasta en la sopa, lo que en ese momento le detruia la paciencia era Klay, especialmente anoche con su estúpido acto de reventar todo por alguien a quien el mismo rechazaba solo por miedos que no lograba comprender.

—Si yo lo hubiera sabido antes, no me hubiera casado Scorpius—eso lo desconcertó—no puedo pedirle nada a tu hermano que yo misma no hubiera hecho, el solo está protegiendo a los que ama, es el acto más generoso y valiente que pudo hacer. —Scorpius rio de mala gana ocultando la impotencia.—de lo contrario no estaría en Gryffindor.

—No quiero que se arrepienta de nada, no si en cualquier momento podría…

—Lo que más le asusta a tu hermano no es vivir una vida plena, si no que al tenerla arrastre con ella a la gente que ama, el no desea ver a nadie sufrir—su voz comenzó a sonar mas frágil—prefiere sacrificarse el mismo antes de hacerlos sufrir como yo lo hago con tu padre. —el alzo el rostro conteniendo lagrimas que apenas lograban asomarse.

—No digas eso—su voz sonaba quebrada—el no te mira como un error.

—No, no lo hace, pero puedo asegurarte que si pudiera volver a elegir, no sería esta vida, y no lo culpo, demasiado dolor le he traído cuando el necesitaba todo lo contrario—sus ojos se inundaron—el no merecía esto.

—Creo que eso es lo que más le asusta a papa—volvió a reírse pero esta vez era enojo lo que reflejaba—que cualquier mañana podría despertar y ver que no está a su lado, que huiste para darle una segunda oportunidad, y sé que lo has considerado—ella asintió no tenia caso mentir—que solo te quedas por Klay, solo sobrevives por el—trago con dificultad—eso a papa le mata, que lo alejes creyendo que le haces un bien, ausentarte para que se olvide de sus sentimientos, y que cuando mueras su dolor sea mínimo—hablo con rencor y con mas dificultad para ocultar sus lagrimas—Lo sacaste de su infierno, le diste dos hijos y tu pretendes que se olvide de ti solo porque te estás muriendo—una risa mas—¡Eso es lo que tú y Klay no entienden!—comenzó a gritarle— no se trata de evitar un dolor, se trata de que cuando no estés haya recuerdos, haya esos momentos que consuelen la pena y no un maldito arrepentimiento de no conocer que era estar cerca. —Limpio su nariz y algunas lagrimas—dejen de proteger a las personas con lo que creen correcto, ¿Por qué solo no les dan la oportunidad de elegir a ellos?

—¡No es tan fácil Scorpius!—reprendió su madre de la misma manera—no es fácil mirar la manera en que te escuchan apreciando cada palabra sintiendo que podrían ser las ultimas, no es fácil mirar a tu padre mirarme cada noche como si mañana no estuviera—ella también limpio sus lagrimas—no es fácil cargar con tu miedo para también cargar con el de ellos, ya no es solo tu dolor si no también el de ellos, es más fácil caer cuando nadie espera que no lo hagas. Amo a tu padre como nunca ame a nadie, y ver el dolor en sus ojos cada día es peor que una vida sola.

—Así que eres tú la que le mete ideas a Klay—reclamo acercándose a la mesa.

—No Scorpius, el que le mete ideas eres tu—eso solo avivo su enojo—es en ti donde ve el dolor que causa su cercanía, tu eres el que lo ha orillado a esa soledad, porque tu hermano no soportaría ver a alguien más sufrir como tú lo haces.

Dio unos pasos hacia atrás y no puso impedimento a sus lagrimas, ¿Cómo no lo habia visto antes? él era el culpable de que se alejara de Lily, y tenía toda la razón, el era el primero en destruirse cuando el caía enfermo, cuando las malas noticias llegaban era el primero en abrazarlo, el primero en enojarse, el primero en llorar en silencio.

—El no quiere arrastrar a nadie al lugar de tu padre, no adrede—se levanto dirigiéndose hacia el—no lo juzgues por lo que hace o no hace, el solo intenta que todo sea más sencillo, le es suficiente con lidiar con su dolor para también lidiar con en el de otros. —lo tomo cariñosamente de los hombros y beso su frente, dejándolo solo.

Aun recordaba cuando Klay había caído enfermo, las largas noches en hospitales, días enteros en cama, sus dolores constantes, el insistente medicamente. Había tan pocos recuerdos de el siendo feliz, completamente feliz, por eso deseaba que viviera más, que experimentara todo lo que pudiera, que viviera completamente sin arrepentimientos, pero su hermano tenía que ser demasiado bueno para arrastrar consigo a la gente que amaba, a un dolor que el mismo ya conocía, y Lily solo era una de las personas a las que él tendría que renunciar para no hundirla en ese infierno que era casi imposible soportar.

Se sentó en la silla en la que se había sentado anteriormente se limpio las lagrimas que caían sin control de sus ojos, debía recuperarse rápidamente, tenía algo importante que hacer y verse destruido no ayudaba en lo absoluto.

Tomo un paquete que se encontraba en el vestíbulo, y tomo un tren a Londres, hacia un terrible frio pero el no parecía notarlo, ni siquiera por que sus labios estaban casi morados, y el constante vapor que salía por su boca.

El tiempo dejo de existir, su mente se había bloqueado, era ridículo que su madre siempre consiguiera derrumbarlo. Pero era más ridículo en el abismo en el que estaba cayendo, y a quienes estaba arrastrando con él. Sentía una vacio asfixiante en la boca del estomago y algo le decía que no iba a deshacerse de él. Ya no podía llorar, aunque una parte de el se lo imploraba, pero no se podía derrumbar, ya no salían las lagrimas, se reusaban a salir.

A las pocas horas ya caminaba por una barrio abandonado, paredes llenas de aerosol, basura por las calles, nieve cubriendo todos los tejados y personas nada agradables, que lo miraban despectivamente y como si en cualquier momento saltaran para atacarlo, pero no le importaba en lo absoluto, estaba demasiado deprimido como para caer en miedos.

No traía su varita, de nada le serbia y aun faltaban mese para sus mayoría de edad. Siguio caminando e ignorando los comentarios que se generaban, no presto a tención hasta que una mano sostuvo su hombro. Salto un poco sorprendido, por no haber notado que alguien se acercaba, pero duro poco al ver el rostro de Frank.

—¡Hey! Tengo llamándote por casi dos cuadras—le reclamo, abrigándose por el frio.

— Lo siento no estaba prestando atención—justifico.

—¿Scorpius Malfoy disculpándose? —se burlo pero su sonrisa desapareció al ver que Scorpius no respondía a su ataque, al contrario. —¿Te sientes bien?

—Sí, claro—contesto deprisa—solo venia a darte esto, lo manda mi madre—le entrego el paquete. —espero le ayuden a tu madre.

Frank lo abrió para asegurarse de que no fuera una bomba o algo así, pero quedo atónito por el contenido.

—Tienes que estar bromeando—Scorpius negó—esto es un tratamiento completo. —Saco una de las medicinas que contenía. —Yo no tengo con que pagarlas, pero…

—Por eso las traje hoy, es un regalo y no puedes regresármelo porque es Navidad—Frank rio por el chiste.

—Eres un buen tipo.

—No muchos piensan lo mismo. —Tenía demasiada mala fama.

—Rose sabe que lo eres, pero le cuesta aceptarlo—le respondió guardando todo de nuevo en la caja—pero paso mucho tiempo, demasiado.

—No, paso el necesario—paso una mano por su cabello—de lo contrario tendrías que estar preocupado, porque seguramente le hubiera roto el corazón.

—Dame una razón para no seguir creyendo lo mismo—reto acomodándose la chaqueta.

—Porque no tengo oportunidad con ella—Frank dejo de mirarlo—pero si de alguna manera ella un día me mirara diferente…no la dejaría jamás. —Se burlo de el mismo por sonar asquerosamente cursi—pero lo dos sabemos que no va a pasar.

—Rose podría enamorarse.

—Quizás ella algún día me ame, pero no lo suficiente para darle la espalda a todos a los que ama, y yo la quiero demasiado para obligarla a ello. —suspiro y observo como salía vapor de su nariz.

—Pero tu si le darías la espalda a los que amas por ella—analizo Frank—¿A qué se debe tan romántico sacrificio?

—Porque…—se acerco a él misteriosamente y envolviéndolo con la mirada—los dos sabemos que mi familia no le queda mucho tiempo antes de que comiencen a caer uno por uno—sonó tan endemoniadamente frio, que de cierta manera una corriente eléctrica paso por la columna de Frank, especialmente por esa sonrisa que Scorpius mantenía en su rostro—A veces es difícil ser el único que no está agonizando.

—Lindos pensamientos para Navidad—ironizo el molestándole la actitud de Scorpius. —pero entiendo a lo que te refieres.

—Tienes a los Potter y a los Weasley`s ya eres uno de ellos.

—No aun—estúpidamente pensó en Dominique.

—Así que tienes a una de ellas en la mira—rio notoriamente—y te quejas que yo me tarde—golpeo su antebrazo—Te que tengas una feliz navidad—se despidió.

—Tenlo asegurado.

Scorpius regreso a la estación de trenes, pero no era su plan regresar a casa, al menos no durante unas horas que necesitaba reflexionar.

* * *

Rose camino deprisa por el corredor del tren, entre menos tiempo tomara encontrar un compartimiento sería menos probable que se topara con Scorpius que odiosamente tenía la costumbre de ayudar a Klay a encontrar un compartimiento, como si el no pudiera hacerlo el mismo.

A los pocos minutos encontró uno, el cual parecía lo suficientemente decente como para pasar el viaje, ahora solo le quedaba esperar a que alguien apareciera y destruyera el silencio incomodo que la rodeaba. Para su suerte Frank fue el primero en aparecer, se miraba molesto. Y no era para menos había esperado por media hora a Alice, pero nunca apareció terminando con su paciencia, aunque de alguna manera estaba agradecido de ello, aun no sabía cómo iba a explicar ciertas cosas y no le parecía agradable la idea de mentirle, no cuando ella por obvias razones se enteraría inmediatamente.

—¿Qué tal estuvo tu navidad? —pregunto Rose sintiéndose de lo más estúpida. Realmente se le estaba haciendo una costumbre.

Frank noto su tono angustiado, el jugueteo de sus manos, la constante mirada a la puerta y por supuesto esa necesidad de acabar con el silencio.

—Llena de sorpresas—contesto sin dejar de mirarla significativamente.

—Que bien—felicito con una sonrisa que no ayudaba nada, y más por que miraba en Frank esa picardía, sabiendo a donde iban sus suposiciones nada equivocadas.

Se levanto con esa sonrisilla traviesa y se sentó a su lado, pasando un brazo por sus hombros, y acercándose mucho a ella.

— ¿Qué es lo que tanto te preocupa Zany? — Rose solo mirarlo profundamente— ¿Es que acaso el rubiecito te esta enamorando? —Sin darse cuenta tenía el rostro muy cerca del de ella con la única intención de incomodarla.

Sorpresivamente la puerta se abrió de golpe, pero Fran no soltó a Rose, ni dejo de mirarla intensamente..

— Quizás este este…vacio— Scorpius quedo petrificado al encontrar a Rose y Frank demasiado cerca y malinterpretando el hecho de que posiblemente estaba interrumpiendo.

Frank y Rose alzaron la vista estupefactos por la visión de Scorpius en la puerta, quien no tardo nidos segundos en cerrar la puerta.

Rose empujo a Frank quien no opuso resistencia cayendo sobre el otro sillón.

Había trabajado meses en explotarle los celos a Scorpius yera divertido hacerlo, pero estaba seguro que acaba de romper algo que no iba poder de reparar.

* * *

**Fue agonizante este capítulo.**

**No seguí guardando el "secreto" de la enfermedad de Klay, era ya mas que obvio.**

**La buena noticia es que tengo medio capitulo adelantado, y se acerca un GRAN MOMENTO.**

_**El salario de un escritor de Fanfiction es aquello llamado reviuw, espero que lo haya logrado al menos para comer.**_

**Ale V. /AleRabanito**


	17. Chapter 17

_Capitulo 17: Lo único que tendré de ti_

La puerta volvió a abrirse y Frank podría jurar que entraría Scorpius para patearle el trasero, pero esta vez los que entraron fueron James y Alice quienes parecían distraídos ya que ninguno saludo.

Alice se sentó junto a Rose, rápidamente saco un libro y comenzó a leerlo, James por su parte arreglaba el equipaje, donde a Rose le fue fácil distinguir que traía camiseta al revés.

— Idiota traes la camisa al revés— le espeto groseramente, aunque al mirar su sonrisa traviesa le despertó dudas, las cuales se despejaron al ver que Alice lucia demasiado sonrojada—¡Esperen! Ustedes dos estaban…

— No tengo idea de lo que hablas-le corto Alice quien se sumergía de nuevo en el libro.

Frank comenzó a reírse, por como James intentaba arreglarse la playera, y de cómo Alice no podía ocultar su sonrisa, supo inmediatamente que era estúpido reclamarle el planteo, cuando era más que evidente que James a había acaparado su tiempo en algo mucho más interesante.

* * *

Scorpius caminaba encolerizado por los pasillos, hasta la gente abría paso por qué asesinaba con la mirada. No había empezado nada bien el viaje, mucho menos al interrumpir el "Rencuentro" de Alice y James, que por lo visto era bastante improvisado ya que ni siquiera pudieron asegurar el compartimiento, para después terminar mirando lo que hace tiempo había olvidado, en realidad lo ignoro por completo, pero era más que evidente, Frank se lo había confesado en Navidad, el había dicho claramente que estaba detrás de una de ellas, y dejo en claro que había perdido totalmente su oportunidad al tardar tanto en darse cuenta de lo que sentía y quería, pero ¿Porque tenía que meterse en medio de lo que él llevaba meses intentando? ¿Por qué ahora? ¿Por qué ella? Su mente solo planeaba la manera de golpearlo hasta que…a quien engañaba Frank le partiría la cara hasta con los ojos cerrados, pero en ese momento solo necesitaba descargar de alguna manera la furia que lo estaba carcomiendo.

Klay que lo seguía deseaba decirle algo, pero ¿cuáles eran las palabras correctas en este momento? Deseaba ayudarlo, porque más que lidiar con el enojo, estaba lidiando con dolor, un dolor que se atrevía a decir llevaba en parte su nombre.

Encontraron un vagón vacio a los pocos minutos, Scorpius acomodo las cosas intentando no descargarse con ellas, pero era casi imposible que sus movimientos no fueran rudos por la ira que le estaba carcomiendo la existencia de poro a poro.

—No creo que intentar romperle la cara sea la mejor solución—ser tan predecible solo lo enojo más—¿Qué es lo mas importante en este momento?

La pregunta disloco totalmente a Scorpius cerrando con rudeza el compartimiento, que a Klay no le hubiese sorprendido que hubiese destruido el seguro.

—¿Qué es lo mas importante es este momento?...¿Ella o tu? —lo estaba cuestionando, lo estaba llevando al límite, extrañamente solo en el punto de ebullición Scorpius pensaba con mayor claridad, ya que solo así explotaba y terminando expresando lo que realmente sentía.—¿Crees que podrías ser mejor que el?

En solo dos segundo tenia a Klay pegado a la puerta mientras lo sujetaba violentamente del cuello, pero todo su enojo se desvaneció al ver que el ni siquiera estaba asustado, solo lo miraba pasivo y con comprensión . Lo soltó retrocediendo, sabiendo lo que significaba todo el desplante.

—No es tan simple—callo rendido en el sillón—no puedes pedirme eso. —Klay se sentó frente a él con una sonrisa. —no te atrevas a ser un sínico conmigo—Klay rio divertido.

—¿Sínico? Estoy enfermo Scorpius tengo todo el derecho de ser un sínico respecto al este tema—Scorpius negó mirando hacia la ventana, notando que el tren avanzaba—Solo quiero que seas feliz, y me asusta creer que solo lo encontraras junto a ella.

—No soy mejor que el Klay, y si entre ellos hay algo no tengo ninguna oportunidad.

—No, no la tendrás si no lo intentas, date la oportunidad de ser feliz.

—Sabes que no es tan sencillo—respondió evadiendo su mirada. —no me pidas que sea feliz después de todo esto—Klay suspiro—y no me refiero solo al hecho de que estés enfermo y eso me afecte, sino al hecho de que tu tampoco lo serás —Klay quiso replicar—no lo serás por que te niegas a serlo, independientemente que habláramos de Lily, tu problema es que pones primero a los demás antes que a ti.

Klay suspiro dejándose caer en el sillón un poco arto de que Scorpius sacara el tema cada cinco minutos.

—Aquí vamos de nuevo, es demasiado simple, de verdad, quiero que tenga una vida plena y feliz.

Extrañamente sus palabras se quedaron un tanto vacías, porque estaba más que seguro que si su padre Draco Malfoy hubiese sabido de la enfermedad de su madre, de igual manera hubiera deseado unir su vida a la de ella, y temía encontrar a alguien así, ojala absolutamente nadie lo amase de esa manera.

—Me es irracional—le explico. —¿por qué no la abría junto a ti?

Klay lo miro durante unos segundo, sabía lo que Scorpius veía irracional sabia también porque no lo entendía, y quizás era el momento correcto para explicárselo.

—A mi lado no hay una vida, no existe nada de eso—explico meditando bien sus palabras—Tu y yo sabemos que cuando mama no pueda con esto, papa caerá con ella, el no soportara el dolor—Scorpius desvió la mirada conteniendo la impotencia—¿Quién en su sano juicio arrastra a alguien a eso? Tu sabes que ella se lo reclama a si misma diario—asintió—solo me queda alejar a todos de mi lado…pero tu no lo ves, porque nunca te he alejado a ti—Scorpius lo penetro con la mirada—En este abismo solo te tengo a ti porque sé que tu podrás superar cualquier cosa incluyendo mi ausencia.

* * *

Las horas habían transcurrido un tanto lentas y Rose no había hablado durante el camino, tampoco hacía falta, Alice y James se la vivían con esa miradas cómplices, Frank había decidió dormir todo el camino, y Rose intentaba distraerse con cualquier cosa, la desesperación llego a tal punto que intentar leer el libro de Alice, pero la Relatividad de Trasfiguraciones Avanzadas no borraba la imagen de Scorpius no desaparecía, la atacaba una y otra vez haciéndola sentir culpable de algo que no tenía idea.

Miro a Frank con su cabello perfectamente acomodado para parecer todo un rebelde muggle, su barbilla tensa, y esa peculiar nariz que volvía locas a todas y a ella simplemente le parecía solo una nariz más, no mentiría que era guapo, lo era y tenía una presencia protectora, arriesgada, y no sonaba nada inusual fijarse en el, y quizás ese encuentro podría verse de una manera romántica, y que entre el y ella existiera una clase de… ¿amor?

Tiro la cabeza hacia atrás reconsiderando la sarta de estupideces que acababa de pensar, aunque tal vez lo que ella necesitaba era una solución y quizás esa solución era Frank.

* * *

La primera semana transcurrió con tranquilidad más de la usual y en comparación con lo que había sido el inicio de año, y Scorpius no era la excepción de ese bajo de ánimo, había procurado estrictamente no hablar con nadie, se sentía abatido, cansado y de alguna manera no podía lidiar con tantas emociones que solo lo confundían más y desgraciadamente todas lo llevaban a la misma dirección: dolor.

Lo de Klay lo agobiaba, de alguna manera lo perseguía y lo de Rose solo lo ponía mas voluble de lo que ya se sentía, había contemplado todo, desde el rechazo, la humillación, la indiferencia, pero no estaba preparado para lidiar con el terror de verla con alguien más, menos si esa persona fuera Frank.

Quería romper todo pero a la vez solo quería tirarse y dejar que todo pasara, pero ninguna de las dos funcionaba.

Los había evitado por completo, especialmente en aquellas clases que decidieron sentarse juntos ¿Cuándo empezaron con eso? Nunca lo habían hecho a menos cuando los obligaban a hacerlo. Debía rendirse que posibilidades tenia contra Frank, suspiro desganado de nuevo a entrar por la biblioteca.

Encontró a Alice en la misma mesa de siempre, pero esta vez en lugar de estar leyendo un libro, miraban atentamente la ventana, justamente hacia el campo de Quidditch, y podía apostar que claramente distinguía la silueta de James volando por el campo.

Llego a la mesa, y el ruido de la silla atrajo la atención de Alice. El se sentó y la penetro con la mirada, era frío pero a la vez tenía una chispa de picardía, lo cual hizo sonrojar a Alice temiendo la clase de conversación que abordarían.

—Hace tan solo unos meses justo aquí hablábamos sobre que el sexo no lo era todo—Alice desvió la mirada ocultando su sonrisa apenada.

—Sigo pensando lo mismo—aclaro retomando su color natural. —lo del tren simplemente fue un impulso.

—No dudo que no hayas cambiado de opinión, es solo que se me hace curioso el hecho de que se me está haciendo costumbre encontrarlos en pleno arrebato, lo cual me recuerda que debo disculparme con James por interrumpir, si hubiera sido el me hubiera golpeado de tal manera que no podría volver a abrir un puerta. —Eso la hizo volver a reír

—No interrumpías nada, solo fue…—A quien engañaba había sido el mejor reencuentro de su vida.

—James estaba sin camisa, y basándome en mi experiencia eso es interrumpir demasiado—Alice se cubrió el rostro avergonzada—lo que me lleva a otra cosa, si van a "expresarse ampliamente" no pueden olvidar asegurar la puerta.

—Te juro que me cuesta distinguir el momento en el que estábamos hablando al estar…sobre el sillón del compartimiento.—Scorpius rio un poco incomodo al recordar que fue en esa escena en donde se los encontró.

Scorpius la observo por un momento definiendo sus rasgos, ya no eran los mismos niños hablando de cosas banales y tontas, ahora podía distinguir rasgos en Alice que decían explícitamente "Estoy dejando de ser una niña tímida"

—Así que las cosas están cambiando entre tú y James—sonrió analizando. —¿Estás segura que eso es lo que tu quieres? —no puedo evitar esconder e tono sobreprotector.

— Oh no Scorpius, tú no te unirás al equipo de "Alice no sabe lo que hace metamos en su relación" —pidió casi con desesperación y abatimiento.

—No, no me refiero a eso, se que eres lo suficientemente capaz para tomar tus decisiones, pero sobre esto... —Scorpius medito correctamente sus palabras descubriendo que lo que diría no tenia forma de sonar lindo—He estado ahí Alice y…—cerro los ojos sintiendo asco de sí mismo—y precisamente no me he tomado las consideraciones correctas cuando es la primera vez y no quisiera que alguien te…

—Es precisamente lo que hago Scorpius—ella suspiro complacida—no es por ser cursi o sonar a la típica niña boba, pero confió tanto en James que se que es con él con quien deseo vivir esto, más que ser mi primer amor es mi mejor amigo, y sé que en ese momento el no va a…—Scorpius asintió sabiendo perfectamente a lo que se refería.

—Eso es lo que quiero para ti, no quiero que pases por cosas, que bueno yo…

Alice se recargo en el asiento cruzando su sutil mirada con la Scorpius que en ese momento era débil y traspasable.

—Lo sé, he oído tantas cosas sobre eso—Scorpius desvió la mirada—y me preguntaba ¿Hasta cuándo seguirías con esa fachada de chico duro y perverso?

—Lo soy—aclaro retomando esa dureza en su voz, que se quebró al ver reír a Alice.

—Eres bueno fingiéndolo, pero tú y yo sabemos que es esa fachada de mujeriego, duro, perverso, insensible…es solo para tapar todo lo que te pasa.

—¿Y qué es lo que me pasa? —cuestiono desafiante. —Según tu justo juicio

—Klay y Rose—El se removió incomodo, el nunca le había confesado a Alice la enfermedad de Kaly—no diré nada sobre lo de Klay si es lo que te preocupa.

—¿Cómo lo supiste?

—No hay que ser un genio para darse cuenta, pero claro tu personaje bien interpretado aleja todas esas suposiciones, pero se te olvida que te conozco Scorpius, se te olvida que se bien quién eres y que sientes—el negó intentando no doblegarse—y cuando le muestres esa persona a Rose todo va a cambiar.

—Eso ya no importa—declaro con dureza

Alice temió tener que volver a luchar con ese Scorpius lleno de ira, de decisiones absurdas, contaminado de odio dolor y decepción.

—¿Qué es lo que te sucede?

—Me dijiste que entre Rose y Frank había no había algo —increíblemente no sonó agresivo sino decepcionado y triste.

—No lo hay

—Lo encontré en el tren apunto de besarse. —algo en su voz se quebró

—Eso es imposible —lo soltó porque prácticamente lo era, jamás habían tenido ninguna actitud romántica, a veces creía que ni siquiera se soportaban, o que solo era una amistad masoquista. —ellos jamás…—su voz se corto al mirar que Scorpius no mentía, algo estaba pasando entre Frank y Rose que ella no pudo prever y ahora estaba destruyéndolo.

—¿Qué oportunidades tengo ahora Alice? —hablo con dolor —Si ellos dos siente algo, ¿Serias capaz de seguir apoyándome? —Alice desvió la mirada por el tono afectado de Scorpius—son tus dos mejores amigos, ¿Me dejarías interponerme? —ella no contesto, por que prácticamente no lo haría, y él desgraciadamente lo sabía.

Después de un suspiro ahogado se levanto de la silla dejando a Alice que se cuestionaba a si misma y se culpaba estrepitosamente por arrinconar a Scorpius a una lucha que por lo visto estaba perdida.

* * *

Klay había dejado pasar unas semanas para poder hablar con Lily, claro que su intención era hacerlo el primer día pero Hugo no se despegaba de ella ni un solo momento complicándole todo acercamiento, porque estaba más que seguro que el sabia del beso y de su improvisada huida.

Salió a caminar, realmente necesitaba un respiro de la sala común lo estaba asfixiando, y las medicinas solo lo sofocaban más, pero lo que no resistía eran esos mareos constantes, el doctor dijo que serian normales para no provocar alteraciones, y que lo mantendrían alejado del estrés, por desgracia su medicamento tenía que ser más agresivo para mantenerlo.

Venia distraído pensando en todo aquello, cuando cruzo uno de los pasillos encontrándose a Lily mirando a los jardines, estaba sola y era su mejor oportunidad, pero de inmediato su mente se puso en blanco y su corazón se agito peligrosamente, deseaba hablar con ella, pero no en esta situación, no mientras estaba medio drogado, pero cuando iba a regresar Lily sospecho de su presencia, giro y lo encontró mirándola.

Camino despacio hacia ella, temiendo perder el equilibrio, pero sobre todo los estribos. Llego frente a ella que lo miraba expectante, como si supiera de memoria cada palabra que le diría.

—Tengo que explicarte lo que sucedió esa noche—las palabras salieron temblorosas por el sudor que comenzaba a invadir su frente.

—No tienes porque, entendí perfectamente que fue un impulso—le corto ella—un error.

Era cierto que era un impulso, algo que deseaba desde hace tanto, y ese era el error, haberse dejado llevar, pero besarla jamás sería un error, no podía verlo como aquello no cuando paso todo ese tiempo deseando volverlo hacer, y daría lo que fuera por ello.

—Te jure que te iba a olvidar—dijo firme pero era fácil distinguir que sus ojos se tornaban rojos y en cualquier momento las lagrimas saldrían—se que lo que paso no cambia las cosas entre nosotros, no cambiara tus sentimientos.

"Si supieras lo equivocada que estas" pensó Klay, ya que sus sentimientos solo se habían tornado más fuertes, más sólidos, constatando que lo que sentía por ella era completamente real.

—Lily—Klay extendió la mano para tocarla, el mareo solo le estaba haciendo perder su papel. Por suerte Lily dio un paso hacia atrás rehuyendo de su contacto.

—No Klay, ya no puedo ni quiero seguir así, aceptaba tu indiferencia, tu lejanía, pero no puedo con tu rechazo, con eso no puedo—las lagrimas cayeron.

Y ahí por fin lo vio, ese dolor que tanto intentaba ahuyentar de Lily, estaba ahí, firme, solido, y todo por aquel rechazo insistente. El ya estaba destruyéndola.

Volvió a avanzar hacia ella pero esta vez ella no se alejo, elevo su mano para limpiar las lágrimas de su rostro. Un gesto que no esperaba repetir. A pesar de estremecerse al hacerlo.

—No deberías sufrir por alguien como yo, no valgo tanto—no pudo retirar la mano de su mejilla.

—¡No me tengas lástima! —le reclamo alejando su mano

—¡Y no la tengo! —confeso—no te convengo Lily, solo te estoy haciendo un favor.

—¿Por qué somos de familia diferentes? ¿Por qué ellas se odian entre sí? ¿Por qué eres un Malfoy? —le grito enojada.

—Si esas fueran las razones, no me importarían, no te odio, ni me importa mi apellido—le dijo un poco enojado e inconsciente que se había acercado a ella. Pero Lily lo detuvo poniendo una de sus delicadas manos sobre su pecho.

—Cualquiera podría quererte—tomo con cariño la mano que estaba en su pecho pero no la aparto y juraría que ella sintió esa misma descarga de emociones—cualquiera se enamoraría de ti—Lily lo miro con tristeza

—No tienes que ser bueno conmigo—le aclaro intentando apartar su mano pero solo consiguió que el se acercara mas a ella.

—No estaba mintiendo, pero es momento de avanzar Lily, buscar a alguien que te merezca y te quiera.

"Tanto como yo" pensó tomando con mas precisión su mano que seguía en su pecho, era momento de renunciar a ella. ¿Pero por que se odiaba en ese momento?, ¿por que deseaba mandar todo al carajo y besarla?, ¿Por qué no podía ser una maldita persona normal y disfrutar de tener un amor correspondido?

Ella lo miro profundamente comprendiendo que Klay realmente le era sincero, y dentro de el había algo que lo lastimaba al rechazarla.

—De mi parte te prometo que no te molestare mas, me alejare de ti, no volveré a lastimarte—El dejo ir su mano, sintiendo que no solo dejaba ir eso—Quiero que seas feliz Lily, y sé que lo vas a serlo lejos de mi. —luchaba por no doblegarse y volverla a besar, debía ser fuerte y ser conciso en sus palabras, ella debía creerle.

No solo debía renunciar a Lily, debía renunciar a el mismo, porque el mismo había provocado todo esto, su debilidad era lo que los estaba matando a los dos en ese momento, sabía que a Lily le dolía que ni siquiera le diese una oportunidad, una oportunidad que el anhelaba darle, pero no podía seguir sintiéndose así, tenía claro que no la olvidaría pero tenía que hacer que ella si, de la manera que fuese necesaria.

—¡Más vale que te alejes de ella! —esa voz sonó muy familiar.

Hugo se acercaba decidido hacia ellos empujando con violencia a Klay, que lo hizo tambalearse, la fuerza de Hugo mas su medicamento no lo mantendría mucho de pie, pero Hugo lo tomo del cuello de la camisa sujetándolo con fuerza.

—¿Quién crees que eres? —Klay comenzaba sospechar que en cualquier momento el puño de Hugo se estamparía en su rostro.

—Hugo—Lily intento detenerlo.

—¿Crees que puedes venir así como si nada?—lo soltó bruscamente, por suerte Klay pudo sostenerse con la pared—Te lo pregunte antes Klayton—Hugo estaba más que furioso. —y no te voy a permitir que juegues con los sentimientos de Lily

Klay retomo posición, estaba totalmente de acuerdo con Hugo, el no era nadie para hacer le eso, pero no vendría a amenazarlo, su orgullo no se lo permitía, su medicamente, su enojo y frustración lo hicieron actuar de la peor manera, al fin y al cabo que importaba.

—Esto es entre ella y yo—dijo retomando el equilibrio—no está abierto a opinión

No era lo más recordable que Klay recibiera un golpe, mucho menos con el medicamento en curso, la intensidad de la situación podría colapsarlo y si esto se ponía feo lo mandaría directamente al hospital, pero de esa manera Lily podría entender que era lo que lo alejaba de ella.

Hugo se estaba desesperado, para el Lily lo era todo, no permitiría que un idiota que no sabía valorarla la tratara así, y mucho menos que se pusiera en esa actitud de impertinente, y se lo bajaría inmediatamente. Así que lanzo un golpe que sorpresivamente para todos lo había recibido Scorpius quien había alejado a Klay en el último momento.

—¡Hugo! —Rose estaba al final del pasillo sorprendida por lo que acababa de ver y mas por lo que podría suceder.

Hugo retrocedió al encontrarse con la mirada de Scorpius, esperando en cualquier momento un golpe de él, pero no hubo nada solo la mirada vacía de Scorpius y la impresión de Klay.

Rose se acerco temiendo que Scorpius explotara, alejo a Hugo para situarse frente a el Slytherin y evitar que le rompiera la cara a su hermano.

Scorpius fácilmente podía haber esquivado el golpe, pero se había quedado ahí, dejando que él se descargara el, de lo contrario Hugo regresaría por Klay, y eso no estaba a discusión.

Klay entendió perfectamente la actitud de Scorpius, encolerizándolo, estaba harto de la protección de que diera la cara por él, necesitaba enfrentar sus propios problemas, tomar sus propias decisiones.

—¡Esto es problema mío! —Alejo a Scorpius —no te necesito—eso confundió a Scorpius haciéndolo dudar por un momento si ese de enfrente era su hermano.

La única manera de alejar a todos era volverse una porquería de persona, lo haría, así Lily se decepcionaría, y la gente dejaría de verlo como el Malfoy tímido y renegado, si la solución era volverse una porquería lo haría, después de todo así lo había hecho Scorpius, así había limpiado el apellido, y así el evitaría sentir de nuevo.

Scorpius se quedo en silencio observándolo, Klay estaba agitado, sudando en exceso sin mencionar lo pálido que se encontraba. La última vez que lo había visto así era en Navidad cuando termino de romper la bajilla entera. Era la medicina la que lo desestabilizaba.

Klay en plena frustración salió de ahí.

—La siguiente vez piensa antes de meterte en problemas—reclamo Scorpius enojado, y siéndolo suficientemente directo para decirle lo poco que podría aguantar en una pelea.

Klay se detuvo intentando controlar su respiración, y giro lentamente, sus ojos estaban oscuros.

—La siguiente ves no te metas en mis problemas—su voz sonó fria sorprendiendo a todos con una faceta que jamás habían visto y Scorpius no pudo evitar proyectarse en el. Entendiendo que estaba tomando la misma actitud que el había tomado el año pasado. Klay se estaba transformando en lo único que le quedaba. Y no pudo sentirse mal, abatido, ¿Por qué todo a su alrededor se estaba colapsando?

Rose rápidamente nota la poca energía de Scorpius, hasta su mirada era débil, y no era la primera vez desde que regresaron.

—Sera mejor que tu y Lily regresen a la sala común—guio a Hugo junto a su prima.

Hugo no tenía cara para reclamar así que tomo el brazo de Lily quien seguía mirando el camino por donde se había ido Klay.

Rose se acerco a Scorpius quien mantenía la mirada en el piso, con una expresión neutra, y juraría que había olvidado que ellos estaban ahí.

—¿Scorpius? —el apenas reacciono—Tenemos que curarte eso—el alzo el rostro.—o al menos que deje de sangrar.

Fue hasta en ese momento que Scorpius noto que su labio estaba sangrando, miro su camiseta la cual también estaba manchada.

—No te molestes—replico, lo que menos necesitaba era una dosis de Rose—No iré con Pomfrey si es lo que te preocupa, demasiadas preguntas y es más que obvio que esto fue un golpe, seguro buscara el puño culpable.

La miro por última vez creyendo ver preocupación en sus ojos, pero seguro era el aturdimiento del golpe, y a paso lento giro para regresar a su sala común, cuando ella tomo su brazo deteniendo su paso y acelerándole el corazón, giro con lentitud.

—No me refería a eso, pero si no lo curamos mañana parecerá una pelota de beisball.

Afianzo su brazo y lo introdujo en uno de los salones, a pesar de que el tenia que huir, mentiría si dijera que no deseaba sentir la mano de Rose sujetándolo con tanto ímpetu.

—Siéntate—le pidió y el se dejo caer en el primer lugar que vio.

Intentaba prestar atención a Rose, pero solo la miraba ir y venir, haciendo quien sabe que, era difícil sacarse de la cabeza el reciente acontecimiento temiendo por Klay, de alguna manera entendía ese dolor, que estaba incrementando y el simple hecho de que su medicina fuese más concentrada lo asustaba a creer que Klay no podría tener una buena recuperación como la madre de Frank…Y ahora Rose salía con alguien a quien consideraba un amigo, era extraño sentir que las dos cosas por las que estaba luchando ya no tuvieran sentido.

Su atención regreso cuando Rose acerco una silla muy cerca de el, en sus manos traía un pañuelo y un liquido extraño, quizás Rose hurgo hasta el salón de posiciones y él ni siquiera lo noto.

—Cuando éramos niños, Albus y a Hugo les fascinaba pelearse—comenzó a curar la herida de su boca—Así que mi abuela preparaba esto para que Albus no amaneciera con la cara hinchada—sonrió recordando—aun le molesta que no poder vencerlo.

Scorpius lo miraba atónito, Rose no solo le hablaba en un tono dulce y amable, sino que también le contaba cosas que seguramente pocas personas sabían. Sin darse cuenta el no había contestado, si es que tenía que hacerlo.

—¿Qué fue lo que sucedió hay afuera? —pregunto con suavidad sintiéndose un poco tonta.

Scorpius la miro un poco más antes de responderle.

—Nada fuera de lo esperado—contesto con el mismo tono tranquilo que ella había adquirido.

—¿Por qué Hugo intentaba asesinar a tu hermano? Pocas veces lo he visto tan encolerizo. —ella volvió a untarle el pañuelo haciéndolo quejar.

—Cometió un error, y Hugo se estaba asegurando de que aprendiera algo que el mismo ya había aprendido. —bajo la mirada.

—¿Por qué interferiste? —le sorprendió más que preguntara su acción a el problema.

—Me sentía culpable—el rostro de Rose se ensombreció.

—¿Tu?

—No—la interrumpió antes de que ella si quiera pudiera formular la pregunta—no directamente—Scorpius callo y Rose supo que no diría más.

A decir verdad Rose estaba muy confundida, nunca lo había visto así tan decaído, tan simple, donde había dejado esa presencia predominante, había intentando provocarlo en estas semanas pero el solo se conformaba con mirarla o darle la razón, ese no era Scorpius, y no es que le agradase el anterior que sabía hacerla explotar de la peor, pero este tampoco era la mejor visión de él, extrañaba al Scorpius gracioso, sonriente, amable, espontaneo, ese que le sacaba sonrisas a pesar de que ella se retuviera a hacerlo. Algo le estaba pasando con el, y se sorprendió a si misma por el deseo de saberlo.

—¿Qué es lo que te pasa Scorpius? —pregunto realmente preocupado y sin importarle reflejarlo.

Scorpius alzo la vista y pudo encontrar profunda y sincera preocupación, que fue casi imposible no ver una pizca de luz al final de túnel.

—Solo pensaba en lo rápido que cambian las cosas—y tenía una lista tan larga de ello, y ella encabezaba la mayoría—en lo difícil que es cambiar las cosas, y no solo por que sea imposible, si no porque de otra manera no tendría el mismo valor…y si es así ¿Por qué entonces?. —le quemaba la idea, que su voz lo reflejo.

Rose humedeció el pañuelo una vez más y se acerco Scorpius, humedeciéndose los labios, buscando la correcta respuesta.

—Para aferrarse a la superficie primero hay que tocar fondo—curo por última vez la herida, pero no pudo separarse, no al ver lo intensa que era la mirada de Scorpius. Ella le había dado la respuesta que el suplicaba a gritos.

¿En que momento se habían acercado tanto? Scorpius podía fácilmente contar las pecas que surcaban su nariz, apreciar sus ojos y perder sin ataduras la cordura.

Rose por su lado estaba absorta no solo por la mirada de Él, si no porque el aliento de Scorpius la mareaba, y esa cercanía le asustaba, podía separarse, tenía que separarse, pero al intentar hacerlo algo cruzo su mente atormentándola y hundiéndola en una verdad. Victorie claramente se lo había explicado, la única manera de saber que ella no sentía ninguna clase de conexión sentimental hacia Scorpius estaba totalmente destruida…porque claramente tenía un deseo incontrolable de besarlo, y antes de que ella perdiera el control, Scorpius fue el que capturo sus labios con los de él.

Estaba seguro que en dos segundo Rose lo abofetearía de tal manera que tendría que beber líquidos por una semana, pero en esos dos segundo Rose soltó el pañuelo, sujeto el cuello de su camisa y correspondió al beso.

Estaba besándola despacio, más de lo que acostumbraba hacerlo, pero intentaba detallar, cada caricia, cada lugar, cada nuevo inicio. Aunque estaba más impulsado por lo que estaba sintiendo que lo que su mente le decía, ¿Desde cuándo besar a Rose era algo tan natural? No ocupaba planear su siguiente movimiento, solo sucedía. Y tenía que lidiar con el hoyo en el estomago, su corazón acelerado y esa estúpida felicidad que estaba emanando por cada poro. Esto era definitivamente mejor que cualquier otro sueño.

El aire comenzaba a ser esencial, así que se con cuidado separo de Rose, no sin antes deliniar sus labios con los suyo por última vez, quien al mirarlo a los ojos comprendió de inmediato lo que acaba de suceder, sin pensarlo dos veces salto de la silla, si decir nada huyo del lugar.

Scorpius se quedo mirando el camino por donde había salido, y como baldazo de agua fría recordó el nombre de Frank, pero no pudo sentirse culpable, había besado a Rose, de verdad lo había hecho, y se aferro a cada caricia, a su aliento, al sabor de sus labios, porque ese beso era lo único que tendría de ella.

* * *

**LO HIZE!**

**Bueno, bueno, el primer beso, espontaneo, sincero, intimo y decisivo para los sentimientos de Rose.**

**Me agrado el resultado, lo pensé tanto que entendí que no podía ser muy elaborado, debía ser tan simple, tan natural, y siento que lo logre…bueno quizás porque se lo que este beso traerá.**

**GRACIAS por su apoyo, abajito le conteste a todos los reviuws, gracias a todos los nuevos seguidores.**

**El siguiente capítulo, estará… ¿?atrevido, si esa es la palabra, y siento que los sorprenderé a mas de uno**

* * *

**Respuesta a Reviuws**

**Rose Sayers:** Respondo a tu reviuw del capítulo 13. Espero siga gustándote y muchas gracias por comentar.

**To0yiithaa-08**: ¡Dios! Me he malacostumbrado a leer tus reviuws, que son increíbles y he de confesar que inspiran mucho a continuar esta historia, y bueno solo puedo decir gracias por estar ahí, de verdad GRACIAS. Tus testamentos son asombrosos, de verdad, son increíbles.

**Naluma5**:Mi musa desapareció por mucho pero por fin regreso, sobre la reunión familiar, planea algo así, no lo sé creo que el tiempo me revelara el acontecimiento más claramente, pero hasta entonces debo decir gracias por comentar, a veces resultan ser un par de palabras, que suelen ser la bomba perfecta para escribir un buen capitulo (no sé si he logrado uno) Gracias, y me encantaría leerte pronto.

**AMMishRW**: Juro acosar a mi inspiración para actualizar lo más pronto posible, me alegra que la historia sea de tu agrado, creo que es una de las metas de esta. Ojala pueda seguirte leyendo, los misterios de los Malfoy se están revelando y con ello una par de cosas mas.

**samfj**: Lo de Klay lo quería mas enfermedad Muggle porque necesitaba justificar la dureza de Scorpius pero también su lado bueno. Sobre mi actualización espero sea más pronto de lo que yo misma espero, aprovechare mi conexión con ellos para seguir actualizando esto la más rápido posible. Gracias por comentar, especialmente por el testamento, adoro cuando se explayan tanto me es realmente agradable leerlo y ver como miran la historia. Espero seguirte leyendo y ojala este capítulo te haya emocionado.

**Kero Weasley**: Me alegra que te haya gustado, se que tarde horrores, me perdí en el camino y creo que regrese de una muy buena manera. Sé que entre Rose y Scorpius la cosa es un poco desesperante, especialmente este capítulo que ojala te haya emocionado. Pero todo lo hago por una razón, especialmente porque quiero que al final su relación no tenga huecos o asuntos pendientes. Espero seguirte leyendo, es realmente agradable ver que lo estoy haciendo bien.

**Izzievamp**: Te juro que la enfermedad de Klay tiene una razón especialmente por la actitud de Scorpius, gracias por comentar, y gracias por esa frase de "Muy buen capitulo como siempre" es bueno saber que lo estoy haciendo bien, y espero hacerlo mejor, ojala pueda leerte mas adelante.

**Kuchiki Yamiko**: Creo que la parte fácil es imaginarlo, lo complicado viene al escribirlo, y no tienes una idea de lo que tu comentario hizo, es increíble saber que por ese lado lo estoy bien, gracias de verdad, no era algo que esperaba pero al parecer lo necesitaba para tener más confianza. Espero este capitulo te haya gustado especialmente la ultima parte y espero leerte pronto, seria asombroso saber tu opinión sobre el capitulo.

**Ale V./AleRabanito**


	18. Chapter 18

_Capitulo 18: Como besar una pared_

Daba casi media noche, los pasillos del castillo se encontraban casi vacíos y la penumbra de la noche ayudaba a la facilidad de poder escabullirse sin ser notado.

Hugo se apresuraba por uno de los pasillos, se le había hecho tarde, la verdad es que no pudo notar el trascurso de la horas, estaba tan sumergido en sus pensamientos que con suerte recordó que tenía una cita en la torre de Astronomía.

No le sorprendía en lo absoluto tal tontería, después de haber impactado su puño en la cara de Scorpius y no recibir un digno merecido, estaba más que contrariado, especialmente el hecho de que no era su rostro el que deseaba marcar. Se sintió apenado, deseaba tanto hacerle daño a Klay que no distinguió el inmenso cariño que Scorpius tenía hacia su hermano. ¿Y cómo notarlo? Cuando parecía que el Slytherin había sido hecho de metal frió y afilado.

Por fin llego a la torre y corrió mas veloz al notar el silencio sepulcral de la sala., al llegar le alivio ver que aquella figura, recargada sobre un pilar y mirado distraídamente al horizonte.

Elizabeth advirtió la presencia de Hugo que simplemente la miraba con una tonta sonrisa en el rostro.

Había aceptado que se dieran tiempo, ella deseaba que se conocieran mejor, y el por otra parte también deseaba dar un tiempo, acomodar sus ideas, y tomar la decisión correcta.

—Hola—dijo dulcemente, como aquella que se encuentra junto a un extraño.

—Siento haber llegado tarde—se excuso acercándose a ella que permaneció en el mismo lugar.—no ha sido un buen día—se rasco la cabeza y ahí fue cuando Eli pudo notar que los nudillos de Hugo estaban heridos.

Se acerco a él, y tomo su mano con cariño, temiendo hacerle mas daño del que ya aparentaba.

—Te pelaste—afirmo, para después mirarlo con un poco de severidad sin evitar buscar algún otro daño,

—No precisamente—envolvió las manos de Eli con las suyas—fue un poco mas complicado que eso.—ella solo espero una respuesta—intente golpear a Klay, y termine golpeando a Scorpius Malfoy.—era mejor decirle a darle vueltas a algo que evidentemente confesaría.

—¿El Slytherin rubio?¿El que todas las chicas mueren por el?—Hugo asintió, para después contrariarse.

—¿Todas?—pregunto con un tono falso de preocupación.

Ella solo pudo reír, alejo las manos del pelirrojo para después volver a recargarse sobre el pilar donde la encontró.

—Bueno no es el único chico guapo, digo, ya sabes hay una larga lista—Hugo también rió al mirar como ella intentaba mofarse de el.—En Gryffindor, están Albus, Figg, Frank, James—Hugo realmente comenzaba a mofarse—no sé si lo hace más tierno el hecho de que solo tengo ojos para Alice.—Hugo se recargo en uno de los muros cerca de ella—se supone que ya no hay chicos así.

—¡Hey! Que te podrías sorprender—ella rió se acerco a él—supongo que no estoy en la lista—le sorprendió que no se viera afectado.

No era una chica atrevida, ni siquiera impulsiva, pero no pudo evitar destruir toda la distancia entre ellos, tomar el cuello de la camisa de Hugo y dejar que la envolviera en sus brazos.

—Me alegra que no estés en ella—el alzo el semblante—no quiere decir que no seas guapo, es solo que tu atractivo aun no lo explotas...Pobre Alice, no entiendo cómo logra soportarlo.

El la estrecho mas.

—No es tan difícil, Alice sabe que James tiene muy en claro a quién quiere... como yo lo tengo en claro—¿De donde había salido eso? él no era tan...directo, pero al ver lo fácil que encajaba en sus brazos, la naturalidad de su cercanía, y de esas mil sensaciones a las cuales no podía ponerles nombre, era complicado no ser sincero.

Y al mirar la directamente a los ojos, supo que era el momento, habían esperado lo suficiente, se habían conocido lo necesario, logrado que las palabras fluyeran con naturalidad, solo quedaba con sellar aquellos sentimientos.

Hugo puso delicadamente su frente junto a la de ella sin dejar de mirarla, dándole tiempo para anticipar el momento y con lentitud se acerco mas a ella, rozando su nariz con la suya. Estaba nervioso no mentiría sobre aquello, pero sabía perfectamente que tenía que hacer y cómo hacerlo, no es que hubiera practicado con la almohada cada noche, sino que sabía que a Elizabeth le gustaba esos gestos, esa manera de ser dulce y decidido, lo habían hecho antes, pero nunca había logrado lo que en ese momento iba a lograr...besarla.

A solo centímetros el reloj sonó dando las doce y sobresaltándolos.

—¡Este maldito reloj tiene algo en mi contra! Siempre tiene que...—no pudo terminar, ya que Elizabeth había pasado una de sus manos por la nuca de Hugo acercándolo lo suficiente para besarlo.

No pudo evitar sonreír por saber que no era el único que deseaba desesperadamente esto. Y no desaprovecho tiempo para abrazarla mas y corresponderle el beso con más entusiasmo que el que ella esperaba.

No era como el beso que le había dado a Gabriel en la fiesta de Halloween, aquí no buscaba huellas de deseos pasados, aquí era diferente, no la besaba desesperado, pero lo hacía con intensidad.

Ella se separo apenada, acababa de besarlo, en simples palabras confirmar lo que sentía, y aun no sabía que era lo que deseaba, no sabía cómo mirar a Gabriel y decirle lo que había pasado, aunque debía darle crédito respecto a que Hugo besaba muy bien.

—¿Que es lo que piensas tanto?—el rompió el silencio.

—Pensaba en...—¿Como explicárselo?—deseaba hacerlo, pero no se como conllevarlo.

El la estrecho mejor, porque prácticamente tenia el mismo problema, no recordaba haber deseado tanto besar a una chica, ni siquiera a Gabriel, Elizabeth le estaba provocando cosas que no sabía cómo manejar.

—Yo tampoco lo sé—admitió con una pequeña sonrisa que tranquilizo el ambiente—lo único que se con seguridad en este momento es que...—suspiró—te quiero.

No pudo evitar sonreír frente a la declaración de Hugo, el ya era irresistible y siendo dulce le estaba complicando mas la existencia. Deseaba olvidarse de todos y saltarle encima, pero no podía hacer eso, debía cuidar cada movimiento, porque tenía que ser realista en ese momento la situación era más grande que ellos, y no deseaba arruinarlo.

Hundió su rostro en el cuello de Hugo reconfortase con el aroma que desprendía su ropa, deseaba quedarse así, al menos un pequeño momento, disfrutando todos esos sentimientos que se sentían tan bien.

* * *

Había pasado una semana, y Scorpius no parecía encontrar aun las palabras correctas con Rose o con Frank, nada sonaba lo suficientemente agradable, correcto, o sencillo de hablar.

Si Rose no estuviera saliendo con su supuesto amigo, todo hubiera sido tan malditamente sencillo, o claro que lo hubiera sido, habrían hablado, o sencillamente le hubiera buscado con la intención de confesarle todo, o simplemente intentar besarla de nuevo, cosa que había estado invadiendo su mente a un punto del desquicio.

Había deseado tanto hacerlo, pero ahora no solo le consumía el deseo de hacerlo otra vez, le quemaba la garganta cada vez que Rose se humedecía lo labios en clase, si alguien le huviera dicho que se volvería un maniático hubiera reconsiderado besarla, o por favor a quien engañaba hace tanto tiempo no sentía esa satisfacción.

Giro sobre el colchón, no quería salir de la cama aun, necesitaba una respuesta inmediata, porque esto lo estaba viviendo loco, y a su vez poco a poco una ira le estaba invadiendo, cada vez que deseaba besarla, no podía dejar de pensar que Frank se apoderaba de esos labios a diario, y como deseaba matarlo en esos momentos cuando se sentaban juntos en cada maldita clase y se miraban, hablaban. ¿Desde cuándo se había vuelto un sicópata con instintos asesinos?

—Si no sales de esa cama pronto no llegaras a desayunar—Demetri le aviso mientras terminaba de anudar su corbata.

—Ni siquiera tengo hambre—contesto volviendo a girar.

—Has estado demasiado extraño este año—comento Demetri—al principio pensé que ya te habías cansado de las chicas en Hogwarts, a decir verdad últimamente no hay nada que complazca, pero quizás necesitas descargar todo tu estrés.

Scorpius tapo sus ojos con su ante brazo. Tenía que ser una broma que el hablara de sexo como la solución, aunque necesitaba descargar todo ese estrés.

—Si esa fuera la solución ¿A quien según tu debería buscar?—ironizo aferrándose a la idea de no hacerlo.

—Tal vez a la pelirroja que te saca de quicio—bromeo, pero Scorpius casi se atraganta con su saliva—solo bromeo—rio al ver la cara de espanto de Scorpius—sé muy bien que Rose no es tu tipo, vamos, todo el mundo sabe que no es tu tipo.

Con eso salió de la habitación.

¿Mi tipo? pensó, porque de alguna manera esa frase sonaba como una respuesta inmediata a algo que seguramente tendría que lidiar en un momento u otro.

Salió de la cama, tomo un baño y bajo decidido tenía que cambiar de actitud, no podía ser una víctima por siempre, Rose estaba con Frank y su estado de muerto no lo cambiaria, y Klay deseaba martirizarse la vida y el no cambiaría su prospectiva, y era desgastante intentarlo.

Camino por un de los pasillos hacia el gran comedor, y mientras se mentalizaba con su versión de nuevo Scorpius, pero algo refreno su paso.

Klay platicaba con una ravenclaw demasiado animado, podría asegurar que casi coqueteaba con ella, especialmente cuando ella delineo su rostro con fingida timidez, y mucho más cuando el le susurro cosas en el oído, que la hicieron reír provocativamente.

Ese idiota estaba caminando sobre sus pasos y el resultado que buscaba de ser un infeliz tomaría un sentido totalmente contario.

* * *

Era un nuevo día, un maldito nuevo día, al menos así lo veía Albus, desde que regreso había intentado por todos los medios y planes, atraer la atención de Emily quien parecía haber olvidado el pequeño detalle de que el existía.

Ya no sabía que hacer, prácticamente la acosaba, bueno, hacia hasta lo imposible por que lo viera unas diez veces como mínimo a diario, pero ella ni se inmutaba de eso. Definitivamente era la chica mas difícil con la que había intentado...¿salir? En realidad nunca se lo había planteado, solo tenía esa necesidad agobiante que ella dijera "Hola Albus" o algo así.

Se estaba volviendo loco, eso era definitivo, y ahora en clase de Historia de la Magia ella prestaba atención como si la vida se le fuera en ello, y prácticamente la clase era horrible medio salón estaba durmiendo, y el podría estar hablando con Hugo pero el estaba como absorbido en quien sabe que.

La clase termino, era su momento solo debía saltar frente a ella y le obligaría a entablar una conversación, pero ella salió deprisa, así que ya no había otra manera más que hablarle de una buena vez, descubrir que era lo que le estaba carcomiendo las entrañas.

Estaba a solo dos pasos de alcanzarla por el pasillo cuando ella giro sobresaltándolo.

—Como si no supiera lo que intentas—le exclamo confrontándolo, al final de todo si lo había notado.

—Así que al final de todo me miras—sonrió de esa manera, con la cual todas caían.

—No sabía que el acoso era parte de tu encanto—eso le borro la sonrisa.

—Bueno quizás frecuentamos los mismos lugares—intento retomar su postura—quizás tenemos más en común de lo que creemos.

—Solo déjame en paz Potter.—ella comenzó a girar, no tenía ninguna intención de seguir entablando una conversación con el.

—Solo salgamos y...—tomo su brazo y ojala nunca lo hubiera hecho, ya que ella giro enterrándole la barita en el cuello.

—Sé muy bien cómo juegan los de tu clase, como se mueven, como hablan—ella rio irónica al notar que Albus la miraba con esa sonrisa petulante—que no se te olvide Albus Potter que tengo un hermano como tu—con eso bajo la barita y se fue dejándolo congelado en medio de pasillo.

¿Un hermano como él? ¿Estaba diciendo que el era de la misma basura a la que pertenece el imbécil que ha hecho hasta lo imposible por destruir la relación de su hermano? Era imposible que él fuera como él, el no era así... ¿O sí?

* * *

Alice permanecía en la sala común, tenía que dejar de mentirse, no lograría leer ni una oración mas, tenía más de media hora en la misma página, estaba claro que su mente solo podía reproducir la última frase de Scorpius, era verdad como podría ayudarle. Rose era su mejor amiga, a pesar de que no se lo dijera muy seguido, o que le costara hablar de James con ella, le tenía un afecto que no había tenido con nadie. Frank por su lado era callado y no solían entablar conversaciones largas, pero no las necesitaban tampoco, era agradable permanecer en silencio, o tener conversaciones directas. Pero Scorpius, el era diferente, el se le había metido hasta las uñas, no pensó quererlo tanto, tenerle un aprecio que se conseguía con pocos, y aunque no lo amara como pareja, podía decirse que lo costaba imaginar su vida sin él, aunque ahora pareciera muerto viviente.

Se tallo la cara intentando despejar todos esos pensamientos. Pero no podía con uno ¿Por qué Rose no le contó que entre ella y Frank existía algo? ¿Y si no lo existía? Aunque Rose tenia días comportándose extraño, como si ocultara algo, y eso solo le ponía los nervios de punta, quizás se lo diría, pero no en este momento, y ella ocupaba una respuesta inmediata, y el único que directamente se lo diría estaba a solo unos escalones. Era momento de hablar con Frank.

Salto del sillón, y se dirigió directamente a la habitación de Frank, agradecía que había poca gente en la torre, a decir verdad era hermoso el día, la mayoría de los estudiantes estaban en los jardines, últimamente había llovido casi todos los días, y hoy el ambiente se sentía un poco sofocado.

Entro por la puerta violentamente sin importarle el hecho de que por educación se toca antes.

—Tú y yo vamos a...–la oración quedo hasta ahí al notar que el que estaba en la habitación era James, que acomodaba su baúl.

—¿Si?—pregunto al ver que Alice quedo estática.

Alice noto la mirada confundida de James y que seguramente se veía muy extraño su comportamiento.

—Pensé que...venía con Frank—respondió un tanto insegura, no sonaba nada bien lo que acababa de decirle.

James dejo de acomodar su baúl y se fue acercando a Alice lentamente, o quizás eso era percepción de ella que extrañamente sentía nervios, bueno tampoco ayudaba nada la camiseta que traía James, y si es que se le podía llamar a eso camisa ya que no tenia mangas y se apreciaba perfectamente sus brazos.

—Debe ser grave—solo atino a decir el.

—Era algo que teníamos que hablar—respondió más segura y conectando su mirada con la de él.

El llego junto a ella que aun no se despegaba de la puerta.

—Tú y yo también deberíamos hablar—eso le provoco mas nervios y él lo noto—debí controlarme en el tren.

—Era yo quien te estaba desvistiendo–recordó Alice y James no pudo evitar reír.

—Y no me molestaría que lo volvieras hacer—a Alice se le erizo la piel al notar la seriedad que había adquirido la voz de James.

El trago con dificultad, también estaba nervioso, y se estaba precipitando al decir eso, pero al verla entrar fue en lo único que pudo pensar, en realidad tenia semanas deseando volver a repetirlo ¿Acaso estaría mal? Pero al ver la pequeña sonrisa que cruzaba el rostro de Alice, comprendió que quizás no era el único que lo deseaba.

Tomo la perilla de la puerta cerrándola, claro que esta vez colocando el seguro de ella, no podía volver a olvidar eso.

—Como ahora por ejemplo—la voz de James se hacía más grave y eso era la perfecta perdición de Alice.

—¿Ahora?—inconscientemente se acerco mas a el.

El asintió despacio, y se acerco lentamente para después cubrir sus labios con los del ella tomándola por sorpresa ya que la beso dulcemente mientras rodaba su cintura, y ella tomaba su rostro con cuidado, habían tenido tan poco tiempo a solas, en las rondas habían sido acompañados, la sala común siempre estaba llena, y los pasillo no eran nada seguros.

El beso comenzaba a intensificarse, de igual manera que había pasado en el tren, James la sujeto firmemente contra el y con determinación la levanto para tener mejor acceso a ella, y como respuesta Alice intensifico el beso.

La deposito en su cama, y con cuidado cubrió su cuerpo con el de él, sin parar de besarla, antes de molestarle a ella la acción, le extasiaba, en el tren había sido más complicado los sillones eran pequeños y James estaba más al pendiente de no aplastarla, pero ahora todo parecía girar alrededor de lo que sucedía.

Alice hundió sus manos en el cabello de James sin vacilar, de igual manera no podría despeinarlo más de lo que usualmente estaba.

Hacía calor, estaban solos, había nervios pero también deseos, y esto debía avanzar.

Sutil pero con una decisión que le desconcertó a James realizar, llevo su mano a la pierna de Alice, lo había echo antes, distraído, accidental, casualidad, pero jamás con una determinación que ella pudo sentir la seguridad de su caricia.

No le molestaba, en realidad se sorprendió de desearlo, ¿Que estaba pasando? porque a pesar de que su mente le decía que se separara porque prácticamente no era el mejor lugar para hacer eso, se sentía bien, y a lado de él: correcto.

El deseo incrementaba a un punto en que la mente de Alice olvido que estaban en la habitación de James, en su cama, solo deseaba estar ahí, disfrutando lo que sucedía. Y como había sucedido en el tren, comenzó a sacarle la camisa a James, el cual termino por sacársela solo, feliz de sentir que estaban partiendo donde prácticamente interrumpieron su rencuentro.

Separo sus labios de los de ella para dirigirlos a cuello, sabía que lo besos en el cuello no eran la perdición de Alice, pero si cuando besaba su clavícula, y al hacerlo pudo sentirla jadear. Su mano subí con lentitud deslizándose por pierna de Alice hasta encontrar el filo de su blusa la cual deseaba desaparecer.

Volvió a besarla mientras comenzaba a elevar su blusa, palpando la suave piel de ella, y cuando estaba a punto de conquistar un nuevo terreno, la puerta se abrió de un estruendo que los hizo separarse bruscamente, terminando James en el piso.

Frank quedo congelado para después comenzar a gritar.

—¡Nooooo!—se llevo las manos al cabello asustado—¡No! Merlín, ustedes estaban...¡Noooo! Pensé que la puerta estaba trabada, yo, yo no, pero es que...Por favor no se lo digan a Rose—suplico con los ojos desorbitados, imaginando lo que Rose podría hacerle por haber arruinado lo que habían esperado por meses.—Si se entera ella podría...—comenzó a balbucear.

Alice se levanto de la cama sin poder evitar reírse.

—Tu y Rose deberían prestar menos atención a nuestra vida—exclamo ella un poco avergonzada—Sera mejor que me vaya—aviso mirando significativamente a James que ya se había levantado—Tu y yo tenemos que hablar, no lo olvides.—señalo a Frank quien seguía paralizado en la entrada seguramente imaginando los daños irreversibles que le haría Rose.

* * *

Scorpius comenzaba a mar las practicas de Quidditch especialmente cuando imaginaba que la cara de Frank era el quaffle, era perfecto para descargar esa rabia que se estaba apoderando de cada parte de el, y lo mantenía alejado de las estupideces que podría cometer enojado, ojala ninguna chica se le arrimara.

Volvió su concentración a la práctica borrando todos sus pensamientos, nada de chicas, nada de Rose, nada de Klay, pero ahora el estaba ahí sentado sobre las gradas, con esa mirada pasiva, como si el muy imbécil no estuviera arruinándolo todo.

Scorpius dio por terminado el enteramiento y bajo junto a él.

—Te diría que fue un buen entrenamiento, pero sería mentirte descaradamente—era verdad estaba más concentrado en destruir el quaffle.

—¿Qué haces aquí? no sueles venir cuando Slytherin entrena—dejo la escoba sobre la grada.

—Me relaja este lugar.

—Así que te estás partiendo la cabeza, ya que entendiste que cualquier decisión que tomes Lily sufrirá igualmente—se sentó junto a el, era momento de calentar terreno—Nunca encontraras la respuesta si deseas lo contrario—Klay rio divertido—Y un clavo no saca otro clavo.

—Sé que me viste, y no tienes derecho a reclamarme ¿No es acaso como tu alejaste a Rose?—uso un tono burlesco que solo encabrono mas Scorpius—¿No es acaso lo que le impide a Rose quererte?

Oh como deseaba partirle la cara a Klay en ese momento, pero debía ser más inteligente.

—En realidad fue el hecho de que me acostara con ellas—Klay hizo una mueca.

—No vas a convencerme— negó.

—No no lo hare, a decir verdad me canse de decirte que hacer, solo quiero que me mires y me contestes que es lo que quieres—mantuvo ese tono sereno.

—Como si no lo supieras—contesto bravamente.

—Se muy bien que lo que deseas es estar con ella y olvidarte del hecho de que te estas muriendo—odiaba ser duro con él, pero de otra él no se doblegaría.—Klay se levanto.

—¡Estoy intentando que me odio! ¡Que me aborrezca de la misma manera en que Rose lo hace contigo!—sabía que Klay estaba intentando herirlo, tenía que sacar todo ese dolor de alguna manera.—¡Quiero que no soporte estar en el mismo lugar que yo!

—¡Entonces dile la verdad!¿Quieres que te odie? ¡Dile que eres un maldito enfermo!—Scorpius también se levanto para confrontarlo.

Klayton tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo sobre humano para no querer matarlo.

—Entiéndelo Klay—Scorpius busco un tono mas sereno pero mantuvo su firmeza— Lily te quiere y el hecho de que tu no le des una oportunidad solo para revolcarte con otra no la hará odiarte, la hará odiarse por no ser suficiente. —Klayton desvió la mirada—La estas rechazando y es eso la que la esta matando, pero rechazarla de esta manera es ser una porquería.

—¡Eso es lo que necesito!—comenzaba a perder el control—¡Necesito que ella me mire así!

—Créeme que lo hará, pero después de destruir su seguridad—noto que la barrera de Klay se estaba rompiendo—¿Quieres alejarla? ¿Quieres que ella deje de sufrir? Dile la verdad—el rostro de Klay ya no era amenazante.

—No puedo hacer eso—noto que hacia un esfuerzo por que su voz no se rompiera

Scorpius se acerco a él.

—Dices sacrificarte, si es verdad hazlo completamente y libera a Lily de la maldita agonia en la que la has metido.

Con eso Klay volvió a caer sobre el asiento y esta vez no pudo retener los sollozos, no eran por debilidad ni tristeza, era la maldita desesperación de no saber cómo seguir soportando el hecho de que esa sería su vida.

* * *

Por lo tanto en Ravenclaw, se encontraba Jake en uno de los sillones mirando el techo, tenia resoplando por lo menos una hora, había estado furioso los últimos días, y como no estarlo después de enterarse que Alice y James estaban a punto de...Sabia que espiar a ella y Scorpius en la biblioteca no le traería nada bueno, pero tenía que tener un punto de ventaja. Estúpidamente creyó conseguirlo, pero solo reafirmo que James ganaba un terreno que debía ser suyo.

Alice ya no era un capricho, era una obsesión insana, no había sentimientos poderosos, solo un afán de ganar esa competencia, la cual no existía, pero deseaba tanto, realmente deseaba la maldita satisfacción de arrancarle de los brazos a Alice y lograr lo que el no había hecho en dos años, y estaba totalmente seguro que lo conseguiría sencillamente, era cuestión de tiempo para lograr tenerla en su cama.

—No creo que nada sea tan importante para que te cargues ese genio—se burlo Lyssander, que estaba junto a el en otro sillón.

—Te sorprenderías—le contesto induciéndolo en su plan.

—Hay pocas cosas que me quitan es sueño, y puedo asegurarte que eso no lo hará—se burlo acomodándose mejor.

—Me alegra saber que el hecho de que James haya intentado propasarse con Alice en el tren no te quite el sueño, porque a mi si—el rostro de Lyssander era una poesía para Jake.

—¿Que estas...De qué demonios hablas?—su seño estaba más que fruncido.

—James arrastro a Alice a uno de los compartimientos, intentándola convencer de que lo hicieran ahí—mentir, mentir , mentir—por suerte los interrumpieron, aunque comentan que el estaba semi desnudo y sobre ella.

Por la manera en que el rostro de Lyssander se tiño de un rojo furioso, supo que había conseguido la primera parte del plan.

—Voy a asesinarlo—se paro dispuesto a mas que matarlo.

Jake previno esto y lo detuvo.

—Si vas, no podrás ni siquiera intentar golpearlo, los leones lo cuidan demasiado—Lyssander comenzó a escuchar con mas atención—tienes que buscar el momento perfecto por ejemplo...—fingió que pensaba para que no pretendiera que había estado pensado mucho en ellos—Hogsmead, este fin de semana hay salida, solo tenemos que esperar a que se quede solo y así podrás descargarte todo lo que quieras.

* * *

Rose comenzaba a mofarse se la situación, había huido de Scorpius y Alice—especialmente de el—comenzaba a quedarse sin escondites, y entre esa soledad que comenzaba a ser reveladora acerca del beso con Scorpius y todo recaía en que ella había correspondido en lugar de atravesare el rostro. Y el problema no era haberlo hecho, el verdadero y delicado problema era ese estúpido e irracional deseo de volver a repetirlo.

¿Por qué no podía controlarlo? ¿Por qué demonios le ardían los labios de solo recordarlo? Tenía que haber alguna clase de error ¡Demonios! había esperado que esa clase de sentimientos se rebelaran con otro chico, no con el que supuestamente era su enemigo mortal.

Debía resolverlo y mirando la entrada de su sala común, había una solución, arriesgada y totalmente demente, pero prefería estar consciente de lo que sentía aunque eso significara la perdición de su sentido común.

Entro deprisa e ignorando todas las miradas sorprendidas por verla subir a los dormitorios de los chicos. Camino deprisa por los pasillos, y al encontrar el cuarto que buscaba entro sin pedir permiso, por suerte Frank se encontraba solo, y parecía que iba de salida.

—¿Necesitas algo?—pregunto mirándola con indiferencia

—Si—dijo exaltada ¿En qué momento había perdido el aliento?

El alzo las cejas confundido por el comportamiento de Rose, pero todo se volvió mas confuso cuando ella se acerco deprisa, y todo perdió sentido cuando ella tomo su rostro con determinación y casi se desmalla cuando lo beso.

Permanecieron así unos segundos, hasta que Rose se separo, impresionada aunque parecía mas angustiada.

—¿Y?—pregunto Frank quien intentaba encontrarle sentido a las cosas.

—Fue...como besar una pared—respondió lenta y meditando lo sucedido.

Frank sonrió satisfecho con el resultado.

—Ya que has comprobado tu cero atracción por mi ¿Podrías explicarme qué demonios fue eso?

Rose suspiro sentándose en la cama, buscando la fuerza para confesarlo.

—Scorpius me beso—no pudo mirarlo.

Se dejo caer junto a Rose con una sonrisa indescriptible.

—Así que investigas si puedes sentir lo mismo con alguien más—Rose se tenso por ser tan obvia—y por lo visto el resultado no fue lo que esperabas.

—Es que es imposible Frank, no puedo sentir esto, no puedo enamorarme de él.

—¿Por qué no? ¿Por qué es un Malfoy?

—¡No!, bueno, eso implicaría muchas complicaciones—se levanto rodeando la habitación—yo no soy el tipo de Scorpius—Frank no había contemplado eso—el jamás me vería de esa manera.

—Rose ere demasiado atractiva, tanto que a veces me da miedo que salgas sola...

—No me refiero a eso—lo interrumpió—no se si quiero una aventura, no se si mis sentimientos se están volviendo verdaderos—suspiro agotada regresando a la cama—Scorpius no es el chico de relaciones serias, y si ya estoy en el hoyo no voy a permitir que lo tapen conmigo dentro—con eso se levanto huyendo de cualquier cosa que pudiese decirle Frank, el cual agradecía su huida ya que estaba a punto de gritarle lo que sabía.

* * *

Tarde un mes, pero he de confesar que no escribí las primeras dos semanas a causa de que terminaba mi semestre, y ya saben, el típico estrés pos-examen, y peor aun finales. Después tuve un round a muerte con este capítulo, ya que vaya que me saco de combate mas de una vez.

Se que hubo poco Rose y Scorpius y juro que es por una muy buena razón, que descubrirán el siguiente capítulo, ya sabes que me gusta hacer previos al gran caos, y bueno espero les haya gustado (especialmente la parte de Alice y James que fue con la que más tarde) y ojala no los haya aburrido. Creo que me excedí de largo, ¿o no? realmente ustedes deberán juzgar eso, no sé si debería hacerlo más largos, mantenemos el tamaño norma, o simplemente dejarme llevar.

Soy una chica con una lesión severa en la mano (razones que temo no poder explicar ya que no lo recuerdo) así que ojala me den sus comentarios (reviuws) y si Dios da licencia (me desinflama la mano) el siguiente capitulo estará pronto.

* * *

**Respuesta a Reviuws**

**Anyablack**: Próximamente salgo de vacaciones, así que podré dedicarme a escribir, sobre Lily y Klay, bueno, solo puedo decirte que todo lo que sucede o sucederá tiene un motivo estructuralmente planeada. Gracias por el reiuw. Espero siga gustándote.

**Izzivamp**: Sobre el beso, bueno me alegro saber que no es ultimo, y bueno Lily y Klay tendrán en un punto su momento, y gracias por los ánimos, espero seguirte leyendo.

**Kero Weasley**: Bueno por suerte no creo tardar tanto, sobre Klay, puff, aun tiene mucho que vivir, mucho que aprender, confieso que aun no sé cómo terminara este personaje, y prometo echarle ganas a los capítulos para que mejoren. Gracias por comentar, se que no es el primero, en realidad siempre es agradable leerte y espero seguirlo haciendo. Suerte y muchísimas gracias.

**Kuchuki Yamiko**: Bueno sobre los niños Malfoy, aun les queda mucho camino, y bueno no quisiera contarte todo lo que les falta vivir, tanto malo, como bueno y muy bueno, solo se que todo tiene una razón y espero darla a entender. Ejemplo: este capítulo alinea muchas cosas.

Gracias por los reviuews, son como una dosis de inspiración, y por suerte espero ser mas rápida escribiendo.

**To0yiithaa-08**: Ok iré por partes.

Sobre James y Alice, espero que te haya gustado, nunca había sentido tanto pánico de escribir algo-y lo que me falta escribir-las cosas irán avanzando a un punto de...bueno hay que esperar a que llegue.

Ahora Klay, es un personaje que aprecio mucho-no solo porque lo hay inventado yo-si no porque aun le faltan muchas por vivir-demasiadas-y se que te daré unas cuantas sorpresas con el.

Rose y Scorpius, ¡Puff! Si yo te contara lo que viene, pero sobre el beso me alegra de haya gustado, fue algo que me persiguió semanas, no tenía idea de cómo hacerlo, y en un descuido comprendí que si lo planeaba mucho no sería tan real.

Frank, o ese chico me tienen mareada, es demasiado impredecible, y Dominique parece perfeccionar todo...si ella supiera lo que le espera. Y aquí entre nos yo también estoy enamorada de él.

Por último, me encanta que te encante, y no te mentiré que estaba esperando tu reviuw, necesitaba saber si te había gustado, era algo que me carcomía.

Gracias por comentar y prometo que lo que se viene es poderoso.

**xXm3ch3Xx**: Me alegra decirte que no será le ultimo, sobre las preguntas, bueno estoy a punto de responderlas, ya estoy en eso. Gracias por el hermoso reviuw, la primera frase me saco una sonrisa de "¡Demonios! lo hice bien" y espero seguirlo haciendo así. Espero leerte pronto y que este fanfic te siga gustando.


	19. Chapter 19

Cápitulo 19: Hogsmead

Un picoteo, dos picoteos, tres picoteos. Fueron lo suficientes para que Frank saltara de la cama para recibir la lechuza que persistía en interrumpir su sueño. Tomo bruscamente la carta de la lechuza, y le cerró la ventana groseramente. Tenía varias noches en vela, costaba tanto conciliar el sueño, últimamente todo estaba tenso. Le huía a Rose, Alice estaba tan frustrada con el hecho de que Scorpius y Rose decidieran desaparecérseles del mapa, y por si fuera poco cada vez que veía a Rose debía morderse la lengua tan fuerte para no gritarle que el rubio estaba más que muerto de amor por ella. Pero estaba más que en claro que no iba a meterse ni aunque los dos fueran un par de bobos. Y el mayor de sus problemas: Dominique.

Se recostó en la cama una vez más, abriendo con pereza la carta, pero comenzó a romperla desesperado al notar que era una carta de los Malfoy.

_Querido Franko:_

_Solo debía informarte que tu madre ha tenido una inesperada decaída, en este momento se encuentra en el hospital y esta siendo tratada de urgencia por los médicos, espero no te alarmes ,ella se encuentra en buenas manos y te avisare cualquier percance._

_Astoria Malfoy_

La respiración se le había acelerado, la carta intentaba ser alentadora y lo que menos deseaba era alarmarlo, pero el sabia lo que significaba una decaída en esta etapa y más si su padre le hábia pedido el favor a la Señora Malfoy de avisarle.

Se levanto de la cama, tomo una ducha rápida y se alisto, necesitaba urgentemente aire, por suerte hoy había salida a Hogsmead, en pocas palabras necesitaba un trago.

* * *

Scorpius había optado por levantarse temprano, quizás eran su sueños inoportunos, o el hecho de que esa mañana debía ir la lechuzeria temprano, por lo general su madre mandaba recomendaciones para Klay, o preguntaba por su estado, o simplemente deseaba saber qué tal le iba a él y a Klay en clases.

Agradecía que hiciera un buen clima, especialmente por la visita a Hogsmead, Demetri tenía el plan de largarse a tomar algo, quizás no estaría tan mal, extrañaba esas tardes de charlas ligeras con él, bueno, cuando no comenzaba a hablar mal de los Weasley, no era un mal tipo, solo tenía un cierto rencor heredado de sus padres.

Encontró deprisa a su lechuza que parecía un poco inquita, pero le alegro mirar que traía una carta consigo.

_Querido Scorpius:_

_Sé que no es usual que recibas una carta de mi entre semana, y tampoco quiero que te alarmes, pero tengo malas noticias que darte. La madre de Franko ha tenido una decaída, y el médico ha determinado que lamentablemente se encuentra en la misma posición que la mía...Sin cura aparente._

_Sé que no son amigos cercanos, pero quizás necesite un poco de apoyo._

_Tu padre te manda saludos._

_Astoria Malfoy._

En la torre de Gryffindor las cosas se movían un poco más lento, especialmente en la habitación de Albus y Hugo, la cual compartían con Avery y Figg, los cuales ya se habían levantado.

Albus tenía tiempo pensando en las palabras de Emily ¿Por qué le molestaban tanto? ¿Que si fuera igual? Pero la verdad es que temía ser igual, y el único que podría despejar esas dudas se encontraba durmiendo en la cama de al lado. así que tomo su almohada y con violencia se la lanzo a Hugo.

—¡Mmm!—solo contesto Hugo, tapándose mas con la colcha.

—¡Hugo!—no volteo—¡Despierta!—Hugo giro con pereza para mirarlo con advertencia.—Necesito preguntarte algo, es importante.

Hugo se tallo los ojos y se incorporo un poco sobre la cama.

—¿Qué?—pregunto un poco molesto.

Dormía poco gracias a los encuentros clandestinos con Elizabeth, que cada vez se alargaban más, y no es que le molestara, es solo que esperaba que siendo sábado pudiese dormir tranquilamente hasta al medio día.

—¿Tu...Tu crees que, bueno, tu crees que soy igual que Jake?—pregunto nervioso.

Hugo medito la pregunta y con pereza se volvió acomodar.

—Si te refieres al hecho de que los dos son unos mujeriegos destruye relaciones...ehm...si totalmente—le dio la espalda y se tapo con la colcha.

Albus tardo en reaccionar que Hugo volvía a dormir, pero de nuevo volvió a lanzarle algo para despertarlo.

—¿Que?—esta vez se levanto mas enojado, pero al ver el rostro contorsionado de Albus se olvido de el—No quise ser tan burdo, pero es así Albus.—se disculpo.

—¡Yo no puedo ser así! Digo si he salido con muchas chicas pero...—trago con dificultad—pero ser un destruye relaciones...yo no.

Hugo dándose cuenta que ya no podría volver a dormir se sentó y con paciencia comenzó a explicar.

—El año pasado se te cruzo por la mente la grandiosa idea de que Sheila Reynolds debía salir contigo, pero claro estaba saliendo con este chico de Huflepuff...¿Cómo se llamaba?—se rasco la cabeza intentando recordar— no importa el caso es que, tenían un año saliendo, y te metiste sin pensarlo, dejo a... ¡Thomas! ese es su nombre...porque tu le aseguraste que te encantaría salir con ella...lo cual hiciste por solo dos semanas...¡Dos semanas!

—Yo no le asegure que andaría con ella, solo...

—Albus ¡yo estaba ahí! —le grito exaltado—le dijiste que morías por salir con ella, por tener una novia tan linda, y esas patrañas que sueles inventarles.

—Está bien me equivoque esa vez—intento excusarse.

—También te metiste entre Simon Smith y Vanessa Defort, Ryan Connors y Sandra McAvoy, Sthefan Lien y Regina Sugg...puedo continuar, créeme es una larga lista—advirtió.

—Ya lo entendí Hugo.—contesto molesto y mirando hacia otro lado.

Quizás estaba siendo demasiado malo con Albus, o quizás no.

—Te preocupa ser igual que Jake, pero eres peor que el Albus—el lo miro aterrorizado pero Hugo iba ser totalmente sincero con el—Jakes solo intenta destruir la relación de James y Alice, pero estoy seguro que detrás de esa obsesión insana, esta enamorado de Alice.

—No hay manera—Hugo negó.

—De lo contrario saldría con mil chicas, pero no se le conoce ninguna, solo esta tras Alice—Hugo se paso la mano por el cabello—Es como tu.

Albus no entendió.

—Hasta que una chica se te ponga al tiro, recapacitaras.—Albus callo tendido sobre su cama—Lo mismo paso con Jake, estaba tan acostumbrado a tenerlas a todas que cuando alguien lo rechazo y le dijo la razón, dejo de mirarla como un premio y comenzó a mirarla con admiración...aunque se rehusé a aceptarlo y quizás comiences a comportarte como persona y no como el Soy el amo y señor de Hogwarts.

Hugo se levanto y comenzó a sacar ropa de se baúl.

—No me siento así.

—Entonces deja de comportarte como tal—Hugo reviso la hora—Lo siento Albus, quisiera seguirte ayudando pero ya lo he intentado durante tres años.—Lo dejo para meterse a bañar.

* * *

Rose bajaba entusiasmada las escaleras, esa semana había sido asquerosamente pesada, en realidad se había vuelto pesada desde que la asechaba la idea de que muy remotamente podría estar un poco, pequeñamente, casi remotamente enamorada de Scorpius Malfoy. Pero ella aseguraba que quizás sus hormonas le jugaban una mala pasada, no sería la primera vez.

.—¿Donde está Frank?—le pregunto a James quien venía coqueteando de la mano con Alice.

—Salía temprano, al parecer no nos acompañara hoy—contesto James sin importancia, sabía que Frank tenía esa clase de actitudes.

—¡Fantástico!—dijo Rose con sarcasmo—Ahora soy yo con su burbuja cursi—se quejo mirando sus manos entrelazadas.

—-Me alegra que estés tan de buen humor—hablo Alice de pronto.—extrañaba tus comentarios fuera de lugar y tu repulsivo asco hacia nuestro romanticismo y ritmo—dijo con alegría.

—Quizás deberías conseguirte un novio—sugirió James, desconcertando a Rose y Alice.

—No sabía que le habías dado el día libre a tus celos histéricos—riño Rose.

—Es solo que si tuvieras a alguien que te aguantase quizás podría pasar la tarde a solas con Alice—espeto grosero y sacando chipas.

—Si tanto te molesta mi compañía, mañana mismo saco mis cosas de mi habitación para que puedas estar todo el día...

—Rose—clamo Alice imaginando hacia donde iba eso, y no le apetecía escucharlo, no cuando últimamente se acercaban a eso.

James s acerco desafiante para después soltar una risa alegre.

—Ya te extrañaba histérica—golpeo cariñosamente su nariz y avanzando a los carruajes.

—Deja la bebida—pidió Rose sonrojándose.

* * *

Scorpius había llegado con Demetri al bar, pero como siempre Demetri vio un culo bonito así que se detuvo un poco a coquetear con la chica. Scorpius por su lado entro buscando un lugar, pero al ver que Frank estaba en la barra y que a su lado había demasiado vasos, supo que si introducía a Demetri dentro habría una gran pelea, especialmente si Frank estaba tan deprimido.

Así que saco a su antiguo Scorpius al ataque.

Demetri se despidió de la chica y se encontró la sonrisa burlona de Scorpius.

—Estás perdiendo el toque—se burlo descaradamente Scor.

—¿De qué hablas?—pregunto desconcertado.

—Olvídalo, si no puedes llevártela a la cama yo lo hare—dijo arreglándose el abrigo y digiriéndose hacía ella.

Demetri lo detuvo mirando sorprendido.

—¿Crees que no puedo?—parecía ofendido—solo mirarlo rubiecito.

Scorpius lo vio alejarse del bar en busca de la chica, y de inmediato se sintió aliviado, al menos tendría una preocupación menos, o al menos eso parecía.

A lo lejos miro que Alice James y Rose tomaban caminos separados, pero eso no fue lo que capto su atención, si no el hecho de que Lyssander y Jack siguieran a Alice y James. Parecía que esa tarde no se salvaría de alguna clase de problemas.

* * *

Alice entro a la tienda, segunda por James, inmediatamente tomo uno de los pasillos más alejados, donde usualmente encontraba los libros que buscaba. El la seguia en silencio y de alguna manera sigiloso.

—No tienes por qué acompañarme—la voz de Alice lo sobresalto.—Se que mueres por ver los nuevos artículos, llevas semanas hablando de ellos.

—No quiero dejarte sola—contesto sutil y con una pequeña sonrisa.

Alice giro y recargándose en una de las estanterías, cruzo los brazos y comenzó a analizar la actitud de James, quien inmediatamente se percato de ello.

—¿Que es lo que te sucede?—pregunto un poco divertida por la actitud de guarura que había optado.

—Nada—río—solo...solo quería que no estuvieras sola—Alice negó y con el intento fallido de ocultar su sonrisa se acerco a él—¿Acaso te molesto?

—Ni se te ocurra hacerte la víctima—el silencio se prolongo hasta que Alice comprendió. Y relajando sus facciones le explico— No me debes nada y lo sabes.

—No, no te debo nada—envolvió las manos de ella—es solo que—hizo una pausa para sincerarse—no quiero que pienses que yo...que yo solo te quiero para...—Alice se puso de puntitas y lo beso.

—Lo he pensado—la respiración de James de detuvo—los primero tres meses de nuestra relación.—solto el aire con una sonrisa contenida.

—¿Y ahora?...¿Y ahora que es lo que piensas?—noto que estaba preocupado, ansioso y de alguna manera temeroso.

—Pienso que deberías acompañar a Rose, no tienes que aburrirte aquí—Ella intento alejarse pero el no la dejo.

—Sabes que no es a lo que me refiero.

—Lo sé—volvió a ponerse de puntitas solo que es esta vez junto su frente con la de el—Tengo miedo—soltó el aire nerviosa.—No quiero decepcionarte.

James quito un cabello rebelde se su rostro, con una pequeña sonrisa.

—Y pensaba que era el único nervioso—la abrazo despacio sin dejar de mirarla.

—¿Y tú?...¿Qué es lo que piensas tu?

—No quiero que te arrepientas.

—¿Por qué habría de hacerlo?—acaricio su cabello.

—Quizás te decepcione—le contesto con una sonrisa contagiosa.—dicen que la primera vez nunca sale bien, así que tendremos que practicar mucho.—bromeo, para luego ponerse serio—vayamos lento, sin prisas, que las cosas se den como siempre lo han hecho ¿Te parece? —ella asintió y el no pudo evitar besarla una vez más.

—Ahora vete—ella lo separo—que me desconcentras—bromeo mientras el se despedía besando su mejilla.

James salío de prisa de la tienda, y para ahorrar camino tomo uno de los callejones, pero se detuvo inmediatamente al notar que Lyssander y Jake se encontraban ahí, y por sus miradas supo que lo esperaban.

Camino despacio sin prisas, sin dejar de mirar a Lyssander, si estaba ahí no era para tener un dialogo amistoso, y con la presencia de Jake suponía que esto se pondría un poco violento.

—Lindo día ¿no?—hablo James con ironía, la cual le costo que Lyssander lo tomara por el cuello y lo estrellara contra la pared.

—Se te hace muy gracioso ¿no?—Lyssander parecía muy molesto.

James sin importarle lo empujo alejándolo de él.

—No se lo que te suceda Lyssander—no iba a pelear, no esa tarde.

Esta vez quien lo tomo fue Jake.

—Así que no piensas dar la cara cuando te andas tirando a Alice por media escuela.

—¿Qué?—fue lo único que pudo pronunciar James mirando asustado a Lyssander.

Pero lo comprendió inmediato, Lyssander venia a partirle la cara por lo del tren y extrañamente lo entendía.

Lyssander se acerco con toda la intención de golpearlo, pero alguien lo derribo. Inmediatamente se dieron cuenta que era Scorpius Malfoy quien había impedido el ataque.

Jake no se quedo a admirar la escena y fue directamente hacía James. Seria un duelo puño a puño, independientemente que nadie podía saber que habían estado haciendo magia, era porque ni siquiera se dieron tiempo para sacar la varita.

Por otro lado Lyssander ya había golpeado repetidas veces a Scorpius pero el se negaba a soltarlo, tenía que impedir que el y James se golpearan.

El plan de Jake era tan endemoniadamente sencillo, que le sorprendía que Lyssander no se percatara de ello.

El gemelo por fin se deshizo de Scorpius, y como medida de emergencia el Sly, le brinco a la espalda tratando de detenerlo un poco más. Al parecer la pelea entre Jake y James estaba muy reñida, así que solo podía comenzar a rezar para que alguien viniese pronto, de lo contrario Lyssander terminaría maldiciéndolo. Aunque fue algo mucho peor.

Lyssander tomo vuelo y con fuerza estrello a Scorpius contra la pared. Una, dos, hasta que todo se volvió negro. El gemelo saco su varita aprovechando que Jake había empujado a James contra la pared.

—Ni siquiera se te ocurra tocarlo—Alice se había puesto enfrente de James apuntando a Lyssander con la varita.

—Hazte a un lado Alice—mando Lyssander—no me hagas...

James rápidamente se acerco poniendo a Alice a su espalda.

—¿Por qué no te das cuenta Lyssander...Ese idiota—señalo a Jake—solo quiere probar lo hombre que es, al tenerla en su cama ¿Y vienes a golpearme a mí?...¡Imbécil!—Alice lo tomo del brazo alejándolo de el, pero el continuo—Si tu no piensas cuidarla yo si lo voy a hacer—James estaba bastante alterado.

—No soy yo quien anda propasándose con ella—hablo Jake acercándose, al parecer estaba igual de alterado.

Alice apreto mas el brazo de James temiendo que volvieran a pelearse.

—¡Soy yo lo que ella quiere!—dijo con seguridad, aunque Alice sintió un leve temblor en la mano de James.

Lyssander miro a Alice esperando que lo negara, pero no lo hizo así que comprendió que nada ganaría esa tarde, así que tuvo que jalar a Jake para sacarlo de ahí.

Alice se separo de James al recordar que Scorpius estaba inconsciente, se cerco a el pero una voz la sobre salto.

—¿Que...que paso aqui?—Rose también había aparecido en el callejón, quien inmediatamente se acerco a ellos, con alguna clase de temor que no supo identificar.

—Tenemos que sacarlo de aquí—dijo James.

* * *

Lily por su lado, había tenido un día entero de compras, cumpleaños, pergamino, tinta, una pluma nueva. Y aun venia pensando si le faltaba algo por comprar. Distraerse no parecía una buena idea, mucho menos cuando tuvo que dar vuelta y estrellarse contra alguien.

—¡Oh! Lo siento yo no...¿Figg?—se impresiono de verlo ahí.

Figg jugador del equipo de Quidditch, era un año mayor que ella, tenia el cabello castaño oscuro, tenia los ojos oscuros y usualmente estaba rodeado de chicas.

—Jeremy—corrigió—que nos conocemos hace mucho Lily—pidío serio.

—Siento el golpe..."Jeremy"—el rio. —usualmente tengo esta mala costumbre.

—Me alegro, pensaba que el ataque era personal—bromeo pero ella se limito a sonreír—¿Qué haces tan sola? Creía que James no te dejaba salir sin su autorización.

—Si, búrlate todo lo que quieras—lo empujo riendo.—¿Y tú qué haces solo? Pensaba que tenias suficientes acosadoras.

—Les di el día libre—bromeo seductor.

—Que considerado, creía que el trabajo era de tiempo completo.

Los dos rieron, le caía bien Figg, no conversaban mucho, solo cuando ella visitaba los entrenamientos, o aquellas fiestas que se armaban en la sala común, este año lo único que había intercambiado con el era: saludos con la mano, un hola, un adiós, y hasta un "hazte a un lado ¿quieres?"

—¿Quieres tomar algo? —ofreció-

—¿No estás esperando a alguien?

—Nada que no pueda esperar o a menos que tu esperes a alguien.—se fingió el ofendido.

—Nadie en realidad, solo quería tomar algo antes de regresar al castillo—contesto buscando una mesa—Aunque temo por mi salud, no quiero que tus fans armen una venganza por quitarles a su estrella.

—Tus bromas sobre mi popularidad con las chicas han decaído, antes solían ser más ingeniosas e hirientes.—comento con un poco de tristeza.

—Si últimamente he descuidado mi tiempo para ingeniar insultos hacía ti.—confeso con una tristeza fingida.

—Este año no hemos hablado en realidad, te he visto distante, alejada, ni siquiera te vi en el baile de navidad—pensó sobre lo dicho—¿Has tenido algún problema?

¿Problemas? Era la palabra que describiría su año, en realidad era difícil describirlo, habían pasado tantas cosas y todas referente a una sola persona.

—Más de los que me gustaría contar en una reunión de viejos amigos, prefiero hablar de tu año.

—Nada especial, solo se ha basado en los TIMOS y en Quidditch, la verdad estoy muy nervioso al respecto, el partido de Revenclaw contra Slytherin definirá contra quien jugaremos en la final.

—James no habla de otra cosa—confeso.

—El es así.—James apreciaba a Figg y parecía que Figg sentía lo mismo.

La tarde se paso en platicas tontas al respecto de el estrés de los timos, la histeria de Fred, anécdotas viejas, los insultos más originales de Lily. Y estaba feliz, era bueno descasar del fantasma de Klay.

* * *

La sensación de caricias sobre su cabello fue lo primero que pudo notar al intentar recuperar la conciencia, el techo viejo no ayudaba a comprender lo que sucedía, ni donde estaba, ni porque todo se hacía borroso.

Scorpius intento levantarse pero de inmediato entendió que fue una mala idea porque todo comenzó andar vuelta y volvió a caer.

—No te esfuerces demasiado—le recomendó una voz que reconocería donde sea y además era dueña de aquellas caricias.

—¿Rose? ¿Qué?...¿Dónde? —intento volver a levantarse esta vez ella lo ayudo.

Rose estaba sentada en la misma cama junto a el, y esa sensación de escalofríos lo invadió aunque muy posiblemente era un sueño.

— ¿Seguro que no recuerdas nada? —pregunto con ligereza notando que al parecer estabn muy cerca.

—Lyssander…James—se tomo la cabeza suspirando mientras los recuerdos caían de golpe.

—Estamos en la Casa de los Gritos, James te trajo, no quería meterte en problemas con eso de que estabas inconsciente. —le explico mientras el se acomodaba—Parece que te gusta hacerte el héroe, si te siguen golpeando así quedaras medio tonto. —le advirtió con una media sonrisa.

—Pensé que para ti ya lo estaba—ella rio y el no pudo evitar hacer lo mismo.

—¿Por qué lo hiciste? —su semblante se puso serio.

—Seguro que tienes una teoría sobre un plan siniestro, pero a decir verdad actué antes de pensar, bueno, pensar en una mejor idea—ella clavo sus ojos azules sobre el y su estomago sintió ese estremecimiento—yo no podía—suspiro para relajarse un poco ella siempre lograba ponerlo nervioso—no podía permitir que James y Lyssander se tocaran, de lo contrario en este momento Alice y El estarían terminando…Oh ¿Ellos no estarán? —ella negó.

—Están abajo, Alice esta curando a James…gracias por eso—hablo despacio y su voz era demasiado suave.

—Es una acción demasiado buena para venir de mi ¿verdad? — ella bajo la mirada

—No pienso eso—levanto la mirada y sin la intención sus rostros se acercaron más.

Y todo se volvió denso, al momento en que sus narices prácticamente se tocaban y los recuerdos de aquella noche los atacaban. Especialmente a Rose.

—Scorpius sobre el beso—dijo con la voz ahogada, al sentir como el se acercaba más.

—No me preguntes sobre eso—su voz se volvió suave, como la de aquella noche.

Ella intento disfrutar de su cercanía, y el se acerco a acariciar su nariz con la suya.

—¿Por qué no? —Lo miro a los ojos, sin saber que esperar.

—Por qué no se que responderte. —le confesó sonriendo.

—El increíble Scorpius Malfoy no sabe algo, eso es nuevo—se burlo con una gran sonrisa.

—Tengo demasiadas facetas—se arriesgo a levantar su mano y acaricias casi imperceptiblemente su rostro.

—Entonces elije una que me mareas. —Rose acaricio la mano de Scorpius, afianzándose a ella.

—En este momento solo quiero esta. —Afianzo el agarre de su mejilla y la acerco y la beso de la misma manera, suave, apasionado y correspondido.

La idea de que Scorpius pudiera ser el único que causara estas sensaciones le aterraba desde hace semanas, y necesitaba confirmarlo, necesitaba saber que de verdad no había retorno, y no, ya no lo había, se estaba enamorando perdidamente y eso la hizo temblar de pies a cabeza.

—Esto está mal—Rose se separo intentando reconbrar el aliento y al momento de hacerlo sintió tambalear a Scorpius.

—Estoy bien—no lo estaba las cosas volvían a ponerse un poco negras.

—Aun no estás bien—toco su frente y en efecto estaba irritado, y le costaba mantenerse sentado.—debo llevarte con Pomfrey.

—Hará muchas preguntas, y yo no tengo respuestas.

—Diremos que resbalaste—acaricio su rostro—iré por James para que te ayude.

Y así Rose salió de la habitación.

Demetri tenía razón, el necesitaba descargarse, no de la manera en que el lo sugería, solo necesitaba volverse a sentir así, correspondió y todo volvió a tornarse negro.

* * *

Hufflepuff, Dominique se encontraba escuchando a Emily sobre una redacción que debía entregar el Miércoles la cual no había empezó y que no empezaría esa noche. No podía pensar en otra cosa que no fuese Frank.

La visita a Hogsmead fue entretenida, se encontró con Demetri quien la invito a tomar algo la cual tubo que declinar, parecía diferente a comparación del baile de Navidad, su mirada seguía siendo misteriosa y siniestra, sus movimientos como los de un depredador, y era bueno alagando, pero nada de eso tenia ningún sentido, menos cuando había notado la presencia de Frank en el bar bebiendo vaso tras vaso.

Y ahora estaba ahí preocupada por alguien que no estaba dispuesto a darle ni la hora, y se sentía estúpida, realmente estúpida, ingenua, pero no lo podía evitar, el era como un imán y por más que ella luchase parecía que no podía alejarse de el.

Se levanto del sillón sin importar las preguntas de Emily, salió de la Sala y se dirigió directamente hacía la Torre de Gryffindor.

Por suerte no tuvo que llegar hasta la entrada ya que había un par de chicos fuera de ella.

Se acerco lo mas coqueta que pudo hacía uno de ellos, iba en su clase y había notado que más de una vez la miraba de cierta forma…incomoda.

—Disculpa—trato de sonar inocente—Sabes si Franko Green ya regreso, es que quedo de regresarme un libro y...—tomo su corbata y empezó a jugar con ella.

—No, no ha regresado, de hecho se que James Potter lo buscaba.—soltó un poco acalorado, al verla morderse los labios.

—Gracias—sin más dio vuelta con la intención de comenzar a buscarlo.

¿Dónde podría estar? Cualquiera hubiese ido a la Torre de Astronomía pero seguramente estaba tan borracho que ni siquiera hubiese podido subir los escalones. Y de inmediato vino un lugar, era casi imposible que estuviera ahí, pero tenía que intentarlo.

Salió de prisa a los jardines al mismo lugar donde se habían conocido por primera vez, aquella donde prácticamente cayó sobre el. Y le alegro saber que no se equivocaba.

Frank se encontraba ahí sentado, con la mirada fijo en algo y tambaleando la botella en círculos.

Se sentó junto a el, un poco temerosa, Frank solía ser un poco violento, o al menos a ella siempre le tocaban esa clase de escenas y temió que esta fuera una de ellas.

¿Qué podría decirle? Todo era tan improvisado que ni siquiera se lo había plateado, ni siquiera se sentía bienvenida a su lado. Intento decir algo pero no supo cómo hacerlo.

—Sí, si estoy borracho—confeso imaginando lo que ella estaría pensado.

Estaba totalmente abatido, su cabello despeinado, su ropa desalineado, olía a alcohol y se tambaleada con frecuencia, parpadeaba con dificultad.

—¿Alguna chica?—más que con duda sonó como a temor.

—Si fuera por una chica no bebería solo—la miro y sus ojos parecían brillar más de lo usual.

—¿Y porque bebes solo?—pregunto y el solo pudo sonreír.

—Para poder hacer lo que quiera...como si nunca hubiese sucedido.—El bebió un poco más de la botella.—creo que hasta una princesa como tu puede entenderlo—rio sin ánimo.

—No se que es lo que te suceda y se que no deseas decírmelo—su voz comenzó a ser desesperada— pero debes regresar antes de que algún profesor te encuentre y...

—Mi madre se está muriendo—la interrumpió pasando su brazo por su nariz—los medicamentos no funcionan, nada funciona—Pudo notar que sus ojos se humedecían—No tienes que decir nada, solo necesitaba decírselo a alguien—confeso para elevar la mirada al cielo, y notar que la pesadez de sus ojos comenzaba a incrementar.

Se intento levantar pero con poco éxito ya que iba volver a caer, pero Dominique lo sujeto pasando un brazo sobre sus hombros, ayudándolo a regresar al castillo.

—No debería estar afuera tan tarde haciéndome compañía— volvió a hablar Frank—Compañía—rio al decirlo, parecía que la palabra le causaba gracias—¿Porque te gusta ser la compañía de Demetri?—Eso le desconcertó.

—No es algo que te incumba Frank—contesto agradecida de que ya estuvieran en la entrada del castillo.

—¿Que me incumba?...¿Es tu manera cortes de decirme que soy muy poca cosa?—pregunto enderezándose y alejándose un poco de Dominique.

—¿Qué?—pregunto ella aun mas desconcertada, y al notar el semblante desafiante de Frank no pudo evitar temblar.

—Yo sé que soy pobre, que no soy hijo de una estirpe de magos, que quizás no tenga clase, pero no soy tan basura—contesto enojado.

De un momento a otro Frank ya la tenía acorralada contra una pared, y ella no podía sentirse mas asustada.

—Yo no creo eso—apenas pudo pronunciar.

El se acerco a ella, tan cerca que ella podía oler su aliento a whiskey.

—¿No lo crees?—rio—¡Prefieres estar con alguien que no dudaría ni un segundo en aprovecharse de ti a estar con alguien como yo!—espeto furioso, y ella sintió su cuerpo temblar violentamente.

Algo malo iba a pasar, ella lo sabía y lo venia venir, cerró los ojos y deseo que todo terminara pronto.

— Alguien que jamás te haría daño—abrió lo ojos lentamente, mas allá de las palabras, si no por el tono suave y dulce— y todo porque no soy lo suficiente—su semblante se había relajado y ahora era tan pasivo como cuando hablaba de su madre.

Acaricio el rostro de ella con temor, temor de que lo rechazara, una vez más.

Y ella lo entendió, no estaba siendo amenazada, el solo estaba siendo sincero.

—Nunca me había sentido tan despreciado y no sabía que dolía tanto—confeso casi con un murmullo y sin atreverse a mirarla a los ojos—Espero que lo que duela sea el desprecio—sonrió a medias—tiene que ser eso, de lo contrario yo estaría... —el desvió la mirada— Eso no sería posible, porque si fuera así, estaría más perdido de lo que estoy ahora.

Dominique que tenía el rostro oculto temía mirarlo, pero no ese miedo que sentí hace tan solo unos minutos, ahora su temor provenía de cada palabra acompañada y en su pecho algo deseaba estallar, salir.

—Estoy enamorado ¿verdad? —ella alzo el rostro al oírlo—No pongas esa cara, te prometo que mañana no recordare nada —le sonrió—no me deberás nada, ni siquiera una respuesta—volvió a acariciar su mejilla pero esta vez con más confianza—podrás seguir tratándome como siempre, como un extraño, podrás regresar a los brazos de Zabini, como si esto nunca hubiera sucedido—comento, pero la expresión de Dominique no se relajo. —pero antes necesito una saber algo, algo que se que no lo recordare mañana.

Deslizo la mano que mantenía en su mejilla hasta la parte posterior de su cuello, atrayéndola hacia el y a pesar de que el movimiento fue bastante entusiasta, la beso con delicadeza, con detenimiento, obligando a su mente a recordarlo, implorando que el recuerdo de sus labios juntos no se borrara, mucho menos el saber que ella le correspondía, la manera en que pasaba sus manos detrás de su cuello y el cómo se dejaba abrazar.

La palabra rechazo ya no existía.

—¿ Prometes no recordar nada mañana?—asintió volviéndola a acercar.

Unas voces al final del pasillo hicieron que Dominique lo separara y más cuando reconoció que una de esas voces era de James.

Recargo a Frank sobre la pared y sigilosamente se escondió detrás de una de las estatuas, rezando que no la miraran o que Frank no los delatara.

James tomo a Frank para regresarlo a su sala y le alegro darse cuenta que Frank ya no tenía la capacidad para hablar aunque ella también había perdido esa habilidad, porque a la mañana siguiente aquel beso nunca habrá existido y mucho menos las intenciones de confesarle lo ella había descubierto.

* * *

**Les Explicare porque demore TANTO:**

**Si recuerdan en el capitulo anterior les comentaba que me había lastimado la mano, creí que un par de días descansado aliviaría el dolor, pero que equivocada estaba. Resulto que tuve que ir al hospital a emergencias y el resultado no fue muy alentador. Tenía un severo daño en toda la parte nerviosa, también había daño muscular en todo el brazo y por si fuera poco una fisura como de 3 centímetros. Así que inmovilización total por algunas semanas, infernales semanas.**

**Por suerte ya todo está en orden.**

**Se que raye bastante en lo dramático, pero si yo les contara, estas vacaciones fueron las mas dramáticas de toda mi existencia, era imposible no contagiarme un poco.**

**Gracias por los Reviuews y a todos aquellos que capitulo a capitulo me escriben, realmente uno se siente afortunado de tener a alguien que lo lea, y no puedo expresar lo agradecida que estoy. Espero que no ocurra otro percance que m impida escribir.**

**La contestación se las debo, pero prometo responderlos pronto.**

**Ale V.  
**


	20. Chapter 20

Capitulo 20: Revelaciones

El sonido se hacía fuerte, casi al borde de estallar, las imágenes venían de golpe a su mente, una tras otra sin orden, distorsionadas, y cuando el estruendoso dolor que se ampliaban con el fin de llevarlo a la locura, todo se volvia negro y silencioso, esperando otras vez comenzar.

Las horas pasaron y era el mismo proceso, solo un estruendoso estallido de algo cayendo hizo que sus ojos se abrieran por completo, encontrándose con el techo oscuro de esa inmensa habitación. Intentó levantarse, pero su cabeza pesaba toneladas, todo parecía incongruente, hasta que miro las cortinas blancas entendió que estaba internado en la enfermería de Hogwarts.

Era de noche, y todo tenía una quietud alarmante, pero reconforta a sus gratamente a sus oídos. Tallo sus ojos grisáceos y todo comenzó a venir de golpe, estaba en la enfermería por los golpes de Lyssander ¿pero como había llegado hasta Hogwarts?

Intento una vez más levantarse, con un poco más de cuidado, y sabiendo lo que le esperaba. Por suerte esta vez lo logro.

—Será mejor que permanezca recostado Señor Malfoy—La voz de Pomfrey lo sobresaltó.—Al parece por fin despertó.

—Lo dice como si llevara días en esta cama—contesto molesto por el dolor de cabeza.

—Por suerte no—comento mientras servía un líquido extraño en un vaso—aunque nos tenía preocupados, su lesión fue bastante severa.

Scorpius se rascó la cabeza sin saber qué muy bien que había sucedido, le costaba entender qué hacía en la enfermeriá. Pomfrey le dio aquel vaso. Sin pensarlo mucho le dio un trago deseando que no supiera tan asqueroso.

—Déjeme darle un consejo Señor Malfoy—Pomfrey se comenzó a alejar de su cama—Dudo que el Señor Weasley vea muy favorable su relación con la señorita Rose—Scorpius sin poder evitarlo, escupió el líquido mirando estupefacto a Pomfrey.

—No, no, no se de lo que habla—tartamudeo limpiándose la barbilla.

—Comprendo—medito Pomfrey—es solo que la Señorita Weasley pasó toda la tarde aquí.

—¿Ella estuvo aquí?—preguntó más embelesado qué curioso.

—Al igual que su amigo Zabini—informó—parecía bastante preocupado, inusual en el.

—Pero sobre...sobre Rose ¿Ella ha venido?...¿A verme?—no le importó ser tan obvio al respecto, la ilusión de ello había hecho desaparecer hasta el dolor de cabeza.

Pomfrey tomo la libertad de sentarse a su lado, y con un suspiro procedió a contestar.

—Ha pasado toda la tarde aquí, esperando que despertara, tuve que mandarla a dormir—eso hizo sonreír a Scorpius—Ella menciono algo sobre una caída que tuvo, a causa de una pelea que estaban teniendo—Scorpius arrugó el semblante—dice que trató de detenerla y accidentalmente resbaló golpeándose la cabeza.

Scorpius forzó a su memoria a recordar aquella pelea, pero no fue una pelea lo que encontró, sino algo mucho mejor. Abrió los ojos asustado de aquellos recuerdos imprudentes.

—Parece que comienza a recordarlo—Pomfrey sonrió por la mirada atónita de Scorpius.—Será mejor que descanse, mañana lo tendre en revisión, si se siente mejor lo dejaré marchar.

Scorpius se recostó sobre su cama y comenzó a recordar aquella tarde, en casa de los gritos, había vuelto a besar a Rose, y ella correspondido como aquella noche en aquel salón. Pero había cosas diferentes que él no pudo apreciar a causa del golpe. Ella no solo había correspondido a sus besos, si no también a sus caricias, a sus miradas.

Suspiro largamente dejándose envolver por las sensaciones, quizá no estaba tan lejos como él creía, pero tenía un muro frente a él, un muro que aunque pareciera fácil, no se atrevería

a a cruzar: Frank.

* * *

No entendía porque no podía dormir, mucho menos como era que su cabeza se llenaba de tantos pensamientos, pensamientos que eran acompañados por suspiros. No entendía por que simples recuerdos llegaban a su mente. Era absurdo,había besado chicos antes, pero ¿Por que con Scorpius tenía que ser diferente? Giro sobre la cama encontrando que no tardaría en amanecer. Miró a Alice quien dormía tranquilamente, al menos una de ellas podía hacerlo.

Estaba cansada, agotada y ahora Scorpius estaba inconsciente, y ella no podía parar de pensar en eso, no podía evitar estar desmedidamente preocupada. Se levantó de la cama de nada servía permanecer acostada esperando al sueño que evidentemente no vendría.

—Sigues sin poder dormir—Alice la asustó—terminarás enfermado, o peor aún durmiendo en el partido de hoy—bromeó.

—No se—Rose se recostó—ultimamente mi cerebro tiene más necesidad de llenarse de pensamientos en lugar de dormir.

—¿Quieres compartir algo con la clase?—preguntó Alice esperanzada de que Rose por fin se abriera.

—Se que esperas que hable de Scorpius, pero no hay nada por qué interesarse.

—Como dice James "No quiero nada que no quieras darme"—cito un tanto filosófica.

—Me preocupa que el concepto que te lo dijo es totalmente opuesto a este—Alice río.

—Me entendiste ¿No?—Rose asintió—solo intento entenderte.

—Es solo que ni siquiera se que es lo que estoy pensando—confesó tras un largo suspiro.

—Entiendo, bueno, debo arreglarme para bajar—aviso abandonando la cama.

¿Que les estaba sucediendo? No quería sentirse así, deseaba no pensar en ese beso, no pensar que lo necesitaba, que ansiaba que volviera a suceder, cosa que no podía suceder.

Sería tonto pensar en que algo más sucediera, Scorpius no era de esos chicos que buscaban a una chica, lo había presenciado tantas veces, visto una y otra vez la manera tan grotesca con las que solía tratarlas, sólo tomaba lo que deseaba y después las dejaba. No podía contar las veces que vio a una chica llorar por Scorpius, ni siquiera podía nombrar una chica guapa que no haya pasado por su cama, a excepción de Alice.

Quizás era normal todo esto, todas lo habían sentido alguna vez, aunque odiaba el hecho de que su mejor pretexto simbolizaba que era igual de estupida que las demás chicas del colegio.

Tallo sus ojos violentamente, sólo quería que la pesadez se fuera, solo quería dejar aquella preocupación por Scorpius, aquella necesidad de sus labios, ese deseo estúpido de que las cosas fueran , el fuera otro, simplemente otro o solo que pudiera dar un paso al frente sin saber que caería a un precipicio ahora parecía más peligroso que nunca.

* * *

Alice bajó dejando a Rose aún en la cama, la sala común ya estaba bastante plagada de estudiantes, entre los cuales pudo reconocer a James, quien platicaba con algunos de sus compañeros. Y a pesar de que hizo hasta lo imposible, ella podía seguir distinguiendo las heridas de la pelea con Jack.

Estaba preocupada la noche anterior, no pudieron tocar mucho el tema de la pelea, él duro en un silencio sepulcral mientras ella curaba sus heridas, ni siquiera la veía a los ojos, y cuando lo hacía velozmente alejaba la mirada de ella. Y ella por vergüenza no pudo reclamar tal comportamiento y cuando había juntado el valor suficiente para hacerlo, y Rose los interrumpió, llevando a Scorpius rápidamente a la enfermería.

Quizás las cosas eran muy confusas entre ellos en estos momentos,hace poco las cosas se habían vuelto más pasionales, casi incontrolables y estupidamente naturales. Sabía que el asunto de sus hermanos aún le molestaba, y era un obstáculo en su relación. Pero lo que no entendía era el por qué James había temblado al asegurar que el era lo que ella deseaba. ¿Acaso no se lo había dejado lo suficientemente claro? En su habitación parecía que lo tenía bastante claro. ¿Entonces por qué?

Es cierto ella nunca había sido lo más expresiva en público, en realidad hasta hace poco lo había comenzado hacer en privado, y quizás ese era el problema, tal vez él se sentía inseguro, una inseguridad que ella había sembrado. Y hoy era un buen día para comenzar a solucionarlo.

Avanzo a paso firme entre los alumnos, hasta llegar enfrente de James al cual tomó firmemente de la nuca atrayendolo hacia ella y besándolo con seguridad, sorprendiendolo por completo, y dejando a media sala común en silencio.

—Bueno días—saludó ella alejándose de él, para empezar los deberes del dia.

No sabía de dónde había sacado esa seguridad Alice, pero de lo que sí estaba seguro era de que en ese momento tenía la cara de estúpido, al igual que media sala común.

—Los veo más tarde—se despidió para seguir a Alice.

* * *

Rose bajó por fin, con la única intención de ir a la enfermería, sabía que estaba mal, pero necesitaba sacarse la culpa, y quizás cruzando esas enormes puertas se iría.

Llego un poco insegura, y era totalmente normal, estaba visitando a su archienemigo para revisar que estuviera bien. Era más que evidente que cada vez odiaba más el acuerdo entre ellos, esa alianza de paz sólo había traído más problemas de los que había, uno de ellos su inestabilidad emocional.

Camino con mucho cuidado por la entrada temiendo que un slytherin apareciera, la noche anterior tuvo el desafortunado con Demetri que solo arremetió violentamente con palabras, las cuales no pasaron desapercibidas por Pomfrey enviándolo directamente a su sala común.

Camino tres camas para encontrarse con aquella que tenía las cortinas blancas alrededor, pensaron que sería más discreto de esa forma, especialmente con el partido que se daría hoy. Dio el último paso distraída chocando contra alguien quien se encargó de sostenerla y salvarla de una abrupta caída.

—Quizás si fueras un poco más fuerte, hubieras podido evitar mi caída después de tan tremenda pelea—Scorpius se burló alejándose y asegurándose de que estuviera bien.

—¿Despertaste?—preguntó e inmediatamente se sintió tonta, pero no lo suficiente como para evitar que una sonrisa saliera de sus labios, a la cual él correspondió.

—Hace falta mucho más para deshacerte de mi Rose—terminó de abotonar su camisa.—y una pelea nuestra no lo hará.

—Sabemos que no fue una pelea—contesto un poco timida.

Scorpius no sabía a lo que se refería, si a la salvaje pelea o al increíble beso. Así que decidió no arriesgarse.

—Lyssander ocupara mucho más que un muro para que evite presentarse en el partido de hoy—comento divertido—especialmente porque deseo enfrentarte en el campo Weasley.—se acercó inquisidoramente a ella dejando poco espacio entre los dos.

—Y yo que creía que nuestro acuerdo establecía específicamente no llamarnos por nuestros apellidos—se burló de él.

Scorpius la miró con atención tan solo unos segundos, el ambiente era ligero, sencillo, fresco, estaba teniendo una charla, como si nunca hubieran sido enemigos, simplemente amigos. ¿Le bastaba con eso?

—Tal vez me gusta más llamarte por tu apellido—y esa oración confirmó sus sospechas.

La sonrisa de Rose se borró lentamente de sus labios, causando un tremendo temor en él, estaba cruzando una fina línea, tan delgada que era casi invisible, la que separaba su afán de conquista a solo una amistad.

—¿Así que debo volver a llamarte Malfoy?—pregunto un poco sería.

Scorpius dio un paso hacía delante tanteando el terreno.

—Lo haras despues de que gane el partido de hoy, y les arranque el trofeo en la final—golpeó cariñosamente su nariz.

Rose quito de un manotazo su mano y le apunto con el dedo.

—Quiero verte intentandolo—lo reto saliendo lentamente de la enfermería.

—Te vas a sorprender "Weasley"—le gritó mientras ella salía.

Quizás era un tonto, cobarde, y todo insulto ofensivo que se le pudiese ocurrir en ese momento, pero había algo que estaba seguro de no querer perder, y era ese pequeño momento que acababa de pasar. Ta vez no podría ser dueño de sus labios, pero le bastaba permanecer cerca como un amigo... Por el momento.

* * *

James y Frank se encontraban en el comedor, había poca gente, en realidad eran contadas las person, aunque atreviéndose a decir que eran en la gran mayoría chicas, las cuales no paraban de mirarlos descaradamente, aprovechando que no se encontraban Alice y Rose. Especialmente Rose quien les regresaría la mirada un poco amenazadora o les gritaría algo ofensivo.

Ignorando todo aquello, Frank leía el diario Muggle, y James lo miraba penetrante, como si quisiera encontrar alguna respuesta en su rostro. Frank se dio cuenta de ello y lo miró un tanto confundido.

—Espero que no me mires de esa manera mientras duermo—se burló.

—Idiota—rio James—estaba pensando en anoche que se te ocurrió la maravillosa idea de emborracharte y perderte por Hogwarts.

—No suelo tener las mejores ideas después de una botella de whisky—cambio de página.

—Hablaste de un beso y una chica—Frank alzó las cejas.

—¿Te dije quien era?—pregunto bebiendo un poco de zumo.

—Quizá, pero no entendía nada de lo que balbuceabas—pensó un poco—creo que se llamaba Nichole.

—No conozco ninguna Nichole, aunque eso no hubiera importado mucho,estaba demasiado borracho.—razono divertido.

—¿No te da curiosidad?—pregunto James preocupado por la calma que tenía Frank al respecto.

—Sinceramente no, digo no es la primera vez que beso a una chica borracho, y quizá no fue nada importante de lo contrario la chica me hubiese buscado, o le dije algo grosero—volvió a concentrarse en el diario cuando una idea pasó por su mente—¡Ja! el problema James es que tu ya no te puedes dar tu escapadas, con eso de que ahora solo besas a Alice—James lo ignoro—¿No las extrañas?—Se burló

—No contestaré a eso—tomo su libro dispuesto a estudiar.

—¡Oh vamos! —Frank alejo el libro de James—confiesa.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres que confiese?—pregunto confundido.

—¿De verdad no extrañas salir con varias chicas?—se recargo sobre sus codos acercándose a él—mira alrededor James, cualquiera de estas chicas saldría contigo sin pensarlo dos veces, y no dudarian ni un segundo en acostarse contigo.

James lo miró estupefacto, y estaba decidido a no caer en la trampa de su amigo.

—Lo extraño, digo son muy lindas—confeso y Frank regresó a su asiento—pero creo que extrañaría más a Alice—Frank sonrió ampliamente.

—No, pero piénsalo un poco más James— Habló burlesco— ¿De verdad la quieres tanto como para alejarme de esto?—señaló a las chicas—Digo antes hacíamos esto—James negó retomando el libro.

Frank bajó la cabeza resignado

—Porque Alice no pudo esperar dos años más, bueno con uno me hubiera bastado.—volvió a hablar.

— Pero si fui yo el desesperado— confesó James—después de ver a Fred besandola todo se volvió confuso—James dejó el libro a un lado, y suspiró ampliamente—yo creía que Alice y él estaban juntos y eso me volvía loco, especialmente porque el era mi primo—suspiro recordando esa sensación y a Frank empezó a tener un mal sabor de boca— solo recuerdo esa ansiedad de besarla y cuando lo hice...—Frank tenía ese hoyo en el estómago— me aleje, por que Fred no se merecía eso... y en navidad yo—James paro al ver que Frank escupía todo el zumo—¿Que demonios?

—¡No le confesaste que la querias, porque estaba con Fred!—Frank no pregunto—o eso es lo que tu creías, solo te hiciste a un lado...¡Demonios!—Frank se levantó de la mesa y salió de prisa dejando a James con la boca abierta.

¿Como había sido tan ciego? Ese día en el tren, ese día Scorpius mal entendió todo, pensó que simplemente lo dejaba pasar, el veria que entre ellos no había absolutamente nada. Pero no Scorpius había sido lo suficientemente tonto y ahora tal vez ya era demasiado tarde.

Llegó a los vestidores de Slytherin no faltaba mucho para el partido, la gente comenzaba a sentarse en las gradas, en si faltaban 10 minutos para que esto se volviera un caos. Avanzó deprisa entre la gente, y al querer entrar dos Sly lo detuvieron.

— Necesito hablar con...Malfoy— no podía llamarlo por su nombre.

— Será en otro momento Green — lo empujo, y Frank tuvo que retener su enojo para no destrozarle la cara—El partido va a iniciar.

—Es importante—dijo apretando los dientes.

—Pues tendrá que esperar.—El Sly volvió a empujarlo. Y aunque pudo atacar y obligarlo a dejar pasar, prefirió salir de ahí, una pelea solo lo alargaría más.

* * *

El partido comenzó, la multitud estaba eufórica, todos se movían con velocidad, todo lo que usualmente pasaba en un partido de Quidditch, pero algo estaba mal, al menos para Scorpius que el sonido era demasiado estruendoso, los jugadores se volvían borrosos, y el intentar acelerar su escoba solo conseguía golpe parecía más severo de lo que aparentaba, y esa falta de aliento no estaba ayudando en nada.

Sobrevivió los primeros 5 minutos, donde era evidente su mal juego, era imposible ver la snitch, no cuando todo estaba empeñado en deformarse ante sus ojos. Así que comenzó a moverse, a intentar distraer a Lyssander el buscador del otro equipo. Ocupaba tranquilizarse, equilibrar sus sentidos, las náuseas y la presión del público.

Aceleró su escoba y se maldijo mil veces porque el camino se volvía borroso casi irreconocible, pero al menos Lyssander lo seguía, había pescado la trampa ahora solo tenía que encontrar la manera de mantenerlo así.

Se comenzaba a acostumbrar a la velocidad, en juego todo parecía ir concorde, estaban abajo por 30 puntos, pero los suficientes para poder ganar el partido, era momento de buscar la snitch. Acelero un poco pasando por una torre, cuando un silbido casi hace que caiga de la escoba. El silbido pertenecía a una bludger, Jake le había lanzado una, con toda la intención de derribarlo. Al parecer estaba molesto por el resultado de la pelea.

Lamentablemente Jake, continuo con el ataque, y Scorpius estaba en graves problemas, las bludgers no iban con la intención de tirarlo, iban con la meta de lastimarlo seriamente, y en su estado no era lo más conveniente. Por suerte Demetri cubrió la mayoría de las bludgers, lo mantenía alejado, estaba protegiéndolo.

Rose desde las gradas estaba pendiente de lo que sucedía, Slytherin perdía, pero el juego estaba más centrado en la pelea de Jake contra Scorpius. Rose debía admitir que Demetri estaba mostrando ser un gran amigo, había protegido a Scorpius a cualquier costa, se podía ver en su traje que ya había recibido varios de lo impactos que iban dirigidos a Scorpius.

A pesar de los intentos desesperados de Demetri, Jake pudo arremeter contra Scorpius.

—¡No debiste meterte en la pelea, Malfoy!—le gritó Jake a Scorpius.—¡Ganar esto es un intento fallido!—se burló.

Scorpius ya estaba sudando frío, no podía seguir jugando, estaba a punto de colapsar, pero aún le quedaban fuerzas para algo. Aumentar la velocidad y se emparejó con Jake.

—¡Tanto como lo tuyo con Alice!—respondió con una sonrisa.—¡Vamos! ¡Intentalo!—lo provocó abriendo los brazos.

Jack paro un momento considerando seriamente atacarlo. Claro estaba que Scorpius nunca cometería un acto suicida sin una buena razón por detrás y esa era la clave de lo que sucedía. Jack quedó tan consternado viendo a Scorpius que olvidó por completo a Demetri, quien arremetió contra él, haciendo que callera de la escoba.

Scorpius busco a Lyssander en el campo, quien parecía muy contento a pesar de lo de Jack; y fue donde su mayor temor se cumplio, Lyssander tenìa la snithc en la mano.

Todo tuvo sentido, Jack le estaba haciendo creer que era un plan de venganza, cuando estaba en el plan de distraerlo, para que Lyssander libremente pudiera cazar la snitch.

En el vestidor gobernaba un silencio sepulcral, nadie hablaba, nadie opinaba al respecto. Y el peso de la derrota caía sobre los hombros de Scorpius.

—No fue tu culpa, Scorpius—Demetri se acerco a el—No importa si hubiéramos tomado la snitch, íbamos por más de 200 puntos abajo, Nott tomo demasiado anoche, ni siquiera las veia venir.

—Culpar a otro, tan típico de ti—se río.

—Prefiero perder protegiéndote,a ganar lamentandome—citó—además, es solo un trofeo y puedo vengarme de Jack más tarde, ese imbécil va saber que es meterse con un Zabinni.—Demetri palmeó su espalda—Iré a la sala, necesito un poco de "consuelo"—salió riéndose.

Scorpius se saco la ropa y se metió a la ducha con ningun intención de salir pronto.

* * *

Alice y Rose regresaron del partido, ninguna había mencionado nada en el camino.

Rose prácticamente se acostó en su cama, todo el ambiente parecía agotador, Alice se conformó en acomodar los pendientes de mañana.

Slytherin había perdido el partido e inexplicablemente se sentía sumamente culpable, y era estúpido, ella no le pidió que saliera a hacerse el héroe y salvar a James de la peor paliza de su vida, ella ni siquiera había presenciado la pelea, solo lo había encontrado ahí sobre el suelo, desmayado.¿Entonces a qué venía toda esta culpa? Peor aún, debería estar feliz de que Slytherin no se enfrentaría con ellos en la final. Pero la plática con Scorpius se repetía, causándole más suspiros, no es que haya ido en busca de respuestas ¿o si? Solo queria indicios, pero seguía en el mismo lugar, en el mismo maldito lugar.

Salió de la cama, tomó su pijama y se metió a la ducha, deseando que con el agua tibia los pensamientos se aclararan, y la preocupación se esfumara, o quizás simplemente Scorpius no importara.

Sus ojos empezaron a nublarse con lágrimas. ¿Que era lo que le estaba pasando? ¿Que era aquello que oprimía su pecho?. Suspiró largamente y dejó que el agua cayera sobre su cabeza.

Se abrió la puerta despacio, pero nadie pasó por ella.

—Se que no es el mejor momento—la voz de Alice se escucho detrás de la puerta—pero debo aprovechar que no puedes huir a ningún lado.—Rose rió levemente, admirando el ingenio de Alice.—Has estado huyendo estas últimas semanas, no se lo que te pasa Rose, pero me preocupa—Alice hizo una pausa—sé que no te gusta contar tus problemas, se que refieres esconderlos como si no existieran, pero cuando todo sea demasiado grande para ti sola...no quiero que olvides que tienes una amiga.

Alice tras decir eso comenzó a cerrar la puerta.

—Bese a Frank—soltó así simplemente, aunque la intención clara era confesar lo de Scorpius, pero no pudo.

Alice quedó petrificada en la puerta del baño, esas semanas se había esforzado en no creer lo que Scorpius había dicho es tarde, pero ahora sólo confirmaba lo que ella no quiso ver.

—¿Donde esta Frank?—pregunto seria.

—Se quedó en los en el estadio, dijo que debía resolver algo—contestó Rose confundida.

Alice salió de la habitación dejando a Rose sola en el baño. Debía llegar rápidamente a los vestidores, antes de que Frank cometiera un impulsivo error.

* * *

Scorpius salió de la ducha, no sabía cuánto tiempo había permanecido bajo el agua, solo espero hasta que el sonido cesará, hasta que los vestidores estuvieran completamente vacíos, que el sonido de la gente afuera desapareciera, simplemente hasta que sus oidos descansaron de esa vibración.

Camino sin ninguna prisa hacìa el locker, y con decaidez comenzó a vestirse lentamente, no tenía prisa por regresar, porque prácticamente no regresarìa esa noche.

Se coloco un sueter gris, un pantalón de mezclilla, de esos que utilizaba para ir a ver a Frank, los consideraba muy cómodos, mucho más que los pantalones de vestir que le compraba su madre. Se dispuso a salir cuando noto que alguien lo esperaba en la entrada de los vestidores.

—¿Frank?—se sorprendió al verlo ahí—¿Qué haces aquí?—preguntó con indiferencia, últimamente verlo le parecía molesto, y en él surgía un coraje que le era difícill ocultar.

Frank alzó la vista para verlo, pero su expresión no cambió.

—Besaste a Rose—soltó con una expresión neutra.

Y eso a Scorpius le cayó como una balde de agua fría. Es cierto estaba molesto con el, pero eso no era justificaciòn para besar a Rose...dos veces.

Frank comenzó a acercarse a él a un paso decidido y lento, su semblante serio, sus brazos cruzados, y al parecer de Scorpius con la gran intención de golpearlo.

—¡Espera!—Alice apareció con la respiración agitada—Frank esta no es la manera.

Frank giro contrariado sin entender qué sucedía y mucho menos lo que Alice pensaba que iba a hacer. Ella se acercó a él con los brazos en señal de súplica.

—¿Que?—sólo pudo articular, cuando comprendió a lo que Alice se refería.

—Sé lo que hay entre tu y Rose, y si yo ayude a Scorpius y soy culpable, pero no sabía que entre tu y ella...—respiró profundamente—no sabía lo del beso entre ustedes, no sabía lo que tu sentias y lo que ella sentía por ti.

—¿Beso?—Frank se confundio aun mas—¿Lo mio y lo de ella?...¿De qué demonios hablas?––pregunto consternado especialmente por la manera en que se ensombreció el semblante de Scorpius en el discurso de Alice.

Scorpius lo miró con detenimiento y aunque quiso contenerlo no pudo. Tomo a Frank de la camisa y lo estrelló contra los casilleros.

—¿Si sabías que la quería porque no me dijiste que estabas con ella?—juntó fuerza para volverlo a estrellar—¿Porque no fuiste sincero conmigo esa noche?

––Scorpius por favor—Alice trato, pero en sí comprendía perfectamente.

Frank no podía responder al ataque porque simplemente estaba entendiendo todo, había sido un total iluso, al dejar las cosas así.

—Te estas equivocando—Frank comenzó.

—¿Equivocado?—le gritó encolerizado—esa noche me dijiste que estabas enamorado de una de ellas, y yo estúpido no me di cuenta que hablabas de Rose hasta que los vi en el tren.

—Lo del tren lo mal interpretaste y yo fui demasiado egoísta para aclararlo––Le sacó los brazos— y bueno, el beso fue una tontería en sí.

—¿Tonteria? —reclamo—¡Se besaron Frank!—le gritó.

Frank molesto por el reclamo, lo empujo alejandolo para evitar que Scorpius decidiera atacarlo y él no tuviera más remedio que calmarlo de la misma manera.

—¿Y la besaste aun sabiendo que podría estar conmigo?—Lo cuestiono.

Scorpius detuvo su coraje y permaneció en el mismo lugar, a pesar de que deseaba golpearlo como nunca antes había golpeado a alguien.

—Tu te acercaste a ella a pesar de lo que yo sentía—Su mirada su numblo—y lo sabias, y aun así decidiste ir por ella a mis espaldas—fue ahí donde su coraje regreso—¿Era tan difícil decirme la verdad?...Decirme lo suyo.

Frank suspiró pesadamente, Alice lo miraba decepcionada y a la vez se sentía tan culpable, ci no hubiera atrasado tanto esa platica, habría podido anticipar esto.

—Lo del tren...—no pudo seguir, no encontraba las palabras correctas.

—La besaste––concluyó scorpius tomando sus cosas con la intención de salir de ahí.

—¡Ella necesitaba comprobar que era lo que le pasaba contigo!—le grito antes de que saliera de ahì—Pero no fue ese día, fue después de que la besaras aquella noche—se acerco a él con cuidado—ella no siente nada por mi Scorpius.

—¿Y tú?—lo desafió.

Frank lo miró a los ojos, y después miró a Alice quien seguía parada ahí mirándolos.

—Porque yo no estoy enamorado de Rose.—concluyó.

––No lo entiendo...tu esa noche dijiste que...Dominique Weasley—comprendió con pesadez.

La profunda mirada de Alice se clavó en Frank, por un segundo siento que alguien entienda el problema, la situación y el por qué ocultarlo. A pesar de no desearlo, recordaba perfectamente esa noche, recordaba haberla besado, haberle confesado todo, y esa promesa estúpida de no recordarlo la día siguiente, pero lo sabía y más que nunca entendía lo que sentía y lo perdido que estaba.

Scorpius se sentó en una de las bancas, Alice se acercó a él y lo tomó del hombro, Frank se deslizó por los casilleros yy ninguno habló.

Era un estúpido, pudo haberle confesado a Rose esa misma tarde lo que él sentía, estaban tan cerca uno del otro, la misma noche anterior ella había preguntado por el beso, le había correspondido. ¿Que era lo que debía esperar ahora?

—Debo hablar con ella—paso sus manos por su cabello.—¿Crees que sea el momento?—le preguntó a Alice.

—En este momento no se nada––apretó su hombro—pero hace mucho que trabajas solo y no te va nada mal.

—Solo no seas un estupido con ella—advirtio Frank—por que esta vez el que estara contra los loockers seras tu.

Llegando a la sala común notaron que algo estaba mal. Había mucha gente afuera, murmullos por todos lados. Por suerte Jeremy Fig salió de la sala y se acercó deprisa a ellos.

—¿Qué hacen aquí?—pregunto confundiendolos.

—No sé a qué viene tu regaño—contestó Frank de mala manera.

—¿No lo saben?—pregunto con preocupación, entendiendo que no—es que...Arthur Weasley ha muerto.

* * *

**Nunca había sufrido tanto escribiendo algo, por suerte termine.**

**¿Inesperado final?...Bueno esperaba que no recordaran lo de Arthur.**

**Bueno debo contestaciones de Reviuws.**

**Samf**j: Se que es mucho lio todo esto, y no te mentiré es divertidisimo escribir algo tan enredado, pero creo que de alguna manera lo hace más interesante, especialmente desde este capítulo. Gracias por el reviuw. Espero no sea el ultimo.

**Kuchiki Yamiko**: De que Tiene a Rose la tiene...a cuestion es como. Sobre Kaly y Lily creo que es mi lio favorito especialmente por lo que se viene...espero no decepcionarte en el siguiente (Se pondrá interesante)

**Kate Black Evans**: Mil gracias por escribir, gracias por el "Tu Fic es bastante interesante" Y sobre Klay...esta cerca.

**Jackeline**: Perdona tardar otra vez tanto...quería hacerlo bien y no estaba conforme con lo que había escrito antes. Espero-y si la Universidad me deja-Tener El siguien muy pronto.

**Kero Weasley**:GRACIAS POR SIEMPRE ANDAR POR AQUÍ. Espero que este capitulo te haya gustado, espero mantener las espectativas y sobre un comentario que me dejaste por ahí de "Klay y Lily, y su momento" bueno esta cerca...demasiado.

**To0yithaa-08**: GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS...ya sabes que adoro leerte, espero ansiosa tu otro temita, no te encontre en Face.

**Paola**:Gracias por el Reviuw, me alegro que te encante.

**Valerusa**10: Cuando empecé la historia tenía un concepto bastante diferente de Rose, al que tengo ahora, pero creo que esa actitud me llevó a esta nueva. Gracias por leerlo, vaya que tu reviuw me subio el animo terriblemente. Espero tardar menos, especialmente porque la estructura de los otros ya estan hechas asi que te llegará pronto.

**alissa-2012**: Lily y Klay-Frank y Dominique...Me alegra enormemente que quieras más, porque los siguientes capitulos estaran mas que presentes. Gracias por escribir.

**Las buenas noticias, dudo tardar para el siguiente capítulo, además de que será algo que tengo casi dos años deseando escribir. Gracias por sus reviuws, son increibles, simplemente Gracias.**

**Ale V. /AleRabanito**

**13**


	21. Chapter 21

Capitulo 21:Consuelo

* * *

Las palabras del guardián de gryffindor sólo impulsaron a sus piernas a salir lo más deprisa de ahí y buscarla. No había preguntado nada a Alice ni a Frank, ni siquiera aviso lo que haría. Tampoco hacía mucha falta porque al igual que el, Alice había corrido de prisa a buscar a James.

Su primera parada fue el puente, fue ahí cuando recibió la carta del estado de su abuelo, había hablado poco, ese fue el primer paso, pero ella no estaba. Su segunda parada fue la Sala de Menesteres, tal vez quería estar sola, él le había enseñado a usarla, pero tampoco había rastros de Rose, no estaba en ningún lugar y solo estaba perdiendo tiempo.

El aire frió sacudió su cabello húmedo, estaba sintiendo la frustración de no encontrarla, de no saber donde ella podría encontrarse, se sentía tan ajeno a ella. Urgo en su mente, él debía saberlo, y solo quedaba un lugar en donde Rose podría estar, salio de prisa del castillo, se hacía noche, y el frío calaba los huesos. Si ella se encontraba donde él lo suponía, debía ser lo más rápido que sus piernas pudieran permitirle.

Llego lo más rápido que pudo y para su alivio Rose si estaba ahí. Estaba frente a lago, el único lugar que Alice le había revelado. No sabía si agradecer el dato, o si ella ya había supuesto lo peor,y le había dado a él la única clave para encontrarla si esto sucedía.

Se acercó lentamente a ella, temiendo asustarla. En cuanto más se acercaba veía que su cabello estaba húmedo, traía una camiseta que seguramente era de su pijama, era grande y vieja, unos pantalones de mezclilla y unas zapatillas sucias.

Con lentitud se acuclilló detrás de ella,comprobando que ella no se había percatado de su llegada, ella temblaba y no sabía si lo hacía por el frío o porque en realidad lloraba.

Estiro la mano y acarició su brazo en símbolo de apoyo. Ella giró con temor, tenía las mejillas sonrojadas,los ojos hinchados y su cabello era un desastre. Pero imprudentemente el siguió viéndola hermosa.

—¿Qué haces aquí Malfoy?— se levantó limpiándose la nariz.

El se levanto con mayor lentitud que ella.

—Te buscaba — Lo dijo con un hoyo en el estómago, la imagen de Rose lo desarmaba, jamás la había visto de esa manera tan frágil y dolida. Ni siquiera cuando recibió la carta.

—Para burlarte ¿no? —lo empujó volviendo a caer en llanto —¡feliz de que un traidor de sangre haya muerto! —le gritó.

Scorpius dio un paso hacía delante, tomándola por los hombros fuertemente para que no lo alejara.

— ¡No vuelvas a decir eso! —le advirtió temblando por el coraje.

Ella con una fuerza que él ignoraba alejó de un empujón sus brazos, para golpear su pecho. Al principio Scorpius iba detenerla pero noto que cada golpe que daba Rose lo daba con menor fuerza. Solo estaba enojada, necesitaba descargar todo aquello que la estaba afligiendo, y lo entendía, habìa pasado por ese momento de enojo, por esa rabia que miraba en sus tristes ojos. Así que la dejó hacer hasta que rendida buscó consuelo en él. Scorpius la sujeto fuertemente , las piernas de Rose perdían fuerza, así que solo la sujeto, sabiendo que ella sentía que su mundo se derrumbaba.

Se movió un poco recargandose sobre un gran árbol y se deslizó por el con Rose en sus brazos, así podría abrazarla mejor. Ella no replicó cuando Scorpius la acercó enteramente a él, mucho menos cuando la envolvió en un cálido abrazo. Tal vez no tenía la fuerza suficiente para alejarlo, o muy probablemente era lo que ella más necesitaba en ese momento, ojalá él también fuera lo que necesitaba en ese momento.

Recordó todas aquellas noches solitarias en los hospitales, y lo mucho que deseaba que alguien lo sujetara y contuviera todo ese dolor que sentía. Rose estaba pasando por el mismo proceso, pero él no quería que ella se sintiera sola.

Los sollozos fueron disminuyendo, y notaba que Rose se tranquilizaba poco a poco, y como un acto impulsivo y meramente arriesgado la acerco un poco mas besando su cabello con todo el amor que no sabía que existía en el. Tenerla así solo estaba derrumbado los últimos escombros que quedaban antes de la rendición total, estaba tomando un viaje sin retorno. Algo le decía que se alejara antes de ser demasiado tarde. Pero dejar a Rose sola a mitad de la noche, no era algo que pudiera siquiera considerar.

—Tienes que regresar — dulcemente le susurro al oído —Deben de estar hechos locos buscando, y comienza a hacer frío, puedes enfermarte. —froto sus brazos intentando darle calor.

—No quiero volver—apenas pudo hablar, tenía la garganta obstruida por el llanto.

—Puedo asegurarte que el dolor no aumentará—entendía que Rose tuviera miedo.

—Ya es demasiado grande todo, verlos solo lo hará más—sollozo y se acomodo mejor junto a él.

Scorpius cedió acariciando su cabello y la dejo más tiempo en sus brazos, hasta que empezo a como poco a poco comenzaron los temblores de su cuerpo.

—Tenemos que regresar, una neumonía no va ha hacer esto más sencillo—la separó de él para mirar sus pequeños ojos azules.—Te necesitan y tu a ellos—le sonrió lo más dulce que pudo— no estás sola, hay un montón de gente ahí arriba que te esta buscando y que entiende lo que sientes.

—¿Porque eres tan bueno conmigo?—preguntó Rose.

La respuesta era sencilla "Porque estoy perdidamente enamorado de ti" pero no se lo diría, al menos no esa noche. Solo sonrio y acaricio su rostro limpiando algunas lagrimas.

—Solo lo soy.

La ayudo a levantarcel. Esa noche quedaba muy poco de su Rose altanera, demandante y fuerte. Pasó un brazo por sus hombros intentando mantenerla caliente.

En el transcurso ella no hablo, sólo se mantuvo cerca dejándose guiar, ni siquiera se percató cuando llegaron a su Sala común.

—Hasta aquí puedo llegar yo.—frotó sus brazos antes de dejarla ir.

Rose alzó la mirada encontrándose con el rostro afligido de Scorpius, descubriendo lo que en sí había sucedido, y antes de que ella pudiese hablar, avergonzada por lo sucedido Scorpius negó, y con cuidado la ayudó a entrar en la sala, esperando a que el retrato se cerrará.

Después de dejarla en su sala común no la volvió a ver. A la mañana siguiente partieron a casa.

Era notoria la falta de los Weasleys, los Scamanders y Frank también partieron para asistir al funeral. Los días se hicieron difíciles, eran angustiante pensar en Rose, no sabía como se encontraba ¿Se sentía sola? Era tonto preguntarse eso, cuando estaba plagada de primos, pero no era lo mismo. Necesitaba verla.

Las carta de Alice ayudaron un poco a su desesperación. Le contaba de como se encontraba Rose, y de que no podía escribir muchas cartas, ya que solo escribia cuando James dormia, lo cual no pasaba mucho, solo cuando el cansancio lo vencía. También tuvo el gesto de informar sobre Lily quien lamentablemente no lo estaba tomando de la mejor forma. Le costaba comer y dormir.

La carta más larga fue la que describió el funeral, habló de la ceremonia, del entierro. Se limitó con la descripción de la familia, generalizó con un "Estan como se supone que deberían estar". Mencionó que James era el fuerte, consolaba a su hermana y le daba apoyo a su hermano, pero que por las noches era ella la que debía ser fuerte por el, consolarlo hasta que se quedaba dormido. Era la primera vez que Alice se abría en una de sus cartas, hablándole de lo difícil que se había vuelto la situación, lo poco que había dormido, y lo insoportable que era ver a James así. Sabía que no se lo diría a nadie más que a él. El resto de la carta habló sobre Rose; contándole que se encontraba mejor...pero no era la misma, hablaba poco, le gustaba estar sola, era la primera en irse a dormir. Solo informaciòn basica, como usualmente Alice daba.

Intentó distraerse, bajo a la sala común, quizás una plática con Demetri no era la mejor de las opciones, especialmente porque estaba bastante ocupado haciéndole proposiciones a Sara Sandov, quien no tardó en ceder. Se sentó en uno de los sillones mirando el techo,

Dio un largo suspiro llamando la atención de Demetri.

—Has estado serio...todo el año —río al decirlo —ya te dije lo que necesitas—Scorpius negó divertido —Sara subirá en unos momento a mi habitación y no tengo ninguna molestia en dejartela.

Scorpius rodó los ojos, en lo que menos podía pensar en ese momento era en chicas mucho menos de esa forma, no cuando estaba tan intranquilo.

—Rechazaré la oferta —Demetri alzó las cejas —Sara es muy atractiva, pero no me atrae lo suficiente, además me duele la cabeza.

En si era cierto, los dolores eran constantes cada vez más, Pomfrey le había indicado que eran efectos secundarios que con el tiempo y medicamento pasarian.

—Y los dolores aumentarán amigo —palmeó su hombro —Esta noche regresan los Weasleys —Demetri se levantó —¿Quieres subirte a descansar? Puedo decirle a Sara que otra noche sera.

—Tranquilo pasearé hasta tarde —anunció levantándose.

A pesar de que salió de la sala común con la mente en blanco y dejándose llevar por su pies, sabìa a donde iría, quizás algo lo llamaba a ese lugar, lamentablemente era alguien. Ya no quería cargar con una angustia ajena, no cuando a él no se le permitía tener esa pena. Lo del funeral lo estaba matando, se sentìa tan rechazado, tan malditamente marcado.

Llegó a la Sala común de Gryffindor y con una tranquilidad se ocultó tras una pared oscura, esperaría ahì, tal vez el mareo y ese dolor punzante se iría. Ahora entendía a Klayton, ¿cómo demonios podía vivir así? Tallo su rostro, sus manos estaban heladas, y ah decir verdad le agradaba a pesar de que la noche ya era fría.

Tal vez pasaron una o dos horas, cuando a final del pasillo comenzaron los murmullos. Demetri tenía razón, esta noche llegarían.

Observo desde la oscuridad como Alice llegó junto a James, ella no exageraba al decir que el estaba abatido. Jaeremy ayudaba a Lily pasando un brazo por sus hombros. Aunque quiso, no pudo evitar el coraje que le producía esa escena, especialmente por Klay quien había estado histérico todo el tiempo, preocupado de que ella estuviera sola, era más que obvio que no lo entró ignorando a los demás,, como si viniera solo. Y al final venían Frank y Rose, ella se veía cansada, tenía ojeras bajo sus ojos, cosa que llamó su atención ya que Alice había dicho que permanecía la mayoría del tiempo acostada, y por lo visto no durmiendo.

–Adelantate–Rose le pidió a Frank–entrare en un segundo.

Frank se resistió un poco, pero terminó cediendo, dejándola sola en medio del pasillo.

–No eres el más discreto, Malfoy–aviso cruzando sus brazos.

–No me digas Malfoy–contestó saliendo del escondite.

–¿Acaso no te apellidas así?–pregunto y Scorpius pudo notar una pizca de humor en ella

–Solo te daría el privilegio de llamarme así, si tuviera la oportunidad de arrancarte el trofeo en la final–camino hacía ella–Más te vale patearle el trasero a Jake en la final–advirtió con media sonrisa.

–Lo haré–sonrió ampliamente–Scorpius, sobre lo de...

–¿Como estas?–interrumpió angustiado, sin importarle dejárselo ver a Rose. Al fin y al cabo él ya rayaba en lo obvio.

Rose permaneció un momento en segundo analizando la expresión de Scorpius, quien metía nerviosamente sus manos en sus bolsillos.

–Solo necesito descansar-contestó con la evidencia de que aún seguía mal.

Scorpius se tambaleo un poquito, intentando decirle algo, lo cual podría sonar un poco tonto.

–Yo se que no somos amigos íntimos, en realidad sigo creyendo que tienes alguna teoría sobre un plan malévolo mío, pero...–tragó con dificultad, de verdad estaba sonando tonto–quiero que sepas que de alguna manera puedes confiar en mi–se rascó la cabeza contrariado–Bien se que no confias en mi–ella sonrió divertida–pero se abrazar muy bien–concluyó, y a pesar de haber sido ridículo lo que acababa de decir, estaba contento de que al menos hubiera podido hacerla sonreír.

Rose dio un paso hacia delante, haciendo más pequeña la distancia entre ellos. Acaricio el brazo de Scorpius.

–Lo se–mencionó sin soltar su brazo–y gracias por lo de aquella noche, no estaba pensando claramente, y te pido disculpas por haberte comprometido en esa situación–soltó el brazo de Scorpius.

–No te disculpes, es parte de mi siniestro plan–bromeo y ella volvió a sonreír–Lo digo en serio Rose, se que lo que estás pasando no es sencillo. Lo de aquella noche fue, solo un amigo apoyandote.

–¿Quien diria que Scorpius Malfoy sería un caballero con armadura dorada?–sonrió a medias mirándolo.

Los dos permanecieron en silencio un momento. Scorpius apreciaba su rostro, y sentia ese vacio dentro de él, y esa necesidad de abrazarla igual que aquella noche. Rose por su lado se sentía angustiada,había tanto dolor, tanto sufrir, y ese sentimiento albergado, ese sentimiento que le decía que saltara a sus brazos solo complicaba más las cosas.

–Deberías entrar, e intentar dormir un poco—recomendó el, no sabia cuanto tiempo podría soportar sin eliminar la distancia.

–Era difìcil dormir en casa,Hugo solìa perder mucho el control–confeso y el sintió un pequeño pedazo de confianza depositado en el.–¿Para esto que haces aqui?.

–¿Conoces a Sara Sandov?–Rose asintió confundida–bueno eso es lo que pasa en mi habitación.

-¿Regresaras a las 10?–pregunto divertida, recordando aquella tarde en el bosque, cuando scorpius le había explicado las reglas de su habitación.

–No creo regresar esta noche–confesó–los mareos incrementan cuando estoy acostado, y precisamente salí a caminar por eso.

–¿Pomfrey lo sabe?–preguntó con cierto tono de preocupación.

–¡Pomfrey!Claro, gracias ahora se donde dormiré hoy, cosa que tu tambien deberias hacer,además no querrás que te vean afuera con un Malfoy, ¿Que diría la gente?–dramatizo.

–No eres tan malo como creí Scorpius Malfoy–ella sonrió dando la vuelta para ingresar a la sala común.

Las palabras de Rose lo había dejado a él sin palabras.. Espero a que ingresara, para después desaparecer hacía la enfermería, deseando que Pomfrey tuviera algo para el dolor de cabeza, y quizás también algo para dormir.

* * *

Dominique a la mañana de su regreso, se dirigio a la lechuceria para mandarle una carta a Victorie. Nunca había visto a su hermana así, la manera en la que se aferraba a Teddy, como si en algún momento el piso se abriría y ella caería. Y dolía verlos así, pero más allá de dolerle su estado, le dolía compartir con tan poca fuerza el sentimiento de pérdida, al contrario de ellos, lo que ella sentía era como si hubiese dejado pasar una gran oportunidad.

El entierro no fue agradable había demasiada gente, sus primos abarcaban las primeras hileras. Louis estuvo a su lado todo el tiempo, con la vista fija en algo que ella no pudo entender. Miraba con demasiada atención a Alice y James, como si intentara entender algo que no hubiera visto antes.

La noche del entierro tampoco fue muy buena, su abuela permaneció en su habitación, todos los demás se dispersaron en diferentes habitaciones. Pero ella no llegó a la suya. Salió de la madriguera, necesitaba un poco de espacio, pensar con tranquilidad.

La muerte de su abuelo le había caído como balde de agua fría, y más cuando no podía ni lidiar con la confección de Frank, que se repetía, una y otra vez.

Paso junto al garaje de encontro a Victorie junto a Teddy, no se habían mirado desde Navidad, y estaba segura que ese no era el rencuentro que esperaban, y a pesar de que en ese momento su hermana durmiera en los brazos él, había un dolor profundo que se curaba poco a poco junto a él. En cambio ella estaba ahí sola, y las palabras de Frank volvieron, especialmente ese beso. Y se odiaba por quererlo cerca una vez más.

Salió de ahí para caminar un poco más lejos de ellos, un espacio donde fuera solo de ella. Solo de ella. Se abrazo con el pequeño suéter que traía, la noche era fría, pero ese no era el recuerdo de aquella noche.

—Es demasiado tarde para que estés afuera—preguntó la voz de Frank a su espalda.

—Comienzo a creer que me sigues—contesto Dominique—extrañamente solo cuando crees que caeré derrumbada en lágrimas sobre tus brazos

Ella giró para mirarlo, él se encontraba igual que ella, en una vil pijama, y una gran chamarra de la cual Dom no pudo evitar sentirse envidiada. Pero se veía tan guapo con su cabello alborotado, su playera pegada y esos pantalones tuvo que desviar un poco la vista para no ruborizarse.

—No te sigo Weasley—contesto cortante y dominique no pudo evitar sonreír levemente—te vi salir por la ventana, algo sospechoso, para ser madrugada—terminó de explicar.

—¿Sospechoso? ¿Qué creías que haría?—pregunto curiosa y abrigandose mejor.

—Las mujeres tienen el don de ser impredecibles.

—Y los hombre de ser unos tontos—contesto con una sonrisa.

—¿Lo dices por alguien en especial?—pregunto con el semblante serio.

—Si—sonrió maliciosa—especialmente aquello que salen a medianoche a asegurarse que una chica no haga algo sospechoso, en el patio de sus abuelos.

Frank río por lo bajo.

—Aun no me dices porque estas aqui—volvió al tema.

—Solo necesitaba aire, adentro todo es un tanto caótico—su voz se debilitó—no quería ser una carga de la cual se tenían que ocupar—aclaro con un poco de tristeza—Y tu ¿No deberias estar consolando a mi prima?

—Rose es más fuerte de lo que aparenta, no me necesita, y tampoco creí que te importara.

—Nunca dije que me importara

—Díselo a tu tono de voz —el sonrió ligeramente.

—Lo siento, no es un buen día—se disculpó—todo esto es demasiado, no quise molestarte, deberías ir adentro a dormir—No había ayudado en nada esa situación, los dos sabían los giró dándole la espalda para recuperar su ritmo cardiaco y evitar llorar.

Tomó aire profundamente, e intentó despejar la mente de todo aquello, de Frank, de su abuelo, y de que no pudiera encontrar un lugar. Pensamientos paralizados por la cercanía que Frank había tomado.

—Hace frío, debes entrar—sentenció a lo cual ella solo pudo cerrar los ojos y comenzar a llorar silenciosamente.

Todo era demasiado para cargarlo sobre sus hombros. Ardia todo, absolutamente todo, y tener a Frank a sus espaldas no estaba ayudandola, no cuando ella quería acabar con todo, y decirle lo de aquella noche, decirle que ella se sentía igual, pero no podía no era justo para el recordarle tan horrible momento, tan horrible descubrimiento. Ella no lo merecía, no después de...

Los brazos de Frank se envolvieron alrededor de ella, y la acercó a él completamente. Así se sentía tenerlo cerca, así se sentía tener su respiración en su nuca, así se sentía ser querida. No podría decir cuánto tiempo estuvo junto a él esa noche, solo recordaba haber llorado, y los brazos de él a su alrededor.

Así que dejo los recuerdos atrás y mandó la carta.

* * *

En la torre de gryffindor se apreciaba la pesadez en el ambiente. Uno de lo más afectados era Klay, no salía de su habitación, y ha decir verdad estaba más cómodo ahí, podía pensar con tranquilidad y ligereza. No solia tener los mejores pensamientos, casi todos eran reclamos, pero al menos no estaba viendo como el idiota de Jeremy consolaba a Lily. Sabía que tenían una muy buena amistad,éll había sido como su segundo mejor amigo después de Hugo, pero en ese momento su primo no estaba en las mejores condiciones para apoyara, no cuando él parecía estar molesto todo el tiempo.

Se levantó de la cama, estaba cansado de estar en ella, serian como las 3 de la mañana, solo ocupaba bajar despejarse un poco aprovechando que no había nadie a la mitada de la noche.

Bajo las escaleras restregándose los ojos y con esa cautela con la que solía moverse siempre, ciertas veces ser silencioso evitaba esos momentos incomodos, donde encontraba alguna pareja liada en medio del sillón, desde entonces solía sentarse en los pequeños sillones.

Esa noche no encontró a nadie liandose, ni besandose, encontró algo que lo dejó helado en la cima de las escaleras. Lily se encontraba en el suelo llorando como una pequeña niña, abrazaba sus rodillas y ocultaba su rostro entre ellas.

Estaba en la mitad de la escalera si subía de regreso ella nunca lo sabría, y podía hacer como que nunca la vio, pero él no podìa dejarla asì: sola. Bajo sigiloso y acercó a ella poco a poco. Se sentó detrás de ella y la envolvió en sus brazos acercándose lo más posible a él. Ella no puso resistencia era como si lo hubiese deseado todo el tiempo, como si lo único que quisiera fuera eso alguien que lo sujetara en medio de ese enorme dolor.

Lily alzó la mirada encontrándose con el perfil de Klay quien por un momento temió que ella lo alejara, porque el sabia que era el que más dolor le causaba, que su contacto a pesar de ser algo cálido, después ardía hasta quemar su piel. Pero para su sorpresa Lily se acercó más a él, como si de alguna manera hubiera esperado que él la encontrara aquella noche.

Klay afianzó su abrazo y la atrajo tanto como pudo, no hablo, porque en realidad no tenía idea de que le diría, ¿Que podía decirle? ¿La verdad? y a pesar de que Scorpius se lo había pedido hasta el cansancio y fuera el presa del miedo, en ese momento solo tenía agrandar su dolor.

Lily lo alejo un poco desconcertandolo, lo miró fijamente y él hizo lo mismo. ¿De esa manera se sentía tenerla cerca? ¿Porque encajaba también con el? ¿Por que parecía sencillo hacerlo? Parecía tan sencillo mantenerla tan cerca, abrazarla, mirarla y...no, no podía besarla. Pero esa idea se la ganó ella, ya que fue Lily quien lo beso, había miedo en sus labios, lo puedo sentir. Y como no lo sería cuando el siempre huía después de cada beso. Pero esa noche no, esa noche se quedaría hasta que ella lo quisiera, esa noche dejaría a Lily tomar de él lo que quisiera.

Casi como un impulso, acercó más a Lily y cubrió sus labios con los suyos, dándole la confianza a Lily de continuar. No deseaba separarse de ella, no cuando sus labios rogabán que siguiera besándola, sus delicadas manos aferradas a su cuello para que no se alejara, y cuando el necesitaba el mismo consuelo. Fue tal vez el beso más largo que le daría y la beso lo más dulce posible, no la soltó en ningún momento y dejó cuando ella decidió separarse y refugiarse en sus brazos, hasta que las lágrimas y el cansancio la vencieron, cayendo dormida en sus brazos.

Klayton perduró un tiempo más ahí, sintiendo la respiración tranquila de Lily sobre su cuello. Se sentía cansado, de esto, de todo esto. De su enfermedad, de ser un cobarde, de todo el tiempo estar cuidando de lo que hacia o decia, de tener consecuencias de ser espontáneo, porque cuando lo era solo lastimaba y heria.

Lily no merecía la vida que sería junto a él, una vida plagada de medicinas, doctores, hospitales y una enfermedad que destruiria poco a poco lo que había entre ellos. Ella estaba tan llena de vida, tenía tanto futuro, tantas posibilidades, no imaginaba a alguien así en una sala de espera de un hospital, a altas horas de la noche, esperando que no hubiera muerto, que no hubiera sido lo demasiado rápida para traerlo a emergencias.

Ardia. La verdad dolía,pero le dolía más imaginarla dentro del caótico mundo que llamaba vida.

Acarició su rostro con delicadeza, no sabía si volvería hacerlo. Solo esperaba que al despertar nada cambiara, y que esto no la lastimara, no más.

La levantó con cuidado, y la cargó en brazos, era ligera, no tuvo que forzar para nada su corazón, camino hacia las escaleras de los dormitorios.

James había tenido problemas para dormir, solía estar demasiado alterado todo el tiempo, o simplemente triste. Alice se había quedado a dormir con él desde el regreso, de alguna manera lo ayudaba a relajarse, y Frank también se sentía más tranquilo con la presencia de ella para calmar a James.

Esa noche en particular Alice no había conciliado el sueño, permanecía mirando a James, hacía tan sólo unas pocas horas en las que había podido conciliar el sueño. Estaba preocupada por él, estaba tan cansado todo el tiempo, triste y apagado. Acaricio su rostro y se acerco a el quien ya la abrazaba.

La puerta comenzó a sonar extrañamente. Alice se levantó con cuidado intentando no despertar a James, no era muy buena idea que ella abriera la puerta, mucho menos en la madrugada, pero como si medio colegio no sospechara que entre ellos pasaban más cosas de las que aparentaban.

Abrió la puerta y casi se le salen los ojos al ver a Klayton cargando a Lily en sus brazos.

—Lo siento, no sabía a donde más traerla—Klay se disculpó.

Alice se apresuró a levantar a James, quien no se había percatado aún de lo ocurrido. Se levantó contrariado, por la actitud de Alice pero cuando vio a su hermana en la puerta en razón de un malfoy salto de la cama para tomarla en brazos. Alice lo detuvo al mirar que Klayton no mostraba signos de estar esforzando su corazón.

—Ponla en la cama—Alice le indico.

Klayton entró despacio por la habitación siendo atravesado por la mirada preocupada de James. Depositó cuidadosamente a lily sobre la cama, intentando no perturbarle, y no hacerle daño.

—¿Qué fue lo que paso?—James exigió en voz baja.

—La encontré llorando en la sala común, hasta que se quedo dormida, y no me atrevi a dejarla sola ahí.—explico un tanto nervioso.

—Gracias, Klay— Alice antes de que James reaccionara mal.

—Debería irme—lo dijo por la mirada amenazante de James.

Klayton salió de prisa por la puerta y se apresuró a irse, cuando una mano lo detuvo, era James.

—No te quiero cerca de mi hermana, Malfoy—amenazó seriamente.

* * *

**Se que seguramente estarán molestos por mi tardanza, lo entiendo perfectamente, pero estos meses fueron lo que llamaré "Ponerme en los zapatos de mis personajes" Literalmente. Mi vida fue como una montaña rusa en todos los sentidos.Y mi mente sufrió tal colapso que no podía parar de escribir todo, una y otra y otra vez. Hasta que por fin pude entender a donde iba, y realmente como todos ellos se sentían.**

**No prometeré que no tardaré, aunque no lo crean trabajo demasiado en esta historia, especialmente que intentó hilar todo. Trabaje mucho en estos siguientes capítulos, para decir que he escrito 5 capítulos y no solo uno. Y espero tenerlos alarmados, histéricos, sorprendidos, alegres con todo lo que se viene.**

**Ale V./AleRabanito**

**Debo constataciones! Las haré pronto, solo quería publicar ya.**


	22. Chapter 22

Capitulo 22:Confrontaciones

* * *

_Universidad y Fanfic no son buena combinación. Me fue casi imposible escribir este capítulo, por suerte tuvimos un break entre post-producción de un corto y logre escribirlo. Así que si me encuentran un error, disculpen._

_Debo agradecerles su incondicional apoyo, y sus reviuws que son el motor que me mantiene aquí escribiendo y no emborrachándome en cualquier fiesta._

_Gracias por mantener esto vivo._

_Debo respuestas las cuales las hare el siguiente capítulo. (salgo de vacaciones pronto)_

* * *

Lily se sintió incomoda al despertar, la luz del la ventana le daba directamente en la espalda provocándole un intenso calor, las sabanas estaban ásperas, y olían diferentes, no a ella, pero si podía reconocer el aroma. Abrió los ojos encontrándose con la gran espalda de Frank, que tendía su cama, aun más asustada se sentó de golpe, lo que llamo la atención de Frank que volteo y encontró una colorada Lily.

—¡Vaya! Lily, no esperaba que te levantaras tan temprano —el también estaba avergonzado.

—No, yo lo siento estoy en tu cuarto y...Espera, ¿Por que estoy en tu cuarto? —nada tenía sentido, después de todo la noche anterior había bajado a la Sala común y... ¡Demonios! Klayton.

La puerta del baño se abrió de ella saliendo James.

—¡Por Merlín! ponte una camisa, que perviertes a mi hermana —exclamo James desviando la mirada. —Y tu Lily deja de mirarlo. —Exigió.

Lily rodo los ojos sorprendida, de los celos absurdos de James, después de todo el tampoco traía nada encima.

—Dale un respiro —pidió Frank — además yo no soy el que pervierte este cuarto —Frank alzo las cejas simbólicamente y se metió al baño para tomar una ducha.

James miro a Lily que lo observaba con una ceja alzada imaginando lo que Frank quería decir con eso.

—No es nada de lo que imaginas —apresuro a aclarar —y en ese caso eso no importa, después de todo la que esta aquí eres tu —Lily desvío la mirada —¿Puedes explicarme que hacías con Klayton Malfoy a las 4 de la mañana? —Pidió molesto.

—No es nada de lo que te imaginas —se defendió.

—Si no es lo que imagino ¿Entonces qué es? —James estaba bastante molesto.

Nada sorprendente después de todo lo ocurrido las últimas semanas, entre tener que cuidar las locuras de Albus, los impulsos de Lily, Rose desaparecía cada que podía, estaba cansado, tanto que ni siquiera podía pensar con claridad. Por suerte entro Alice por la puerta justo a tiempo.

—Lily —exclamo feliz de verla despierta —¿Cómo estás? —preguntó sentándose junto a ella en la cama. —Me alegro verte mejor.

—Bien, gracias Alice...¿Espera como sabias que estaba aquí? —Los rostros de James y Alice se enrojecieron —esperen ustedes dos no estarían...

— ¿Qué tal si vas a tomar una ducha? las clases están por comenzar y dudo que quieras pasar por la sala común en pijama a plena hora. — sugirió Alice antes de que Lily hiciera más preguntas.

Lily se levanto rápidamente, a pesar de que deseara interrogarlos, le convenía salir de ahí antes de que James continuara con las preguntas incomodas a las cuales ella no tenía una respuesta. No podía llegar y decir, "Estoy enamorada de Klayton Malfoy, si hermano, un Malfoy"

—Bien, déjala ir —James estaba furioso.

—No creo que le venga bien un interrogatorio a esta hora James —opino Alice .

El se dejo caer en la cama junto a ella cubriendo sus ojos.

—Entre todos están matándome —se tallo el rostro bruscamente. Se podía observar las grandes ojeras bajos los ojos de James —y ahora un Malfoy en la puerta de mi habitación con mi hermana en brazos ¿Puede empeorar esto?...no me respondas que lo sé.

—¿Lo sabes? —pregunto ella recostándose sobre la cama.

—Se que soy un tonto para eso, pero se les mira desde lejos, pensé que alucinaba pero anoche estaba más que claro todo.

—¿Todo? ¿Puedes ser más específico? Quiero comprobar que hablemos de lo mismo. —Alice se levanto un poco, ligeramente asustada.

James la miro agotado.

— ¿Cuanto tiempo más vas a seguirme ocultando el hecho de que mi hermana esta perdidamente enamorada de un Malfoy? —le pregunto directamente, y ella no pudo evitar sonreír tímidamente —No puedo creer que Lily haya sido tan tonta, y no puedo creer que él le corresponda.

—El no le corresponde James, tu hermana ha estado enamorada de Klay todo este año y el no ha dado ninguna insinuación de una relación ni nada, al contrario prácticamente la alejado.

—Al menos uno de los dos es inteligente —se quito el cabello del rostro y Alice no supo que responder sobre eso. Entendía por que Klay huía de Lily, y lo admiraba por eso. Y no podía imaginar el trabajo que tenía que emplear para negarse estar con ella. Después de todo ella se había enamorado a esa edad, e imaginar que James no le correspondía era horrible, pero no poder corresponderle por decisión propia debía ser un infierno.

* * *

Lily tomo un baño rápido y bajo a la sala común aun con el cabello húmedo, pero no quería estar en su habitación, al contrario necesitaba despejar su mente, y que mejor lugar que justo donde había sucedido todo aquella noche. Necesitaba revivir la noche anterior, desde la forma en que Klay se sentó detrás de ella y la abrazo con ese sentido de protección que le hizo recordar el primer encuentro cercano en la gradas del estadio de Quidditch. El beso no se parecía en lo absoluto al primero, recordaba el primero desesperado, ansioso. Pero este era necesitado, anhelante. Y todo esto la arrinconaba a la misma habitación de dudas, ¿Por qué si él decía no sentir nada por que demostraba lo contrario? ¿Porque le hacía tener esperanzas donde no las había?.

—¡Lilian! —el grito de Jeremy la sobre salto —¿Te encuentras bien? Tengo llamándote desde que baje de mi habitación. —se miraba preocupado.

—Lo siento Jeremy, estaba pensando —se quito el cabello del rostro.

Estaba tan absorbida en sus pensamientos, tan absorta en los recuerdos, quería aferrarse a ellos, y memorizar cada gesto que él había tenido esa noche. Extrañamente había percibido que cada acción de Klay era acompañada de una despedida.

— Debía ser algo importante para que estuvieras tan concentrada —lo dijo como algo simple, sin percibir que en realidad era un problema importante.— No dormiste anoche —acaricio su rostro casi imperceptible—Estuviste llorando. —sonó angustiado y a la vez molesto.

Lily alejo el rostro avergonzada de él, es verdad ahora pasaba la mayoría de las noches llorando como una niña tonta, y no sabía cómo parar aquello ¿Acaso el dolor se iría pronto?

—Vamos Lily no tienes por qué avergonzarte —tomo su barbilla y la obligo a mirarlo —somos amigos ¿no?

—No te he agradecido por lo del funeral, estuviste todo el tiempo ahí para mi, pocos amigos hacen eso —Jeremy no se había separado de Lily ni un momento la había consolado lo mejor posible, la rodeaba cuando quedaban solos y tomaba su mano cuando ella necesitaba apoyo. No había sido nada romántico y Lily solo necesitaba no sentirse sola.

—Lo sé, y el problema es que a mí me interesa ser más que tu amigo Lily—soltó como si fuera algo que no pudiera callar más.

Lily lo miro confundida, aunque más que eso estaba sorprendida, aturdida por sus palabras. Jeremy había sido principalmente un amigo de sus primos, no de ella, era un jugador más, y si convivían demasiado, misma casa, mismas amistades, pero ¿Un romance entre ellos? Recordaba que la primera vez que lo vio, se le había hecho un niño mimado y grosero, después esa misma actitud los había arrastrado a peleas por ende: una amistad casi inevitable. Lily conocía una y cada una de las chicas con las que él había salido, pretendido e incluso las que estaban o estuvieron enamoradas de él. Todas acudían a ella para poderse acercar al él, y por lo mismo, las otras chicas nunca la habían mirado como una amenaza y ella ni siquiera se había planteado verlo a él como un chico, un chico con el que podría salir, menos que él la invitara a salir.

—Lo siento, soy un idiota —se tallo el rostro contrariado —no quise decirlo de esa manera, en realidad si, me interesas desde hace tiempo Lily, y sé que no es el mejor momento para ti, y por eso mismo te lo digo ahora, quiero estar contigo apoyándote en todo esto, estar cerca de ti, que puedas confiar en mí —tomo sus manos —nos conocemos hace mucho y sabes que lo que te digo lo digo enserio.

—Yo no sé qué decir, esto es...inesperado —realmente lo era.

—Para mí también lo es, eres la hermana de uno de mis mejores amigos, e intente no verte más allá de eso, pero no pude Lily, me gustas demasiado—confeso avergonzándose, algo no normal en Jeremy —Dame una oportunidad Lily, solo una, no necesito más —la miro intensamente a los ojos.

Lily correspondió a su mirada, y entendió lo que era correcto.

* * *

Alice estaba acostumbrándose realmente a encontrarse seguidamente con Jack, quien no podía evitar dejarla pasar sin antes recordarle el buen partido que era.

—Te fuiste por mucho tiempo —le recordó —la ausencia de tu hermanos se hizo muy presente, especialmente la tuya —le coqueteo.

—¿Realmente nunca te cansas de esto? —pregunto sorprendida de que el siguiera tras ella. —Mejor dicho no comprendes que los halagos barato no funcionan conmigo.

—¿Realmente no consigo hacerte dudar? —le contesto con esa gran sonrisa la cual ella no correspondió. —Sí, es cansado que ni con este rostro logre llamar tu atención, se vuelve deprimente, y técnicamente y por decisión popular soy mucho más guapo que James, tengo mejor cuerpo y mi acento extranjero me vuelven más atractivo y deseable, pero para ti parezco un feo, delgado y pobre hombre, y suelo sentirme así en frente de ti, como ahora. —se sincero bastante alterado.

—Ya te dije que no se trata de físico y quien es más que otro es...

—Que lo amas y bla bla bla, siento ser tan burdo, pero me canso de la misma basura —Alice no pudo evitar reírse por lo absurdo que le parecían sus sentimientos a él —Dime Alice, cuando me miras, me acerco, y te hablo lo más dulce que puedo ¿No te sientes ni lo más mínima atraída por mi?—Estaba muy cerca de ella.

Alice solo le quedaba ser sincera Jack parecía muy frustrado con la situación y el hecho de que ella no pudiese corresponderle.

—Si Jack, claro que me siento atraída por ti —Jack sonrió grandemente —Y tal vez lo nuestro pudiera funcionar… Por qué es lo que quieres ¿no? ¿Una relación? —lo confronto a lo que el dudo un poco, no pudiendo hablar —O tal vez soy demasiado optimista y supongo que si dejo a James tu lo único que querrás es una simple revolcón por tu habitación.

—Así que seguridad, te rehúsas enteramente a mi porque para mí las relaciones no son lo más divertido.

—¿Entonces es solo un revolcón? —Jack sonrió sin dar respuesta —creo que eso puedo conseguirlo fácilmente con James. — Alice se atrevió a ser mucho más sincera —¿Acaso no recuerdas lo del tren? —El rostro del Revenclaw se enrojeció bruscamente — No te logro entender Jack, realmente no lo logro, me has pedido todo el año, que deje a James por ti, pero ¿A cambio de qué? —el desvió la mirada— De nada, si tanto deseas revolcarte con alguien, porque no te buscas otra ¿Por qué yo? ¿Qué clase de obsesión esta?

—No es ninguna obsesión Alice, pero es frustrante pensarte todo el maldito día, querer estar cerca y no poder besarte, tocarte, hacerte mía, pero no puedo hacer nada de eso. —Jack tomo su barbilla a lo cual ella le alejo la mano, pero él no se rindió tan sencillo tomando la mano de Alice —pero si es lo que tú quieres, una relación, fidelidad, exclusividad, presentarte a mis padres, puedo hacerlo, por ti puedo hacerlo.

—Jack no, no es tan sencillo. —Alice intento alejarse de Jack pero él no la dejo.

—Eres extremadamente difícil Alice Scammander, la mujer más difícil con la que he tenido el des fortunio de encontrarme —le reconoció —James debe ser increíble en la cama para tenerte atada a él.— su respiración era agitada.

Las mejillas de Alice se enrojecieron de una manera violenta dejando al descubierto algo que tal vez era preferible dejar en secreto.

—Tu y James jamás han... ¿Cómo no lo vi antes? —parecía asombrado y de alguna manera ilusionado, como si un gran peso hubiera caído de sus hombros. —James debe ser realmente malo o un verdadero tonto.

Pudo haber sido este momento uno de los más incómodos de Alice, pero no lo era en absoluto porque en realidad James no era en lo absoluto malo, al contrario, debía ser precavida con él del lo contrario en cada ronda de vigilancia estaría sobre él, o en algún salón.

—Si eso te hace dormir mejor—se limitó a decir Alice alejándose de su contacto.

—Considero que tienes a James en un concepto demasiado perfecto, y sobre todo ¿No te asusta la idea de que estarás únicamente con James, solo y únicamente con él? ¿No es acaso aterrador haber encontrado al supuesto amor de tu vida tan pronto, sin siquiera poder salir con otros chicos, divertirte, conocer? —Alice lo miro significativamente—Y no tienes que hacer esa mirada Alice la conozco, y la respuesta es si, me estoy refiriendo a mí, te estoy dando todo incluso más, y tu lo has dicho sientes al menos un poco de atracción por mi, podemos empezar desde ahí.

Alice se había alejado de él mientras hablaba, pero en ese momento se acerco enteramente a él, dejando un mínimo de distancia entre ellos, algo que extrañamente provoco nervios en Jack.

—Tienes razón, me asusta un poco el hecho de solo estar con James, y también en el hecho de que eres demasiado guapo, atractivo, y una relación contigo la quisiera cualquiera, sería una estúpida de no aceptarla—él instintivamente puso sus manos sobre su cintura—pero, no me provocas ni nervios, ni deseo, ni esas ganas de partirte la boca de un beso. Y eso es lo que me hace quedarme con James. —los brazos de Jack cayeron y con eso Alice camino hacia la biblioteca como cada tarde.

Entrar a la biblioteca aligero la plática que acababa de tener, de alguna manera se sentía intranquila, y sabía que lo que Jack acababa de decir era cierto, esa clase de mirada no podía ser mentira.

Encontrar a Scorpius con la mirada fija en la ventana le hizo darse cuenta de que el rubio pasaba por una transición bastante interesante, y no pudo evitar reflejarse en el, ella miraba la ventana de esa manera, deseando diferenciar la figura de James a la distancia, poder observar su rostro, su cabello y se dio cuenta que se veía estúpida parada en medio de un pasillo.

Se sentó frente a él, y el advirtió su presencia sin despegar la mirada del cristal.

— No tengo palabras para agradecerte todas las cartas que enviaste estos días, me hubiera vuelto loco sin ellas.

—Debo agradecer que no las contestaras, la madriguera estaba llena de gente que pudo haberla leído —razono y tuvo que mirar hacía el mismo lugar que el miraba. Era casi imposible reconocer las figuras de los jugadores de Gryffindor eran excesivamente rápidos, pero debía admitir que lograba diferenciar el pelirrojo cabello de Rose a la distancia.

—No te confundas Alice, no he olvidado de que soy un Malfoy —exclamo con intención de ser gracioso pero su tono delataba un sonido dolido.

—Puedo asegurarte que ni siquiera ella lo olvida Scorpius —recordó la tarde del partido de Slytherin contra Revenclaw —¿Sabes? Ni siquiera pudo confesarme que te había besado a ti, prefirió contarme lo de Frank, y aun no entiendo el por qué — Scorpius la miro confundido, intento sentirse mal por la vergüenza de Rose, pero noto en Alice un profundo dolor.

—Ella confía en ti, lo sabes ¿no? —Alice no se inmuto.

—Extrañamente en toda esta novela dramática, el único que ha tenido la confianza de hablarme claro, has sido tú, digo Rose no me debe absolutamente nada, es solo que...

—Yo entiendo a Rose, Alice, se lo que siente y el por qué no lo hace —ella lo miro con atención —No puedo contarle a mi mejor amigo que estoy enamorado de Rose Weasley.

—¿Entonces porque a mi si? —le pregunto.

—¿Le cuentas a Rose lo que ha pasado últimamente en la habitación de James? Claro que no —concluyo al ver el rostro de Alice —Simplemente sucede.

—Es un buen punto, aunque es a ti a quien no entiendo ahora, no sueles mirar por la ventana, crees que es tonto y absurdo que pretenda distinguir la figura de James cuando los dos sabemos que me encontrare con el tan solo en unas horas, pero ahora tu miras la ventana como si Rose fuera a salir volando de la escoba. —Scorpius suspiro recordando la noche que Rose había pasado en sus brazos llorando.

Como podía explicarle a Alice lo que pasaba en el, miraba la ventana asustado que Rose saliera en cualquier momento huyendo al bosque, y era tonto pensar así, pero temía que si sucedía algo así el no pudiera estar ahí con ella apoyándola como la ultima vez, no poder estar como en todo el maldito funeral en el que su apellido le impedía poner un pie en ese lugar. ¿Y si necesitaba alguien junto a ella? ¿Alguien con quien hablar? Sabía que Frank estaría ahí, pero ahora con lo de Dominique estaba seguro que le costaba poner atención a Rose.Y no lo culpaba el también estaba en esa posición con Klayton.

—Solo estoy susceptible y ansioso, desde que regreso no hemos hablado y no sé cómo se encuentra, si necesita ayuda, apoyo, un abrazo —se tallo el rostro furioso —esto es realmente estúpido y...

—Y normal Scorpius. Si yo no hubiera podido ir, estaría igual de ansiosa.

—No sé, las últimos días, entre yo y Rose las cosas han llegado a un punto de ser confusas, como si no encontrara la diferencia entre sus sentimientos, no sé si ella siente algo por mi o si solo está siendo amable.

—Rose no suele ser amable — lo dijo como algo obvio.

—No me ilusiones —Alice sonrió enternecida por la desesperación de Scorpius — cuando me besa parece que sintiera lo mismo que yo siento, pero cuando me mira me evade, cuando me acerco se incomoda —se agito el cabello —pero después la abrazo y parece que todo está bien.

—No sé qué decirte, yo...no estoy acostumbrada al romántico Scorpius y a la callada Rose —Alice tenía un buen punto.

* * *

El entrenamiento de Gryffindor fue interrumpido por el equipo de Revenclaw quien tenían en alto un permiso especial que les otorgaba la campo de Quidditch. Algo que obviamente molesto a Fred, sobre todo a James quien no paraba de mirar atentamente a Jack. Sabía que seguía de tras de Alice y le frustraba eso, odiaba que la siguiera mirando de esa manera tan... indecente.

—El campo es nuestro Scammander, sal del campo —Fred pidió apretujando los dientes

—¿Acaso eres siego Weasley? —Respondió un tanto enojado —el que tiene que salir del campo eres tú, así que llévate a tu equipo que nos retrasas.

Fred quiso atacarlo pero James lo sostuvo del hombro indicándole que no era lo mejor. Sabía que Lyssander solo lo provocaba, además una pelea no le beneficiaba especialmente cuando la mitad del equipo iría tras el, y de los cuales dos eran intocables, de lo contrario Alice no se lo perdonaría.

Salieron bastante molestos mañana era el gran partido, y Revenclaw acababa de quitarles la oportunidad de generar las nuevas estrategias para el partido.

Comenzaron a salir del campo cuando Jack le impidió el paso a James, quien se tenso inmediatamente. Intento relajar todos sus músculos e intentar no asesinarlo.

—Tranquilo James no tengo ninguna intención de pelearme contigo hoy, no lo necesito, después de todo el trabajo sucio lo hace alguien más por mi —sonrió bastante satisfecho por la contradicción que apareció en el rostro de James.

Era bajo lo que estaba haciendo, sabía que se estaba precipitando al tirarle a James tal confesión pero no podía sacar de su mente a Alice. Acababa de ofrecerle todo, la dicha relación que tanto quería, la seguridad de que sus intenciones no eran para solo acostarse con ella, e incluso así lo rechazo. Estaba enojado y herido, y deseaba hacer lo mismo con ella.

—Solo mantente alejado de Alice —sentencio con la misma amenaza de siempre, no deseaba otra cosa más.

—Tal vez deberías alejar a otra persona, después de todo no es conmigo con quien se encuentra en la biblioteca cuando tú tienes entrenamiento. —le susurro muy bajo intentando que solamente el escuchara.

James lo miro confuso, pero Jack salió de su vista al ver como Lorcan le indicaba que se moviera.

Estaba confundido así que decidió ir directamente a la biblioteca, sabía que era algo tonto pero sabía que si no lo hacia terminaría bastante estresado y seguramente bajo un impulso tonto cuestionaría a Alice.

Llego a la biblioteca aun con su traje de entrenamiento de Quidditch, y entendió lo que Jack le decía, en efecto Alice se encontraba con alguien, y nunca imagino que fuera precisamente el idiota de Scorpius Malfoy. Estaba mal llamarlo idiota después del favor que le había hecho pero ahora entendía que era enteramente por Alice.

—¿Que pasara si me rechaza? Me siento tan hundido que no se que voy a hacer, no creo que volver a ser un idiota sea la mejor opción. —Scorpius le explico a Alice.

—¿El viejo Scorpius?—tomo la mano de Scorpius, a lo cual el respondió el gesto tomando la suya entre las del él —las cosas saldrán como deben salir.

Estaba demasiado agradecido con ella estaba tan confundido y desesperado. Y ella siempre había estado ahí, escuchando la misma historia, el mismo tema, la misma frustración. Pero en ese momento sus pensamientos se colapsaron al ver el rostro de James mirándolos fijamente, no había enojo, había decepción, esa mirada cuando descubre que alguien te ha mentido por tanto tiempo. Seguramente el también palideció por que Alice miro en dirección de la mirada de Scorpius encontrándose con James, y sintió como algo dentro de ella se encendía: Miedo. Soltó las manos de Scorpius y se acerco a James, intentando explicarle que eso no era lo que parecía, pero el retrocedió, cosa que detuvo los pasos de Alice.

—James. —intento.

—No — fue lo único que dijo y lo único que ocupo Alice para entender que no la quería cerca.

James salió de ahí enojado, Jack le había dicho la verdad y eso lo enojaba mucho mas, solo quería arrancarle la cabeza, pero no podía sacar la imagen de Alice junto al idiota del Slytherin.

Scorpius intento ir tras él, pero Alice lo detuvo indicándole que no era necesario. Sabía que si Scorpius corría tras James, le explicaría lo de Rose, lo que ocasionaría que James lo golpeara, después de la plática de Lily, era obvio que él no quería a ningún Malfoy cerca de su familia, después bajo el mismo enojo e impulso confrontaría a Rose, y ella se alejaría de Scorpius atemorizada.

No fue muy original hacía donde ir, ya que callo en su cuarto, media sala común se había percatado de su mal humor, especialmente alguien.

—Creo que tu y yo debemos hablar —la voz de Fred lo sobresalto, no esperaba a alguien esa noche mucho menos a él. —¿Frank podrías dejarnos solos? —El no dudo y salió de ahí-

—¿Que quieres Fred? —James le contesto bastante grosero.

—Me sorprende que hayas sido tan distraído todo estos años y tan ingenuo en estos momentos —Fred se recargo sobre la puerta. James permaneció en su cama sentado.

—Ahora vas a venirme a dar un sermón de lo que soy y no. —Fred noto que James no estaba pensando con claridad, algo muy familiar.

—Alice se encuentra con Scopius Malfoy desde primer año. —James solo miro confundo —¿Creías que yo iba a la biblioteca por gusto? —rió divertido —sabia que Alice no salía de ahí, y fue así como los encontré, al principio también pensé mal, pero después comprendí que solo eran un par de chicos hablando, ellos son amigos James.

—Pudo habérmelo dicho.

—No, no podía—contraataco—porque tu al igual que la mayoría de nosotros estamos obsesionados con la idea de que debemos odiar a los Malfoy, sin ninguna razón personal, y eso Alice lo sabía, y no podía contártelo, pero tampoco podía dejar de verlo. —explico duramente.

—¿Ella está enamorada de él? —pregunto tembloroso, asustado de no verlo antes.

—¡Oh Vamos James! no vendrás a hacerme esa pregunta a mí. Alice no puede mirar otra cosa que no seas tú, no lo hizo antes y no lo hará hoy —pareció melancólico —a rechazado a todos por ti.

—Lo siento Fred, sabía que estaba contigo y aun así no pude controlarme, no era justo para ti. —sentía que debía disculparse de nuevo.

—Ella te quería a ti, y yo no quise verlo, incluso cuando salió corriendo hacía tu habitación. Y no quiero seguir molesto por eso, no tiene caso. Y por lo mismo no voy a dejar que cualquier idiota venga a meterte ideas, mucho menos cuando mañana es el partido—James recordó ese pequeño detalle — y te quiero con la cabeza en el partido y no en si Alice está teniendo una aventura con Malfoy, la cual no existe, por si empiezas a dudarlo. Así que toma una ducha y duermete— Con eso Fred salió bastante molesto de su habitación dejándolo con la palabra en la boca, tal vez era su forma de decirle que aun lo odiaba.

* * *

La cena estuvo servida, y se notaba una tensión general, mañana era la gran final entre Gryffindor y Revenclaw.

Scorpius no paraba de mirar a Rose, esperando que ella lo mirase, pero eso no sucedió, en la cena, Alice ni James estaban, supuso que la situación estaba más tensa de lo que creía y no podía evitar sentirse abrumado por ello. Había acabado de cenar hace unos pocos minutos cuando Rose por fin se levanto, rápidamente Scorpius la imito, espero que ella saliera y después de darle un tonto pretexto a Demetri salió de ahí.

Apresuro discretamente el paso hasta que por fin alcanzo a Rose, lo cual ella lo noto, y al girar y encontrarlo no pudo ser más especifica con lo confundida que estaba.

—Supongo que esto se ve bastante mal —hablo Scorpius al ver la mirada de ella.

—Últimamente nada me sorprende de ti —confeso cruzando los brazos. —Pero me encantaría una explicación.

—Bueno, la gente aun no se acostumbra mucho al tu y yo amigos, así que necesitaba encontrarte a solas, lo cual no es muy seguido ya que pasas la mayor parte del tiempo en tu habitación, la cual da el caso que no puedo entrar—Rose sonrió, Scorpius se comportaba muy extraño últimamente.

—Pensé que tenías la contraseña— recordaba haber visto a Scorpius meterse a su torre sin ningún problema.

—Hace un año que no me acuesto con nadie de tu casa, creo que me he quedado atrás en cuestión de contraseñas—explico acercándose a ella. —A lo cual no dudo que me echen de menos.

—Eres un idiota—le espeto.

—La mayoría del tiempo—y ella rió— solo venía a desearte suerte, y por primera vez deseo que ganen los leones—se toco el pecho muy afligido—Algo impropio en un Slytherin.

—Solo porque no quieres ver a Jack ganando la copa—aclaro Rose—pero gracias. —Scorpius espero que ella girara y se fuera como cada vez que hablaban, ella solo buscaba el perfecto silencio para salir huyendo, pero ahí estaba parada, mirándolo expectante—¿Qué? —ella noto la contradicción en el rostro de Scorpius.

—No has salido corriendo—se limito a decir y aunque parecía estúpidamente incoherente ella lo entendió.

—Supongo que no—ella también parecía contrariada. —tal vez ya no me eres tan peligroso Scorpius Malfoy.

—Sabía que estaba perdiendo el encanto—le negó sonriente.

—En cierto punto, todas hablan de lo poco accesible que has estado, las chicas de Hogwarts están comenzando a preocuparse, temen que al fin te allá pillado alguien—el sonrió complacido— o peor aun que ya no te parezcan interesantes ¿Cuál es su defensa Señor Scorpius? —le pregunto bastante interesada.

Rose lo miraba con esa chispa cuando una chica le coqueteaba discretamente, podía convertirse en un verdadero tonto junto a ella, pero esa chispa no podía pasarle desapercibida. Y entendió que ese era el momento, ella se encontraba mejor, era un pasillo solitario, nada muy romántico, pero hablamos de Hogwarts. Dio un pequeño paso hacia adelante eliminando casi toda la distancia. Y busco las palabras correctas, las había ensayado una y otra vez.

—Yo…—iba a hacerlo estaba totalmente decidió. —La cuestión es…

—¡Rose Marie Weasley! —La voz de Fred se escucho al final del pasillo y

Scorpius soltó el aire contenido—¿Puedes explicarme que haces a estas horas afuera? —Se acercaba a paso firme—¿Debo acaso recordarte que mañana es la final?

—Y ese es el histérico de mi primo Fred—presento Rose con poco entusiasmo. —será mejor que me vaya antes de que empiece a suponer que Slytherin se alió con Revenclaw para hacernos perder, y bla bla bla—se despidió avanzando hacía Fred—te veré mañana en la fiesta…de nuestra victoria. —ella desapareció con Fred en la oscuridad.

Era increíble la capacidad que tenía su familia para postergar el momento, sintió el sudor en sus manos, en su espalda y cuello; ni siquiera había hablado y estaba temblando.

* * *

Klayton no era en lo más mínimo tonto y sentía como Lily lo estaba perforando con la mirada, y su comida empezaba a saber mal, con los nervios que le producía. Se rindió y salió del comedor, buscando algo interesante que decir, o al menos un pretexto que no hubiera usado antes.

Dos pasos y doblo a la esquina, tenía varios pasillos caminando sin rumbo, pero era agradable sentir los ligeros pasos de Lily siguiéndolo a unos metros de distancia. Y aun no encontraba algo decente que decir.

Siguió caminando hasta que vio un salón desocupado, tal vez sería buena idea, y no perdía nada al intentarlo. Se metió en el salón y espero paciente recargado sobre la pared a que Lily entrara.

Lily entro hecho un demonio, como si trajera su discurso quemándole la garganta, pero al entrar y no ver a nadie la furia desapareció.

—No se te da muy bien el espiar a la gente —hablo cuando termino de contemplar a Lily en la oscuridad.

Lily se le quedo mirando un momento combatiendo interiormente por no sonrojarse, pero el rostro de Klay le recordaba aquella noche y la manera en que la había besado. Así que recordó por que había seguido a Klay por medio colegio.

—Estoy cansada —soltó sin más como si fuera algo que tenia desgarrándole la garganta —estoy agotada de este ir y venir, de que me pidas que te olvide y luego me des mil razones para no hacerlo.

Klay bajo la mirada avergonzado, y lo estaba pero el también estaba cansado de su ir y venir de debilidades. Pero si no estuviera tan colgado por ella nada de esto tendría que estar pasando pero ella tenía la culpa de ser tan endemoniadamente linda. ¿Y por que tenía que mirarlo con tanta intensidad? O ¿Por qué su voz se volvía dulce cuando hablaba con el? No podía culparlo cuando ella lo arrastraba a desear más y más.

—Me siento tan estúpida —alejo la mirada de el al razonar toda la situación.

—Yo...—¿Que iba decirle? no tenia palabras, nada justificaba el beso, ni su comportamiento.

—No tienes que decir nada Klay —lo callo Lily —y no debería confrontarte de esta manera, no después de lo que hiciste y por lo que no hiciste —El no entendió. —Deberia agradecer que no me dejaras sola aquella noche, y que no me alejaras cuando te bese, debió ser muy desagradable para ti, y me disculpo.

—No lo fue Lily —su voz sonó casi como un murmullo.

—Pero te prometo que o volver a pasar —lo miro con una pequeña sonrisa —de hecho también quería decirte que te escuche —Klay se acerco a ella sintiendo un sudor frio por la espada.

—¿De qué hablas? —pregunto aun más cerca de ella.

—Voy a salir con alguien más —eso detuvo los pasos de Klay.

¿Cómo había sido tan idiota para sugerirle hacer eso? Se le quedo mirando inerte, sintiendo como todo su cuerpo golpeaba contra la realidad.

—¿Con quién? —olvido el tacto o disimular los celos, a los cuales Lily ignoro. Tan poca esperanza tenía en ellos.

—Jeremy Figg —le informo.

"El imbécil mujeriego" fue lo que pensó Klay, respiro profundamente clamando el temblor de sus manos. Lo conocía muy bien, demasiadas chicas lo buscaban, y nunca le había visto n relación seria, el no se sentía de esa clase. Pero ahora estaba invitando a la hermana de James, y comprendió que Lily no era una conquista más, todo lo contrario, y su miedo se intensifico.

—Me-me alegro —soltó por fin.

—Siento de verdad todo lo que paso, pero confió en que no te molestare mas —Lily le sonrió más cálidamente pero Klay no pudo corresponderle —Buenas noches Klay.

Lily salió de ahí, dejando a Klay solo en aquel salón vacio.

—Buenas noche Lily —pero ella ya no estaba para oírlo.

**Ale V. / AleRabanito.**


	23. Chapter 23

¿Qué tan perdido se puede estar, que ni siquiera sabias que estabas perdido? No fueron mis mejores meses, demasiados cambios, demasiados altibajos. Tenía meses sin poder escribir algo decente, y me alegra haber encontrado otra vez el equilibrio en mi vida.

Espero que este capítulo compense mi ausencia, es un poco largo, a quien engaño es el más largo que he escrito.

-James descubrió que Alice y Scorpius se encuentran a escondidas.

-Scorpius estuvo a punto de confesarse a Rose, pero fue interrumpido por Fred.

-Lily acepto a oferta de una cita con Jeremy y Klay lo sabe.

-Frank y Dominique se besaron. Y Frank no estaba lo suficientemente ebrio para olvidarlo.

Capitulo 23:De verdades a verdades. 

1.

Extrañamente esa noche en Hogwarts no era fría, como lo habían sido las demás, en realidad esa noche podía percibirse un poco de calor, como el que estaba sintiendo Elizabeth al subir apresuradamente las escaleras de la Torre de Astronomía. Esa noche se había retrasado gracias a que Gabriel había insistido en quedarse despierta, claramente estaba sospechando de las manchas negras bajo los ojos de Elizabeth que cada mañana eran más pronunciadas. Pero no podía compartirle abiertamente que estaba encontrándose cada noche con Hugo, ella sabía que Gabriel no era una persona de fiar, menos cuando tenía una clase de capricho con él.

Demasiadas escaleras agitaron su respiración la cual quedo petrificada al ver a Hugo sentando esperándola, se detuvo en el marco de la puerta sintiéndose… estúpida. No podía comportarse así. Hugo estaba provocando en ella sentimientos que crecían de una manera desbocada, uno de ellos: miedo.

Era cierto que en las últimas semanas, entre ello no había sucedido nada, el había respetado la distancia, a pesar de que lo que el necesitaba más era un consuelo, la muerte de su abuelo seguía muy presente en el, aunque no quisiera aparentarlo ella podía verlo en su mirada.

Tomó aire profundamente y se encamino hacía él, por suerte Hugo no se había percatadó aun de su presencia, parecía perdido en algún pensamiento. Casi como un instinto y sin impórtale que tan profundo pudiera caer, pasó sus brazos sobre los hombros de Hugo, recargandó su peso en la espalda de él y besándolo tiernamente en la cabeza.

—¿En que piensas? — no se le puso ocurrir algo mejor para romper el hielo, y no parecer altamente nerviosa por el abrazo.

—Nada importante — contestó disfrutando de la cercanía de ella.

—Has estado bastante callado —Hugo últimamente disfrutaba más escuchar a Liz que el mismo empezar una conversación dinámica.

—Yo soy callado—lo dijó con simpleza lo cual provoco una pequeña sonrisa a Liz.

Eso aligero el ambiente, ella se aferró con más firmeza a él, al sentir la respiración de Hugo tan tranquila, tan natural.

—Siento la demora, Gabriele estaba decidida a quedarse despierta. —le explicó sin separarse de él.

—Por un momento pensé que no vendrías—confesó.

—¿Por qué no habría de hacerlo? —preguntó sabiendo que él no se refería a un "Me quede accidentalmente dormida"

Sintió a Hugo respirar profundamente, no entendía por qué eso la ponía extremadamente nerviosa, más cuando él se levanto para quedar justamente frente a ella. Había algo diferente en Hugo, algo que había notado desde que el regreso del funeral, ya no era un niño tímido, todo lo contrarío, parecía más serio que antes, su mirada era profunda. Especialmente cuando la miraba como en este momento lo hacía; como si quisiera envolverla completamente con sus ojos. Y esos cambios la aterraban a un punto en que temiera necesitarlos.

—Ven conmigo a la fiesta de mañana. —Soltó sin más.

—No han ganado el juego y ya tiene la fiesta más que confirmada—ella claramente intentó evadir la pregunta.

—¿Vendrás? —volvió a preguntar.

—No soy muy buena con las fiestas, tal vez…

—¿Acaso no te has dado cuenta que intento invitarte a una cita formal? —la interrumpió y claramente la enmudeció— nuestra cita en Hosmead fue terrible, no voy a negarlo, no esperaba que termináramos saliendo en alguna clase de convivio grupal—ella rió—quiero hacerlo bien.

—No creo que sea buena idea—se justificó y miró en Hugo que algo se quebraba—Estarán tus primos, tu hermana.

—No veo el problema, todo lo contrario, no eres algo que quiera esconder—sonó sincero y Liz empezaba a ceder —A mí eso no me importa en lo más mínimo, quiero estar contigo, y ¿a quién engañas? Nuestros padre ni siquiera son enemigos—razonó pensando en Lily y su amor hacía Klay— ¿Y a ti te importa? —espero sinceramente que ella también dijera lo mismo y saltara a sus brazos en ese justo momento, pero sabía que no sucedería.

—No es tan sencillo Hugo—pero la mirada de él era suplicante.

—No puedo aceptar un no, al menos no esta noche, mañana ven a la fiesta si tu respuesta es un sí, si no llegas, yo entenderé.

—¿Realmente quieres hacer esto? —preguntó preocupada por la seguridad con la que se lo proponía.

Hugo avanzó significativamente hacia ella dejando casi nula la distancia. Y por un momento ninguno de los dos dijo algo. Él alzó su mano y acaricio su rostro, conteniéndose.

—Sinceramente me está costando cada vez más no besarte como aquella noche—impulsivamente miro los labios de ella.

Lizzy vio venir las acciones de Hugo, desviando su mirada para que el no la besara, no podía darse ese lujo, si lo hacía estaba segura que no podría separarse de él. Al menos uno de ellos debía tener la cabeza fría en esta relación.

—No me hagas esto Hugo—le pidió con un nudo en la garganta.

Claro que ella también quería besarlo, y entendía cuanto en el instante en que el suspiro a su lado herido por el rechazo. Ella separo un poco su rostro de él para verlo con mayor claridad y asegurarse de no haberlo herido demasiado.

—Deberías ir a dormir—recomendó el, al observar las manchas oscuras bajos sus ojos.

—Hugo— susurró, aunque quisiera que no fuera, la mirada de Hugo había perdido esa suspicacia, y parecía apagada, lejana. —yo…

El volvió a bajar su rostro cerca del de ella, estaba vez Elizabeth no se quitó, no podía rechazarlo dos veces; pero Hugo no fue a sus labios, los desvió a su mejilla y le deseo buenas noches, incitándola a que regresara a su sala común. 

2.

La mañana siguiente Scorpius amaneció enérgico y al mismo tiempo tenía toda esa bruma de ansiedad cubriéndolò, dejándolo sin aire, un sofoca miento placentero.

La cama de Demetri estaba hecha, nada normal a plena mañana, y solo podía significar dos cosas. La Primera, él no durmió anoche ahí. La segunda, algo andaba seriamente mal. Y para la mala fortuna de Scorpius, había visto acostarse a Demetri la noche anterior.

Se vistió rápidamente, y salió en busca de él. Hoy era el partido de Ravenclaw contra Gryffindor, y estaba nervioso por ello. Algo le decía que no sería el juego más limpio y profesional. Todo lo contrario, esperaba sangre, furia, heridos, y drama, mucho drama.

Al abrir la puerta chocó fuertemente contra Demetri quien tuvo que sujetarlo por la camisa para que Scorpius no cayera estruendosamente al suelo.

—Es usual que la gente mire afuera antes de atravesar la puerta—explicó sin mucho sentido del humor.

—Iba a buscarte—informó dándose cuenta de que era muy estúpido lo que decía, simplemente muy poco masculino —ya sabes, el partido.

—No iré—sentenció entrando en la habitación.

Demetri solía ser muy serio, a veces una tumba, o simplemente se comportaba como el idiota con la boca mas grande. Pero a pesar de que en su amistad hubiese un puente lleno de secretos llamando Rose. Para Scorpius era sencillo leer el humor de Demetri, y este comportamiento era singularmente extraño. Primeramente creyó que simplemente no le importaba, pero si fuese el caso hubiese acompañado su comentario con un insulto el cual le hubiese molestado ampliamente por hablar mal de Rose.

—¿Demasiado teátrico? —ahora Scorpius estaba hablando nervioso.

—Indiferente—soltó con una pizca de mal humor.

—¿Cuándo los Gryffindor te son indiferentes? —pregunto provocándolo.

—¡Dije que no! —gritó violentamente.

El mal humor de Demetri se disperso al ver que Scorpius no se había alterado o sorprendido, parecía meticuloso, como si hubiese logrado lo que quería.

—Te veré después—dij Scor como ultimo gritando para salir.

—¿Has visto a Taylor? —pregunto Demetri antes de que Scorpius atravesara la puerta.

—La buscare después del partido.

—Dile que es urgente, no importa que, solo tráela— pidió nervioso.

Scor salió tomando una bocanada de aire, el asunto era serio, bastante serio. Pero conociendo a Demetri ¿Qué podría ser tan serio para ponerlo así?

3.-

El partido final. El ruido en el estadio cada vez era más estruendoso, la gente comenzaba a llegar, no faltaba mucho para su inicio.

En los vestidores de Gryffndor se sentía el nerviosismo. Fred no tardaba en dar su discurso inspirador de cómo debían partearle el trasero a esas águilas azules. Pero James no tenía cabeza para ello, se acababa de enterar que Lily había aceptado salir con Jeremy Figg, algo que no le agrado en lo absoluto, más la pelea con Alice. Era la primera vez en toda su relación que deseó que ella subiera a aclarar las cosas pero no lo haría, lo conocía mejor que nadie, y encima sentía esa pesadez de culpabilidad.

—¡Demonios!—escuchó decir a Rose que comenzaba a sacar todas sus cosas del casillero.

—¿Que sucede?—preguntó Figg junto a ella, al cual prácticamente le estaban cayendo todas las cosas encima.

—Dime que tienes unos guantes de repuesto, olvide los míos en mi habitación —lo dijó sin poderlo creer.

Para su mala suerte ninguno del equipo tenía alguno de repuesto y era demasiado tarde para ir por ellos. Ahora no parecía buena idea haber tirados los viejos la semana pasada. Intentaba no caer en la desesperación pero estaba sin ideas, sin posibilidades. ¿Cómo iba a jugar un partido sin guantes? Caería en los primeros minutos, gracias a no poder sostener el palo de la escoba.

La puerta de los vestidores se abrió estrepitosamente, entrando por ella Alice con la respiración claramente agitada.

—Creo que olvidaste esto —en su mano traía los guantes que Rose estaba buscando desesperadamente.

Si hubiese sido cualquier otro alumno de Hogwarts Fred lo hubiera asesinado por invadir de esa manera los vestidores sin ninguna clase de autorización, pero no podía ocultar que seguía teniendo una clase de afecto por Alice.

—Gracias, gracias —Rose se abalanzó sobre ella.

—Los dejaste sobre la cama, por un momento y no lo veos.—intentaba recuperar la normalidad de su respiración —en fin su partido está por comenzar será mejor que me vaya.

Ella también recordaba que Fred le volvía loco que usurparan su vestidor de esa manera, así que se aseguraría de salir lo más deprisa posible. Salió sin cruzar mirada con James, en cambio tuvo un pequeño gesto con Fred que estaba cerca de ella a punto de iniciar el discurso.

—Bien, chicos júntense —llamó Fred a punto de iniciar.—El equipo de Ravenclaw...—la voz de Fred desapareció de la mente de James, quien sin dudarlo un segundo más abandono los vestidores —James, ¡James!— grito Fred pero sabía que no regresaría.

James corrió tras Alice quien ya se había alejado de los vestidores de Gryffindor, estaba a punto de subir por las gradas cuando el pudo alcanzarla. Tomo su brazo haciéndola detenerse. Alice giro sorprendida por la acción, estaba segura que el coraje le duraría unos días a James; sin embargo el no parecía molesto. James subió los pocos escalones con una lentitud torturosa hasta llegar a su altura y sin importarle que todo Hogwarts los viera, tomo su rostro y la beso.

El equipo de Gryffindor comenzó a salir de los vestidores. Y Rose mientras se acomodaba los guantes, choco inevitablemente con Figg que tenia la mirada clavada en las gradas. Rose siguió su mirada encontrando a Alice y James besándose descaradamente en las gradas, atrayendo las miradas de todo Hogwarts.

—Siempre arreglando sus problemas en público—comentó Rose tomando la manga de Jeremy arrastrándolo al campo.

James se unió a ellos rápidamente, colocándose a un lado de Rose quien lo miraba con el ceño entrecerrado.

—¿Qué? — preguntó él con una gran sonrisa.

Rose desvió intentando no sonreír desvió la mirada e inconscientemente miro hacia las gradas donde se encontraban los Slytherin encontrando esa cabeza rubia con su petulante mirada fija en ella. ¿Qué estaría pensando? Sus conclusiones quedaron incompletas al oír como salía el equipo de Ravenclaw. ¿Sería solo ella la que estaría nerviosa? Miro a James que tenía el semblante tenso, y su mirada no dejaba de seguir a Jack, y con justa razón, después del tremendo beso que le había dado a Alice le había dado razones a medio equipo de Ravenclaw para asesinarlo. Y el parecía saberlo.

El pitido del silbato sonó y todos se volvió caos, los jugadores se dispersaron rápidamente por el campo. James era el buscador, y deseaba terminar prontamente el encuentro, sabía que Jack no era de fiar y que en cualquier momento podría aplicarle la misma táctica que uso con Scorpius: lesionándolo y aparentar un accidente. Debía mantenerse alejado de él lo más posible y ser sigiloso.

Rose estaba al tanto de las bajezas de Jack y de lo que seguramente intentaría, y mirarlo cerca de James no estaba ayudando nada a sus nervios. Intentó acercarse pero los gemelos la tenían bastante ocupada como para concentrarse enteramente en James.

James había detectado la snitch, pero la perdió en el instante que Jake choco con él. Parecía más un confrontamiento de fuerza que el interés en un partido.

—No va ser tan fácil Potter—le avisó separándose un poco, para intentar volver a arremeter contra James

—¿Tanto como intentar que Alice te prefiera? —le provocó.

Se estaba equivocando al provocarlo, pero lo de la noche anterior lo tenía tan molesto que era difícil controlarse cuando lo tenía tan cerca y más en un juego de contacto.

Jack intentó volverlo a empujar pero James fue más rápido esquivando el ataque para volver a ir en busca de la snitch. James debía dejar pasar su enojo y salir del campo lo más pronto posible, sentir la presencia de Lyssander juntó a él le hizo helar la piel. El juego estaba poniéndose complicado y demasiado peligroso. E inconscientemente pensó el Alice sentada, mirando el enfrentamiento y solo pudo disculparse en voz baja. Subió rápidamente asía la snitch, tenía a Lyssander a un lado con las mismas intenciones que él. Pero el Ravenclaw tenía que admitir que una pelea contra James de escoba a escoba, era inútil, Potter siempre había destacado la ligereza que tenia a través del viento. Y no tardo mucho en dejar al buscador de Ravenclaw atrás. Jack no estaba dispuesto a que eso sucediera, así que se acerco a Lorcan.

—Cubre a Rose—Ordenó a Lorcan quien dudo por un instante, el campo se estaba volviendo una batalla campal.

Lorcan se acerco a Rose, pero rápidamente fue bloqueado por Figg quien parecía bastante al tanto de lo que era el partido: Todo menos un partido.

James estaba a unos pocos centímetros de la snitch era cuestión de alargar la mano un poco más, Lyssander le seguía el paso intentando ser más rápido. Eran esos momentos donde James más se enfurecía de que fueran de alguna manera familia, hace mucho se hubiera librado de él, pero debía mantenerse frio y atento a tomar la snitch.

Jack intentó acercarse no teniendo éxito. Albus estaba sobre el siendo la más molesto posible, deliberadamente no dejándolo jugar. Independientemente si eso fuera o no legal. En un intento de bloquear el avancé Jack, El Ravenclaw harto de la situación lo golpeo fuertemente haciéndolo perder el equilibrio, quedando colgado de una mano de la escoba.

El partido termino. James cogió la snitch, aliviado. Lyssander detuvo la escoba cansado y decepcionado. Los gritos de victoria quedaron ahogados cuando una blodger voló directamente asía James quien apenas pudo reaccionar, pero no lo suficiente para esquivarlo.

Rose que estaba al otro lado del campo ahogo un grito cuando vio como el cuerpo de James caía de su escoba.

Lyssander quedó pasmado por la visión de James caer de la escoba golpeando fuertemente el suelo. Miro a su espalada aterrado confirmando que el bat estaba en manos de Jack.

4.-

La enfermería era un caos entre el equipo de Quidditch, la familia Weasley y la casa de Gryffindor. Pomfrey había asignado una camilla lejos de la entrada para que no tuviera disturbios la sanación de James, lo cual no estaba resultando muy efectiva.

Por otro lado Alice estaba hecha una histeria no podía permanecer en un solo lugar, necesitaba moverse de lo contrario sentiría que todo su mundo colapsaría. Y no era la única angustiada Rose estaba sobre la pared intentando no comenzar a gritarle a todos esos idiotas que hacían demasiado ruido. Jeremy tenía afianzada a Lily en un caluroso abrazo y diciéndole que todo estaría bien, y ella parecía bastante cómoda en sus brazos. Frank tomò distancia de Rose, preparado por si salía a asesinar a alguien como a Jack, aunque el también tenía esos sentimientos homicidas, se encontraba nervioso, extremadamente nervioso, que ya había prácticamente acabado con su uñas, y antes de que empezara a comerse los dedos, Dominique le detuvo sosteniendo su mano y apretándola. Un gesto que el ampliamente agradeció.

Fred no podía seguir viendo ir y venir a Alice, solo lo hacía ponerse más y más nervioso. Y luego el rostro de ella estaba pálido y sus ojos rojos intentando no llorar ¿Cómo era posible que ella estuviera así por James? ¿Qué clase de magia había puesto sobre ella?

Fred avanzó unos cuantos pasos y tomo a Alice por los hombros para que parara de moverse.

— Él estará bien —susurró Fred —Es demasiado terco como para caer con esto— y con cuidado la acerco a él, abrazándola protectoramente.

Era el primer abrazo que le daba en años, y se sentía bien, porque no había sentimientos románticos de por medio. Todo lo que había ahí era un profundo cariño.

Alice se dejo abrazar, estaba tan asustada, tan perdida, que no sabía cómo reaccionar. Necesitaba que alguien la sujetara fuertemente antes de que colapsara.

Las puerta de la enfermería se abrieron con un crujido entrando por ellas Taylor Zabinni, la mayoría de los presentes empezaron a cuchichear al respecto, no era sorpresa de nadie que ella estuviera ahí. Pero por su entrada y su rostro nadie espera que esto terminara bien.

Alice se separo de Fred cuando ella sea acerco echa una furia. Fred anticipo que iba contra Alice así que se interpuso sujetándola.

— Quítate — exigió intentando apartarlo—es tu culpa que este en esa camilla, ¡Tu culpa!

—¿Mi culpa? —cuestionó acercándose a ella a pesar de que Fred la sujetara.

—¿Tan difícil era acostarte con Jack? Si lo hubieras hecho, esto no hubiera pasado, James no estaría gravemente herido. ¿Tan egoísta eres Alice?

Alice no pudo contestar a ese ataque las palabras le había quedado atoradas en la garganta como un nudo. ¿Cuánta razón podrían tener las palabras de Taylor Zabinni?

Las miradas pasaron de Tayloy y Alice a Scorpius quien entro sin mirar a nadie. Tomó a Taylo por el brazo obligándolo a mirarlo.

—Salgamos de aquí — sonó mas a una orden que a una opción.

—No me des órdenes—reclamó soltándose del agarre.

—No me provoques —Rugió volviéndola a tomar bruscamente.

Él no estaba dispuesto a parecer una buena persona a pesar de que sentía la mirada de Rose sobre su espalda como un aguijón.

—Demetri te está buscando. —la penetró con la mirada.

Taylor lo miro furiosamente intentando doblegarlo, pero el Slytheryn estaba decidido a sacarla de ahí, su mirada estaba cargada de alguna clase de ira.

—No me iré —respondió definitivamente retándolo, pero sin poder evitar el ligero temblor de su voz.

Pomfrey salió de las cortinas blancas y se acerco a la multitud atrayendo la mirada de todos.

— El Señor James se encuentra mejor, solo necesita reposar, para lo cual necesita tranquilidad— explicó y fue notoria el alivio que el rostro de Alice mostró. —Aquellos que no sean familiares del Señor Potter por favor retírense—dió una simbólica mirada a Taylor — Señorita Scammander por favor acompáñeme, al Señor Potter le vendrá bien un poco de buena compañía—pidió haciéndole una seña para que la acompañase.

Frank miro alejarse a Alice y Pomfrey, deseando que le pidieran quedarse pero eso no sucedió y cuando iba a retirarse Rose lo sujeto del brazo.

—¿A dónde vas idiota? —le preguntó intentando no llorar.

Scorpius no podía quedarse, evidentemente no era de la familia, ni siquiera era un amigo, y aunque no lo quisiera se sentí celoso de Frank. Jalo a Zabinni para sacarla de ahí antes de que empezara un escándalo sobre la injusticia de que dejaran pasar a Alice y a ella no.

Al hacerlo miro a Rose con los brazos cruzados, y sosteniéndose la frente, y sus ojos estaban rojos, sin querer quiso ir a abrazarla y calmarla, pero sabía que no era lo correcto, no frente a tanta gente. Ella desvió la mirada de Frank y se encontró con la de él. Ella notoriamente se sorprendió, y él intento darle una mirada significativa, a lo cual ella asintió sin poder retener su mirada.

Rose sabía que entre más lo mirara mayor seria su deseo de querer cruzar esa sala llena de sus primos y amigos y abrazarlo, dejar que la abrazara como la noche de la muerte de su abuelo.

Scropius dejó de mirarla y saco a Taylor sin dejar de sujetar su brazo. Al salir la soltó bruscamente. No quería aparentar ser amoroso, no con ella que la conocía perfectamente.

—¿Que estabas pensando?— preguntó enojado.

—¿Tu que estabas haciendo ahí? —Taylor cambio la conversación ágilmente.

—Tu hermano esta hecho un demonio buscándote, además eres tú la que hiciste un escándalo.

—Claro que iba a hacer un escándalo, esta postrado por la culpa de esa estúpida...

—Sera mejor que cuides lo que dices Taylor —Amenazó imprudentemente Scorpius —Y más te vale mantenerte alejada de los Weaslye, de James y de Alice.

—¿Te gusta acaso?—Scorpius se quedó helado sin saber que contestar esto podría mantener la curiosidad de ella alejada.—Porque si es así—ella dió un paso asía adelante—nadie va a creerte el papelito de el chico bueno y correcto…tu y yo sabemos perfectamente cómo eres, y este no eres tú.

Scorpius la alejó y la miró enfadado.

—No te quiero cerca.

—No voy a descasar hasta que él se deshaga de ella—Avisó y eso le dio una mala sensación a él— y cuando lo haga vas a agradecerme haberte liberado el camino.

Scropius no pudo sentir mas compasión por Alice y James, conocía a Taylor y si había declarado la guerra a él, el juego se pondría peligroso.

5.-

Al llegar a la cama de James no le alivio demasiado, el ya estaba consiente pero, sudaba exageradamente, su cabello esta empapado y tenía los ojos entre cerrados.

—El proceso es doloroso —explicó Pomfrey —Sera mejor que permanezca tranquilo.

Alice sin esperar se acerco a él, sentándose en la silla conjunta a la camilla. Pomfrey les dejo solos. Ella acarició su cabello intentando no llorar, pero él se veía tan… indefenso.

—Me las he visto peores—señaló el al sentir a Alice—estaré bien en unas horas—intentó tranquilizarla pero no sirvió de mucho.

—Lo siento mucho —se disculpó.

Alice estaba agonizando en la culpa, Jack le había golpeado por el beso, por su relación, por rechazarlo.

—No hagas esa mirada, se lo que estas pensando y no Alice, me niego a que creas que esto es tu culpa—discutió mirando el techo.

—Estas postrado en esta cama, tienes el hombro completamente roto, con trabajo hablas, ni siquiera puedes levantarte y —tuvo que hacer una pausa sentía las lagrimas amenazantes en sus ojos. —Pomfrey no tiene idea de si podrás seguir jugando.

—Estoy muy molesto Alice—respondió él—molesto porque desde el inicio supe que esto pasaría y fui demasiado desprevenido. Me confié. —Alice ladeo la cabeza molesta. —Sabía que haría lo mismo que intento con Scorpius, y sabía que sus intenciones no eran prácticamente tumbarme.

—Eso no me tranquiliza—respondió Alice limpiando su nariz—y en este momento no se si ir a asesinarlo o simplemente rendirme y hacer lo que el quiere.

—¿Puedes dejar de decir estupideces? —Alice lo miró sorprendida—Te juro que si me dejas por ese imbécil… y todo por un simple golpe—James empezó a hacer muecas lo cual Alice no supo interpretar si de dolor o molestia.

—Entiénde James—ella se levantó de la silla sintiendo como algo en su pecho intentaba liberarse: el miedo y la preocupación que había sostenido.

—No puedo entenderte, no puedo, no quiero y no lo hare—y con un esfuerzo se comenzó a levantarse, a lo cual Alice presurosamente regreso junto a él para detenerlo pero el puso resistencia y ella no se animo a tocarlo con brusquedad.

—Es que la que no entiende eres tu, venimos cargando con esto desde siempre, todo el mundo parece haberse puesto de acuerdo para estar en contra de lo nuestro, y si ese es el plan, vendrán más Alice, y no podemos huir, enojarnos y terminar.

—No tienes una idea lo que es verte caer James—no se molestó por ocultar sus lagrimas—no comprendes la agonía de que es estar esperando en esa sala para que me digan si estás bien, esta vez no se trata de mis hermanos estropeando nuestras salidas, esta vez trata de ti y de el hecho de que esta en la enfermería por una estúpida razón.

—No es estúpida, es todo lo contrario, es la primera vez que estoy aquí con una buena razón, razón de que estoy haciendo las cosas bien, porque sigues conmigo rechazándolo a él y a todos los demás. Y si esto ha de pasar, entonces que suceda, siempre y cuando estés aquí, conmigo.

Alice se percató de que mientras James hablaba se iba acercando a ella, ahora sus narices casi se rozaban.

—No puedo ponerte en esas situaciones siempre, no por mí.

—No es por ti, es por mí, porque soy tan egoísta que no puedo verte con alguien más—tomó su mentón y lo alzo para que el rostro de Alice quedara perfectamente directo al suyo—Ahora ¿En qué maldito momento vas a besarme?

En efecto Alice se acercó a él depositando un suave beso, pero era evidente que James no quería un simple y casto beso, y contando verdades ella tampoco quería un beso así, intento ser cuidadosa cuando el beso se intensifico, pero era difícil no querer rodear su cuerpo y despeinar su cabello y avergonzadamente también saltar sobre él, que las cosas simplemente sucedieran ahí. Se reprendió mentalmente por tales pensamientos pero era tal el alivio de ver que estaba bien que simplemente quería besarlo y tocarlo, pero no estaba siendo suficiente. Alice se separó de golpe antes de que ella perdiera el control ya que James claramente lo había perdido.

6.-

Rose no podía permanecer más tiempo en ese lugar, solo quería un poco de aire, James se encontraba mejor, pero eso no la aliviaba en lo más mínimo solo necesitaba salir. No dijó nada solo salió de la enfermería.

Frank la miro salir, y estaba a punto de seguirla pero algo magnético la mantuvo en su lugar. Dominique no estaba siéndole ningún bien, ahora ni siquiera podía pensar en Rose, se estaba volviendo egoísta. Pero ¿Qué tan egoísta podría ser cuando todo lo que quería era estar ahí?

—No veo a tu hermano—mencionó Frank intentando romper el hielo que los separaba

—No lo juzgues estoy segura que está intentado hablar con Jack por lo sucedido—ella bajó la mirada observando sus pies—Louis no es muy apegado a la familia, ni siquiera lo es a nosotras. —sonrió a medias—siempre ha sido serio, pero siempre sabe que decir.

Frank la miraba expectante como si esperara algo, y le molestaba profundamente, porque ni siquiera él sabía que es lo que quería de ella.

—Y…¿Demetri? —intentó sonar natural, claramente no lo consiguió.

Dominique lo miro cautelosa y a la vez divertida. Aun no podía olvidar el beso, seguía plasmado en su memoria reproduciéndose infinitas veces. Y él cerca, celoso, expectante y casi ansioso le hacía recordarlo más vívidamente.

—No lo se—respondió simplemente.

Frank alzo el semblante sin saber cómo tomarlo. Ella era hermosa, no era sencillo que Demetri se cansara de ella.

—¿Cómo es que no lo sabes? —preguntó más cauteloso.

—Hace mucho no lo veo—eso hizo aparecer una gran sonrisa en los labios de Frank.

A Dominique le fue difícil no mirar los labios de él. ¿Qué tal besaría sobrio? Sacudió la cabeza alejando esos pensamientos, y esperando que el deseo de repetirlo también

—¿Se pelearon? —preguntó con mejor humor

—No, simplemente no tengo ganas de verlo.

Frank miró al frente tomando una gran bocanada de aire como si respirara por primera vez en mucho tiempo.

7.-

Rose tomo una gran bocanada de aire al salir de la enfermería que se desvaneció en sus pulmones al notar que Scorpius estaba en una de las paredes recargado, mirándola expectante.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —le preguntó ella.

Y su corazón se acelero, sintiéndose estúpida por apreciar que él estuviera justo ahí mirándola.

—No puedo estar adentro —dijo como lo más obvio.

—¿Por qué no te has ido? —cuestionó acercándose y él la imito.

—Por que aun no he hablado contigo —confesó midiendo sus pasos —te vi muy nerviosa y no quise hacer una escena con todos ahí, sé que no lo querías. — el también comenzó a sentirse intranquilo y nervioso. Rose debía para con esa mirada.

Rose limpio sus ojos, no quería llorar frente a Scorpius, no sería la primera vez, pero quería mostrarse fuerte, aunque la mirada de él, reflejaba comprensión.

Scorpius estaba ansioso de romper la distancia y abrazarla, y le estaba costando mucho quedarse quito solamente mirándola.

—Te juro que esto no fue tu culpa — ella alzó la mirada —ese idiota no sabe jugar limpio y lo sabes.

—Demetri te protegió, y yo no pude hacerlo con James.

—No te equivoques Rose, Jake iba con toda intención de lastimar a James, no de ganar un partido, y tal era su intención que hubiera arrasado con quien intentara evitarlo. — no se contuvó mas y tomo su brazo con cariño. — incluso contigo y no creo que el ambiente estuviera más relajado contigo en una cama también.

No esperaba lo siguiente, Rose avanzo hacía el en suplica de que la envolviera en sus brazos como aquella noche, y él no pudo resistirse y lo hizo. Ella hundió su rostro en el pecho de Scorpis y extrañamente el aire que buscaba lo encontró en sus brazos, y la embriagaba una paz que empezó a creer no encontrar. Había sido un impulso arriesgado pero los brazos de Scorpius abrazándola firmemente le hacían sentir que estaba bien.

Él la mantuvo cerca, y era en ese momento en el que no sabía si estaba cerca o más lejos que al principio. Rose estaba siendo una chica con él, a un grado que no le importo ser débil frente a él y dejarlo envolverla en sus brazos, pero ¿Y sus sentimientos? ¿Él se estaba volviendo el amigo o realmente estaba cultivando sentimientos en Rose? No pudo evitar sentir pánico, pero el suspiro de Rose le hizo estremecer tanto que olvido simplemente sus miedos y se aferro mayormente a ella.

—Siento mucho lo de Taylor —se disculpó —no esperaba que ella apareciera.

Rose se separo recobrando la cordura de sus acciones, ¿Pero por que no podía sentirse arrepentida.

—A nadie le sorprendió realmente su aparición — le comentó ella cruzando los brazos. —fuiste tú el que los dejo sin aliento.

—Se que estas preocupada —comenzó a hablar —pero James es fuerte y solo veo esto como una oportunidad perfecta para que Alice le preste mayor atención —sintió la ligera sonrisa de Rose.

—Vaya que sigues siendo el mismo Scorpius —hablo ella separándose un poco de él, pero no lo suficiente como para crear una amplia distancia.

—Solo veo el lado positivo, y en este caso es bastante positivo si lo piensas a fondo —el guiñó el ojo y ella volvió a reír.

—¡Para! no debería reír mi primo esta medio convaleciente ahí dentro —ella limpió una lagrima —tal vez nunca debimos ser enemigos—Scorpius la miró confundido —tal vez fuimos muy tontos, a pesar de lo divertido que era hacerte enojar, y pelear contigo —el sonrió recordando como encada pelea deseaba robarle un beso —este año las cosas han sido un poco más tranquilas, bueno, al menos no tuve que preocuparme por competir contigo ¿Pero sigo sin entender que es lo que cambio en ti?

—Solo deje de ser un idiota, y bueno me di cuenta que la mayor parte del tiempo era un idiota por tu culpa.

—Así que vas a echarme la culpa de todo, lo que no comprendo es que tengo que ver yo con que hayas dejado de frecuentar baños ajenos con chicas carentes de reputación y dignidad.

—Realmente nada —él se rascó la cabeza comprendiendo la atónita verdad de sus palabras —esa fue una decisión aparte, la cual aunque no lo creas he pensado mucho, y en un punto de mi lo extraña, pero otro lado creo que simplemente una mayor parte de mi quería dejarse de tonterías e intentar algo serio con alguien que tuviera la confianza de que esas cosas las deje hace mucho tiempo, por mi.

— A veces ya no te rencoso, siento tan lejano nuestras peleas que es extraño —ella respiró profundamente —aunque las extraño de vez en cuando, Scorpius sentimental y caballeroso aburre.

El soltó una gran carcajada y elimino la distancia entre ellos tanto que corto la respiración de Rose y ella no entendió el porqué.

—¿Aburrido? Perdóneme Señorita Weasley pero soy todo menos aburrido y puedo constatarlo.

—¿Con quién? ¿Con la mitad de la población Femenina de Hogwarts con las cual te acóstate? —preguntó ella y por primera vez para Scorpius no noto repulsión en la pregunta.

—¡No me acosté con la mitad de la población femenina! —se defendió —tal vez la mitad de nuestra generación, aunque sigo creyendo que es una cifra exagerada.

—Fue toda la generación.

—No me acosté contigo —y recapacitó su respuesta y por la mirada de Rose tal vez había cruzado algo que no debía.

—¿No era lo suficientemente atractiva? —preguntó temerosa de la respuesta.

— Todo lo contrario...

Rose se sintió nerviosa especialmente por la mirada que Scorpius le estaba dando.

—¿Entonces? — no estaba segura de querer saber esa respuesta.

—Tú no eras una chica para una sola vez —arriesgado pero cierto.

Rose no pudo responder.

8.-

—Señor Potter debería estar recostado—Pomfrey reprendió en el marco de la improvisada habitación. —Aunque por lo visto se encuentra mucho mejor—Alice estaba pasando por una gran gama de colores rojos—Por lo visto esta misma tarde puede irse a celebrar la victoria, siempre y cuando tenga cuidado, venga a una revisión diaria y sobre todo se abstenga de actividades "Movidas" —Alice tuvó que tapara su rostro para evitar que Pomfrey viera su sorpresa.

—Soy yo o ella acaba de insinuar que tu y yo...demasiadas veces —Pregunto James recostándose con cuidado más tranquilo de saber que volvería pronto a su sala, lamentablemente con poca movilidad.

—Eres uno de los chicos más perseguidos de Hogwarts —respondió Alice sacándose la mano de la cara —Una buena razón ha de existir para que te quedes conmigo, y ellos piensan que es el sexo. —Alice consideró lo dicho —Y ellos tienen un buen punto, de hecho a veces me pregunto si me engañas —James rodo los ojos.

—¡Es increíble!— se sacó el cabello de la frente —y no, no estoy contigo por eso, aunque debes admitir que en la práctica somos muy buenos.

—¡James! —Alice no pudó evitar sonrojarse de nuevo.

—Sabes que es cierto —ella rió y el tomo su majo y la acerco a él —y también sabes que no planeo quedarme por mucho tiempo con solo practicas. —bastante atrevido y esperaba que Alice volara en colores.

—Primero debes reponerte —Alice se acerco y beso su frente.—Ahora duerme un poco, yo necesito resolver algo, yo también voy a hacer que las cosas cambien —James imagino a lo que se refería pero por la decisión que se miraba en sus ojos no la detuvo.

James concilio el sueño rápidamente, y Alice salió del lugar, sin decirle nada a nadie. Pero cuando salió encontró a Scorpius mirando intensamente a Rose. Tal vez interrumpiría algo importante pero lo necesitaba.

—Scorpius acompáñame —le habló y siguió su camino sin mirarlos. 

Scorpius quedo impresionado, pero comprendió la idea de Alice. Miró a Rose que estaba un poco sorprendida.

—Te veré esta noche — le prometió para después seguir a Alice.

—¿Vendrás? —sonaba ilusionada, mas que desconcertada.

—¿Y perderme la oportunidad de robarle alcohol a los leones? Jamás. —le guiñó el ojo y salió corriendo detrás de Alice.

Siguieron por los pasillos, por los cuales el había recorrido antes en busca de algo, y efectivamente era la sala común de Ravenclaw.

—¿Quieres que la abra por ti? —preguntó Scorpius intentando aligerar el ambiente —aunque estoy un poco oxidado.

La puerta dio el acertijo, y Scorpius le dio la respuesta, la puerta se abrió y Alice entro siendo un demonio, los Ravenclaw deberían estar sorprendido y casi asustados por mirarla ahí, pero todo lo contrario, todos habían visto caer a James, y sabía que era mejor no meterse con ellos en este momento.

Alice sin recato se dirigió a los dormitorios de los chicos, y aunque quisiera asesinar a Jack en ese momento, tenía prioridades.

Scorpius paro a agresivamente a uno de los chicos de Ravenclaw y le pregunto por la habitación de los Scammander. Descubriendo que no estaban muy lejos de ella.

Alice ni siquiera toco la puerta simplemente entro de golpe importándole menos que es lo que estuviera pasando, esperaba todo menos lo que encontró. Molly estaba discutiendo acaloradamente con Lyssander y aunque no le gusto mucho Jack se encontraba en una de las paredes de la habitación, como si no quisiera meterse en la pelea.

Molly paro al ver como Alice entraba a la fuerza con Scorpius detrás. Lyssander también quedo sin aliento como si no pudiera empeorar.

—Solo olvídalo Lyssander —Molly comenzó a irse, pero Lyssander intento detenerla.

—Es que no lo puedo olvidar —renegó.

—Se acabo —ella se desprendió del agarre y con sumo cuidado paso junto a Alice.

Venia con toda intención de asesinar a su hermano, pero Molly acababa de dejarlo y estaba segura que esta era una de las razones.

—¿Supongo que vienes a gritarme lo mismo —acusó Lyss siguiendo a Molly por el pasillo.

Alice quedo en silencio, esperaba hacer una escena escandalosa, pero las cosas se habían aligerado. Paso su mirada hacía Jack que esperaba paciente en la pared. Alice al mirarlo recordó toda la furia que venía sintiendo, pero no podía perder enfoque.

— Necesito hablar contigo —habló Jack

No sabía si sentirse culpable, había disfrutado grandemente ver a James caer de la escoba, más después de haber besado a Alice en publico, lo cual había provocado un enojo tan grande que durante el partido no había podido pensar bien, solo quería golpearlo, que ni siquiera importo si parecía o no falta

—¿Qué te hace creer que quiero hablar contigo? —ella espetó con furia en sus palabras lo que congelo el semblante de Jack

—Acabo de tirar a tu novio de diez metros de altura—lo dijo suavemente.

Eso fue suficientemente para explotar la ira de Alice que estaba amortiguándose en su interior.

—Eres un…

—¿Un idiota?, ¿Un estúpido? ¿Un enfermo? —interrumpió a Alice con mayor fuerza en su voz—No crees que no lo pienso todos los malditos días, todo el malito tiempo. —se acercó a Alice e Scorpius se tenso— Fui yo quien le lanzo esa bludger, con toda la intención de herirlo, de la misma manera en que él lo hace.

Alice avanzo asía el negando.

—Y sabes pensé que lo sabías, después de besarlo en las gradas ¿Qué esperabas? ¡Mírame! —gritó enojado— Sabes que estoy enamorado de ti, sabes que no he hecho otra cosa más que intentar una oportunidad, ¡Y tú me restriegas tu hermosa reconciliación en la cara! —se miraban con furia—solo quería lastimarlo que sintiera un poco lo que es esto, y no he terminado.

—¡Solo aléjate de el! —explotó Alice.

Scorpius se acerco a Alice tomándola por los hombros ayudándola a salir de la habitación.

Jack los siguió y con la intención de tomar a Alice del brazo para detenerla. Pero no pudo lograrlo porque Scorpius lo empujó a una pared y puso su brazo en su garganta con notorio enojo.

—Te he tenido mucha paciencia Bendett — Scorpius gruñó.

—¿Ahora te vas a hacer el rudo? — pregunto divertido, sonrisa que se borro cuando el brazo de Scorpius apretó más.

—¿Se te hace divertido? —Scorpius le enseñó los dientes en una fiera sonrisa —¿Que tal ahora? —Apretó más y Jack empezó a sentir la falta de aire —Vas a alejarte de los Weasley, pero sobre todo te vas a alejar de Alice, porque si me entero que vuelves a buscarla —apretó más y Jack empezó a desesperarse. Mantuvo la fuerza observando como Jack se empalidecía. Lo soltó y Jack cayó al suelo tomandose el cuello, buscando aire y tosiendo. —Para ser un Ravenclaw no eres muy listo. Pero supongo que después de esto las cosas están más claras.

Jack lo miro furioso, pero era estúpido enfrentarlo, Scorpius estaba aun más enojado que él, que hasta estaba siendo imprudente. La mejor decisión era irse, las cosas se aclararían luego.

Alice bajó de los dormitorios de los Ravenclaw y sin querer encontro a su hermano en el pasillo recargado sobre una pared tallándose la frente, bastante alterado. Alice lo miro por unos segundo y soltó.

—No puedo seguir haciendo esto, no puedo seguir dejando que esto pase.

—Yo no tenía idea de que Jack atacaría a James —habló Lyssander en su defensa.

—Todo el mundo sabía que Jack, iba a atacarlo, ¡Todos! —la furia se desato —hasta tu lo sabías, pero ni siquiera te tomaste la molestia de intentar evitarlo, mi novio está en la enfermería con un hombro destrozado solo porque tú y tu estúpida arrogancia no te dejan ver.

—¿No me dejan ver que? —Lyssander respondió a los gritos —No soy el padre de Jack para hacerme responsable de sus acciones, y aun así salí perjudicado, el único perjudicado.

—Eres el capitán del equipo, apoyaste su pelea en Hosmead ¿Y planeabas no salir involucrado? —Cuestionó Alice —¿Hasta qué punto te vas a meter?

—¡Eres mi hermana!

—¡Ojala no lo fuera!—Los dos quedaron en silencio mirándose y notando hasta que punto habían llegado. —Solo aléjate—dijo con más calma alejándose, seguida de Scropius.

9.-

—Siento mucho lo de James—Jeremy rompió el silencio con Lily.

Ella seguía en sus brazos, recargados en una de las paredes de la enfermería. Ella le había pedido que se quedara, no quería conversar con sus otros primos. Lucy era muy distante de ella, callada. En este momento estaba sobre una de la camas sentada, quitándose s castaño cabello, parecía como si estuviese pensando en algo profundamente, algo que le preocupaba.

—No fue tu culpa—respondió ella.

—Pude haber hecho mucho mas—suspiró ampliamente—pero no voy a mentirte, adoro estar de esta manera contigo—confeso abrazándola con mayor firmeza.

Lily permaneció en silencio ¿Qué le diría? Un "También" sonaba muy vacio, y mentirle no era justo, mucho menos cuando el abrazo de Klay venía a su mente como un golpe de agua fría. No podía desea sus brazos, no podía, ahora estaba con Jeremy, y eso era todo lo que importaba.

—Se que te pedí una oportunidad—comenzó el—pero muero por que esto se convierta en algo más que una simple cita, nos conocemos desde hace mucho y sabrás que no miento cuando te digo que quiero estar contigo y nadie más—ella se separó de su pecho para mirarlo a los ojos y descubrir si esto no era una broma—sé que es demasiado apresurado, típico de mi, pero te quiero.

—Jeremy no se si sea el momento, yo en este momento—el asintió con una sonrisa.

—No quiero que te sientas presionada, solo quiero que lo sepas—Lily se recargo en su pecho nuevamente intentado huir de la conversación. Y le molestaba no sentir esa emoción por dentro. Pero era cuestión de tiempo para que las cosas de dieran..

10.-

La fiesta en la sala de Griffyndor estaba llena en su totalidad. La música se reproducía fuertemente y había una gran cantidad de personas bailando en la improvisada pista. James, Alice, Rose y Frank se mantenían alejados de la música y el disturbio en uno de los sillones.

James se encontraba en mejores condiciones, Pomfrey le había vendado el brazo para mantenerlo inmóvil. Aun estaba pálido y notoriamente cansado pero insistía en permanecer en la fiesta, quería celebrar el triunfo, no arruinarlo por un estúpido incidente que interiormente le causaba una extraña satisfacción.

—¿Cómo te sientes? — preguntó Frank quien estaba parada recargado en una pared.

—Molesto—respondió con una mueca viendo a la pista de baile.

—¿Hablaste con Jack? —preguntó Rose, recordando el asunto de Scorpius.

Esa pregunta capto inmediatamente la atención de James y Frank, quienes no estaban muy enterados del asunto.

—Lo hice—respondió ligeramente—no salió muy bien, estaba todo menos arrepentido—recordó la amenaza. —Él está convencido que está haciendo las cosas bien.

—No quiero hablar de él—habló James mirando a Alice—Me molesta que no pueda salir a golpearlo.

—Puedo hacerlo por ti—se ofreció Frank y a cambio recibió un golpe de Rose.

—Nadie golpeara a nadie, lo mejor es que me mantenga lo más alejada posible de él—contestó Alice tomando la mano de James, la que no estaba vendada.

—Me preocupa que es él el que te persigue—renegó James haciendo la conversación más intima entre él y Alice.

Rose giró los ojos al ver como se tornaba la conversación en algo intimo, cursi, y personal. Desvió los ojos a la pista, todos bailaban animadamente, por alguna extraña razón se sentía animada para salir a bailar, no quería hacerlo sola, pero la cuestión era que tampoco quera hacerlo con cualquiera. Su mirada paso a la barra improvisada, después a los rincones descubriendo mas de alguna pareja besándose en los sillones provocándole risa, después a la entrada donde miro algunos chico cobrando la entrada, era patético. Pero llamo enteramente la atención cuando fue Scorpius el que entro, no mintió al decir que vendría. Era demasiado irreal para ser verdad. Los muchachos lo dejaron entrar sin reparos, Scor tenía buena reputación a pesar de su casto año.

Lo siguió con la mirada sin darse cuenta que estaba siendo muy evidente, lo suficiente para que Frank notara lo que miraba y de qué manera lo miraba.

Scorpius siguió avanzando sin mucha idea de lo que realmente hacia, era extraño volver a una fiesta de ese tamaño sin ninguna clase de intenciones que involucraran una chica y un cuarto. Pero también llegaba la incomodidad la mayoría de las personas lo miraba. Su atención se centro en aquello tanto que no sintió la cercanía repentina de una chica de su año, una chica de la cual no recodaba su nombre. Aunque ella estaba claramente ebria tanto que se acerco al oído de Scorpius y le susurro cosas que no logro entender.

Frank quien estaba detrás de Rose, se acerco a su oído y susurro.

—Eres demasiado evidente—la acusó asustándola—no olvides ni por un momento la clase de chico que era Scorpius, esa clase de chicos no se va tan sencillamente.

Frank o quería ir en contra de Scorpius esa no era la intención, pero algo le hacía desconfiar, y no quería ponérsela fácil, quería que le costara tanto trabajo conseguir a Rose que cuando lo tuviese valorara el esfuerzo .

Rose se sintió sin aliento, pero sobre todo sintió la pesadez de sus acciones, así que dejo a Frank parado y se retiro a su habitación a tomar un poco de aire, mojarse el rostro o simplemente tranquilizarse.

Scorpius la miró huir a su habitación sintiendo una gran decepción haberla visto partir tan rápido.

Frank alejó la mirada de Scorpius para encontrarse con Dominique entrando junto a Emily la hermana de Jack.

Alejo su vasó de la boca, realmente no quería embriagarse esa noche, necesitaba estar lo más sobrio posible, además de que esta era su noche, James estaba herido así que no podría interferir y mejor aun ni siquiera lo vería, tenía que ser esta su noche, estaban a punto de terminar el año y no quería irse con las manos vacías, necesitaba que esto quedara firme para las vacaciones de los Weasley donde se concentraría en realmente conquistarla y que le diera un sí.

Entonces su pensamientos sufrieron un golpe estruendoso ¿Estaba pensando seriamente en tener una relación con Dominique? ¿Estaba pensando tener una relación? se sentía incomodo, no es que les tuviese miedo, Frank Greeme no le tenía miedo al compromiso, le temía desearlo, y en ese momento estaba sintiendo esa clase de deseo poco usar para una persona como el. Después de tanto tiempo viendo a James con Alice, se sentía extraño ser ahora él el que tendría una relación. Pero claramente no tan lenta.

Dominique entro casi arrastrando a Emily. Estaba nerviosa de estar en la casa de los leones, todo le lugar decía Frank, Frank, Frank. Emily se sentía incomoda por dos situaciones la primera era claro que no era bienvenida por ser la hermana de Jack responsable de poner a James en una camilla, peor aún, el hijo de Harry Potter, sentía la mirada de todos encima.

—Debes clamarte un poco, estas sudando —Dominique la tomó de los hombres intentando tranquilizarla.

—Tu también estas sudando — le señaló la frente —¿Que tiene ese Frank que lo hace tan especial, tanto como para que este sudando y nerviosa? me intriga.

—Es solo un chico —mencionó Dominique — Un chico que besa acaloradamente bien, y no puedo dejar de pensar en él, y me provoca todo estos nervios estúpidos todo el tiempo, y estoy aquí tontamente esperando que toda la situación se vuelva mágica ¡Oh _Merlín! ¿Qué demonios estoy diciendo? — Se tomó la cabeza preocupada — ¿Qué me está pasando?

— Hormonas. —Dominique bajó los brazos decepcionada.

—Emily ¿Sería posible que por solo una noche finjas ser una niña boba y me comprendas? —suplicó Dominique.

—Al parecer es el único nivel en el que te pondría comprender —dijo sacrificadamente.

Dominique la miró enojada claramente no estaba de humor para bromas, o cualquier cosa, ya que estaba histérica.

—-Solo deja que fluya, si no fluye no estaba destinado a ser. Aunque tampoco dejes que fluya demasiado — Emily le recordó lo de Demmetri.

Dominique se enderezo al tan solo oír su nombre.

—Lo de Demetri— hizo una pausa buscando que decir—ni siquiera tengo una buena excusa, fue lo más estúpido lo sé, pero sé que él es diferente.

Dominique sonaba convencida de sus palabras, no recordaba un momento en el que Frank no hubiese actuado de una manera honesta o con fines de protegerla y cuidarla a pesar de su terquedad y grosera forma de ser con él.

—¿Qué es lo que te hace creer que no es el típico idiota?

Emily cada vez estaba más asqueada de estar en la sala común de los Gryffindor. Simplemente no encajaba bien ahí y solo quería salir corriendo lo antes posible. Antes de que alguien se percatara de su presencia: Albus. Pero a quien engañaba Albus jamás le hablaría no después de lo del partido, ella era la conexión más fuerte con Jack, misma sangre, mismos padres, simplemente hermanos.

—Porque es siempre estuvo del otro lado, solo que me equivoque de dirección. Además es el mejor amigo de mi primo James-soy-solamente-de-una-chica. Alice jamás hubiese permitido una amistad con un idiota mujeriego.

—Te recuerdo James es hermano de Albus un mujeriego potencial a parecerse a mi hermano y Alice tiene una amistad intima con Scorpius Malfoy el ex Mujeriego de Hogwarts, que también es mejor amigo de Demetri. —Emily hizo una pausa para recobrar el aliento— Por dios en voz alta suena terriblemente contrariado —analizó —Y mi hermano casi mata a tu primo por ella...no, enserio ¿Que demonios pasa en esta escuela?

—Frank no es así—insistió

—No puedes saberlo ni siquiera lo conoces bien—Emily estaba notoriamente cansada.

—Entonces debiera conocerlo. —Ella no iba a rendirse tan rápido.

—¿Qué tal si damos media vuelta a nuestras habitaciones y nos olvidamos del género masculino por unos años? — preguntó esperanzada.

—No porque tu hermano sea un idiota, todos tienen que serlo, además eres tú la que debería estar por ahí buscando un chico, me preocupa tu inocencia.

—¿Mi inocencia? —rió divertida— ¿Cuántas veces crees que he encontrado a mi hermano en situaciones comprometedoras donde la ropa parece nunca una opción?

—Solo esta noche, por favor, solo esta noche déjame intentarlo, es un buen chico, confía en mí una vez—Emily pareció considerarlo.

—Está bien — se rindió —pero me iré a las doce con o sin ti.

11.-

Albus estaba cansado de Hugo, iba y venía, iba y venía, estaba nerviosamente esperando a Elizabeth, pero ella no aparecía, y Hugo estaba a punto de saltar de un balcón.

—Hugo, juro que si no paras, ser yo mismo quien te lance por una ventana —amenazó

—¿Por qué demonios tarda tanto? —se preguntó deteniéndose un momento.

—Las chicas siempre tardan demasiado, así que cálmate un poco y platiquemos de algo que no sea Elizabeth. —animó con una sonrisa.

—¿Por qué no te estás acostando con una chica?

—Vaya que esta noche eres insoportable —le espetó bebiendo de su vaso.—Primera estoy cuidando que no cometas una estupidez, segunda, si ella no llega estoy seguro que te emborracharas y no quiero que termines con una chica en un baño o en nuestra habitación y tercera, no tengo ningún intereses en pasar la noche con alguien.

—El tercer punto es demasiado...falso.

—No es falso, simplemente no estoy de humor. No es como que quiera celebrar algo. —Hugo noto que había cierta verdad en sus palabras y un gran desanimo.

—Acabas de ganar la copa.

—Mi hermano estuvo en el enfermería, por que no pude contener al idiota de Jack—bebió del vaso con dificultad—era sencillo, era cuestión de mantenerlo alejado unos momentos.

—Tu también casi caes de la escoba—le recordó olvidando su histeria.

—Lo sé, pero eso no me hace sentir mejor, no para hacerme el idiota con alguien, hoy no.

—Bueno yo —miro a la puerta una vez mas —asegúrate que no haga nada estúpido esta noche — se terminó si trago y se dirigió a la barra por un trago mas.

Albus lo miro alejarse, y se sentía intrigado por la actitud Hugo, parecía tan malditamente miserable, y a la vez parecía conforme con ello. Y era patético. Miró a James en el sillón alejado de la gente, parecía adolorido y como si toda la música lo molestara al igual que toda la gente que se acercaba a saludarlo amablemente dándole sus victoreos, parecía desanimado y molesto con la lesión. Todo por un chica, si tan solo se hubiese mantenido alejado de Alice, cuantos problemas no hubiese podido evadir, y pero ahí estaba su hermano sujetando la mano de Alice que platicaba con una chica de Revenclaw, quien rápidamente se alejo de ellos dejándolos solos, ahora era donde las cosas se volvían cursis, melosas, tontas, y... ¿Por qué James sonríe de esa manera? Alice le susurraba algo al oído que parecía muy gracioso tanto como para haber olvidado el molesto dolor.

Continúo mirando intrigado. Alice se alejo de su oído y lo miro a los ojos, mientras quitaba el cabello negro de la frente de James. y sintió esa estúpida sensación de nuevo...envidia. Alejo la mirada de ellos mientras volvía la mirada a Hugo que volvía a beber su vaso de un trago. Albus negó sin ánimos de ir a impedírselo.

Su mirada se poso en James de nuevo, era como un estúpido vicio ver sus escenas amorosas, por más que fueran tontas y cursis porque le llamaban tanto la atención, solo eran dos personas mirándose y hablando de cosas. Él lo había hecho antes, pero ¿Por que parecía tan especial?, ¿Porque parecía su mundo? solo de ellos. Apretó su vaso sin querer salpicando un poco, donde encontró la entrada y una figura que le hizo abrir los ojos impresionado, sintiendo la garganta seca se acerco a ella sin siquiera pensar por que sus pies se movían.

Rodeo la fiesta para ponerse detrás de ella, no quería que lo viera y después saliera corriendo asustada.

—Llegas demasiado tarde — le habló al oído con una voz tentadora. 

—Sigo sin creer que este aqui — respondió Elizabeth sin siquiera mirarlo.

—Hugo casi se termina todo el alcohol, y ni siquiera ha empezado la noche, como para tener que arrastrarlo a su habitación — se quejó fingiendo molestia.

—Como si él no lo hubiese hecho antes por ti—Albus rió en su oído.

—¿Entonces Krum? ¿Que estas esperando para cruzar esta maldita sala y de una vez por todas acabar con esto.- pidió con cierto cansancio de la situación

—Así que solo quieres que avance y le diga "Hey Hugo, al final si vine"—preguntó nerviosa.

Le había costado tanto atravesar la entrada de la Sala común, incluso cuando llego con el chico que cobraba entradas no pudo ni siquiera hablar. Aunque no tuvo que, el chico la dejo entrar explicándole que Hugo había dado instrucciones de dejarla pasar sin reparos.

—No, estoy diciendo que camines por la sala y lo beses como en tu vida has besado a alguien —ella volteo y lo miro curiosa.

—Toda tu familia está aquí, sería extraño.

—¿Extraño? — preguntó Albus ofendido — Mira ahí — señaló a Alice y James quienes se besaban sin ninguna consideración — y si eso no fuera parte del tema, ¿Qué importa?

—Krum- Weasley

Albus bajo la cabeza y se acerco terriblemente cerca del rostro de Elizabeth.

—Te lo diré cerca a ver si de esta manera me entiendes, Hugo esta perdidamente enamorado de ti — Elizabeth negó — y antes de que comiences con Gabriel, no, la respuesta es no, ni siquiera por ella se puso así, y no me refiero a lo histérico, me refiero a lo feliz. Jamás.

—No me pedirás que no le rompa el corazón

—No, porque sé que tu también te mueres de amor por él. —hablo con mucha seguridad.

— ¿Cómo puedes saber eso?

—Estoy a dos centímetros de besarte y ni siquiera lo has notado — se separó de ella.

—¿El sabe que estoy aquí? — Albus negó.

—Si quieres huir, ahí esta la puerta — la señaló gustosamente — pero, si sales por esa puerta te prometo que...

—¿Nunca podre intentarlo de nuevo con él? — interrumpió con diversión. Jamás pensó que Albus fuera de los chicos que amenazaban con cosas tan estúpidas.

—No, te prometo que esta noche me asegurare de que se acueste con alguien, si después quieres intentarlo con el otra vez, está bien, pero quiero que sepas que si te vas no dejare que pase la noche en la barra bebiendo y lamentándose—Albus estaba hablando seriamente ni siquiera había una pizca de burla en su voz.

Ella sabía que Albus lo haría, el no le mentiría sobre eso, y Hugo lo haría, sin siquiera notarlo, estaría tan ebrio, no quería aceptar bajo amenaza.

—¿Es una amenaza? — cuestionó.

Albus casi se atraganta con la bebida.

—No, para nada, pero si no sientes lo mismo, puedes irte tranquilamente, porque es claro que si no has cruzado la sala es porque sencillamente no lo quieres no siente lo que él siente—el seño de Albus se frunció y su voz sonaba severa— y no voy a permitir que el este de tras de alguien que no lo quiere, no permitiré ni por un momento que alguien lo haga sufrir, es un buen chico, es honesto, fiel, agradable y si no estás enamorada ¡Lárgate!

— No te atrevas a decir que no estoy enamorada de él — le gritó enojada a lo que Albus sonrió — ¡Oh Merlín!

—No era tan difícil decirlo ¿no? pero todo mundo parece divertirse complicándose la vida—Albus le guiñó el ojo y se alejo de ella.

Elizabeth cruzo la sala directamente a la barra donde estaba Hugo serio mirando el suelo con un vaso vacio en la mano. Debería enojarse terriblemente porque él se hubiese embriagado, pero era tarde y la fiesta había empezado hace horas, ni siquiera fue a la enfermería a acompañarlo, hace tiempo que había perdido la esperanza en que ella apareciera, pero ella estaba ahí mirándolo y parecía tan triste tan decepcionado ¿Por qué había tardado tanto?

Ella se acerco lentamente no tenía idea de que le diría o como se lo diría.

—Hugo — le llamo y él se paró de inmediato de la silla claramente tambaleándose —estas borracho—ella afirmó y él solo frunció el seño con arrepentimiento pero al mismo tiempo por confusión.

—No espere que vinieras, no apareciste en la enfermería y casi es media noche y pensé que estaba haciéndome ilusiones en algo que has dejado más que en claro que no puede existir— su voz sonó temblorosa y tambaleante por el alcohol, pero su mirada era seria y profunda.

—Siento lo de la enfermería, quise ir, pero dijeron que no se permitían personas que no fueran familiares y no quise armar nada y viene porque creo que necesitaba decírtelo en persona. —el asintió con lentitud y eso la hizo tambalear en sus palabras.

Hugo metió las manos a sus bolsillos, tenía el cabello revuelto, era un verdadero desastre pero aun así a ella le así de vueltas el estomago.

—No sé cómo decirlo, así que solo lo diré —el asintió sin esperanzas—No planeaba venir, estaba segura que no me aparecería por aquí, porque tenía miedo de lo que significaría venir aquí, y las horas pasaban y…—no sabía cómo seguir lo que estaba diciendo, había empezado terriblemente y no se parecía en nada a una declaración de amor, todo lo contrario—Odio que estés ebrio y no puedas entender absolutamente nada de lo que estoy diciendo, porque realmente me está costando mucho decirlo.

Hugo caminó dos pasos hacia adelante acortando la distancia y la beso en los labios callándola.

—No, realmente no estoy entendiendo nada de lo que estás diciendo—dijo él separándose de Elizabeth —pero tenía que besarte antes de que termines esto y yo no pueda volver a hacerlo.

Elizabeth sonrió al escuchar a Hugo.

—No estoy terminado contigo, tonto, todo lo contrario—Hugo abrió los ojos grandes y espero un momento a comprobar que realmente ella no le estuviera mintiendo. —No quiero perderte Hugo.

El sonrió y volvió a cortar la distancia entre ellos dos y volvió a besarla, solo que esta vez como era debido. Atrajeron miradas, pero no las suficientes, sinceramente a nadie le importaba mucho. Excepto a Albus que miraba con una gran sonrisa en el rostro y se sentía bien, era extraño ver a Hugo besarse con alguien pero se sentía asombroso saber que al fin, simplemente al fin había sucedido.

Emily había visto todo en el rincón y ahora miraba a Hugo besarse con esta chica que hace un segundo juraba que se besaría con Albus, antes de que entraran en una calorosa pelea y ahora se besaba con alguien más y Albus sonreía honesta y sinceramente.

12.-

Rose llevaba demasiado tiempo en su habitación y no podía simplemente salir porque estaba hecha un desastre no sabía qué hacer, que pensar que hacer, Scorpius estaba abajo haciendo quien sabe qué y ahí estaba de nuevo simplemente pensando en ese rubio idiota.

Pensaba en una visión de la relación de Alice y James, solo que ella y Scorpius en ella, ella no se imaginaba caminando por la mano, estudiando juntos mientras hacían manitas de bajo de la mesa, o todas esas estúpidas cosas cursis que hacían ellos, simplemente no podía hacerlas, pero entonces por qué el estar cerca de él o esa sensación de necesitarlo a estaba asesinando, le estaba carcomiendo toda, porque Scorpius, por que no otro idiota, Hogwarts era muy grande, era inmenso, había cuatro casas de las cuales podía elegir pero estaba en su habitación sufriendo por lo que estaba sintiendo y eso necesitaba terminar, mañana mismo, no, en ese instante.

Iba a bajar y bailaría con alguien lo conocería, saldría con él en vacaciones o se mandarían cartas y regresando saldrían a Hogsmead, se besarían entre pasillos, compartirían su comida y simplemente se enamoraría de él, y Scorpius sería un amigo con quien de vez en cuando se encontraría para conversar o pelear o lo que sea. Pero su fase Scopius terminaba esa noche, No podía pensar en el así, no si él no lo hacía, porque era suicidio. Enamorarse de su ex enemigo, que cosa mas estúpida, complicada, dolorosa, ¿Quien podría con algo tan difícil? ¿Quién sería tan estúpido en caer en eso?

13.-

Domiquie estaba llegando a su límite de tiempo y ahora simplemente necesitaba hacer algo pronto.

—Iré a bailar ¿Vienes? —preguntó levantándose.

— No gracias — respondió simplemente.

Dominique se acercó a la pista y se introdujo en el medio donde todo parecía menos apretujado, y comenzó a bailar intento olvidarse de todo un poco, tal vez Emily tenia razón y necesitaba olvidarse de hombre un tiempo, no años, pero si unos meses, después conocer buenos chicos y empezar a salir con alguno que no fuera atractivamente ardiente, ni guapo, ni tuviera un cuerpo asombroso, solo un chico de buena familia, fiel, tranquilo, que la tratase bien.

Frank observo como Dominique se acerco a la pista y sin pensarlo demasiado dejo su vaso y se metió a la fiesta sin decir nada, Alice lo miro pero intento que James no lo notara.

De inmediato que Frank se alejo Alice visualizo como Fred se acercaba a ellos.

—Hola chicos — saludó casualmente.

—Traeré algo para tomar —avisó, la plática tenía sentido de ser entre él y James.

Se levanto del sillón no sin antes besar a James en los labios dejándolo sin habla.

Fred se sentó en el lugar de Alice en el sillón.

— ¿Qué tal vas? —preguntó con ánimo.

—Serán algunas semanas con esa maldita cosa, pero el dolor ha disminuido. —contesto un poco preocupado.

Hubo silencio.

—Vine a hablar contigo por que...sé que no somos los primos más cercano, pero eres mi familia y estoy seguro que te veré durante toda mi vida en cada celebración — James asintió — y no quiero que esto sea incomodo, quiero que nos llevemos bien James, o que entre nosotros no haya nada. Se que me he portado como un niño estos meses, pero entiéndeme, ella —miro a Alice en la barra —no es una chica que encuentras todos lo días.

—Yo tampoco quiero que siga habiendo todos estos problemas entre nosotros, pero no puedo disculparme por lo de Alice, se que eras su cita esa noche, y te juro que intente no intervenir, pero ella apareció en mi habitación y yo...

—Lo se, yo estaba con ella cuando corrió a tu habitación—Jame son pudo sonreir un poco al escuchar eso.

—Se que te gustaba—habló James alejando la sonrisa de su rostro.

—No James, yo estaba enamorado de ella —Fred bebió de su vaso —y durante mucho tiempo pensé que lo suyo no duraría, me aferre a eso, y el tiempo paso y sinceramente no entendía como es que seguían juntos, hasta esta tarde que vi a Alice en la enfermería, nunca me había sentido tan fuera de posibilidades como esta tarde, ella estaba destruida, y me pregunta ¿Cómo demonios lo habías logrado? ¿Qué clase de magia habías echado en ella para que estuviese de esa manera por ti?

—La amo Fred, simplemente paso, y me sigue pasando—se sentía incomodo escuchar a su rimo hablar de cómo espero el momento para desplazarlo de la vida de Alice.

—Lo sé, y no solo me sentí fuera de posibilidad, me sentí feliz, porque lo suyo no era una tonta relación, porque era honesto, Y cuando la abrace para consolarla ya no había nada de sentimientos, nada, solo cariño. Así que despreocúpate no estoy en la lista de quitémosle a Alice a James. —los dos rieron.

—No voy a arruinarlo créeme, y sobre Jack me encargare después—le prometió.

—Recupera el hombre, necesitas mejorar, necesito que estes mejor James. —James no entendió—El siguiente año no estaré más en Hogwarts y el equipo de Gryffindor necesita un nuevo capitán, uno que no tema caer de su escoba, ¿Podrás con el cargo? —James estaba impactado por lo que escuchaba.

—¡Vaya! ¿Capitan? —James no se la creía.

—Suenas demasiado sorprendido.

—Realmente no lo esperaba—Fred rió divertido.

Alice llego en ese momento, Fred se levanto de la silla y le dio una sonrisa significativa antes de salir de ahí.

Alice dejo las bebidas en la mesa y se acerco a James volviendo lo a besar.

—Si vas a tratarme así, debo lesionarme con mayor frecuencia— bromeo

—Ni siquiera se te ocurra, ya es suficientemente duro tener que estar aquí y no en tu habitación — James tiro la cabeza hacia atrás.

—Voy a matarlo juro que voy a matarlo. —Alice sonrió observando a James que bajaba la cabeza para mirarla.

—Te llevare arriba, te ves casando — el asintió.

—¿Te quedaras? — le preguntó, mientras ella le ayudaba a levantarse.

—Tal vez—respondió llevándolo a su habitación.

Frank observo como se llevaban a James a su habitación, era ahora o nunca, solo tenía que ser preciso y mantenerse sereno, tranquilo.

Frank se adentro a la pista de baile donde Dominique bailaba menos despreocupada, los chicos se habían juntado a su alrededor, pero no lo suficiente para que ella bailara con alguno. Él se acerco sin temor llamando la tención de los demás.

Dominique seguía inerte en sus pensamientos, estaba decidida a olvidarse de todo, era sencillo, no chicos, no citas, no idas y venidas, solo ella aclarando sus ideas, olvidándose de Frank, a pesar de que todas las vacaciones lo tendría encima si pasaba tiempo con ellos en la Madriguera. Tendría que esquivarlo, no, no aprendería a convivir con él y olvidarse de el beso y de la idea de volverlo a repetir, de esa absurda idea de conocerlo, de acercarse de todo lo que tuviera que ver con él.

Frank se puso cerca de Dominique tan cerca que cuando ella volteo lo primero que vio fue el rostro de Frank cerca de ella dejándola sin respiración, petrificándola con esa mirada que él le daba la cual era todo menos inocente o protectora, no, ella podía ver a través de ella algo que le hacía sentir mareada y agitada al mismo tiempo. Ella dio un paso hacia atrás alejándose de el contacto de él, se dio media vuelta y continuo bailando repitiéndose a sí misma que debía contenerse, que debía olvidar ese rostro.

Frank se quedo ahí mirándola, se sintió nervioso por primera vez, ella bailaba tratando de ignorarlo y eso no le ayudaba, le volvía loco que lo ignorara, que hiciera como que no existiera. Dio el paso que sobraba entre ellos. Tomo una bocanada profunda de aire. Tomo la cintura de Dominique y la volteo para que ella quedara cara a cara de él.

El acto dejo sin respiración a Dominique le miraba confundida, todos se movían a su alrededor, las luces impactaban en sus rostros cegándolas y haciendo el ambiente más confuso y distante.

Dominique noto que Frank sudaba, que la playera que traía se pegaba a su cuerpo, él humedeció sus labio sin parar de mirarla con la misma expresión profunda y ardiente. Ella quiso alejarse pero él no lo permitió todo lo contrario, la fue acercando poco a poco, como si él tampoco entendiera lo que estaba haciendo, Dominique no opuso resistencia, todo era tan irreal.

Frank pego el rostro a ella y esta vez ella ya no ponía resistencia ni insistía en alejarse, ahora ella buscaba la manera de acercarse más a él, a pesar de que ya no quedara distancia.

Dominique se aferro a los hombros de Frank quien no espero mas y la beso en medio de la fiesta en medio donde cada una de las personas a su alrededor los miraban. Pero nadie más parecía percatarse de ello. Ella rodeo el cuello de Frank y el la acerco más a él.

No fue un beso como el primero que fácilmente podía juzgarse como torpe, este era todo menos torpe. Dominique había pensado tanto en ello que ahora que besaba a Frank de nuevo no podía si quiera formular un pensamiento coherente que no fuera algo relacionado a él. Todo era tan diferente, el era tan diferente, porque era un beso cargado de pasión contenida que le asustaba, sus piernas tambaleaban pero él no dejaría que cayera.

Frank se separo un poco de ella tomando aliento antes de que ella pudiera regresar a la realidad volvió a besarla, esta vez con menos cuidado ahora con más confianza tanta que sintió el cuerpo temblar de Dominique y eso le gustaba.

Ella se separo instintivamente cuando la música dejo de sonar, miro a Frank que la miraba anhelante, esa mirada le hizo sentir un miedo intenso, ella dio dos pasos hacia atrás destruyendo el agarra. Dominique sin pensarlo mas salió corriendo de la pista. Frank quedo confuso en la pista, pero después salió corriendo tras ella.

Alice se quedo mirando desde la parte superior de las escaleras la escena entre Frank y Dominique, había quedado pegada al escalón al ver como se besaban y dio gracias a todos los magos de que James no hubiera visto tremendo beso.

14.-

Klayton no estaba muy entretenido en la fiesta, miraba a la gente pasar, había tenido una pequeña platico con algunas chicas de Hufflepuff que parecían muy agradables. Pero ahora estaba ahí sintiendo una punzada en el pecho.

James había subido a su habitación para descansar y Jeremy había aprovechado la situación para acercarse descaradamente a Lily quien no opuso resistencia, y para ser solo una cita el estaba demasiado cerca de ella, demasiado insistente, aprovechado. Desvió la mirada, verlo le hacía sentir más enfermo.

Scorpius estaba en la barra silencioso, pensativo y eso no le agrdo a Klayton.

—Nunca sale algo bueno cuando piensas demasiado—Klayton interrumpió los pensamientos de Scorpius—¿Rose? No, no, espera ¿Rose?, no, seguramente debe ser Rose. —bromeó y Scorpius le devolvió una pequeña sonrisa.

—Parece que alguien está de buen humor—Scorpius bebió de su vaso hasta el fondo.

—Claro que estoy de buen humor, la chica que me gusta esta en una cita con un asqueroso imbécil prepotente que se cree dueño y señor del mundo—Klay se sentó junto a Scor.

—Suena como una descripción mía, no tengo interés en esa Weasley, a mi me gusta la otra, la alta, pelirroja que le gusta gritar amenazas por todo Hogwarts— bromeo y Klay sonrió ampliamente.

—¡Vaya que estamos jodidos! — Pidió algo de beber—Estas pensando en algo malo, tienes ese semblante, por favor deja de hacerlo.

—Ni siquiera sabes lo que pienso—le reclamó con un cierto tono grosero.

—¿Me lo contaras o quieres que adivine? —Pregunto girando para mirarlo con mayor detenimiento— estas pensando en…Infiltrarte en el cuarto de Rose y obligarla a tener sexo salvaje contigo—la mirada de Scorpus fue de una severa reprimenda— tenia curiosidad de si habías pensado en algo así—Kalyton parecía divertido con el juego— Estas pensando en…—hizo una pausa para analizar a Scorpius que seguía bebiendo cuanto vaso le pusieran enfrente, y su semblante no cambiaba—Piensas en tirarte a la primera chica que te hable, la primera ingenua que venga a hablar contigo, la llevaras al baño y no dirás nada solo harás algo estúpido mientras yo escucho como todo el trabajo que invertiste en este año se va por el drenaje—Kalyton estaba serio—y lo divertido será que mientras tú y ella estén en pleno acto tu no dejaras de pensar en que ella no es Rose, y te sentirás cada vez peor hasta sentirte sucio y asqueroso por lo que acabas de hacer.

Odiaba hacerle eso a Scorpius, porque sabía que sufría, pero si no se bajaba al nivel en el que su hermano estaba jamás podría hacerlo ver que todo lo que pensaba estaba mal.

—Eso es lo que te consuela cuando piensas en Lily y Jeremy—soltó con coraje.

El vaso que sostenía Klayton estallo rompiéndose en su mano. Scorpius noto que se había excedido con el comentario. La mano de Klay sangraba pero el parecía inerte en otra cosa.

—No Scorpius, lo que me consuela es que lo único negro que usara es su túnica y no un traje para mi funeral—Kalyton decidió dejarlo solo.

Scorpius quiso detenerlo pero Klay estaba más que dispuesto a salir de ahí.

Klay siguió caminando sosteniéndose la mano que sangraba, no era una gran corte solo una pequeña cortada que estaba siendo demasiada exagerada, pero era parte del medicamento que sus sangre viajara tan rápido.

Frente a Klay Jeremy hablaba con Lily, mantenía sus manos en su cintura y la miraba de una manera extraña, una manera que hizo que Klay olvidara lo que pasaba en su mano. Ella parecía contrariada por las palabras del Gryffindor tanto que no mantenía la mirada de él, miraba el suelo.

Jeremy tomo el mentón de Lily alzándolo para que ella lo mirara a los ojos, como en cámara lenta él se fue acercando a Lily acortando la distancia.

No supo como pero los pies de Klay se movieron instintivamente hasta tropezar "accidentalmente" con Jeremy haciéndolo abalanzarse sobre Lily evitando que se besaran, Lily tuvo que sostener a Jeremy para que no cayeran los dos terriblemente al suelo.

Lily confusa miro a Klayton que parecía igual de confundido que ella, los dos se dieron una larga mirada donde se debatían que realmente había sucedido ahí. La mirada de ella se volvía dolida, pero no duro demasiado. Jeremy tomo el mentón de Lily de nuevo, y esta vez no fue delicado, giro el rostro de ella y la beso enteramente frente a Klayton que quedo sin aliento por la acción.

Era sencillo caminar dos pasos separarlos y romperle la cara a Jeremy por insolente e idiota, pero Klay prefirió dar dos pasos asía atrás y subir a su habitación.

15.-

Scorpius se quedo mirando el vaso que había roto Klay, no era la primera vez que explotaba cosas con las manos y que dejaba sangre por todos lados, habían aprendido a golpearse con palabras por que Klayton sangraba demasiado con los golpes.

Una chica rodeo el cuello de Scorpius, recargando todo su cuerpo sobre él. El se sorprendió, por el acto tan repentino, pero no es como si no lo hubiera esperado de alguien.

—Scorpius Malfoy—ella parecía ligeramente ebria—Scorpius, tienes un excelente nombre.

—Le mandare mis felicitaciones a mi madre, gracias—separo los brazos de ella y la ayudo a sentarse en una silla.

—Que mágica coincidencia que te encuentre justo aquí, justo ahora—ella parecía verdaderamente feliz. Scorpius rechazo el vaso del mesero.

La chica era guapísima, la había visto antes, no recobraba su casa pero su rostro se le hacía vagamente familiar, su cabello era castaño claro, sus ojos verdes la hacían más hermosa, y si seguía bebiendo las cosas podrían no terminar de la mejor manera.

—¿Coincidencia? —preguntó él temiendo las siguientes palabras.

—Acabo de terminar con el infeliz de mi novio—ella rió— él dice que tengo una clase de obsesión insana asía ti, por favor como si él no la tuviera con esa…¿Cómo es que se llamaba? No importa concentrémonos en tu y yo—ella se levanto de la silla y se le encimo enteramente a él.

—Rupturas ¿Eh? Nuna terminan bien, no si yo estoy de por medio —Separo los brazos de ella, pero la ayudo a mantenerse de pie— ¿Qué te parece si mejor te llevo a tu sala para que descanses?

—¿Qué te parce si te quedas conmigo a celebrar? —ella se encimó pero Scorpius fue más rápido y la dirigió a la salida de la sala común.

—Suena genial—sonrió Scor.

Rose al fin había bajado para encontrarse con Scorpius llevando a una pobre chica casi en brazos a la salida del la Sala común. Algo dentro de Rose se encendió como una flama ardiente, no era solo dolor, era un coraje que le hacía hervir la sangre.

Bajo las últimas escaleras directo a la salida, le gritaría a ese maldito insolente, mentiroso, asqueroso, falso e idiota inhumano toda clase de maldiciones.

Rose salió de la fiesta encontrando un pasillo vacio, ya era tarde la mayoría de las personas ya se había ido, ella camino un poco más doblando a la esquina el pasillo parecía un cementerio por la noche, había pocas luces prendidas y cero rastros de Scorpius quien seguramente había acelerado el paso para llevarse a esa estúpida a su habitación lo antes posible, antes de que alguien se diera cuenta que era lo que estaba a punto de hacer.

Pero era lo mejor, era mejor que él se comportara como el verdadero Scorpius que era porque de esa manera ella podría seguir odiándolo y olvidarse de todas la sarta de estupideces que había estado pensando los últimos días los cuales recalcando de nuevo eran una sarta de estupideces conjuntas. Pero si lo eran ¿Por qué le ardía el pecho como si algo dentro de ella se consumiera algo tan lentamente que pareciera nunca terminar?

Ella giro y se sostuvo el rostro unos momentos intentando recuperar la calma, respirando profundamente.

—¿Rose?—La voz de Scorpius la sobresalto—¿Qué haces aquí afuera?

Rose volteo para mirar al rubio que regresaba sin la chica.

—¿Y la chica? —preguntó estúpidamente y se arrepintió de decirlo en voz alta.

—La lleve a su sala común, me encontré a sus amigas en el camino—respondió sencillamente luego comprendió—¿Por qué lo preguntas? —su voz perdió amabilidad y se volvió seria y profunda.

—Por nada yo solo…

—Creíste que yo la había llevado a…—Scorpius parecía herido de que ella pensara así—Pensé que confiabas en mi.

—Scorpius, es solo que…—Rose tomo aliento y lo saco—Tu cambio, tu cambio es demasiado raro, extraño. Cambiar de la nada, cuando tenias a todas las chicas babeando por ti, es tonto aunque me digas que querías cambiar por ti, no es verdad y lo sabes, la gente no cambia de un día para otro solo porque sí. —Rose estaba siendo injusta con Scorpius pero estaba tan molesta con él, molesta de que sus cambios le hicieran sentir cosas dentro de ella que no podía controlar, que de alguna manera ella terminaría herida y sufriendo.

—¿Sigues creyendo que es un malévolo plan? —Preguntó con enojo marcado en su rostro—sigues creyendo que en cualquier momento voy a buscar la manera de hacerte daño ¿verdad? —Scorpius se fue acercando a ella—Porque son mis únicas intenciones, herirte. —El estaba emocionalmente agotado, había esperado toda la noche para que ella bajara, y no lo había hecho, y cuando lo hizo era para reclamarle de cosas sin sentido. —Estas tan obsesionada con la idea de que soy el malo de esta historia que no te das cuenta lo que realmente pasa. —el ya estaba alterado.

—¿Qué es lo que pasa? —ella se altero igual.

—¡Que estoy enamorado de ti! —le grito y el pasillo se lleno de un silencio abrumador, el rostro de Rose quedo estático—Todo lo que hice, lo hice porque no quería que me siguieras odiando, porque yo ya no sabía qué hacer con todos estos sentimientos que me estaban destruyendo el alma, Rose— Scorpius lo dijo, al fin lo dijo.

Rose dio un paso asía atrás sintiéndose mareada por lo que Scorpius estaba diciendo.

—¿Cómo es posible que no lo vieras? Era demasiado obvio. —El estaba agotado, se sentía vacio y al mismo tiempo liberado.

Rose no podía pensar con claridad todo le parecía tan irreal, las palabras de Scorpius no lograba asimilarlas, ni siquiera podía hablar, lo único que podía sentir era: miedo.

Scorpius intento acercarse a Rose, ella no le hablaba y él empezaba a asustarse de haberlo dicho, no era la manera en que deseaba decírselo, ya ahora no podía deshacer lo que había hecho.

Rose se parto de él como si el quemara. Lo miro un momento, antes de dar media vuelva y regresar a la sala común, dejándolo solo en medio del pasillo.

Espero lo hayan disfrutado, y no me odien por que sea tan largo.

No sé si debería escribir los capítulos así de largos. Es la intención pero ustedes ¿Qué opinan? ¿Largos o cortos?

Ale V.


End file.
